Thinking
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Doc Hudson/Rayo. A veces callar el pensamiento puede traer arrepentimiento. Especialmente ahora que Rayo ha sido secuestrado y Doc tiene que regresar a un pasado el cuál había jurado, no volvería a contactar nunca más. Yaoi/Rape
1. Aceptación

**CAP 1**

**"Aceptacion"**

**Rayo McQueen sacudió la cabeza y maldijo para si mismo mientras notaba como el polvo se asentaba.**

**Por mas que trataba de tomar velocidad y llegar a la cima de aquella meseta, siempre terminaba deslizandose hacia atrás o cayendo por aquella ladera llena de espinas; de verdad se esforzaba, practicaba todo lo posible, estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Como no iba a hacerlo? Era un insulto a su orgullo de corredor! Podía con cualquier cosa o reto que se le pusiese delante!**

**Avanzó apenas unos metros y comenzó a golpear su cofre contra una roca con molestia.**

**Doc Hudson le había dicho que aún estaba verde, que tenía que avanzar un poco mas antes de tratar de hacer las acrobacias que él lograba con facilidad, que tuviese paciencia; pero como tener paciencia cuando un coche de mas de 60 años lograba lo que él no? Era absurdo. Y solamente le calentaba aún mas el motor cuando le daba aquellas eternas platicas sobre calmarse y no dejarse llevar, ir mas despacio.**

**Otra estupidez.**

**Era un coche de carreras, no una van de viajes.**

**Además estaba aquel asunto. Aquel maldito asunto que no lo dejaba dormir. Aquel asunto que había descubierto un día cuando habia besado por primera vez a la preciosa Porshe celeste con la que había comenzado a salir; había abierto grandes los ojos, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y un susto de muerte que no había logrado disimular.**

**Para su buena suerte, ella había notado lo mismo que él y no había sucedido nada malo; Sally le habia sonreido para tranquilizarlo y habían continuado con su amistad asi nada mas.**

**Trató de averiguar que había sido. Creía que la amaba, estaba seguro de que se había enamorado de ella. Pero entonces, comenzó a darse cuenta de que la emoción que sentía al verla, era la misma que tenía cuando se encontraba con su mejor amigo en las calles; se divertían mucho juntos, la pasaban muy bien y era una sensación que jamás había experimentado pues nunca antes había tenido amigos de verdad. Amigos. Al final, había logrado identificar esa emoción que le recorría cada que veía a la chica.**

**De poco en poco, había ido descifrando los diferentes sentimientos que le pasaban cuando se encontraba con cada uno de los habitantes de Radiator Springs.**

**Y entonces…**

**Un dia, chocó contra un poste de luz causando que el Sheriff saltase a por su cuello por conducir sin ver por donde iba y dejar sin luz durante algunos momentos a la mitad de la población; en el tiempo en que iba identificando sus emociones había una que no había notado, que había estado presente durante mucho tiempo pero que, debido a la ausencia temporal de quien lo provocaba no había analizado ahora que se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas.**

**Ese auto en especial había salido durante un par de semanas, dejandole ese tiempo para descansar. Y era por eso que al descubrir la verdad de lo que había pasado con su relación con Sally, no había podido analizar sus emociones respecto a él hasta ese momento; el recién llegado se había acercado para cuestionarle sobre su accidente y ver si se encontraba bien y el coche de carreras rojo pudo percibir como la vergüenza burbujeaba por debajo de su capó al tiempo que su estómago se iba de peregrinaje a saber a donde.**

**Estaba muy emocionado de verle. Pero era una emoción mas grande que cuando veía llegar a otros, por mucho que les quisiese; estaba feliz, extasiado y lo que sentía lo percibía como algo que no entraba bien dentro de su cuerpo. Su voz, tanto cuando estaba tranquilo como cuando se molestaba con él, le dejaba sin aliento, mas que si hubiese corrido una maratón de 24 horas.**

**No podía creerlo. Quizo tranquilizarse, pensar que estaba confundiendose de nuevo, pero al ver a aquel coche acercarse con evidente preocupación en los ojos para ver que no se hubiese hecho daño, no pudo sino mas que balbucear tres incoherencias y golpearse internamente.**

**Tardó un mes en aceptar la realidad.**

**Estaba enamorado de su maestro, su mentor… aquel que le había demostrado que la vida no giraba a su alrededor o de las camaras y la popularidad.**

**Y desde ese momento, no había podido estarse tranquilo como para dormir y no podía verlo a los ojos sin gritarse mentalmente que mantuviese la vista y no la agachase como una colegiala enamoradiza; a veces le parecía percibir que el otro lo notaba pero estaba seguro de que era su imaginación, él ya era bastante grande como para tener sus intenciones bien claras y no jugar al corazon con un chiquillo.**

**Maldito fuera ese viejo monton de tuercas!**

**Y maldito fuera el dia en que se dio cuenta en que su universo habían dejado de ser las carreras o la admiración de los demás para comenzar a girar alrededor de Hudson Hornet. Porque por mascursi y ridiculo que le pareciese el día en que se había percatado de aquello y en cierta forma habia aceptado la realidad, había caido en la mas grande tontería de su vida: pensar que esta y todo lo que le rodeaba se movía siempre y solamente, porque existía el otro.**

**No había mas allá.**

**Y era cuando se comenzaba a dar cuenta que estaba teniendo pensamientos de chiquilla que se iba a correr como desquiciado por las carreteras mas difíciles a las que tuviese acceso para sacarse de la mente aquellas ideas.**

**Se golpeó mas fuerte la cabeza.**

**Se sentía tan estupido.**

**-Sabes?, si quieres quebrar en dos esa roca, lo estas haciendo mal…**

**Mate se había acercado por un lado y había movido su gancho para tomar aquel objeto con el que su mejor amigo se golpeaba**

**-Tienes que pegarle fuerte contra otra roca!- dijo felizmente la grua mientras levantaba aquel trozo de piedra pero por la velocidad usada, esta termino saliendo volando y golpeo contra una roca aún mas enorme, cerca de la cima de la curva de la meseta- oh oh- murmuró bajito esta**

**Él y el coche de carreras rojo retrocedieron lentamente mientras un peñasco gigantesco se desprendia para después, caer donde momentos antes el numero 95 estuviese dandose de topes; este observó con expresión aburrida el resultado de aquello mientras su amigo trataba de sonreir nerviosamente.**

**-Bueno… se ve mejor ahí**

**Ambos autos observaron aquello unos segundos antes de que la grua suspirase y negase con la cabeza.**

**-Que sucede McQueen?- preguntó lentamente y observandole de lado- no te ves muy bien… ya ni siquiera salimos a divertirnos…**

**-No es nada Mate- respondió el auto tratando de sonreir aunque aquel gesto mas parecia una mueca extraña- es solo que no dormi ayer…**

**-Pues a mi me ha parecido que son muchos ayeres que no duermes- dijo la grua sencillamente**

**Rayo levantó una ceja observando a su mejor amigo que sonrió un poco con suavidad**

**-Te he visto cuando pasas frente a mi casa y das vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…- dijo Mate girando una llanta mientras levantaba la vista a la distancia y el de color rojo sonreia un poco divertido**

**Al parecer alguien lo había observado cuando salía a tratar de calmarse y despejar su mente.**

**-Bueno, esta cerca la siguiente Copa Piston y tengo que estar preparado para ese momento- afirmó el numero 95 tratando de matar con aquel comentario la curiosidad de su amigo y de paso, dejar de lado sus pensamientos sobre los sentimientos que lo confundían- ya sabes que si no hago bien las cosas, luego no tendré permiso de salir contigo…**

**-Ahhh si… al Doc le gusta entrenarte mucho- afirmó la grua meciendose un poco mientras el coche de ojos azules se esforzaba por no sonreir un poco mas ante la mención de aquello; eso solo hacía que s sintiera aún mas tonto, sentirse feliz tan solo porque hubiesen mencionado los entrenamientos**

**Se estaba volviendo todo demasiado complicado y lo peor, era que le gustaba aquello!**

**-Bueno… es mi trabajo y tengo que estas preparado- respondió con sencillez Rayo girandose para acompañar de regreso a su amigo al pueblo**

**-Si… pero a ti también te gusta…**

**El coche rojo dio un frenon brusco mientras abría enormes los ojos y sentía como se le paralizaba el corazón y se le iba a la garganta**

**-A que te refieres con eso Mate?- cuestionó tratando de no sonar tan alarmado como se sentía**

**-Ah pues si no?- dijo la grua avanzando hasta quedar al lado de su amigo- si no te gustara lo que haces, entonces no pasarías horas y horas con el Doc, tratando de aprender eso de correr para ganar mas copas- agregó Mate sonriendo mas y luego, dijo emocionado- como yo! También corro mucho!**

**Rayo McQueen mas tranquilo al darse cuenta de que su amigo hablaba de otra cosa, le observó con curiosidad**

**-De verdad?**

**-Pues claro! Quiero seguir siendo el mejor corredor en reversa del mundo! Y si mi amigo McQueen practica para seguir siendo el mejor de las carreras, yo también!**

**El coche rojo estaba a punto de responder que era bastante evidente ya que no era el mejor pero se guardó aquello al ver la expresión entusiasta en la cara de la grua; suspiro sonoramente y rio junto con este. Algún día tendría que decirle a Mate que, aparte de las lecciones con Doc Hudson, él también era mucha de su inspiración para tratar de mejorar.**

**Así como Mate habia dicho antes, se había dado cuenta que no había podio hacer una mejor elección para su mejor amigo.**

**-Oye y quien es el coche por el que ya no salen tu y la señorita Sally?**

**Muy bien, oficialmente la grua le habia matado de un paro cardiaco; podía sentir como la pintura se iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo mientras le veía con el temor pintado en los ojos.**

**-Coche? Que coche, no hay mas coches Mate, de que estas hablando?- respondió en un tono molesto el rojo mientras su amigo se reia**

**-Bueno… yo creo… tu y la señorita Sally son muy buenos amigos pero me parecía que estabas mas interesado en otros coches, tu sabes- dijo la grua dandole un ligero golpecito con una llanta mientras el coche de carreras cada vez se encontraba mas confundido y molesto**

**Era Mate, no podía estar hablando con él de lo que creía… o si?**

**-A ver Mate, explicame porque no te entiendo- los dos ya se encontraban entrando en el pueblo y el coche de color rojo bajó la voz mientras sentía que se encogía**

**Su amigo cubierto de óxido comenzó a reir divertido mientras trataba de componer una mirada astuta**

**-Desde que somos amigos me puse a investigar… queria ser un buen mejor amigo y tenia que conocer mas de ti- dijo mientras Rayo levantaba una ceja**

**-Soy un novato, no vas a encontrar demasiado te lo advierto- respondió el rojo antes de levantar la mirada- además, mas de la mitad de lo que dicen es mentira… tu confías demasiado en las personas, pero fuera de Radiator Springs, no hay muchos coches honestos…**

**-Si, lo sé pero una de las cosas que me contaron las dos chicas lindas que siempre te siguen…**

**McQueen comenzó a reir. Obviamente, si Mate iba a investigar sobre él, iría a por lo que la grua pensara era una fuente fidedigna, en su caso las dos fans que lo seguían para todas partes, Tia y Mia. Suspiró aliviado en cierta forma, no era que tuviese algo que esconder pero su vida antes de Radiator Springs no era precisamente de lo que mas se enorgullecía.**

**-… es que nunca has tenido novia**

**El coche de carreras suspiró antes de ver enternecido a su mejor amigo.**

**-Sabes Mate, ya deberías saber que en estas cosa no hay oportunidad de tener novia… o de conservarla, sobre todo eso- explicó sabiendo que tenía una buena coartada en su reciente relación con la coche celeste**

**-Pues hasta donde me dijeron, tiempo y oportunidad hubo pero no disposición- terminó el oxidado sonriendo un poco mas**

**Al coche de carreras se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Mate no era precisamente la lumbrera mas brillante del pueblo pero cuando le daban sus flashazos de conciencia, le daba temor puesto que mostraba una inteligencia bastante por encima de la media; a veces se preguntaba si su personalidad diaria era real o si se divertía fingiendo. O tal vez era simplemente ingenuidad en el otro.**

**-No se a que te refieres, tendrías que ser mas especifico- respondió con tranquilidad el de ojos azules deteniendose en el semáforo frente a la tienda de armas del Sargento**

**-Si, o sea que te gustan los coches y no las deportivas!- exclamó alegremente la grua haciendo que algunos coches que circulaban delante de ellos de izquierda a derecha, chocaran uno detrás de otro y se pusieran a buscar la fuente de aquella voz**

**Los ojos del coche rojo se abrieron grandemente y golpeó con su lateral fuertemente a la grua que dejó escapar un quejido**

**-Por todos los cielos Mate!- Rayo le observó con fiereza antes de reir nerviosamente hacia los coches que iban pasando- lo siento, las llantas normales son mas comodas, ya saben- explicó a los mas cercanos que parecieron conformes con aquello antes de comenzar a circular un poco rapidos recordando que cerca de ahí se encontraba el Sheriff**

**Aunque este no apreció por lo que no hubo mas percances.**

**-Mate, eso no puedes decirlo en voz alta!- chistó frunciendo el cejo el coche de ojos azules mientras su amigo le observaba confundido**

**-Porque no?- preguntó algo preocupado la grua ante la reacción de su amigo que ahora presentaba un aura rojiza debido a la vergüenza que sentía**

**-Porque en primer lugar yo no soy asi y en segundo, eso no es normal!- exclamo el auto un poco mas bajito pero sorprendido porque el otro parecía no entender**

**-Claro que si, no tienes que fingir conmigo- dijo la grua aún tranquila pero algo confusa por la reacción de su mejor amigo- si tienes la misma mirada que ellos!**

**-Que ellos?- inquirió Rayo ahora tan confundido como su amigo- quienes ellos?**

**-Pues ellos, el Sargento y Fillmore por supuesto- respondió Mate señalando con la cabeza a los dos vecinos que discutían en ese momento por la musica a todo volumen y anarquista del hippie**

**Rayo se quedó unos segundos observandolos en lo que ya parecía rutina diaria antes de que las palabras de la grua se repitiesen hasta darles un sentido y entonces, un frio que no tenía nada que ve con el clima que salía de la cafetería de Flo lo recorrió**

**-Mate… te refieres a… el Sargento y… no, estas bromeando- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- no es posible…**

**-Porque no?- preguntó Mate aun mas confundido- si todos lo saben y asi a sido siempre- terminó la grua observando las reacciones del coche rojo a su lado- porque dices que no es normal?**

**McQueen no supo que responderle a su mejor amigo. En un momento sintió la mirada del coche militar y la combi sobre él y se encogió un poco tratando de no verlos; definitivamente, tal vez entre los vecinos tan cercanos de Radiator Spring algo como aquello no les importase, después de todo eran amigos entre si pero… obviamente Mate no sabía que fuera de aquel pueblito, algo como aquello era visto como un fallo en las computadoras de los coches. Y en su caso, probablemente seria visto como la comidilla de los demás autos de carreras.**

**Todavía recordaba lo que le había ocurrido a otro competidor, Adriano Kinnon, que al hacer publica su relación con su manager de ese momento ya no podía entrar en las carreras sin que los otros coches le hicieran la vida imposible.**

**Si Mate se ponía a hablar de las posibilidades de que su mejor amigo, el Rayo McQueen tenia esas inclinaciones se metería en problemas; tendría que hablar con el sobre la discreción.**

**-Oye… mira, hay algo que quiero pedirte…- comenzó**

**-Al fin te encuentro niño…**

**Rayo pudo sentir como de nuevo el clima parecía bajar unos cuantos grados y como su tanque de gasolina parecía cambiar de ubicación tan rapidamente que seguramente podría ganar una carrera sin su ayuda; tratando de componerse, se giró despacio y sonrió lo mejor que pudo al ver acercarse al Sheriff y a Doc Hudson que mantenía su eterna expresión serena, casi aburrida pero de todas formas en el borde de la boca podía notarle una sonrisa.**

**Era increíble como en el poco tiempo de conocerse ya podía identificar que un movimiento apenas perceptible en sus labios y podía saber si estaba feliz, aburrido o molesto.**

**-Bueno, Mate, ya se han divertido bastante por hoy y tengo que llevarmelo si aún quiere ganar esa Copa por supuesto**

**-Claro que si- afirmó el coche rojo reponiendose de su impresión inicial y con una expresión retadora en los ojos**

**-No nos hemos divertido- se quejó molesta la grua- ha estado entrenando toda la mañana haciendo eso que…**

**-Mate!**

**-… le dijiste que no... debia de…- Mate iba bajando la voz cada vez mas al darse cuenta de que habia hablado de mas mientras McQueen cerraba los ojos como si algo lo hubiera lastimado y Doc Hudson iba entrecerrando los suyos con suavidad- hmmm creo que no debi de decir eso- dijo parpadeando antes de girarse rapidamente y salir disparado rumbo a su negocio- nos vemos McQueen!**

**-Nos vemos Mate…- respondió bajito aun encogido en su lugar mientras Doc Hudson suspiraba y se giraba hacia la carretera de salida**

**-Andando niño- fue lo unico que dijo pero el tono que habia usado le habia dado a entender al coche de carreras rojo que no estaba nada feliz**

**Abrio un ojo haciendo una mueca mientras el Sheriff comenzaba a reir con ganas**

**-Ya lo hiciste enojar tan temprano chico- le dijo el anciano mientras el numero 95 emitia un gemido**

**-Parece ser mi especialidad- suspiró resignado**

**-Novato!**

**-Ya voy!- gimió el de ojos azules mientras comenzaba a rodar detrás de su ahora jefe de mecanicos y entrenador**

**Aquello parecía ser el comienzo de un dia bastante duro.**


	2. Orgullo

**CAP 2**

**"Orgullo"**

**-Parece que el niño se ha metido en problemas de nuevo- el Sheriff rio divertido mientras se acercaba a los otros dos coches que se habian parado como siempre en la esquina del semáforo, observando los tres el camino por el que habían desaparecido el viejo Doc y su ahora aprendiz**

**-Los chicos de hoy no conocen de respeto y obediencia a la autoridad- dijo con un tono golpeado el Sargento cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro con orgullo**

**Fillmore**** a su lado, levanto los ojos hacia un lado y negó con la cabeza**

**-Lo que necesitan los chicos es poder probar sus fuerzas y no dejarse contener por sus propias limitaciones o las de los demas- respondió la combi con un tono calmo y sereno a lo que el militar tembló con irritacion**

**-Ese es tu problema Fillmore, piensas que las reglas estan para romperse y ese tipo de pensamiento puede causar el caos... es como quitarle las señalizaciones a las calles, todos correrian como adolescentes hormonales y comenzarian las revueltas- resopló el Jeep frunciendo el cejo a lo que el coche de color menta solto una risilla- que tiene es de gracioso?**

**-Estas demasiado limitado por los reglamentos y todo eso- respondió el hippie divertido- vamos hermano, trata de respirar la libertad y deshazte de esas cargas…**

**-Lo unico que respiro cada mañana es el humo que provocas con esa cosas que haces en tu laboratorio de gasolina como sea que la llames- gruñó el militar antes de verle con sospecha- no estarás haciendo otras cosas ahí adentro, verdad Fillmore? Muchos de los rebeldes como tu mezclaban sus propias cosas raras en sus cocinas**

**-Que estás insinuando?- replicó el Volswagen frunciendo el ceño para girarse y enfrentar al otro que se inclinó hacia delante**

**-Lo que entendiste soldado, ahora, abre esas puertas y dejame ver lo que tienes adentro!**

**-Libertad al poder! Abajo la opresión!- exclamó Fillmore enfrentando al Sargento mientras el Sheriff los observaba con expresión aburrida**

**-Por los santos pistones de mi madre- suspiró el oficial observando una nueva discusión entre aquellos dos antes de girarse para dirigirse hacia el restaurante de bebidas de Flo**

**Al menos en aquel lugar estaría mas tranquilo.**

**-Otra vez estan peleando?- la mujer de tonalidad verde le llevó una bebida al oficial con una sonrisa divertida mientras el otro removía un poco su parrilla**

**-Como cada mañana, me sorprende que esta vez hayan continuado… cada vez alargan n poco mas sus discusiones- el coche de policia se encogió de hombros antes de darle un trago a lo que lehabia llevado Flo**

**-Jeje, el Doc y Rayo podrían comenzar a competir con ellos- dijo la mujer a lo que el viejo policia soltó un bufido**

**-Solo faltaría… este pueblo lo ultimo que necesita es mas vida o mas atención de la que ya recibe con el niño- rezongó el oficial antes de voltear hacia un lado ante un chirrido estruendoso: un coche evidentemente modificado y de colores extravagantes habia dado una vuelta prohibida ocasionando que una moto que iba a exceso de velocidad tratara de esquivarlo, ocasionandole un enorme rayon**

**Y por lo que podía ver, estaban a punto de romperse todas las llantas**

**-Eh! Ustedes dos!- exclamó el Sheriff haciendo sonar su sirena mientras se dirigía a los dos contendientes de los cuales, ahora la moto se habia subido al otro coche para hacerle mas rayaduras**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**McQueen seguía en silencio al viejo corredor que iba un poco mas por delante de él, sin haberle dirigido la palabra desde que salieran del pueblo; ambos iban despacio, todo lo contrario a lo que normalmente se movían. El coche de ojos azules mas de una vez hizo un movimiento como si estuviese tomando valor para hablar pero inmediatamente desechaba la idea, recordando lo seco que podía ser el Doc cuando algo lo incordiaba.**

**Pero el numero 95 no era precisamente el rey de la paciencia. Y mientras mas avanzaban acercandose al circuito de tierra que normalmente recorría durante sus entrenamientos diarios, mas comenzaba a desesperarle el silencio del otro coche.**

**-Muy bien!- estalló el coche rojo mientras el mas grande delante suyo tan solo abria un milimetro mas los ojos a sabiendas de que el chico no iba a aguantar mucho sin comenzar a quejarse- se puede saber que tiene de malo que trate de hacer las cosas por mi cuenta? No avanzo nada dando vueltas una y otra vez de la misma manera, estoy cansado de lo mismo!**

**-No espero que lo entiendas novato, aun eres muy joven para saber todo lo que implican las carreras en si- respondió Doc Hudson sin voltear a ver al otro y continuando avanzando en la misma dirección**

**Rayo rechinó las ruedas traseras y corrió hasta quedar frente al mas grande, girandose y viéndole a los ojos**

**-Estoy harto de que me trates como un novato, soy un corredor!- exclamó McQueen con fiereza y entornando los ojos- sere todo lo nuevo que quieras pero estuve a punto de ser el primer novato en la historia en ganar la Copa Piston!**

**-Si te trato como un novato es porque eso eres niño… UN NOVATO- la voz del coche mas experimentado no habia subido y continuaba siendo calma pero puntualizaba cada palabra de tal forma que el mas joven sabía que lo estaba cabreando- y te recuerdo que fue eso lo que impidió justamente que te coronaras con una victoria que hubiera sido tuya si no hubieras cometido un error que obviamente, no haría ningun corredor veterano… fue esa falta de conocimiento y experiencia la que te perjudicó y aunque admito que has mejorado desde entonces, aún te faltan muchos kilómetros para estar a la altura de corredores que ya llevan tiempo en esto, como tu compañero Chick Hicks**

**Rayo soltó un chirrido mientras se encogía al escuchar decir al otro que su rival en las carreras tenía mas experiencia que él; comenzaba a calentarsele el motor de nuevo y lo malo de cuando eso ocurría, era que no pensaba con claridad.**

**-Yo soy mejor que Chick- soltó el joven con la furia brillando en sus ojos azules- y podría hacer mas cosas pero tu no me dejas hacerlo!**

**-Bien!- aunque Hudson Hornet era paciente a su manera de ser nunca iba a entender a aquel coche impulsivo que a pesar de haber visto en él mismo lo que podía ocurrir por un descuido en el mundo de las carreras; habia algo mas en el fondo y lo sabía perfectamente pero no quería admitirlo, no quería aceptar el hecho de que en cierta forma veía en el joven McQueen lo que había provocado que al final de cuentas, el propio Hornet hubiese terminado en aquel estado- si de verdad quieres probarme que estoy equivocado y tu en lo correcto, adelante**

**El viejo coche de carreras se adelantó al rojo que le siguió haciendo resonar su motor a forma de darle a entender que en verdad estaba enojado; el auto con el numero 51 suspiró profundamente negando con la cabeza y en cierta forma, casi tan molesto como el otro aunque se había prometido no molestarse mas de lo que debía, después de todo, se trataba de un chiquillo que poco o nada podía saber de la vida.**

**Si corría con suerte, tal vez nunca tuviera que enterarse de lo tragico que podía ser el destino para los corredores que metían mal la llanta.**

**Al fin llegaron a la enorme curva inclinada que terminaba en una larga meseta en la cima; Rayo McQueen la observó con decisión, normalmente cuando corría a través de esta en sus entrenamientos con el viejo Doc simplemente este le mostraba como tomar algo tan empinado y con tierra de forma segura de tal manera que no terminara deslizandose sin control; pero un día, el coche rojo le preguntó al Doc si era posible llegar a la cima y que había visto a algunas motocicletas hacer algo como aquello en sus exhibiciones.**

**Incluso alguno presumían de subir sin ningún esfuerzo lugares parecidos.**

**En su momento, el Doc había sonreido de forma misteriosa para luego, acelerar y comenzar a subir aquella curva rapidamente hasta llegar a la cima de la meseta; el chico de ojos azules había abierto grandes estos con el corazón acelerado: definitivamente tenía mucho que aprender de su mentor todavía.**

**-Como hiciste eso!?- preguntó el rojo sin poder creerselo del todo**

**-Jeje, aprenderás el truco en dos o tres años mas!- había respondido el mayor**

**Obviamente no iba a esperar dos o tres años para aprender aquel truco. Apenas habia podido cada noche lo intentaba una y otra vez, cuando el Doc no podía verlo o seguirlo; desgraciadamente, lo había atrapado mas de una vez y le había reñido por intentarlo, que no se lo había mostrado para que estuviera haciendo tonterías, que debía de entrenar lo que ya le había enseñado hasta perfeccionarlo. Pero estaba aburrido de eso!**

**Necesitaba retos, necesitaba cosas nuevas!**

**Se acomodó para tratar de hacerlo, teniendo en mente todo lo que había hecho en secreto para llegar de poco en poco mucho mas alto; tenía que demostrarle a ese viejo coche que si se lo proponía, podía conseguirlo y que ya no era ese novato que conociera antes. Cerro los ojos y repitió su mantra, ese que decía cada que iba a comenzar una carrera y hacia que se esforzase aún mas; rugió una vez el motor, sabiendo que el otro lo observaba.**

**-Checa como lo voy a lograr!- le soltó antes de hacer rechinar sus llantas y salir despedido rumbo a la enorme curva bajo la atenta mirada del otro**

**Este resopló cansinamente, por la dirección que estaba tomando el chiquillo no iba a llegar ni a la mitad sin resbalarse de costado; iba a ser gracioso cuando aquello ocurriera, probablementegiraria sobre sus ruedas y se marearía por la velocidad que tomaría y acabaría cubierto de polvo del desierto. Si, iba a ser muy divertido.**

**Para su sorpresa, el chico había manejado bien la velocidad, dandose un golpe de aceleración cuando comenzaba a llegar cerca de la mitad, superando sus expectativas; no estaba mal, al parecer después de tanta practica si había aprendido algo y quizas al final de cuentas llegase a la cima. Entonces, el lado maduro del auto de carreras le golpeó el rostro con fuerza, haciéndole darse cuenta de lo que había hecho: en su molestia por que el chico no escuchase sus consejos le había puesto en peligro, el chico no sabría que hacer cuando se viese cerca de la cima, en n muro de tierra casi completamente empinado.**

**Aquello iba a acabar horriblemente mal.**

**Aceleró a fondo apretando los dientes mientras se dirigía directamente a por donde calculaba el chico iba a terminar estrellandose después de dar varias vueltas por sobre su techo; se maldijo una y mil veces por haber sido tan estupido, si no lograba llegar a tiempo y el chico se mataba o se hacia algun daño iba ser completamente su culpa y no podría vivir con ello.**

**Con esas cosas solamente demostraba que el mismo continuaba siendo tan imbecil e ingenuo como lo fuese en aquel accidente en las carreras.**

**Su propia imagen de joven le vino a la mente: arrogante y seguro de si mismo, no se había detenido al momento de insultar a Joan Ferret, uno de los veteranos mas conocidos en el mundo del automovilismo, famoso por sus continuas victorias y al mismo tiempo por su poca paciencia y la poca etica al momento de quitar del camino a sus rivales.**

**Su altaneria le había costado terminar con su carrera para siempre.**

**Y ahora se daba cuenta que no había perdido mucho de su estupidez de entonces. Un poco mas arriba, McQueen se sentía feliz y orgulloso de haberle podido demostrar al viejo Hudson que podía hacer mucho mas de lo que el otro pensaba; que se comiera su polvo, estaba demasiado feliz y extasiado porque incluso, había llegado muchísimo mas arriba de lo que había logrado hasta entonces. Y en ese momento lo sintió. Su cuerpo se ladeó al llegar a la tierra empinada ceca de la cima y no pudo evitar sentir el miedo recoriéndole la carrocería mientras la gravedad tiraba de él por un lado.**

**En su temor, trato de enderezarse, haciendo girar mas rápido las ruedas laterales provocando con esto que la tierra del muro comenzace a desprenderse y al final, emitiendo un grito leve no pudo mas y giró para su horror sobre su espalda; pudo sentir el primer golpe sobre su capó y como este se doblaba por la presencia de unas cuantas rocas duras. Aquello iba a dejar unos horribles raspones pero seguramente sería mucho peor mientras mas diese vueltas hasta el fondo de aquella curva.**

**Apenas estaba por dar el segundo giro, con los ojos apretados y cerrados cuando sintió un golpe duro contra su costado y pudo percibir el rechinido de unas llantas contra el suelo, evitando que siguiese cayendo a toda velocidad; se había doblado la puerta izquierda pero al menos, ya no seguía botando de lado.**

**-Doc?- dijo en voz baja mientras abría un ojo y observaba la fiera mirada del otro mientras aceleraba para que fueran deslizandose de poco en poco por el costado de aquel levantamientodesertico; con lentitud, fue bajando la velocidad hasta que ambos quedaron sobre tierra firme. Rayo suspiró con alivio mientras sentía como su cuerpo continuaba temblando ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.**

**Era tan estupido! Como era posible que todavía siguiese siendo tan idiota como para hacer ese tipo de cosas? Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, se merecía todo lo que fuera a llamarlo el otro coche; peor aún, por sus tonterías probablemente había lastimado al otro también.**

**Doc**** Hudson respiró aliviado al ver que ya estaban en un lugar seguro pero aún no podía relajarse; retrocedió con suavidad, observando la fea abolladura que el chico presentaba en su techo y en su lateral, asi como las marcas de falta de pintura debido a estos; su corazón se encogió al ver que probablemente, aquel chico realmente se hubiese lastimado. No era su culpa, era muy joven e impulsivo, como cualquier corredor en el medio; podía negarle ser como tantos otros, solo por sus propios temores?**

**-Niño…- llamó el viejo con suavidad, rogando por recibir una respuesta o un movimiento aunque fuera- estás bien?**

**Espero algunos segundos conteniendo el aliento; entonces, el chico con el numero 95 ahora retorcido y despintado, abrió apenas los ojos y asintió con la vergüenza plasmada en todo su rostro. DocHudson se permitió respirar con alivio y tuvo que contenerse por no acercarse de mas, feliz por ver que no estaba herido de gravedad. Compuso una expresión suave al darse cuenta de que el auto de carreras estaba evitandole la mirada, tanto avergonzado como herido en su orgullo de corredor.**

**Al fin, se permitió acercarse lo suficiente para empujarle un poco, haciendo abrir los ojos azules con sorpresa al otro.**

**-Vamos… una visita donde Ramon y estarás como nuevo… mañana entrenaremos como siempre y si lo haces bien, te enseñaré el truco para llegar a la cima y no morir en el intento- afirmó**

**El chico de rojo parpadeó sorprendido y observó al viejo a su lado que le sonreía con suavidad; tragó secó al sentir su mirada recorriéndole en busca de alguna herida que no hubiese captado y pudo sentir como parecía detenerse el tiempo cuando le dirigía aquella sonrisa casi imperceptible para tranquilizarlo. No estaba enojado con él ni lo odiaba por hacer aquello, incluso, esta vez le ofrecía instruirlo.**

**-Porque…?- comenzó a preguntar McQueen cuando el anciano pareció mas relajado al escuchar su voz y sonrió un poco mas ampliamente**

**-Si te matas tendré que darle un informe extenso al Sheriff y sería demasiado papeleo arreglar todo para que no aparezca como que yo te asesine… es un trabajo muy aburrido el cuál prefiero saltarme- afirmó el auto azul antes de soltar una carcajada mientras Rayo sonreía también con diversión**

**-Porque pensarías que volvería a intentar esto?- preguntó el rojo aun sin levantarse**

**El antiguo Hornet sonrió un poco mas.**

**-Niegas que lo harias novato?**

**McQueen rió con suavidad, sabiendo que el otro conocía ya bastante bien su personalidad como para saber que apenas se sintiese mejor, seguiría tratando de conseguir aquello; frunció el cejo y se enderezo sobre sus ruedas antes de emitir un quejido y sentir como se le cortaba la respiración; al parecer se habia quebrado algo mas por dentro y no solo era una simple abolladura en su costado.**

**Se dejó caer en el suelo, tratando de recobrar el aire mientras el mas grande avanzaba hasta este y le daba un suave empujón**

**-Tranquilo niño, iremos despacio- le susurró con calma al chico, sintiendo como un escalofrio lo recorría y relacionandolo con el dolor que probablemente estuviese pasando; poco se imaginaba que en realidad, el otro no esperaba sentirlo tan cerca y que le habia sorprendido percibir su voz en su oido**

**Gracias a todos los pistones a que su color era rojo porque no podía ver como se le calentaba el cofre.**

**Al fin, en medio de algunos quejidos por parte del mas joven, ambos comenzaron la marcha en direccion de Radiator Springs para atender las heridas de aquel accidente.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En alguna otra parte del país, un auto antiguo observaba el paisaje que se extendía por delante suyo; eran unas hermosas extensiones de jardin fácilmente vistas desde su ubicación y a traves del enorme y largo ventanas que cubria el enorme piso de forma circular. Aquel auto se había ganado a pulso y a golpes su lugar en la historia del automovilismo, ganando tantas carreras como pudo y a como se lo permitieron por su modelo.**

**Por un instante, se había sabido el auto mas famoso en toda la historia siendo recordado con admiración y respeto por quienes le veían al pasar.**

**Pero entonces.**

**Los ojos dorados de aquel coche se entrecerraron.**

**Aquel tonto había vuelto a aparecer. Había pensado que lo había aniquilado en aquella carrera, hacía tantos años atrás dejandolo fuera de la vida en las pistas para siempre; pero ese mocoso, ese maldito mocoso había reaparecido en toda su gloria, que aunque si bien ya no corría, volvía a estar en boca de todos, sintiendo como la envidía le recorría los engranajes cada que alguien murmuraba su nombre en voz baja o le hacían mención en las carreras subsecuentes como un dato interesante.**

**Apretó las llantas delanteras contra el suelo hasta que se hizo daño.**

**Todo había sido culpa del otro crio, ese nuevo que se había introducido en las carreras, sacando a la antigua rata del agujero donde se había escondido, como perro con el rabo entre las patas.**

**Bien… eso solo significaba una cosa: que tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a ese chiquillo al agujero y de paso, deshacerse del crio que lo había vuelto a poner en escena.**

**Ambos se iban a arrepentir y él se iba asegurar de ello.**


	3. Seguridad

**CAP 3**

**"Seguridad"**

**-¡Au… ten cuidado Ramon, eso duele!**

**-Si te quedaras quieto, terminaría mas rápido.**

**-Niño, deja de quejarte, mas que corredor pareces una VCabrio a la que le han doblado un poco el retrovisor.**

**Rayo tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba las llantas lo mejor que podía mientras el coche Impala se mantenía concentrado usando unas delicadas palancas y unas pequeñas bombas para ir enderezando lo mejor posible el costado del más joven; Ramon soltó un gruñido al ver la puerta del chico y presionó con una de sus llantas el botón que impulsaba el elevador para bajar un poco alojiazul.**

**-Esas herramientas son nuevas Ramon, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó con interés el viejo corredor al observar las pequeñas palancas blancas y brillantes.**

**-Si, son Dentrite- explicó el otro mientras se asomaba por la ventana lateral de McQueen que seguía temblando con los ojos cerrados- sirven mejor que las bombas para esto, excepto cuando se trata de golpes demasiado grandes- frunció el cejo- Doc, me temo que esto ya es más de tu rama, la herida es mas profunda de lo que parece, por eso no le ha dejado de doler… va a necesitar un reemplazo del armazón al menos en esta zona, tiene casi totalmente fracturado este lado y me sorprende que no se le haya caido ninguna pieza mientras venían hacia acá… ¿con que se golpeó?**

**Doc**** Hudson titubeó un poco al recibir esa pregunta; era ridículo pero se sentía levemente intimidado por la expresión que había aparecido en el rostro de su colega en la atención a los coches. Tal vez era el hecho de que el chico estaba herido por haber perdido durante un momento el sentido de la madurez, que le hacía sentir vergüenza en aquellos instantes; cerró los ojos durante un segundo, bastante fastidiado consigo mismo, normalmente él era la imagen de la serenidad y de quien no actuaba por impulso pero en aquel instante, parecía más un chiquillo al que hubiesen atrapado en una travesura que hubiese salido muy mal.**

**-Yaaa… entendí Ramón, no vuelvo a hacer nada que no haya aprobado el Doc- McQueen soltó un gruñido abriendo al fin los ojos para observar a los dos que estaban a su lado, Ramon levantando una ceja y Hudson Hornet con expresión de quien estaba a punto de hablar; Rayo rió por dentro, sabía que con lo correcto que era a fin de cuentas aquel viejo coche, se hubiese culpado de aquel percance- ¿que? También puedo hacerme cargo de mis propias estupideces- soltó el de color rojo antes de emitir un nuevo quejido mientras un escalofrío lo recorría desde las llantas hasta el techo.**

**El Hudson azul oscuro estuvo a punto de rectificar al chico pero en lugar de eso, sonrió muy apenas y negó con la cabeza. A veces ese niño le sorprendía con unos destellos de madurez que ocultaba muy bien detrás de su faceta despreocupada. Lo observó de nuevo, la expresión de incomoda molestia mientras asesinaba con sus ojos azules el muro contrario, como si fuese su culpa el estado actual en que se encontraba.**

**El auto pintado Impala soltó un bufido antes de bajar a una altura cómoda al otro, mas sin dejarle en el suelo.**

**-Tendrás que quedarte aquí al menos por hoy, es una suerte que tus amigos de Rust-eze hayan dejado todo lo necesario en refacciones tuyas por si hacía falta pero necesito que Mate busque lo necesario y me ayude a cambiarlas, además, quiero que el Doc te revise que no se te haya movido de lugar ningún circuito, no me gustaría que te prendieses en llamas o algo así al momento de correr… pero mientras estamos en eso no-te-muevas, ¿entendido?... no hay prisa- dijo con calma Ramon mientras Rayo componía una expresión de puchero.**

**-¿Al menos vendrá Mate a hacerme compañía?- preguntó el numero 95 mirando al esposo de Flo que ya se daba la vuelta para retirarse.**

**-Lo necesito para conseguir tus reemplazos McQueen- respondió el otro mientras el Doc le abría la puerta.**

**-Además, conociéndolo y conociéndote seguramente lo convencerías para que te ayudara a salir de aquí- esta vez fue Hudson Hornet el que habló haciendo que el auto de carreras hiciera unmohin- es mejor así niño, mientras menos te muevas, más rápido saldrás, de todas formas, tengo que venir en unos minutos para revisarte…**

**Rayo suavizó el gesto y volteó en dirección por donde ya desaparecían ambos autos, dejándole a solas; se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor en la plataforma e inmediatamente no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. Era verdad, podía sentir algo en su estructura moviéndose y por debajo de su cofre, algo grande se movía. Por todos los neumáticos, solo esperaba que no fuera a ser su motor porque entonces, tardaría demasiado en recuperarse.**

**Suspiró.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Un minutos después tal como el Doc había prometido, este se encontraba revisándolo en el salón de pintura de Ramón en completo silencio; había retirado de alguna forma la retorcida puerta que en definitiva no le iba a servir de nada (aunque de por si, era una mera ilusión de todas formas necesitaba cambiarla y en ese momento estorbaba la visión del Doc Hudson en lo que hacía).**

**El trozo de armazón tubular que normalmente cruzaría la zona de la puerta de lado a lado se encontraba torcido en V y colgaba de tal forma que era evidente que en cualquier movimiento se partiría en dos; pero obviamente, mientras seguiría doliendo continuamente con cualquier movimiento que hiciera el más joven. Por otro lado, todo parecía estar bien excepto por la caja de cambios que aunque no pasaba nada grave, se había movido un poco, meciéndose levemente y provocando esa sensación extraña en el joven corredor.**

**-Bueno, podría ser peor- sentenció al fin el mayor sonriendo con ánimos mientras hacía los arreglos necesarios para dejarle el trabajo más sencillo al Impala- no tienes problemas con el flujo de gas, tus circuitos eléctricos corren bastante bien y las válvulas, los filtros… tu computadora, todo se ve bien… sacudido, pero bien.**

**-Humm…- suspiró el de color rojo sin ver al más grande que levantó la mirada con curiosidad, el chico nunca se quedaba tan callado.**

**-¿Qué sucede novato? Parece como si hubieras perdido la carrera y aún ni siquiera comienzan los torneos.**

**Rayo permaneció en silencio unos momentos más, como meditando lo que iba a decir; al final, meció un poco las llantas que le colgaban por los bordes del elevador haciendo que el de ojos azules frunciera el cejo.**

**-Niño, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? No me dejas concentrarme- dijo el Doc recibiendo una mirada aburrida por parte del otro que dejó de mecer sus neumáticos y luego, volvió a posar la vista hacia el frente- muy bien, ¿qué pasa?**

**-Nada es sólo que estoy algo nervioso- suspiró el 95 antes de hacer una mueca- ¿cómo voy a saber si en algún momento no cometo otra de mis tonterías por impulso y termino…?**

**El auto más joven volteó la mirada mientras Doc sabía exactamente a que se refería: desde que se conociesen y después de conocer su historia y ver lo que había ocurrido con El Rey, el chiquillo no podía comenzar una carrera sin preguntarse si en algún momento podría terminar como sus dos héroes; en un circuito y en las competencias, aquello era una posibilidad permanente pero al parecer ese temor se había incrementado un poco en el de color rojo.**

**Aún lograba hacerse ver como un muro de seguridad, optimismo y orgullo ante sus fans, pero cuando estaban a solas le sorprendía que el de ojos azules le permitiese ver un poco más allá, compartiéndole de poco en poco sus inquietudes y temores; estaba seguro de que ni Mate que era su mejor amigo sabía algo de aquello que circulaba la mente del corredor.**

**Hudson Hornet pulsó el botón para volver a descender el cuerpo del otro coche y se movió para verlo de frente aunque este tan sólo mantenía la mirada baja y hacia un lado.**

**-No te preocupes de eso Novato… mientras yo esté a tu lado, me aseguraré de mantenerte con la mente fría y el objetivo delante… haré todo lo posible porque nunca tengas ese tipo de problemas en los que no quieres meterte- afirmó el adulto.**

**-Pero… ¿y si llegara a suceder?- insistió el más joven con un tono débil- ¿y si llegara a pasar que termino mal en un momento, si no vuelvo a correr o si en algún momento pierdo el piso?- respiró profundo mientras el Hudson lo observaba con calma.**

**-Si llegas a perder el piso, me aseguraré de traerte de regreso a la realidad y si a pesar de todo, llegases a sufrir algún accidente, no importa lo que suceda estaré a tu lado… eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas niño, tienes una carrera próxima y necesitas mantener ese ánimo en alto, que algo como esto no te detenga… todos hacen tonterías cuando son jóvenes…**

**-Estarás ahí, ¿cierto?- preguntó Rayo volviendo a ver a su mentor que frunció el cejo confundido.**

**-¿Estar en donde?**

**-Conmigo. Se que me ayudaste como mi jefe de mecánicos en la última carrera pero sólo fue en esa ocasión porque no tenía y ahora quizas prefieras no volver a ir por lo de tu pasado y que todos te conocen pero realmente significaría mucho si… si tu…**

**Hudson Hornet suspiró profundamente. El niño definitivamente era mucho más inseguro de lo que parecía en un inicio y no estaba seguro de porque; tal vez había ocurrido algo cuando fuese aun más pequeño y que compensara todo eso con el peligro al que se exponía en las carreras y esa falsa ilusión de fortaleza que presentaba ante el público. Y continuaba hablando y balbuceando sin detenerse.**

**-Niño- interrumpió el adulto cortando de golpe todo lo que estaba diciendo el otro, quien le dirigió una mirada algo contrariada- quédate tranquilo. Voy a seguir siendo tu jefe de mecánicos y voy a acompañarte a donde tengas que ir. Así que tranquilízate.**

**Era extraño pero aunque parecía más tranquilo, era evidente que aún algo preocupaba al corredor que continuaba observándole con atención pero realmente no entendía que era lo que buscaba.**

**-¿De verdad?- dijo al fin McQueen con seriedad- ¿a donde vaya?**

**-A donde vayas y donde estés, ahí voy a estar yo- respondió el azul moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.**

**A saber porque ese tipo de cosas relajaban a los más jóvenes. Pero parecía que el otro no había terminado.**

**-¿Para siempre?**

**Muy bien, de todas las preguntas que podía haberle hecho, aquella se llevaba las palmas en cuanto a sinsentidos había escuchado; ¿qué tan duro había sido ese golpe en su techo que ahora le pedía estar a su lado por siempre? Era evidente que nada en ese mundo duraba tanto y ninguno podía saber que le depararía el futuro.**

**El futuro. Que cosa más terrible la mayoría del tiempo, capaz de deshacer los sueños de cualquiera cuando se le daba la gana sin importarle cuan duro podría ser el resultado; y entonces, fue cuando entendió el pedido del chico: obviamente tenía temor pero no era precisamente a un accidente o a dejar las carreras a lo que le temía, sino a quedarse sólo, a quedarse en un rincón, olvidado de todos como lo había estado el viejo corredor en su momento.**

**Y no porque no tuviera amigos, porque todos en Radiador Springs lo eran, si no que iba más allá. Sally, por muy amiga que fuera del corredor si decidía hacer su vida con otro coche tomaría su rumbo, Ramon y Flo se tenían entre ellos, Mate a pesar de ser muy leal al chico igual podía estar sólo persiguiendo tractores y era feliz. Lo que quería en realidad el chico era la seguridad de que si tropezaba, alguien estaría ahí para sostenerlo sin importar lo que sucediese.**

**Cuando a él le había ocurrido, no había aparecido nadie a auxiliarlo. Y al llegar a Radiador Springs, a pesar de haber hecho muy buenos amigos nunca se había sentido con la suficiente cercanía como para compartirles la realidad detrás de su título médico. Y era lo mismo con el novato. A pesar de tener a sus amigos, hasta ahora con el único que se había abierto totalmente, era con él. Y quería sentirse seguro de que a pesar de sus errores y de los problemas que pudiese tener, siempre iba a contar con alguien que pudiese comprenderlo, levantarlo si caía y ponerlo en su lugar si llegaba a salirse del camino.**

**En realidad, lo que le pedía era algo más del tipo que normalmente se pedía entre parejas, lo cuál convertía aquello en una situación muy poco normal; y él al menos hasta donde se consideraba, no era de ese tipo de coches, pensándolo bien, aunque había sentido una cierta curiosidad por lo que veía en la relación del Sargento con su extravagante vecino, simplemente había quedado en eso, curiosidad y aceptación como todos en el pueblo.**

**Hasta ahí había llegado todo. Pero dudaba que eso fuera lo que buscaba el chico; aún era demasiado joven e inocente como para estar pensando en cosas como aquella; y aún así, tenía que admitir que esa mirada que le clavaba en aquellos momentos, con sus enormes ojos azules buscando algún tipo de esperanza a la cuál aferrarse y no soltarse, le causaba una sensación extraña, como si tuviese la necesidad de protegerle, de prometerle el sol, la luna y las estrellas de ser necesario.**

**Definitivamente no podía sentirse más ridículo, sobre todo para su edad, pero su mente últimamente le estaba jugando demasiadas bromas pesadas. Era sólo un niño. Y hasta ese momento, él era el único que le podía ofrecer algo estable y permanente sin importar qué; dejó salir un suspiro resignado, era muy imprudente darle la respuesta que deseaba pero aún así, se encontraba con que no podía otorgarle ninguna otra. Necesitaba esa respuesta y lo necesitaba a él.**

**Y en ese momento, se sintió mucho mejor que nunca. Alguien lo necesitaba. Y se dio cuenta al tiempo que se rendía, que no podía darle la espalda por mucho que algunas veces le hiciera rabiar.**

**Simplemente, no podía.**

**-Para siempre niño. Es una promesa- dijo al fin Hudson Hornet haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, siendo regalado con una de las expresiones más alegres y brillantes que el otro pudiese otorgarle.**

**Levantó los ojos entre divertido y exasperado, ese crío sabía exactamente que hacer para manipularlo de una u otra forma y lo peor, era que disfrutaba dejándose manejar en ese sentido. ¿Dónde había quedado lo poco que le permanecían de madurez y sensatez?**

**-!Gracias**** Doc! !Eres el mejor!- exclamó el coche de carreras rojo antes de temblar al sentir como crujía la pobre pieza doblada en su costado.**

**Rápidamente el adulto se acercó para sostenerlo con su propio lateral y tratar de calmarlo mientras escuchaba los leves gemidos en el otro.**

**-De nada Novato, sólo que tu tendrás que prometerme tratar de mantener tu cuota de problemas en lo mas mínimo que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó el mayor mientras el coche de carreras rojo se recomponía del calambrazo de dolor y le dirigía una expresión desafiante y una enorme sonrisa.**

**-Pero si yo no tengo problemas… ¡soy el Rayo McQueen! Los problemas huyen al verme… ¡Cuchau!- soltó con su tono normal de altanería provocando que el otro negase con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.**

**Ese chiquillo…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Unos días después, parecía que aquel tropiezo en los planes jamás hubiese ocurrido. Rayo McQueen corría lo más rápido que podía a través del circuito de tierra que se conocía de memoria con una expresión de inmensa felicidad; levantaba polvo y trataba de hacer los ejercicios que le pusiera el Doc lo mejor posible y sin errores; obviamente estos ocurrían pero al pasar, simplemente sacudía la cabeza e intentaba de nuevo.**

**Para el más grande aquello no pasaba desapercibido, sorprendiéndole en cierta forma grata el hecho de que aquello que hablasen en su momento le hubiese otorgado una chispa más alegre al joven corredor que parecía contagiarse a todo Radiador Springs; incluso a veces Mate les acompañaba en el entrenamiento para tirarle porras a su amigo o para tratar de imitarlo, fracasando estrepitosamente pero provocando unas cuantas risas en el momento.**

**Si así iba a actuar el chico cuando le prometiese algo como aquello, el viejo Hornet iba a tener que mantener un papelito con una promesa diferente cada que tuviese un accidente el niño.**

**-Parece que tendremos una nueva Copa Piston para el pueblo esta temporada- el Sheriff se había acercado despacio para observar las correrías del joven coche rojo y la grúa que trataba de seguirle el paso a través del camino.**

**Doc**** Hudson asintió con satisfacción mientras el coche de policía negro soltaba una risa liviana.**

**-Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo de odiar las carreras y todo ese mundo, ibas a volver a meterte de lleno- sonrió el otro moviendo su parrilla un poco sin recibir respuesta inmediata del de color azul.**

**-Bueno… es mérito del niño y como responsable no puedo permitir que se lastime o se olvide de lo que aprendió aquí… el mundo de las carreras es duro y necesita que alguien le vea la espalda porque es evidente que no lo hace por si mismo- resopló.**

**-Y por eso lo haces tu por él, ¿verdad Doc?- respondió el policía sonriendo un poco más mientras el otro parecía reaccionar y le dirigía la mirada entornando los ojos.**

**-¿A que te refieres Sheriff?**

**-A nada, a nada- dijo este moviendo una llanta para quitarle importancia- solamente digo que es bueno que veas por él aunque en algún momento tendrás que dejarle también recibir unos cuantos golpes, no hay nada que te enseñe más de la vida que caer y levantarte- afirmó el Sheriff recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido del otro auto- pero bueno… nadie pone en duda el hecho de que nunca vas a separarte del chico y desconfío que alguien logre hacerlo al final de cuentas, jejeje.**

**Esta vez Doc Hudson no se movió pero sus ojos se clavaron aun más agudos en el policía; este carraspeó.**

**-Yo no lo digo, lo escuché donde Flo- agregó con algo de nervios el otro- no te lo tomes tan a mal Hudson, ya necesitabas a alguien que te moviera los pistones de esa forma para que no se te oxidaran, jajaja.**

**-Cada vez me agrada menos esta conversación, Sheriff- respondió por lo bajo el Doc comenzando a molestarse cada vez más.**

**No entendía las palabras del otro o tal vez era que NO quería entenderlas. Porque si entendía todo lo que iba por debajo de aquello, le estaba insinuando que su interés por el chico no era solamente el que se suponía debían tener entre maestro-alumno. ¿Porqué últimamente a todo el mundo le daba por meterse en su vida privada?**

**-Bueno… sólo es un comentario como amigo, tal vez deberías ser más evidente Hudson, porque el chico aún esta muy ingenuo y tu ya te estás pasando de kilómetros.**

**-¿Me estás llamando viejo?- preguntó de golpe el corredor, levemente ofendido observando al policía que continuaba tranquilo.**

**-No…- respondió el Sheriff frunciendo el cejo antes de girase hacia un lado para permitir que el Doc pudiese ver un poco más allá- pero no estoy seguro de que el chico vaya esperar para siempre y mientras tanto, alguien se te podría adelantar- explicó.**

**Ambos coches oscurecieron su expresión al notar en la ladera continua a ellos un extraño auto de color negro que observaba a la grúa y al numero 95 en sus correrías, con una sonrisa extraña; DocHudson tembló con irritación, no le gustaba la mirada que le dirigía a su muchacho, no tenía tantos años en el medio como para saber que aquellos ojos grises no revelaban nada bueno en su interior.**

**¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿Espiar al chico en sus entrenamientos?**

**En el camino por debajo, Mate conducía en reversa al lado de su mejor amigo en medio de un juego de acelerar y frenar cuando levantó la vista.**

**-¡Huy, parece que te esta visitando un fan!- exclamó el de los dientes salidos a su amigo que tenia una sonrisa muy liviana en el rostro.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué fan?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.**

**La verdad es que aquel día había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo y aparte de mejorar sus habilidades, se estaba divirtiendo mucho; rara vez el Doc le permitía momentos como aquel por lo que los aprovechaba en todo lo que podía cuando estos llegaban. Se frenó despacio junto a su amigo para ver de que hablaba este y entonces lo notó.**

**Una forma muy aerodinámica, en color negro brillante y una expresión que parecía seguir cada uno de sus movimientos; Rayo estaba seguro de conocerlo de otras carreras, no donde él estuviera presente pero sí recordaba haberlo visto. Un Lamborguini Gallardo. Este pareció suavizar la mirada al verle y le sonrió con diversión, moviendo una llanta para saludarle.**

**Era algo extraño, ningún otro coche le había mirado tan intensamente hasta ese momento, como si quisiera decirle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo, dejarle con las dudas; nerviosamente, movió una llanta devolviendo el saludo más por educación que por desear hacerlo y retrocedió apenas para cubrirse con la enorme carrocería de Mate.**

**-Woa, pensé que no permitían ver los entrenamientos de otros corredores- dijo con curiosidad Mate.**

**-Normalmente no lo permiten en una pista calificada pero esto es una pista de pueblo así que no hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba- explicó Rayo sintiéndose algo ridículo al ocultarse detrás de su amigo por lo que avanzó para enfrentar con la mirada al otro pero este parecía simplemente, observarle con admiración y otra cosa que no lograba distinguir- no tiene sentido que haya venido, los coches de carrera de su tipo nunca van a la Copa Piston, son mas del tipo de los que les encanta ver por televisión a Luigi y a Guido- dijo.**

**-Bueno, pues no se lo que sea pero creo que ahora van a crear la regla respecto a tus entrenamientos- respondió Mate todavía más divertido señalando con la cabeza hacia arriba donde el Docavanzaba con una expresión peligrosa hacia el recién llegado.**

**-¿Que haces aquí? ¡Esta es una sesión de entrenamiento privada!**

**-Solamente observo amigo, no es necesario ponerse violento… además, es tierra libre, puedo estar aquí- respondió el auto girandose para ver con tranquilidad al otro que parecía soltar chispas por todas partes- relájese, una presión así podría matarlo de un ataque a su tanque.**

**-Mira chiquillo, no se a que estés jugando pero yo soy el juez en este condado y si te digo que es una sesión privada lo es- cortó el adulto tratando de hacerse ver más imponente y frío pero el otro coche no se dejó amedrentar; tan sólo se encogió de hombros y se giró para retirarse calmadamente.**

**Se detuvo apenas unos centímetros del más grande.**

**-Mire amigo, usted puede ser todo lo que quiera pero estoy seguro de que entre nosotros, un deportivo veloz y dinámico siempre llevara la ventaja por sobre un modelo descontinuado- cerro los ojos y sonrió antes de alejarse con suavidad mientras el numero 51 se esforzaba por mantener la calma y no lanzarse a chocar al otro.**

**¿¡Qué se creía ese engreído para faltarle el respeto de esa manera!?**

**-Tranquilo Hudson, es solamente el típico niño bonito que habla mucho y hace poco- trató de tranquilizar el Sheriff pero su amigo seguía tenso- vamos, que si el chico no te ve se va a preocupar.**

**El otro no respondió pero se dejó empujar suavemente por el policía. Algo no estaba bien. Podía sentirlo en sus tuercas, no sabía que era lo que tenía aquel sujeto nuevo pero definitivamente no era nada bueno.**


	4. Identificación

**CAP 4**

**"Identificación"**

**El regreso aquel día había sido extraño.**

**El Doc había estado demasiado callado durante el camino de vuelta, sin mencionar errores, necesidad de mas entrenamiento o el tiempo perdido durante los juegos de los dos coches mas jóvenes. Era tal su silencio que ni Mate ni McQueen se habían atrevido a hacer ningún sonido fuera del de sus motores mientras avanzaban con suavidad detrás del ex corredor; durante un momento, el escape de Mate había soltado un disparo de humo de golpe produciendo un ruido potente, logrando que el numero 51 voltease apenas a verlo, provocando que ambos amigos se encogiesen y lagrua musitase un leve "Lo siento Doc"**

**Al fin cuando llegaron al pueblo, el mas grande habló de forma suave y pausada sin girarse a ninguno de los dos por detrás suyo, que tenían los nervios corriendo a flor del metal que les recubría.**

**-Descansa bien, mañana tendremos un día de entrenamiento muy duro… ya jugaste bastante por hoy así que te quiero listo apenas despunte el amanecer Novato**

**-Si señor- musitó el coche rojo algo retraido y con expresión molesta**

**-Bien- dijo Doc Hudson antes de dirigirse al mismo paso lento hacia su consultorio**

**Los otros dos siguieron con la mirada al tercero hasta que desapareció detrás de las puertas en silencio, permaneciendo aún quietos en medio de la calle a pesar de que obstruían en algo el poco trafico que se movía todavía a esas horas por el pueblo; entonces, al percatarse de que el mayor ya no iba a salir de su hogar, ambos dejaron salir el aire contenido**

**-Pero que le pasa a ese anciano?- preguntó en un tono irritado el mas joven con una expresión de confusión molesta mientras Mate se sacudía**

**-Brrrr no lo se, pero cuando esta asi es mejor no acercarse- dijo asintiendo varias veces antes de saltar a ver a su amigo- que dices McQueen? Vamos a molestar unos tractores esta noche?**

**-Hmmm creo que esta vez yo paso Mate- respondió el de ojos azules aun algo serio antes de ver la expresión algo triste de su amigo- no te preocupes, podemos ir mañana por la noche, es que tengo que hacer una cosa… una cosa personal- explicó al ver que a su amigo se le iluminaban los ojos, siempre dispuesto a acompañarlo en lo que fuera- tengo que hacer esto solo**

**-Ohm… esta bien- respondió resignado la grua antes de sonreir mas animado- me asegurare de que mañana todo este lleno de tractores entonces!**

**-Excelente- respondió Rayo tratando de fingir emoción con la noticia mientras su amigo daba un salto animado; conociendolo bien estaba seguro que la proxima noche se iba a ganar un millon de raspones en la pintura que iba a tener que explicar al Doc al final y terminaría mas reñido que nunca por el poco cuidado que ponía al meterse en correrías por las noches en lugar de prepararse seriamente para la Copa**

**-Nos vemos mañana amigo!- exclamó Mate comenzando a irse de reversa, provocando algunos gritos de los otros coches que no estaban acostumbrados a la forma de conducir de la oxidada grúa**

**-Si… hasta mañana- respondió por lo bajo el numero 95 con una sonrisa algo triste**

**Se quedó en el mismo lugar algunos momentos dejando que los demás coches (que aunque pocos seguían circulando a esas horas por el pueblo) lo pasasen de largo, algunos dirigiendole obvias miradas de admiración y otros (en especial las feminas) dejando escapar unas cuantas risitas tratando de llamar su atención; pero en ese momento, al chico solo le interesaba una cosa.**

**Se dio la vuelta lentamente antes de dirigirse hacia las afueras del pueblo aumentando de poco en poco la velocidad; afortunadamente no se encontró a ninguno de sus amigos en el camino ya que normalmente le detenían o le seguían para saber en que estaba ahora. Esta vez pudo llegar tranquilamente hasta cerca de la alcaldía donde estaba la estatua en honor al esposo de la ancianaLizzie.**

**En uno de los jardines que cuidaba Rojo, Rayo había pedido que le dejaran su caja donde normalmente lo transportaba Mack a las diferentes carreras de temporada según tuviese que asistir; mientras no estaba de viaje, ese sitio le venía bien como hogar provisorio y la zona era tranquila por lo que podía descansar sin preocuparse de que lo sorprendiese la prensa o los fans.**

**También le servía de oficina improvisada.**

**En aquel momento lo único que le interesaba era poder hacer una llamada telefónica. Y era tanta su prisa por hacerla que no se había dado cuenta que de las calles aledañas, otro coche le había seguido distraídamente.**

**Apenas entró en aquel cuarto, fue recibido por las titilantes luces de su techo artificialmente estrellado; cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, relajandose ante aquello, realmente nada se comparaba con las estrellas reales que podían verse a mitad del desierto pero desde que aquel pueblito se hiciese mas popular, las luces habían opacado gran parte de las maravillas naturales del lugar.**

**Pero bueno, todos estaban disfrutando del regreso a la vida de sus negocios asi que un sacrificio como aquel bien valia la pena…**

**O eso creía…**

**Al fin se acercó al comunicador que tenía mas cerca y marcó un numero que se sabía de memoria. Tenía por obvio que iba a hacerlo enojar, ya que conociéndolo, seguramente estaría en alguna fiesta importante que él iba a interrumpir; frunció el cejo, no importaba ya que después de todo se encontraba ganando bastante dinero a sus costillas así que tendría que responderle si o si.**

**Además estaba el hecho de que no le llamaba por cualquier cosa, era algo importante. O al menos, era importante para él. Aquel a quien se encontraba llamando y esperando en lo que terminaba el tono no era solamente un reconocido agente sino que tenia n gran dominio sobre el mundo del automovilismo; si alguien podría decirle lo que necesitaba saber sin importar lo extraño o lo restringido de la información, era él.**

**-Hey! Espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme a estas horas de la madrugada…**

**Rayo levantó una ceja. Madrugada? Si apenas iban a dar las 8 de la noche!**

**-Harv?**

**-Eh… Ah! Estoy escuchando la melodiosa voz de mi protegido favorito?**

**La voz del agente de Rayo McQueen sonaba de lo mas despierta después de reconocer a quien le llamaba; después de convertirlo en uno de los coches mas ricos entre los managers de diferentes corredores, le trataba con la punta de las llantas asi le llamase en dias feriados o fin de año. El de ojos azules los rodó un poco mientras negaba la cabeza para si mismo. Nunca iba a cambiar.**

**-Desde cuando soy tu protegido Harv?- preguntó el coche rojo levantando una ceja, recibiendo como respuesta un silencio extenso del otro lado**

**-Me ofende que digas eso chico, sabes lo valioso que eres para mi- respondió la voz que provenía del interior de las bocinas del parlante con un tono sentido**

**Rayo no se creería aquello ni por un momento. A Harv le encantaba pensar que lo manipulaba de esa forma pero tan rapidamente presentaba una emoción, la cambiaba por la siguiente y eso había sido justamente lo que había hecho en ese instante.**

**-Bueno, dejando de lado la poca confianza que tienes en tu promotor, dime, que te ha parecido el sujeto?- preguntó el otro con un tono de voz mucho mas animado**

**-Sujeto? Que sujeto?- preguntó Rayo levantando una ceja extrañado mientras escuchaba un suspiro desesperado del otro lado del telefono**

**-Pues el otro corredor que quería conocerte y me preguntó donde estabas en este momento y obviamente lo mande a Radiador-donde-sea-que-esté- explicó su manager haciendo que el otro abriese grandes los ojos**

**-Mandaste a mi casa a un completo desconocido sin avisarme!?- exclamó el chico olvidando por un momento el motivo original de la llamada mientras mentalmente se hacía una imagen de todos los rostros que había visto últimamente por Radiador Springs; luego, deseo tener una roca cerca con la cuál darse algunos golpes, obviamente todos los que llegaban eran desconocidos!**

**-Pues si, en que momento te iba a contactar si te la pasas metido en tus jueguitos con tus nuevos amigos? Ya te has olvidado de mi, eso lo se…**

**-No digas tonterías Harv y NO me la paso jugando, estoy entrenando- replicó el de ojos azules algo ofuscado por la actitud del otro- quieres seguir ganando dinero conmigo? Tengo que entrenar y eso implica desconectarme un poquito de todas las cosas a las que tu asistes en mi nombre, por si te imaginabas que no me enteraba de que cada invitación que me envían la tomas como personal; creí que te interesaba que me mantuviera en forma para seguir participando en los torneos.**

**-Vale, tampoco te lo tomes asi- trató de calmar Harv- bueno, en todo caso, dime, llegó contigo o no?- inquirió retomando el tema**

**El auto de carreras estaba a punto de responder que no cuando le pasó por la mente el motivo por el cuál se encontraba a esa hora llamando a su agente a sabiendas que éste normalmente hablaba y hablaba y hablaba y nunca le entendía nada en absoluto.**

**-No lo se…- murmuró por lo bajo antes de reaccionar; si había visto algo inusual entre todos los extraños que iban de paso al pueblo… acaso sería que…?- por casualidad era un auto de color negro, un Lamborgini?**

**-Entonces ya llego contigo! Chico, esas cosas tienes que avisarme con tiempo, no me dejes en la incógnita!**

**Rayo McQueen tenía los ojos a medio cerrar con expresión resignada antes de respirar profundo para armarse de paciencia con el otro puesto que de repente se le había ocurrido que sería bueno algún día ir a visitar a Harv en persona y sacudirlo un poco para regresarlo a la realidad. Entonces, su expresión pasó de nuevo a una de consternación puesto que por mas que se trataba de exprimir la memoria se daba cuenta de que no estaba logrando ningún progreso.**

**-Quién es Harv? Se que lo he visto antes pero…**

**-Estas de broma?- el tono de sorpresa en el otro hizo que Rayo se sintiese ofendido; era verdad que como auto de carreras tenía que conocer de los demás competidores alrededor del mundo pero eran demasiados! No podía memorizarlos a todos, excepto si le hacían algún tipo de cosa importante (como aquellos a los que trataba de imitar para llegar a la cima) o se trataba de verdaderas leyendas que tendría que ser muy estúpido para ignorar (como en el caso del Doc).**

**Pero aquella expresión sonriente le molestaba en el fondo de su mente. Sabía que lo reconocía de algún lugar, alguna revista o la televisión pero en ese momento simplemente no podía recordar. Cerró los ojos totalmente fastidiado cuando una voz serena y grave a sus espaldas se agregó a la conversación:**

**-No te preocupes Harv, he llegado bastante bien y dejame decir que he encontrado a tu chico de lo mas talentoso… si, definitivamente sus carreras son impresionantes pero verlo trabajar en vivo es una experiencia de lo mas enriquecedora**

**El coche de carreras trató de retroceder al sentir a un extraño ingresar en su compartimiento pero al hacerlo, golpeó su parte posterior lo que significaba que el otro ya se encontraba en el interior de su estancia y le impedía moverse o salir; vió un poco hacia atrás con lentitud y recibió una sonrisa amplia de parte del coche negro detrás suyo. El chico de pintura roja le devolvió una expresión de extrañeza, reconocía esa sonrisa ya que él mismo la utilizaba para impactar a los medios; ahora que la veía en alguien mas se daba cuenta de lo tonto que se veía y no culpaba a Sally por encontrarlo creído y bobo en su momento.**

**Sintió un leve empujón en su guardafangos y frunció el cejo.**

**-Oye!**

**-Lo siento, es algo pequeño aquí y no podía verte bien- se disculpó en un tono que confundió al mas joven ya que en verdad sonaba sincera su disculpa**

**-Esta**** bien, es solo que me has sorprendido- explicó el chico un poco descolocado ante lo que ocurría en aquellos momentos**

**-Lo sé… debí tocar antes de presentarme de esta forma pero… realmente tenía curiosidad por ver como eras cuando no hay alguien observandote y eso- explicó el Lamborgini con suavidad haciendo sentirse mas nervioso al de ojos azules que podía percibir la mirada fija en él**

**Se sentía demasiado extraño, era como si pudiese atravesarlo simplemente con colocar sus ojos sobre él y supiese todo lo que estaba pensando; se removió algo nervioso cuando se dejó escuchar el carraspeo de su agente a través de las bocinas.**

**-Bueno, no quiero interrumpir mas esta reunion, así que Bran, te encargo a mi chico de oro mientras están juntos- pidio el otro haciendo que de nuevo el coche de carreras frunciera el cejo**

**-Oye Harv…**

**-Esta bien Harv, no hay ningún problema- intervino el otro deportivo sin dejar de sonreir mientras Rayo balbuceaba al dejar de tener el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo**

**-Perfecto entonces. Nos vemos- canturreó antes de dejar escuchar el clic de cuelgue.**

**Ambos coches se quedaron en un relativo silencio mientras McQueen esperaba el momento para poder zafarse de aquella situación incómoda; el otro coche no parecía muy dispuesto a moverse para permitirle la salida. La tensión creada en esos segundos conforme transcurrían comenzaba a ser exageradamente palpable.**

**-Disculpa- dijo al fin de unos momentos Rayo tratando de no sonar grosero cuando el lamborgini retrocedió para permitirle la salida; el chico de ojos azules le observó un momento con dudas antes de retroceder sintiéndose aliviado por poder retirarse de su habitación aunque de todas formas aún se mantenía en alerta. Por algun motivo se había sentido atrapado con el otro a sus espaldas pero era ridiculo.**

**Verdad?**

**-Bueno… entonces…**

**-Se que no me he presentado apropiadamente- interumpió el coche de color oscuro tratando de calmar al mas joven ya que era evidente que estaba muy a la defensiva- soy Bran Leander y…**

**Los ojos de McQueen se abrieron como platos antes de desear poder alcanzarse con una llanta delantera el rostro, porque deseaba golpearse a sí mismo. O tal vez lanzarse de un precipicio podría ser lo mas apropiado.**

**El Lamborguini Bran Leander. Ganador invicto de las ultimas competencias a las que había acudido en un lapso de tres años. No había corredor en el mundo que no deseara esa racha de buena suerte y casi estaba seguro de que probablemente Luigi y Guido tendrían un altar en alguna parte de su tienda, exclusivamente para ese corredor.**

**Al parecer sus emociones eran evidentes para el otro que no pudo evitar reirse con evidente agrado de lo que veía.**

**-No te preocupes, es normal olvidarse de ciertas cosas cuando estas entrenando todo el día con una leyenda como lo es Hudson Hornet- afirmó el corredor de ojos grises con una sonrisa alegre mientras el mas joven se encogía nuevamente**

**-No, digo, te debo una disculpa, yo…**

**-Nah… pasemos a lo importante, quieres?- interrumpió el otro bastante animado mientras el chico suspiraba de alivio**

**-Eh... seguro- afirmó el chico sin saber exactamente a que se referia el otro coche- puedo preguntar porque…?**

**-He venido a verte?- respondió rapidamente Bran antes de soltar una nueva risa divertida; al parecer aquel sujeto no podía dejar de hacer aquello como si todo a su alrededor fuese causa de mantener a la vista esa blanquisima hilera de dientes- verás… en estos ultimos meses han llegado muchos rumores sobre ti… eres un novato leyenda McQueen! Realmente impresionante… he visto cada una de tus carreras en la televisión pero la última y lo que hiciste por el viejo Rey… simplemente admirable**

**El de ojos azules estaba cada vez mas relajado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía levemente abochornado. Estaba acostumbrado al reconocimiento de los fans pero recibir halagos y cumplidos por parte de un corredor veterano como lo era aquel, era simplemente nuevo; no sabía como reaccionar exactamente ante aquellas atenciones, excepto sonriendo lo mas seguro que podía imitando la expresión del otro aunque la del lamborguini daba mas miedo que confianza.**

**-No es para tanto… no es así…- dijo tratando de no sonar falso de forma que supiera que no estaba fingiendo- cometí muchos errores pero ahora recibí ayuda, hice buenas amistades y todo me ayudó y espero que lo siga haciendo- afirmó**

**-Bueno… mira, si no te molesta me gustaría pedirte que me acompañes unas horas… podrías?- preguntó llanamente el otro mientras el de ojos azules levantaba una ceja**

**-Acompañarte? A donde?- preguntó nerviosamente**

**-Quiero pedirte que corramos una carrera juntos. Se que tu corres en America y yo lo hago en Europa así que nunca podríamos cruzarnos pero me encantaría poder medir mi potencia contigo; como amistad, nada serio… realmente lo consideraría un gran honor, sabes?- dijo el de ojos grises cada vez mas entusiasmado mientras el otro ahora entendía porque Harv le había dado su dirección**

**Una carrera entre ellos dos era una enorme publicidad y era algo a lo que en realidad, no estaba dispuesto al menos por el momento.**

**-Oye… mira, me gusta como suena también pero… tengo mucho que entrenar para la siguiente Copa Pistón y… no estoy seguro de que a mi entrenador le haga mucha gracia…- dijo despacio el del símbolo del rayo en su costado recordando la expresión enojada del Doc mientras el otro parecía desinflarse un poco**

**-Oh… yo entiendo… solamente era… una petición, solamente- dijo como si de repente le hubiera apenado algo como aquello- yo… no quería molestar…**

**-No, para nada!- exclamó rapidamente McQueen adelantandose un poco**

**Obviamente, rechazar una invitación de alguien tan importante como lo era Leander solo demostraba lo inmaduro que era. Pero aún estaba el asunto del Doc; ese recuerdo le era permanente, por la forma en que se habia acercado amenazadoramente al Lamborgini, aunque no les había escuchado había podido percibir cierta hostilidad entre ambos. Pero bueno, él también era una leyenda, no podía salir mal, verdad?**

**-Mira, vamos a hacer esto: mañana hablaré con el Doc y le diré que haremos la carrera después del entrenamiento, que te parece?- sugirió el de ojos azules con lentitud mientras el rostro del otro se iluminaba**

**-Me parece estupendo. Jamas pensaría en incordiar a tu entrenador o interrumpirte en algo importante para ti- aseguró el lamborgini asintiendo mientras la caja del trailer se cerraba y el deportivo rojo retrocedía**

**-Muy bien entonces… nos veremos mañana a las 7 en la cafetería de Flo- asintió el chico antes de girarse rapidamente y salir velozmente rumbo al pueblo**

**-Seguro… descansa McQueen!- exclamó el auto negro observando como el otro coche desaparecía en las sombras- descasa muy bien MI pequeño novato- susurró al aire sonriendo mas ampliamente mientras cerraba los ojos con gusto**

**Su chico era simplemente mas esplendoroso en la vida real que en las ridiculas pantallas que los separaban; él lo sabía, lo sabía desde que se habían visto a través de las camaras a pesar de la distancia. Porque él lo sabia y McQueen también, ambos eran el uno del otro y tenían que estar juntos a como diera lugar. Había recibido todos los mensajes que le mandaba a través de las televisoras, él le estaba pidiendo que fuera a por él y obviamente el corredor había respondido con gusto**

**Si… ahora que estaban juntos, todo iba a ser perfecto y nadie iba a apartar a su niño de su lado jamás.**

**Aunque tuvieran que morir para ello.**


	5. Una decisión precipitada

**CAP 5**

**"Una decisión precipitada"**

**Era curioso pero aquella noche, a pesar de haber dormido relativamente bien cuando tenía esos lapsos del sueño donde uno despierta para acomodarse mejor o girarse, había tenido la horrible sensación de estar siendo observado lo cuál solo lo hacía mas preocupante ya que había pedido oportunidad de dormir en la comisaría del Sheriff a lo que este había accedido a regañadientes con la condición de que no lo molestase mientras terminaba sus informes del día.**

**Y el hecho de tener aquel sentimiento justamente en ese sitio solo lo hacía mas inquietante.**

**El amanecer llegó mas pronto de lo que esperaba, abandonando la comisaría apenas abiertos los ojos sin despedirse de Sheriff que no se encontraba; de todas formas, trató de cerrar lo mejor posible la puerta, girando el cartelito que anunciaba que el oficial no se encontraba en esos momentos, antes de dirigirse a paso lento a la cafetería de Flo.**

**No había avanzado siquiera unos cuantos metros cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciendole detenerse y voltear hacia los arbustos que rodeaban el edificio; estaba seguro, podía jurarlo, alguien lo estaba observando desde la oscuridad de la maleza. Dejó escapar una exclamación baja, normalmente no se asustaba con facilidad pero cuando había comenzado a sentirse observado, lo había tomado como si se hubiera tratado de parte de sus sueños entre la noche.**

**Al parecer estaba equivocado.**

**Siguió avanzando lentamente sin dejar de observar en aquella dirección, con el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad; casi podía jura que escuchaba su ruido traqueteando contra el metal mientras sus ruedas se entumecían. Era estúpido tener miedo, estaba en un pueblito bastante transitado ahora y cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir (trataba de no pensar en la palabra "ataque") sería presenciado por muchisimos testigos.**

**Nadie podría ser tan tonto, verdad?**

**Durante un segundo, le pareció ver una silueta por un lado del seto y entonces…**

**-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Idiota, fijate por donde avanzas!**

**Un enorme suburban hacia sonar su claxon a todo volumen mientras le gritaba improperios, evidentemente furioso. El chico abrió grandes los ojos y retrocedió a tropezones al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de estrellarse con este por atravesar la avenida principal sin ver.**

**-Lo siento!- exclamó por encima de los gritos del sujeto**

**-Pues lo vas a sentir para la próxima… LOCO!- soltó la enorme camioneta color vino mientras le pasaba por un lado al joven corredor que trataba de recuperarse del susto recibido y lo seguía con la mirada, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia las sombras al costado de la comisaría**

**Pero esta vez no logró distinguir nada, la zona se veía de lo mas normal y solitaria; cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro acongojado, la verdad era que e estaba volviendo bastante paranoico. El Doctenía razón, alguien de su condición y edad no debía de estar pensando en esas cosas, era un corredor y no cualquier corredor, era el Rayo McQueen, una de las promesas mas jóvenes en los circuitos de carreras de America.**

**A como iba mejorando, iba a ser muy difícil que se metiera en líos o se accidentara y además, todavía no era tan famoso o tan rico como para que algún loco fuera a por él, no tendría ningún sentido.**

**Comenzó a reirse de sus propios pensamientos, cielos! En verdad había enloquecido, seguramente había sido solo su imaginación dandose cuerda todo ese tiempo y él preocupandose pensando en un sin fin de cosas, como esos locos conspiracionistas que siempre estaban en busca de algo para decir que estaban siendo perseguidos; negó con la cabeza un par de veces, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro antes de retroceder para girarse y dirigirse por fin a por un buen desayuno.**

**-Novato**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Rayo pegó un salto enorme al escuchar aquella voz de repente a sus espaldas, abriendo mucho los ojos y extendiendo las llantas cual gato asustado, antes de voltearse con una palidez azul sobre los ojos y ver al antiguo Hornet con una ceja levantada y una expresión de preocupada y divertida curiosidad en el rostro.**

**Por un segundo la presión del joven corredor se fue a los suelos y solamente porque su orgullo se lo impedía, no besaba el suelo con el parachoques.**

**-Por todos los cielos Hudson, no vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclamó con voz aguda el ojiazul**

**El mas grande no dijo nada, tan solo le observó con un brillo aun más divertido en los ojos antes de retroceder un poco.**

**-Lo siento chico, no esperaba que estuvieras tan nervioso por tu entrenamiento de hoy- dijo el coche azul sin mostrar el mal humor del que había hecho gala la tarde anterior**

**Durante la noche había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en las palabras dichas por el Sheriff aquella tarde y en lo rápido que se había movido todo; no quería aceptar, porque aceptar sería darle pie a una debilidad a la que se les enseñaba a todos los corredores mantener alejada durante toda su vida.**

**Pero hacia mucho que había dejado ese mundo atrás.**

**Hacia mucho que había tratado de olvidar.**

**Y hacia mas que había aprendido que lo que unos consideraban debilidad, para otros era en realidad una fortaleza; y lo había podido ver de primera mano aquel día en que El Rey, ese coche azul de Dinoco hubiese estado en su misma condición pero hubiese tomado fuerza al tener a su lado a su esposa quien le recibió con alivio por verle con vida.**

**Y ahora… ahora estaba confundido. Quería tomar valor y hacer caso de las palabras del Sheriff porque bueno… desde que llegase a Radiador Springs, era el que mas lo conocía y quien le había ayudado cuando aparte de medico se había dedicado al estudio de derecho; lo conocía como nadie más al menos, dentro de lo que le había permitido acercarse. Tal vez tenía razón y debía de darse prisa antes de que algún listo se diese cuenta de que…**

**De que podrían darse cuenta?**

**Prácticamente de que el chico estaba desesperado por ser reconocido por alguien. Y no el tipo de reconocimiento que le daba feliz y efímeramente el mundo de las carreras; el tipo de reconocimiento de alguien a quien le importase su vida, lo que hacia con ella y que la compartiera. Alguien que se preocupara genuinamente por el tanto si era útil como si no y no solamente mientras otorgara de algun bien a terceros.**

**Alguien que pudiese ver eso a través de la segura mirada del corredor y pudiese notar las delicadas lineas que indicaban que se sentía mas asustado y solo que nunca, podía tratar de aprovecharse y tratar de conseguir algo.**

**No podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que lo hirieran. Se daba cuenta de que detrás de la fachada común que prestaba al público, de corredor pedante y seguro, no dejaba de haber un chiquillo que se enfrentaba al mundo con lo que podía y que trataba de defenderse de cualquier cosa que considerase una amenaza.**

**Ahora entendía su actitud tan impertinente al llegar al pueblo. Simplemente, trataba de protejerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlo en un lugar desconocido.**

**-Doc?- McQueen mas calmado, le veía con extrañeza debido a que desde hacia unos momentos, el mas grande no se movía, tan solo le observaba fijamente; se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, no le gustaba cuando le veían de aquella manera y mucho menos cuando no le decían nada**

**Era como pasar por la caja de rayos X en el aeropuerto y que te dejasen parado como si llevaras amarrada una nuclear al cuerpo a pesar de saber perfectamente que no tienes nada.**

**-Lo siento niño… solo repasaba lo que haremos hoy- suspiró antes de moverse despacio por un lado- será mejor que nos demos prisa, hoy vas a correr esa pista hasta que tus llantas resuenen con las rocas del camino- soltó el mayo apartando sus ojos del otro que frunció el cejo**

**Aquel día no presagiaba nada bueno. Ya sabía que significaba que el Doc se pusiera en plan de llenarlo de polvo. Cuando acabaran, tendría que ir a donde Rojo a que le diera una ducha completa.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Espere, espere!**

**-Queremos sus declaraciones sobre las próximas competencias a las que piensa entrar!**

**-Como siente su regreso a los circuitos americanos?**

**-Tiene algo que ver el que vuelva al país con la re aparición de su antiguo rival, Hudson Hornet?**

**El Pontiac Firebird color indigo oscuro le dirigió una mirada tranquila y confiada al resto de los coches paparazzi que le seguían desde que bajase del aeropuerto Internacional, en busca de una nueva noticia con la cuál llenar sus espacios libres en televisión y revistas; cerró un momento los ojos disfrutando de la atención que recibía, aunque en el Continente Europeo le trataban como celebridad hacia años que no recibía lo mismo de aquel sitio que le vió llegar a la cima.**

**Un par de sus miembros de seguridad le guiaron hasta una superficie elevada donde podía contestar con calma a la masa presente sin que esta se le acercase demasiado mientras otro equipo se encargaba de crear una barrera de cuerpos para impedir que los autos mas atrevidos saltasen al sitio.**

**El corredor veterano espero a que el silencio se extendiera por el recinto, antes de sonreirles con animo a los presentes.**

**-Me temo que han malinterpretado mi regreso… si he vuelto es porque simplemente los extrañaba a todos y cada uno de ustedes; las pistas del otro lado podrán ser mas suaves y de colores mas brillantes pero nada se comparará nunca al calor de quien te vió crecer… así que, si he vuelto ha sido porque estoy ansioso por volver a los circuitos americanos y conocer a las nuevas promesas**

**Los autos reporteros se lanzaron de nuevo a hacer preguntas a un mismo tiempo y sin dar oportunidad a escuchar con claridad. Aquel auto simplemente continuaba sonriendo imperito ante la multitud que se agolpaba a pesar de que por dentro, sabía que no era ni a mitad de lo que normalmente reunía en sus mejores años; sus ojos se entornaron levemente pero nadie pareció notarlo, demasiado ocupados en captar su atención.**

**-Que opina del hecho de que su ex rival ahora esté entrenando a un chico a pesar de su promesa de nunca volver a las pistas? Piensa enfrentarse a él en algún momento?**

**Durante un segundo esa sonrisa que mostraba dio un suave tirón en las comisuras pero no fue lo suficiente como para ser percibido; suspiró profundamente antes de soltar una risa ligera.**

**-Bueno… que puedo decir? No podía estar escondido para siempre, verdad? ya necesitaba algo de compañía y es obvio que ustedes siempre han sido muy amables al respecto- algunos reporteros rieron y otros simplemente sonrieron con comprensión- sobre enfrentarme al niño en algún momento.. bueno! Para empezar tengo que saber de que niño me hablan porque lo único que supe es que el pobre Hornet había salido de su autoexilio impuesto… si en algún momento se llega a presentar el milagro de que el pobre joven al que Hornet este apadrinando por caridad llegue a ser conocido, tal vez piense en regalarle algún momento libre para mostrarle lo que es un corredor de verdad- afirmó encogiendose de hombros**

**-Pero…- una reportera al fondo titubeó en la multitud y los ojos dorados de aquel auto se clavaron en esta que de pronto parecía haber querido desaparecer- en todo el viejo continente el nombre de Rayo McQueen se esta comenzando a escuchar… después de todo… es el novato que llegó las finales de la Copa Pistón…- su voz cada vez era mas bajita pero de todas formas pareció avivar las preguntas de los reporteros que se lanzaron a tratar de saber porque aquel famoso veterano nunca había escuchado del muchacho**

**Este contuvo un repentino temblor de irritación en su cuerpo tan solo para negar con la cabeza**

**-Lo lamento, tal vez en alguna estación de radio deportivo que capte anuncios de estas tierras lo habrán mencionado de pasada pero realmente, no le conocemos- explicó restandole importancia antes de girarse indicando con esto que las entrevistas terminaban**

**El cerco de coches de seguridad se cerró aún mas y el viejo Pontiac se retiró por un corredor trasero, mientras una sombra oscura se presentaba en sus ojos.**

**Ese maldito chiquillo. Aún no podía presentarse a una entrevista o una platica sin que pudiese salir la luz, quitándole su lugar correspondiente como el mejor de los mejores en su ramo; con una llanta golpeó un cristal cercano espantando algunas Terrafugias que se alejaron alarmadas hacia otro edificio.**

**Joan Ferret se detuvo un momento antes de comenzar a reir a carcajadas.**

**No, tenía que tranquilizarse.**

**Pronto, Hudson Hornet volvería a desaparecer. Y el crio al que estaba cuidando, iba a dejar de ser una molestia conjunta con el otro coche; solamente era de quitarle al numero 51 su razón de haber asomado la cabeza de la madriguera donde estaba oculto y volvería a guarecerse lejos de la vista pública. Tal vez e incluso lograse que no se le viera el cromo nunca mas.**

**Si, eso sería bastante bueno.**

**Retomó su camino de nueva cuenta, mucho mas animado que hacía unos minutos, seguro de que con lo que ocurriría próximamente, todo mejoraría para él. Oh, estaba seguro que al menos durante unos meses tendría que despedirse de ser la primicia de los reporteros que se ocuparían de querer saber que había ocurrido con esos dos; pero era un pequeño sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a toma porque al final de cuentas, después del tiempo de la novedad y el querer saber que había ocurrido, volverían su vista al viejo Pontiac, que resurgiría de todo aquello con una nueva época dorada.**

**Oh**** si, veía venir mucho mejores osas para él.**

**Solo faltaba que aquel sujeto no le fallase aunque era una posibilidad pero no, ya sabía en lo que le había metido, no había probabilidad de fallas y aunque lo atrapasen… bueno, el crio ese a cuidado de Hornet, solo sería un triste recuerdo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Niño, no te lo estás tomando en serio!**

**El numero 51 sacudió la cabeza mientras se frenaba al ver fallar por centésima vez al chico en un nuevo movimiento donde trataban de girar lo mas rapidamente posible sin frenar, tan solo usando la fuerza de aceleración; a él le había servido en mas de una ocasión para adelantar competidores que frenaban bruscamente al entrar en curvas debido al miedo de derrape y teniendo en cuenta que los competidores de McQueen seguramente ya habían tenido tiempo de observar el truco que le hubiese enseñado para no perder el control sobre la tierra, lo mejor era mostrarle otras maneras de tomar ventaja de cualquier camino que se le presentase.**

**Pero el chico parecía no prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía sino que se desesperaba cada vez mas y mas en lugar de mantenerse concentrado en hacer mejoras a cada intento; y mas aún, mientras mas fallaba, mas irritante se ponía, maldiciendo por lo bajo y empezando de nuevo, equivocandose cada vez en lo mismo y en diferentes maneras.**

**Si Hudson Hornet había pensado que conocía todos los errores posibles para hacer fracasar su tecnica, se había equivocado porque el niño le había mostrado que podía inventarse muchas mas en cosa de pocas horas.**

**Por mucho que estuviese explorando la posibilidad de enfrentarse a sí mismo y platicar con el chico sobre el hecho de que tal vez, le quería mas de lo que levaban hasta ahora no cambiaba el hecho de que le calentara la gasolina el ver que no daba todo de si para mejorar; sabía que el muchacho podía hacer eso y mas, cuando ponía empeño el niño realmente sabía impresionarlo pero cuando se entregaba a sus emociones al momento de fallar, sobre todo a las caóticas, las que le hacían sentir fracasado, era entonces cuando perdía el suelo y literalmente la concentración.**

**-Dejame en paz, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo pero simplemente es imposible!**

**-No, no es imposible como ya te lo demostré personalmente y definitivamente no estás dando lo mejor de ti- insistió el viejo Hornet golpeando con suavidad el suelo con una de sus llantas delanteras- eres mejor que esto novato, solamente que te estás dejando llevar por tus errores en lugar de ver tus avances**

**-Dme, acaso tu ves algun avance?- preguntó bastante mosqueado el auto de color rojo- porque yo no veo ninguno. Así de sencillo… bah, soy una y mil veces un inútil, no se que demonios estaba pensando**

**Hudson Hornet se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras del chico, dichas tan duramente y salidas de muy en el fondo. No era algo normal en el ojizul, normalmente hablador de mas y que siempre aseguraba poder hacer cualquier cosa y vanagloriarse de ser el mejor de todos; aquello había sido un desliz, uno que probablemente el chico ni siquiera recordaría haber mencionado un segundo después y que seguramente negaría haber sacado de sus labios**

**Y esto se confirmó cuando al siguiente segundo pudo escuchar al otro hablar con mas fuerza, como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí mismo**

**-Vamos, quien me creo que soy? Soy el Rayo McQueen! Puedo con cualquier estupida carretera y cualquier estupido movimiento…**

**El joven auto de color rojo golpeó con irritación el suelo y comenzó a avanzar hacia el extremo de la pista para comenzar de nuevo**

**-Aprendere este tonto movimiento aún asi me tenga que dejar el eje contra las rocas- continuó diciendo**

**-Un momento chico!- el viejo Hornet frunció el cejo y se acercó al mas joven- ya te he dicho antes que esto no se trata de que te hagas daño solo por tratar de ganar una carrera… si vas a hacerlo, tienes que lograrlo y poder salir en una pieza de ellas**

**-De que sirve terminar en una pieza si solo quedo en ridículo?- dijo el chico de mal humor deteniendose para ver al mas grande que volvía a molestarse con esa actitud**

**-No entiendes que matarte no va a traerte nada bueno? Un objeto no vale lo que tu salud- respondió el auto azul mientras el numero 95 soltaba un bufido**

**-La experiencia al habla?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos el chico**

**-Si lo quieres ver asi, yo era tan imprudente como tu y mira donde termine!- soltó el Doc un poco mas golpeado de lo que quería**

**Rayo McQueen se giró en un movimiento para enfrentar a su entrenador**

**-Pero tu eres famoso!-exclamó el de ojos azules como si aquello pudiera zanjar el asunto- eres uno de los corredores mas conocidos en el mundo!**

**-Soy conocido por un estupido accidente que pude haber evitado si no hubiera tenido tan liviana la cabeza, cosa que quiero evitar que TU tengas que pasar- respondió entrecerrando los ojos el mayor- eres un chiquillo todavía, no sabes lo que te puede costar tu egocentrismo**

**-No soy egocentrico!- se defendió Rayo- ademas, no serías famoso por ese accidente si hubieras tenido los neumaticos para levantarte y seguir adelante anciano, pero en lugar de eso, te viniste a esconder de los demás… que si te dieron la espalda? Porque no buscaste como seguir adelante?**

**-Eres egocentrico y te fias demasiado de la suerte que has tenido- contestó el de ojos oscuros comenzando a temblar ante la mención de su pasado; no había querido terminar en aquello pero le comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas- ademas, es lo mismo que te estoy diciendo muchacho! Que te levantes y sigas adelante! No te dejes caer por un error como el de esto que te estoy enseñando, sigue intentandolo hasta que lo logres!**

**-Tu no me puedes decir eso cuando no lo practicaste en su momento- sisseó Rayo- y no me cambies el tema anciano, que tu fuiste el que lo inició… me hablas de seguir adelante, de intentar lo imposible cuando tu fuiste el primero en hacerse hacia atrás cuando tuvo el primer tropiezo…**

**-No sabes lo que es eso niño!- estalló al fin el coche- no sabes que es el que te den la espalda, el que vean a los que van por delante de ti sin darte una oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales, de tener que demostrar con abolladuras y cristales rotos que puedes ser alguien en la vida y que aún así al final te olviden… no tienes una idea!**

**-Tu eres el que no tiene una idea! Tu no tienes idea de lo que ha sido mi vida! Crees que ha sido facil? Que estoy donde estoy solamente por buena suerte!?- el mas joven se había puesto palido yhabia comenzado a chillar con fuerza, sorprendiendo al adulto que esperaba cualquier otra muestra de presuncion y auto confianza, mas no aquello- Que te creiste que simplemente me abrieron los brazos por ser joven y rapido? Que siempre ha sido de esta forma? Adivina que anciano, NO-SABES-NADA!**

**McQueen estaba fuera de si. Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse contra su mente, pasando uno tras otro sin darle oportunidad a superarlos; pensaba que ya los había enterrado, que estaban muy atrás donde no podrían dañarle pero estar discutiendo con su mentor solamente los había traido a la superficie, arañandole el interior como ratas que trataban de surgir desde la oscuridad**

**-Ja! Aun sin saber nada como tu insinuas se mucho mas que tu Novato- respondió Hudson Hornet entornando los ojos- pero ya que te crees tan listo, adelante, trata de hacer las cosas a tu manera pero solo no te mates, como te dije antes, sería demasiado difícil para mi si te sucede algo y luego tengo que gastar mi tiempo en declararme inocente**

**El auto de color rojo observó unos segundos al mas grande que se preparó para una nueva ronda de gritos; por dentro gimió fastidiado, cuando se había tomado aquel trabajo se había temido que fuese a ser difícil por el carácter del chico pero aquello realmente le estaba desgastando. Incluso, comenzaba a dudar de si en verdad, Flo o el Sheriff estaban en lo correcto al pensar que el anciano debía de hacer algo al respecto.**

**El ya estaba demasiado viejo para lidiar con las hormonas de los adolescentes, tal vez otro muchacho, alguien mas joven podría domar al chiquillo y hacerlo feliz.**

**Pero entonces, el chico le dirigió una mirada de total seriedad que desconcertó al mayor; se veía calmado pero podía darse cuenta de que se le habían humedecidos los ojos y estos temblaban apenas.**

**-Entonces… solo sería eso?- preguntó con suavidad el chico, sin ningún tono en específico pero de alguna forma, el corazón del otro coche se había detenido- no quieres que me pase algo porque tendrías que explicarlo como si fueras responsable de mi?**

**Por todos los cielos. El adulto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde; él se decía que había notado lo que había al fondo del verdadero Rayo y sin embargo, en aquel momento lo había olvidado, diciéndole algo que lo había herido. No, probablemente ya estaba lastimado y él solamente había reabierto una lesión que no siquiera estaba cicatrizada.**

**-Niño, no…**

**-No deberías preocuparte, siempre he sido responsable de mi mismo y eso no ha cambiado- cortó el ojiazul retrocediendo con suavidad sin dejar de ver al otro- se que la mayoría del tiempo soy un imbécil, pero sabe Doc? Aún así, se que debo responsabilizarme de todo eso porque nadie lo va a hacer por mi; el mundo de las carreras es muy solitario y tienes razón, en cualquier momento te dan la espalda pero no se preocupe, yo estaré bien… siempre lo estuve- terminó**

**-Espera niño, no me refería a…- trató de decir el numero 51 pero en ese momento, McQueen dejo que una sombra cubriera sus ojos y se giró para retirarse a toda velocidad, levantando polvo y rocas mientras se alejaba del sitio**

**Hudson Hornet había estado a punto de seguirlo pero en lugar de eso, simplemente suspiró y le dejó marchar. Ambos necesitaban enfriarse la cabeza y el anciano sabía que había tocado accidentalmente una fibra sensible en el muchacho; solo tenía que dejarlo desahogarse y que pensara muy bien en lo ocurrido y ya lo buscaría al día siguiente para que hablasen un poco y volviesen al entrenamiento.**

**Porque al final del dia, como ex corredor, sabía que un entrenamiento y seguir adelante terminaba ayudando mas que ninguna otra cosa.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cerca del Hotel Wheel Well, Bran Leander observaba con expresión aburrida a los transeúntes que pasaban por el sitio en busca de estancia; bostezo sonoramente sin preocuparse de crear una mayor impresión a pesar de que no muy lejos unos cuantos autos se sorprendían de ver al corredor en un sitio como aquel.**

**Estiró un poco las ruedas dejó que su mirada vagase por el cielo sobre su cabeza.**

**Se acercaba el anochecer y aún no tenía noticias de su querido Ford GT40. Soltó un gemido largo y triste, sabía que no era culpa del pobre, seguramente lo habían ocupado y esperaba tan ansioso como él, el momento de verse juntos de nuevo. Solo que Rayo no sabía la sorpresa que tenía preparada el Lamorguini para él, seguramente se pondría muy feliz cuando descubriese todo el elaborado plan que había armado tan solo para que pudiesen hacer sus vidas como ambos lo deseaban.**

**Temblaba de emoción, muy pronto ninguno de aquellos insulsos fanaticos que poco apreciaban el espiritu del corredor debajo del exterior de aquel inocente e ingenuo corredor podríanacercarsele mas como para dirigirle sus perversas miradas de envidia y codicia; como los odiaba a todos, pero eran una plaga que estaba forzado a soportar para tener con que comer.**

**Pero el joven Rayo ya no tendría que soportar mas todo eso, él se encargaría de cuidarlo y proveerlo de lo que fuera a necesitar para vivir comodamente, lejos de aquellas espantosas luces de neony masas de autos que le faltaban el respeto al silbarle y aplaudirle como si se tratara de cualquier automóvil de show.**

**Cerro los ojos con gusto, imaginando un millón de cosas cuando un sonido muy familiar se elevó por entre el resto del ruido de la carretera que llevaba a aquel sitio aunque le parecía que era demasiado forzado; se giró con preocupación en el rostro, su querido McQueen se acercaba a la distancia a una velocidad muy poco prudente para su frágil estructura.**

**Definitivamente aquello sería algo que tendrían que arreglar también, no podía permitir que se lastimase de alguna forma tomando velocidades que podrían raspar su preciosa carrocería. Al fin el chico levantó la vista y detectó al auto negro, frenandose de golpe y derrapando hasta llegar a su lado.**

**-Buenas noches señor Leander…**

**-Por favor Rayo, llamame Bran, tu entre todos no tienes porque llamarme por mi apellido- respondió el aludido sonriendole con suavidad siendo respondido con otra pero que reflejaba tristeza; el auto de lujo se acercó despacio y se inclinó para verle a los ojos- sucede algo malo?**

**-No, no es nada es solo…- suspiró antes de levantar la vista, tratando de evitar la del otro que levantó una ceja- discutí con mi entrenador**

**-Hmmm- rechistó levemente el otro- no te angusties, eso pasa muy a menudo, hasta en los mejores equipos**

**-Si pero creo…que dije algo que lo hirio- musitó el coche rojo con una expresión aun mas acongojada, que no agradó al lamborguini**

**El inepto que se había atrevido a hacer sentir mal a su McQueen se merecía la muerte; pero ya se encargaría de eso después, por lo pronto, tenía que alejar al pobre chico de toda aquella escoria que los rodeaba.**

**-Tranquilo, no creo que hayas dicho nada que no tuvieras que- tranquilizó el de color negro sonriendole animadamente- solo te estabas defendiendo…**

**-No creo que sea así- murmuró el ojiazul al fin bajando el rostro para ver a Bran**

**-Mira- comenzó el auto de carreras de ojos grises- recuerdas mi invitación? Porque no…?**

**-De hecho te buscaba para eso- interrumpió Rayo sonriendo de nuevo- lo estuve pensando y en este momento me vendría bien un par de carreras contigo… que dices? Aceptas aunque sea muy tarde?- preguntó algo apenado**

**Pistones de Nueva York, que hermoso se veía el chico cuando dejaba ver esa expresión de inocente incomodidad, como si algo de lo que dijese pudiera ser incorrecto.**

**Era increíble que le perteneciera a él y solo a él.**

**-Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa contigo la considero un honor- dijo el lamborguini en un tono de obvia adoración pero que el mas joven tomó como que simplemente, estaba agradado por la aceptación de aquello**

**El auto rojo sonrió un poco mas antes de girarse en el camino y verle de reojo**

**-Muy bien, entonces vamos!- exclamó Rayo cerrando los ojos con gusto- tu guíame a donde será**

**-Por supuesto que si- afirmó Leander con un brillo de emoción en los ojos antes de que ambos coches encendieran con un sonoro rugido sus motores y partiesen a toda velocidad hacia la carretera que salía de Radiador Springs, internandose en la oscuridad de la noche.**


	6. Seguir adelante

**CAP 6**

**"Seguir adelante"**

**Hudson Hornet se levantó aquella mañana haciendo tronar la zona del cuello y mas cansado que nunca.**

**Había pensado que todo sería mas tranquilo una vez ambos hubieran dejado pasar aquel desagradable asunto y que con una buena noche de sueño, tal vez todo podría volver a ser lo de antes; pero por alguna razon, durante la tarde donde dejase de ver al muchacho había sentido un desasosiego enorme que no aminoraba en lo absoluto.**

**Trató de distraerse atendiendo a algunos de los coches que pasaban por una revisión, tomandose un aceite caliente donde Flo e incluso se sorprendió detenido frente a la tienda de Luigi pensando en que tal vez ya le apretaban demasiado sus viejas llantas y que necesitaba un par nuevo; en ese momento sacudió la cabeza y se alejó renegando mentalmente mientras el Fiat salía despacio extrañado de ver al viejo corredor observando el exterior de su negocio.**

**-Che cosa stai facendo qui?**

**Guido salió de la tienda con expresión preocupada mientras Luigi negaba con la cabeza**

**-Ni idea… nunca viene a vernos… mejor que cerremos por hoy, no sea que nos traiga mala suerte…**

**-Sei pazzo! Non chiudere!- saltó el mas pequeño totalmente alterado ante la idea de no permitir que el negocio siguiera en pie durante 24 horas sobre todo con la afluencia de visitantes que habían estado teniendo después de tanto tiempo sin algo parecido**

**-Muy bien, muy bien!**

**El numero 51 simplemente no lograba hacer algo que le despejara la mente. Aunque sabía que el chico estaba teniendo serios problemas para adaptarse a hacerle caso a alguien mas que no fuese él mismo, el corredor azul oscuro también se había dejado llevar durante unos momentos, involucrandose de mas en aquella pelea.**

**Dejó salir un quejido, la verdad era que de los dos el adulto era él así que debía de mostrar ser mas maduro y definitivamente mas paciente que el muchacho.**

**Al menos el dormir y la ausencia de los animos del otro, le había dejado en claro que no importaba cuantos roces pudieran tener, realmente aquello que sentía no era algo para dejar pasar de lado y que simplemente, el dar lugar a que alguien mas estuviese con el chico no estaba en sus planes; no, definitivamente no podía permitir aquello, aunque le costase admitirlo incluso para sí mismo, lo quería.**

**Le debía en cierta forma la vida, haberlo sacado de ese enorme pozo a donde se había dejado caer para tratar de vivir lo poco que le quedaba.**

**Pero aún después de todo aquello, había algo que no le gustaba en el ambiente. No era el clima, este estaba tranquilo como casi todos los días, no habían ocurrido problemas ya que el Sheriff mantenía esas energías muy en alto deteniendo y advirtiendo del castigo a cualquiera que pareciese estar por pasarse de listo; no, se trataba de algo que flotaba en el aire, se metía hasta su casa y no le permitía pensar con claridad.**

**Por un segundo pensó que se trataría de la ausencia del chico, pero no era la primera vez que discutían y el numero 95 se alejaba para sacar toda su molestia en una larga correría; lo permitía porque sabía que era lo sano, si guardaba todo aquello en su interior le afectaría tanto en la vida como en sus carreras que tanto amaba.**

**Tembló.**

**Ese maldito mal presentimiento se acrecentaba con cada hora y comenzó a ver a los alrededores, preguntandose si el chico estaría todavía dormido dentro de la caja de trailer a donde se había instalado; comenzó a dirigirse hacia los jardines de rojo, si no veía pronto al chico para calmar eso que le decía que había problemas, se iba a volver loco.**

**Maldecía el sexto sentido de los corredores que les permitía predecir cuando había problemas para hacer lo posible y esquivarlos.**

**Aunque en el caso del chico, normalmente funcionaba al reves.**

**Parpadeó confundido al ver que casi no había coches aquella mañana circulando. De hecho, no había ningun desconocido en el lugar, las calles estaban tan desiertas como antes de que McQueen se mudara; sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras avanzaba cada vez mas y pasaba por detrás de los hogares de todos para ir al edificio del gobierno principal.**

**Pudo escuchar algunas voces a lo lejos pero en ese momento, no prestaba atención.**

**Al fin llegó a los jardines de Rojo donde entre algunos arboles se dejaba ver una enorme caja roja con la imagen del chiquillo plasmada a un lado; Hornet no pudo evitar reir ante aquello, todavía recordaba las grandes carpas con su nombre e imagen en su mejor epoca. Una sonrisa discreta surgió de su boca, seguramente el ojiazul estaba disfrutando muchisimo de aquello.**

**A pesar de lo que pensaba sobre que se le subiera la fama a la cabeza, realmente le hacia feliz en cierta forma que el mas joven pudiese tener algo como aquello; realmente, se lo merecía después de todo lo que había pasado.**

**Se acercó a la entrada del remolque y golpeó con suavidad la entrada de este.**

**-Novato, hora de entrenar- dijo en voz alta como siempre que lo saludaba, aunque era la primera vez que lo buscaba directamente**

**Normalmente no hacía aquello, decía que era responsabilidad e interés del corredor el ir a por su entrenador para prepararse pero mas de una vez se encontraba a sí mismo buscandole por las calles para recordarle que no podía jugar y que tenían trabajo que hacer; aunque era la primera vez que lo iba a ver hasta su casa y no estaba muy seguro de cómo encontraría aquello el muchacho.**

**Pero no tuvo que preocuparse de ello puesto que nadie respondió.**

**Pensó para si mismo que probablemente el chiquillo ya se había ido a correr por su cuenta al circuito de tierra cercano pero inmediatamente otra parte de su pensamiento negó aquello; no, el niño no estaba ahí ni en ninguna otra parte del pueblo. Aquella incomodidad que había sentido desde la mañana, se acrecentó pero se obligó a sí mismo a no perder la calma. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo que comenzaba a hacerse presente desde el fondo, como advirtiéndole desde antes que aquello no era normal.**

**Tragó secó y su cuerpo se tensó al ver a todos reunidos en la cafetería de Flo, hablando con alarma. Y en medio de ellos Mate con la expresión mas angustiada que le conocía a la grua; Hudson Hornet sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, confirmandole lo que había estado en su conocimiento durante toda aquella mañana: el chico no estaba, se había esfumado.**

**-Que esta pasando aquí?- su voz salió firme y directa como siempre, mas segura de cómo en realidad se sentía.**

**Todos se giraron al verle llegar y fue cuando se pudo percata de la mirada angustiada de Sally que estaba al lado de Mate que parecía ser el mas acongojado de todos.**

**-Sheriff?- preguntó girandose hacia el otro viejo coche que rapidamente se estaciono a su lado**

**-El chico… ha desaparecido Hudson- dijo el policía tratando de no impactar demasiado a su amigo ya que se imaginaba lo que le iba apegar aquella noticia**

**-A que te refieres exactamente con que desapareció?- inquirió el numero 51 entrecerrando los ojos y continuando en calma a pesar del pánico que comenzaba a sentir**

**Inmediatamente le vino a la mente ese Lamborguini que les viese entrenando hacia un par de días.**

**El Sheriff movió su cabeza hacia Mate, haciendo que los ojos azul oscuro del Doc se clavasen en los del otro, que se encogió aun mas triste.**

**-Mate, que ha sucedido?**

**-Martin…**

**-McQueen- corrigió el Sargento**

** -Si, McQueen él…**

**-Habla claro Mate- apremió el Doc aun con calma a pesar de que desearía sacudir al otro**

**La grua se removió con incomodidad observando el suelo entre ellos mientras Sally le daba un leve empujón**

**-Vamos Mate, dile**

**-No vino a perseguir conmigo a los tractores anoche- musitó con pena observando al Sheriff y a Doc Hudson que continuaban observandolo**

**Cerca, Luigi soltó un bufido molesto**

**-Por eso tu lo piensas que ha desaparecido?- dijo levantando los ojos mientras Guido cruzaba sus elevadores**

**-McQueen nunca ha faltado a una cita de voltear tractores conmigo!- dijo Mate frunciendo el cejo para enfrentar a Luigi e impresionando a los demás, ya que nunca habían visto tan molesto al otro**

**-Tranquilos todos- dijo el Sheriff adelantandose antes de voltear a ver a su amigo que ahora se encontraba muy callado- tu que piensas de eso Doc?**

**El numero 51 trataba de pensar con calma y no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de arrancar en ese instante a buscar por todo el pueblo al chico de color rojo; era evidente que algo había sucedido ya que a pesar de todo lo que llevaba de superficial el muchacho, hasta donde lo onocía nunca había faltado a una promesa y sabía que esas salidas con Mate eran muy importantes para el otro.**

**Suspiró y dio un vistazo al Sheriff.**

**-No veo a nadie en el pueblo**

**-Cerre las calles, nadie entra ni sale hasta que sepamos algo del niño- informó el policia removiendo su parrilla a lo que el coche azul asintió una vez**

**-Bien… quiero que todos se separen en grupos de dos, interroguen a los que permanecen en el pueblo, Sally, habla con tus huéspedes en el Cono y en Wheel Well… Flo, ve con ella… los demás, traten de averiguar lo que puedan de los clientes que se quedaron… Sheriff, revisa a quienes quieren entrar al pueblo y estan esperando a que abras- el viejo Hornet se giró para retirarme mientras los demás se iban cada quien por un camino**

**El Sheriff observó a su amigo antes de comenzar a avanzar hasta quedar a su lado**

**-Hudson… tienes a alguien en mente?- preguntó el coche**

**Aunque el aludido no volteó a verlo hizo una leve mueca para confirmarle sus sospechas; el Sheriff asintió una sola vez frunciendo el cejo.**

**-Debi detenerlo en cuanto le vi asomar la nariz en el entrenamiento- bufó el oficial con enojo- ya me daba mala espina…**

**-No podías hacer nada, conoces la ley, no puedes detenerlo solamente porque no nos agradaba- respondio el Doc cerrando los ojos con pesadez**

**En realidad podían haberlo hecho y buscarse una excusa para después pero ya era demasiado tarde; era su culpa al final de cuentas, se suponía que él era el jefe de mecanicos y entrenador del chico, con un rival en potencia cerca deia de haberlo vigilado mucho mejor. Como demonios iba a poder protegerlo cuando lo necesitara si no lo había hecho en ese momento? Como iba a permitirse sentir algo por él cuando ni eso había podido hacerle dejar de lado sus problemas cuando surgían?**

**Parecía que Sheriff estaba adivinando su pensamiento porque entrecerró los ojos y golpeó con su lateral al otro.**

**-Ah no, ni siquiera te atrevas a culparte de esto- lo cortó el oficial haciendo que el otro le viese con el cansancio marcado en las marcas alrededor de sus ojos- ni tu ni yo podíamos saber que iban a desaparecer… al menos, sabemos su modelo, su color y todo lo demás**

**-Acaso le viste las placas?- preguntó el corredor azul**

**-Te burlas de mi Hudson, a esto me he dedicado toda la vida, si yo sospecho, yo apunto- afirmó el oficial hinchando el pecho antes de verle de reojo- que quieres que haga?**

**-Trata de averiguar lo que puedas por tu lado- respondió el Hudson antes de comenzar a salir del pueblo, sorprendiendo al Sheriff**

**-Hey! A donde vas Hudson?**

**-Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas…- suspiró pesadamente este mientras lo recorría un escalofrio- yo investigaré por mi lado, en algún momento, nos reuniremos y compartiremos lo que encontremos, te parece?**

**-Muy bien, solo ten cuidado- pidió Sheriff observandole con tristeza mientras veía el brillo de la cubierta metálica del otro coche mientras se alejaba por debajo del sol que ya se levantaba sobre sus cabezas y el polvo del desierto que se elevaba por detrás; el policia negó con la cabeza suavemente antes de dejar salir un gemido**

**Aunque Hudson siempre se había visto fuerte y decidido, él sabía que no era así. Desde que le había visto llegar a Radiador Springs le había causado curiosidad aquel joven auto que parecía cubrirse con un enorme muro solitario para evitar que se le acercaran… y además, con un serio problema para escuchar a los demás, renegando y desconfiando de todo y de todos, en especial del también joven policía que desconfiaba de aquel respondon nuevo que parecía tratar de sacarlo de quicio.**

**Nadie iba a pensar que tiempo después, se iban a convertir en tan grandes amigos.**

**Durante tanto tiempo le había observado hundirse en aquel abismo que ya no albergaba muchas esperanzas de sacarlo de este aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Y entonces, una noche, tenía que llegar otro mequetrefe igual a ese corredor tantos años antes, igual de irresponsable, respondon y rebelde aunque definitivamente mas seguro y con una chispa de vida impresionante; y el nuevo resultó ser quien volviera a infundirle animos a su querido amigo, regresandole a la vida y sacandolo de aquel sitio horrible donde se encontraba confinado.**

**Tenia que admitir que, sin el chico cerca probablemente su amigo ya no estaría con ellos. Y en ese momento, el darse cuenta de que aquel lazo que mantenía con vida al corredor podía perderse para siempre, solamente lo impulsaba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una respuesta a aquel problema; iba a dalo todo, no quería que aquella chispa de vida que ahora se observaba en la mirada de su amigo, volviera a perderse en algún lugar para no volver a salir jamás.**

**Por su lado, Doc Hudson se apresuraba por la nueva interestatal rumbo a un destino que solo el conocía.**

**Tragó pesado, hacía demasiados años que no salia por cuenta propia rumbo a su pasado, buscándolo porque sería lo único con lo que podría contar para encontrar a aquel chiquillo que se había robado su alma; a pesar de su edad sentía temor de encontrarse con lo que había sido su vida antes pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Si quería recuperar a Rayo, tendría que enfrentar sus temores tarde o temprano.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Le dolía la cabeza.**

**Debajo de un sol demasiado brillante y caliente, Rayo McQueen avanzaba lentamente a través de la arena, sediento y demasiado cansado como para girar sus ruedas una vez mas; se dejó caer a pesar de sentir que se le quemaba todo el cuerpo, pero no importaba: ya no quería avanzar, solamente quería descansar.**

**Algo se detuvo a su lado, brindandole algo de sombra y fresco, cosa que agradeció con un suave suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos completamente, dejandose acobijar por la oscuridad detrás de sus parpados.**

**-Novato, te estás rindiendo demasiado rapido- dijo una calmada voz a su lado**

**El corredor tan solo sonrió y dejó escapar una risilla sin abrir los ojos y sin moverse**

**-Estoy demasiado cansado viejo, dame un minuto y entonces seguiré adelante- musitó Rayo ante la serena mirada de Hudson Hornet que no se movía**

**Hay un momento en la vida para continuar tu camino sin voltear hacia atrás… y otro para tirarte al suelo y flojear**

**-No estoy flojeando Doc, en verdad estoy cansado- respondió de nuevo el chico, sin enojarse**

**Se sentía muy tranquilo ahora, conversando con el otro sin hacer nada, tan solo, conversando. Doc Hudson dejó salir una leve risa.**

**-Niño, por tener los ojos cerrados te estás perdiendo de todo lo que tienes delante- insistió el auto mayor**

**-Hmmm- se quejó el coche, realmente se sentía muy cómodo a la sombra del otro y disfrutaba no ver nada; pero a final de cuentas, abrió muy apenas los ojos y sintió algo moverse y rozar su parachoques; parpadeó un poco enfocado la nueva imagen que se le presentaba: un prado de pasto verde y lo que le cosquilleaba en la nariz era una brizna de hierba que se mecía con la fresca brisa de verano.**

**Realmente era un paisaje precioso. Pero…**

**Trató de volver la cabeza para ver el camino por el cuál habían llegado hasta ahí pero al intentarlo, sintió un leve empujón del otro.**

**-No hagas eso novato… no es bueno ni bonito. No vale la pena mirar hacia atrás, lo que fue ya no puede volver a ser.**

**-Porqué no?- preguntó con curiosidad el mas joven aún tirado con el metálico cuerpo recostado en el césped**

**El otro se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de responder, tan solo observando hacia delante.**

**-Porque uno no puede volver atrás chico, tan sencillo como eso. Y aunque puedas tener algo similar a lo que dejaste, nunca será lo mismo; lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir adelante y rogar porque lo que tienes delante no pueda ser peor que lo que se quedó atrás.**

**El ex corredor dejo salir un gemido cansado pero McQueen se sentía muy bien ahora. Fresco y cómodo. Y muy sereno. Sin decir nada, entrecerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el lateral del otro coche, que a pesar de que jamás habían estado tan cerca o le había permitido hacer algo como eso, no se retiró ni le regañó, le dejó hacer.**

**-Pero… puede ser mejor que lo que ya no puede ser- musitó el mas joven recibiendo una mirada curiosa del mayor**

**-Y eso que significa?- preguntó con amabilidad Hudson Hornet**

**-Realmente no lo sé, simplemente se me ocurrió- respondió Rayo encogiéndose de hombros**

**-Siempre haces las cosas a como se te van ocurriendo no es así?- preguntó el coche azul sonriendo un poco mas**

**-Si… creo que ese es mi mayor defecto- respondió el mas joven a lo que ambos comenzaron a reir con diversión**

**Entonces, cuando al fin se detuvieron de hacer aquello, el mayor le observó con suavidad**

**-No estoy de acuerdo. En realidad, creo que es uno de tus mayores atractivos- dijo el Hornet lentamente**

**Ambos se observaron un momento, el mas joven sin preocuparse o sorprenderse de que le dijera aquello, como si ambos lo hubiesen sabido todo el tiempo y solamente estuviesen aclarando las cosas en voz alta; se acercaron al mismo tiempo, sin pena como si fuese una costumbre de siempre y el mas joven no tuvo mas que terminar de cerrar los ojos antes de sentir al otro besandole con suavidad.**

**Era curioso pero no sentía extraño aquel gesto, era como si fuera ya parte de ambos, parte de su vida. Le gustaba. Le gustaba aquello, se sentía seguro y tranquilo al lado del mas grande, sabía que nunca lo iba a abandonar, se lo había prometido y él le creía con fe ciega; sabía que lo amaba, sabía que aquel viejo gruñon y solitario se había transformado en el motor que lo movía hacia delante.**

**Y a pesar de que se quejaba en el entrenamiento sabía que si el otro se lo pedía, podía lanzarse desde un acantilado porque Hudson nunca haría algo que lo dañase; Rayo suspiró un poco antes de romper aquello y apoyar el rostro en el Hornet azul que le observó algo preocupado.**

**-Sucede algo Rayo?**

**-Perdoname- pidió con un tono infantil el mas joven mientras sus ojos temblaban- no debí decirte lo que te dije el otro día… yo, estaba siendo un tonto como siempre y no te estaba escuchando… yo…**

**-Deja eso, también está atrás. Se porque lo dijiste y te conozco mejor de lo que tu crees como para saber, que no estabas hablando en serio; así que tranquilo- le respondió el numero 51 sonriendoleun poco, siendo correspondido por el ojiazul que se mostraba mas tranquilo- ahora Rayo… quiero pedirte que avances… solo un poco mas… que sigas adelante**

**El de pintura roja le observó algo temeroso y confundido antes de ver hacia el horizonte hacia donde se extendía el prado delante de ellos, infinito en la distancia; se levantó del suelo y se inclinó como si fuese a avanzar, pero no lo hizo, sentía pesadas las ruedas y comenzaba a tener miedo, no, no quería ir hacia delante, no quería seguir, quería quedarse ahí con él**

**-Hudson yo… parece que va a llover- dijo con aprehensión observando las nubes grises que se formaban en la línea del horizonte; el ex corredor suspiró pesadamente**

**-Lo sé, no sabemos que hay mas allá y tampoco se ve precisamente tentador, pero estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo bueno en el camino- afirmó el de ojos oscuros antes de empujarle con suavidad- vamos niño, yo se que puedes**

**-Ven conmigo- soltó rápidamente McQueen cada vez mas angustiado- por favor. Me lo prometiste- insistió sintiendo como su corazón pasaba de una virtual calma a un golpeteo desesperado**

**El mayor le vió a os ojos con tristeza antes de rozarle el rostro con el propio; el corredor novato cerró apenas los ojos un segundo antes de volver a clavar su vista en a del otro.**

**-Por favor Hudson, me lo prometiste- suplicó**

**El mas grande no dijo nada durante algunos segundos, tan solo observandole.**

**-Yo estoy atrás de ti Rayo- respondió al fin el mas grande antes de dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora- siempre estaré detrás de ti… pero en este momento, tienes que tomar un camino que yo ya no puedo seguir… tienes que seguir…**

**-Hudson?- preguntó el mas joven mientras veía como su maestro retrocedía sin dejar de verle; el chico con el numero 95 trató de avanzar hacia él pero una barrera inasible le impidió alcanzar al otro. Comenzó a angustiarse cada vez mas- Hudson, HUDSON!**

**Pero el mas grande ya no respondía. El joven corredor se removió rapidamente, tratando de encontrar aluna salida de aquel sitio que cada vez se oscurecía mas bajo las nubes de tormenta y el viento antes suave, ahora era veloz y cortante; trató de gritar pero ya no podía y el calor que había desaparecido durante un momento ahora era todavía mas intenso que nunca.**

**…..**

**Abrió los ojos de golpe, antes de cerrar uno y parpadear con el otro, sintiendo el quemante rayo de sol sobre su rostro, que se colaba a través de los finos cristales de una ventana a su lado.**

**Soltó un gemido mientras sacudía la cabeza, ahora por el encandilado veía motas azules y rojas bailando en contraste con la oscuridad de aquella habitación; gimió de nuevo y trató de ver mejor, haciendo lo mejor que podía para intentar identificar aquel sitio. Definitivamente no era su modulo en los jardines de rojo y no recordaba el sitio de alguna fiesta aunque podía percibir que se trataba de una habitación muy bien decorada y fina, probablemente perteneciente a alguien con dinero.**

**Pero como demonios había llegado ahí?**

**Trató de moverse, tal vez si salía de aquel sitio podría ubicarse mejor ya que sus recuerdos no lo estaban ayudando demasiado, aún tenía demasiado presente aquel sueño (o pesadilla) y no lograba enfocarse con claridad; pero entonces sintió que se mecia en el aire y una exclamación sorprendida salió de su boca: estaba colgando del techo, de lo que parecía un elevador de cadenas individuales, una por llanta pero para su desagradable sorpresa, estas no se encontraban.**

**Aunque quisiera, no podría avanzar ni un poco.**

**Y más aún cuando trató de encender alguna parte de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que contaba con apenas energía para mantenerse despierto y ni mencionar la gasolina; estaba tan liviano que juraría que le habían vaciado el tanque; fantastico, no era la primera vez en que le capturaban y le hacían lo mismo. Se retorció un poco mas antes de escuchar una puerta que se abría cerca y entonces, la figura de Bran Lander se dejó ver con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-Ah! Mi querido Rayo, ya despertaste!... estás seguro de que has descansado lo suficiente, no preferirías dormir un poco mas?**

**-Maldita sea, que me has hecho?… SUELTAME!- exigió inmediatamente el joven corredor, furioso de verse en una posición como aquella en la que no podía defenderse**

**El lamborguini le dirigió una mirada preocupada mientras colocaba en el suelo una bandeja de aceite que llevaba consigo y se acercaba un poco mas**

**-Oh Rayo, no grites, no pasa nada, es solo que se que involuntariamente por los nervios de verte libre podrías regresar corriendo con todas aquellas personas que te tenían atrapado- respondió con un tono acongojado el corredor mientras trataba de tocarle un costado con una llanta, pero el rojo se agitó para tratar de evitarlo**

**-Que es lo que quieres de mi Leander!?- exclamó Rayo aún agitandose en el aire a pesar de que se hacía daño con aquello; pero estaba desesperado, no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí, si hubiera estado consciente jamás hubiera llegado a permitir que le hicieran aquello**

**Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, fuera de que en un momento de enojo, había seguido al otro a las afueras de Radiador Springs… y de ahí, nada mas.**

**-Yo? Solamente quiero cuidarte cariño, no puedo dejarte andar por ahí hasta que te calmes y te des cuenta de que al fin estás en casa… yo se lo difícil que es que te obliguen a aceptar el hecho de que eres prisionero, pero ya no mas, todo esta bien, eres libre y estaremos juntos para siempre- sonrió mas animado el Lamborguini mientras el mas joven palidecía**

**-De que estás hablando, te has vuelto loco!?- soltó totalmente furioso el Ford entornando los ojos- y no me llames "cariño"… dejame ir!**

**-Lo siento Rayo, pero hasta que no te calmes, no te voy a bajar- dijo tranquilamente el corredor negro enarcando ambas cejas**

**-Bueno…- respondió el numero 95 antes de cambiar su expresión por su sonrisa de competencia y obligarse a calmar el cuerpo y relajar la voz- lo siento Bran, ya estoy calmado… que te parece si me bajas y hablamos esto con mas calma?- pidió el chico a lo que el otro soltó una risotada**

**-Oh no cielo, eso no, yo conozco esos gestos y se que sigues muy enojado, apuesto lo que quieras a que en cuanto te deje bajar, te lanzarías a por mi y eso no esta bien, no- negó el otro retrocediendo- solo serán unos cuantos días Rayo, hasta que puedas ver la verdad**

**El de color rojo soltó un improperio por lo bajo y se retorció de nuevo**

**-No crees que si hiciera eso, es porque obviamente no quiero estar aquí?- replicó lanzandole la mirada de mayor odio con la que contaba- además, mis amigos no tardarán en venir por ti y entonces, sabrás lo que es bueno…- sonrió con un aire de superioridad- cuando el Doc…**

**Pero apenas mencionado ese nombre, Rayo abrió grandes los ojos mientras sentía que el frio se apersonaba en la habitación; el gesto del otro coche había pasado de ser normal a uno de felicidad enloquecida, con las pupilas pequeñas y una sonrisa demente que solamente le hzo lamentar no estar elevado mas arriba, lejos de él.**

**El corredor se acercó a McQueen que ahora se removía para alejarse del otro pero era inútil; el lamborguini quedó a escasos milímetros del otro, con los rostros tan juntos que el ojiazul podía verse reflejado en las orbes del otro.**

**-Yo no me preocuparía por ese anciano- dijo el de color negro comenzando a reir sin ver directamente al mas joven- el ahora se encuentra donde nadie podrá alcanzarlo nunca mas! Jajajajajaja**

**Por todos los cielos. No podía ser. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba insinuando aquel lamborguini. El sueño y el hecho de que no pudiese acercarse a Doc, separados por una barrera y que el hecho de que el otro le dijese que ya no podía seguirlo; por todos los cielos, no, no podía ser real pero… Bran Leander se carcajeaba totalmente feliz y entonces, el mundo se detuvo, la realidad se detuvo, no había un sentido, no había un significado…**

**Todo se desmoronaba, un mañana ya no existía y la memoria de las ultimas palabras que le había dicho al Hornet se apersonaron en su memoria como verdugos que no se irían jamas; sus ojos comenzaron a quemar mientras su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar guiado por su mente, se habían desconectado por completo**

**-NOOOOOOOO!- el grito agudo de dolor del otro coche resonó por los muros, haciendose un eco en los pasillos de aquella propiedad mientras el ojiazul sentía como su mente enloquecía de puro dolor- NOOOO, NO, NO, NO, ES MENTIRA, ESTÁS MINTIENDO!**

**-Tranquilo amor, pronto pasará… verás que te pondrías muy feliz cuando te des cuenta de que tu mayor captor nunca mas podrá separarnos- insitió Bran mucho mas feliz al ver al otro comenzar a gritar y retorcerse de aquella forma**

**Al fin salió de la habitación y el mas joven sintió como las lagrimas salían por si solas, cayendo en la oscura alfombra debajo suyo mientras su corazón se retorcía tanto como él mismo, negandosea creer algo así…**

**-NOOOO, NO, HUDSON, NOOO!- gritó cada vez mas fuerte, ahogandose de dolor mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, morir en ese instante también**


	7. Errores

**CAP 7**

**"Errores"**

**Rayo aún continuaba en la misma posición, colgado de los rines y con las lagrimas fluyendo sin detenerse, resbalando continuamente sobre sus mejillas y con la misma expresión de angustia congelada en el rostro, dejando apreciar un enorme vacio reflejado en sus anteriormente vivos y celestes ojos ahora opacos; simplemente se había dejado ir en medio de la desesperación después de estar llamando a gritos durante horas a quien para ese momento nunca mas iba a poder acudir en su ayuda.**

**No podía moverse, no quería hacerlo y no tenía las fuerzas ni la motivación para realizarlo. Que caso tenía ya? Que importaba si lograba liberarse un poco o cambiar su situación de prisionero?Acaso modificaría en algo la realidad que se alzaba burlona, en ecos desde que desapareciese aquel sujeto de su presencia?**

**Sentía como si el sol se hubiera apagado. Y al vez fuera así, porque para él joven corredor, lo que lo representaba esa luz cálida y llameante así como a su vida, toda ella, todo lo que podía serle de importancia era por él y solamente por él; cielos, cuando se había dado cuenta de que la luna entraba y se ponía solo porque aquel viejo gruñón se había introducido en su vida, firme y permanentemente?. Como había logrado que cada latido de su corazón, cada movimiento de su cuerpo y cada respiro fuesen posibles tan solo por su mera presencia en la tierra?**

**Como le había hecho para apropiarse de su corazón, de su alma y de su espiritu de tal forma que su simple ausencia lo vaciaba de cualquier otra cosa? Sus ojos volvieron a temblar mientras las lagrimas retomaban fuerza y el chico apretaba los parpados con firmeza, dejando que su cuerpo se estremeciese al recordar que lo último hecho junto a Hudson Hornet habia sido discutir por una estupidez.**

**-Hudson… Hudson…- comenzó a llamar con la voz cargada de sentimiento, deseando a pesar de saberlo inútil, que en algún momento el otro apareciese atravesando aquella puerta para sacarlo de aquella pesadilla**

**Porque no podía ser otra cosa mas que eso, una horrible pesadilla en la que se encontraba atrapado y donde aquel a quien amaba, había sido asesinado por un loco que creía que él estaba enamorado de el.**

**Su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse con impotencia debido al dolor contenido, quería seguir gritando, soltar todo aquello que le desgarraba y le mataba por dentro pero ni siquiera para eso tenía fuerzas ya; el mareo por la falta de gas y haber hecho demasiado esfuerzo comenzaba a hacerle daño. Sintió como la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas y tragó pesado para no terminar por sacar el poco aceite que aún conservaba en su interior.**

**A pesar de que no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo una cosa si estaba seguro: tenía que salir de ahí. Afuera no le esperaba nada pero donde estuviera Hudson seguramente se decepcionaría de él si no pudiese librase de un aprieto en el que él se había metido por su estupidez, su inmadurez y por no haberle hecho caso; aunque si lo pensaba mas lógicamente, aquello era un buen castigo y se lo tenía merecido, si no es que merecía algo peor. Cerró un poco mas los ojos mientras continuaba sacando su dolor por medio de las lagrimas hasta que escuchó un chirrido que le indicaba que alguien estaba ingresando.**

**-Buenos días cariño, como te sientes? Terminaste de llorar?- preguntó el lamborguini asomandose a la habitación y regalandole una sonrisa al coche rojo que giró la cabeza con dolor para no verle; el otro no pareció inmutarse sino que parecía más animado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el mas joven- he traido noticias para ti, noticias que seguramente te animarán mucho**

**Rayo apretaba los ojos tratando de no llorar pero aquellas palabras fueron las que al final surtieron efecto, haciendo que el chico volviese sus ojos hacia el de color oscuro que se animo aún mas**

**-Gracias por voltear a verme, sabes? Tienes unos ojos muy bellos- dijo el corredor sonriendo con suavidad mientras que el numero 95 entornaba estos dirigiéndole todo el odio que tenía a ese coche; este carraspeó un poco y con un pequeño brazo de cable, extendió el periódico enfrente suyo. El chico de pintura roja palideció mientras que el frío se extendía a través de su cuerpo y el aire parecía faltar: la foto de la primer página, aunque no podía verla bien por la distancia, mostraba sin lugar a dudas la figura de Hudson Hornet.**

**La respiración del chico comenzó a volverse errática, hiperventilando mientras el horror ante la realidad que le presentaba aquel loco se volvía mas factibe que nunca.**

**-El ex famoso corredor, Hudson Hornet del pacifico pueblito de Radiador Springs ha sido encontrado sobre su costado, detrás de su hogar y sin presentar signos de vida; no se han encontrado pistas acerca de lo que pudo haber ocurrido excepto por muerte natural a causa de la edad. Los forenses todavía estan investigando pero de todas formas, recordaremos por siempre a una de las leyendas mas famosas en el mundo del automovilismo…**

**-Basta!- exigió McQueen con el cuerpo completamente tenso**

**No quería escuchar aquello, no quería saber que confirmaban lo que el otro había proclamado horas atrás, porqué todos insistían en mentirle de aquella forma tan cruel?**

**Por su lado, el lamborguini había levantado la vista de aquel periódico y ladeaba la cabeza, observando con interés las reacciones del otro coche que parecía a punto de un ataque debido a la conmoción de la noticia; era tan tierno el niño! Se ponía triste por la muerte de su carcelero, era natural después de todo, habían estado demasiado tiempo juntos y era evidente que le habían lavado la mente.**

**Pobre Rayo McQueen.**

**Lentamente, se acercó al coche que permanecía colgado en el aire sin aparentemente percatarse de su aproximamiento hasta que el corredor tocó con suavidad al Ford que abrió de repente los ojos y se agitó para alejarse con nulos resultados**

**-Que quieres ahora!?- exclamó tratando de alejarlo con ayuda de sus aros pero al hacerlo, las cadenas se mecieron, acercándolo aún mas al otro que enganchó una de sus llantas al otro para impedirle volver a mecerse**

**-Solamente quiero que te portes bien y que de poco en poco te vayas adaptando a tu casa cariño, solamente eso- dijo el de ojos grises con lentitud antes de rozarle con los labios el borde metálico de la llanta que tenia mas cerca, haciendo estremecer al mas joven**

**-No hagas eso!- soltó el de ojos azules con furia mientras el lamborgini sonreía y volvía a hacer lo mismo**

**-Tranquilo cariño, es solamente una muestra de mi afecto- dijo el otro pasando apenas su lengua un poco mas adelante, a lo que Rayo trató de removerse asqueado ante aquello**

**-Por favor, basta… siempre eres asi de desagradable o solo cuando quieres que se alejen de ti?- replicó el chico tratando de verle con fiereza antes de sentir como soltaban sus cadenas pero de tal forma que se meció hacia la pared contraria, golpeando su lateral contra esta**

**Soltó un quejido mientras su cuerpo regresaba a la posición original y el lamborguini le veía con interés**

**-Como verás Rayo, aunque quieras alejarte, siempre regresaras a mi- cerró los ojos con satisfacción ante su propio chiste mientras el corredor que continuaba en el aire continuaba viéndole de mal modo; Bran Leander suspiró antes de adelantarse al chico- bueno… se que tardaremos un poco en que vuelvas a ser ese dulce corredor que se enamoro de mi…**

**-Pues no se quien haya sido ese "dulce corredor", pero en definitiva no se trata de mi… y he de decir, que compadezco al pobre…- murmuró el numero 95 levantando la mirada con fastidio**

**-… pero mientras estamos en ello, puedes leer el periodico- terminó el coche de color oscuro depositando este enfrente del chico que volvió a palidecer y trató de retroceder en el aire**

**El lamborguini habia colocado abierta la gaceta de tal forma que aunque el otro quisiese evitarlo, podía verse la primera plana con la fotografía de Hudson Hornet; era obvio que era algo importante ya que rara vez colocaban una imagen de ese tamaño y pocas palabras para seguir con la verdadera historia en el interior.**

**-Porque estás haciendo esto!?- gritó el coche de color rojo comenzando a llorar nuevamente mientras el mas grande soltaba unas cuantas risitas animadas**

**-No podía permitir que viniera a capturarte de nuevo… no, mejor asi- afirmó el lamborguini antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, dejando a un destrozado McQueen, comenzando a sollozar y gritar de nueva cuenta mientras aquel periodico parecía restregarle el hecho de que, no había forma de salvarse de aquello**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Nada todavía?**

**-Bueno, yo atrapé un par de maleantes tratando de pintar con aerosol la parte trasera de la casa de Ramón y Flo, pero les di su escarmiento y ahora están en el corralón- afirmó el Sargentocolocandose firme mientras el Sheriff pasaba enfrente de este asentía**

**-Muy bien… Flo?**

**-Nadie lo ha visto en la cafetería- dijo la Sabre con tristeza y preocupación en la voz; su esposo se acercó por un lado**

**-No te preocupes bomboncito, pronto encontraremos a ese Rayo, siempre le gusta hacerse notar- afirmó el Impala con seguridad antes de ver con el cejo fruncido al policía- ya saben algo del muchacho?**

**-Nada Ramon, por eso estoy preguntando… tampoco nadie de los que trataban de ingresar- soltó el Sheriff antes de negar con la cabeza y voltear hacia el resto**

**Mate desde el borde de ellos soltó un gemido de tristeza mientras Fillmore le daba unas palmaditas**

**-Pronto lo encontraremos hermano, no te preocupes- afirmó el hippie con suavidad a lo que la grua asintió**

**-Yo se que regresará pronto con nosotros, fuera de sus carreras esas donde va a ser famoso, no le gusta estar cerca de casa- afirmó el cabrestante dirigiendo su vista al cielo como si ahí estuviese su amigo**

**Los demás se dirigieron unas cuantas sonrisas, como les encantaría tener el optimismo de Mate; pero en ese momento, un ruido de neumáticos les hizo girase para observar a la joven Porshe que llegaba a toda velocidad y se frenaba bruscamente frente a ellos**

**-Sally, que velocidades son esas para llegar?- preguntó el Sheriff frunciendo el cejo mientras la chica recuperaba la respiración**

**-Que pasó linda?- interrumpió Flo acercandose- lograste saber algo?**

**-Quién secuestró a McQueen?- interrogó el Sargento golpeando el suelo con una llanta**

**-Lo vieron irse con un auto de color negro, pero nadie sabe decirme de que modelo- dijo la de color azul con tristeza- tomaron la carretera que sale a la Interestatal al norte y uno de los que llegó mas tarde dijo también que vió como una remolque llevaba inconsciente a un coche que se parecía a Letritas**

**-Secuestrado!- soltó el Sargento antes de bufar- alguien quiere todo su dinero!**

**-Pues obvio, McQueen es un millonario! Yo también querría secuestrarlo- dijo Mate meciendo su gancho mientras Sally negaba con la cabeza**

**-Que hacemos?**

**-Pues ir a la Interestatal y viajar al norte hasta que lo encontremos- sugirió Fillmore**

**Inmediatamente se desató una leve discusión sobre lo que deberían hacer mientras Sheriff retrocedía y perdía su vista en el camino de salida del pueblo; realmente iba a echar en menos la ayuda de Doc para tranquilizarlos a todos y mantener el orden pero parecía que estaba tras algo muy importante y por ello no había insistido en seguirlo a donde quiera que hubiese ido.**

**Solo esperaba que él también se encontrase bien.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Habían pasado algunos días pero a Rayo se le figuraba que podrían fácilmente haber corrido varias semanas; cada vez estaba mas incómodo por la forma en que colgaba del techo y los acercamientos del otro iban pasando de ser demasiado cercanos a totalmente inadecuados. Nunca había permitido que nadie se le acercase de esa forma, ni siquiera a su propia familia; pero aquelBran le besaba la carrocería normalmente en el rostro pero de poco en poco iba tomando confianza para ir bajando por el resto de su cuerpo lo cuál le hacia desear cada vez mas salir de ahí.**

**Estaba cansado de llorar o era tal vez que sus ojos ya no podían sacar mas lágrimas. Todavía se negaba a creer que Hudson ya no se encontraba a su lado, que se había marchado para siempre y que tal vez, todo había sido su culpa por irse del pueblo sin avisarle a nadie…**

**Por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la escena de su ultimo entrenamiento, todo lo que hizo mal, todo lo que dijo para herir al otro coche… un ligero temblor lo recorrió completamente, nunca iba a dejar de arrepentirse de aquello; en lugar de perder el tiempo en estupideces como aquella, debió de aprovechar para decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que deseaba estar siempre a su lado.**

**Que idiota. Ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, había perdido para siempre cualquier oportunidad de hacerle saber a la primer y única persona en el mundo a la que había querido honesta y totalmente, lo mucho que había significado para su vacía vida.**

**Ojalá**** hubiera muerto él también. Ojalá y aquel día en que se había accidentado cuando Hudson le había salvado en la colina, se hubieran ido los dos y de esa forma, Bran no hubiera asesinado al otro y los dos estarían juntos todavía. O al vez, si tan solo…**

**Ya no había un "Si hubiera". Tenía que aceptar la realidad.**

**Pero era demasiado doloroso.**

**En aquel momento, volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse pero esta vez ni siquiera volteó. Se tensó, preparandose para lo que pudiera leer en los periodicos, que el otro siempre estaba dispuesto a dejar enfrente del chico para torturarle con las fotografías de su héroe, en las despedidas que le daban todos día tras día y los memoriales que le dedicaban; ni pudiendo se hubiese atrevido a leer aquello, su corazón estaba roto pero sabía que si por fin le ponía unas palabras absolutorias al asunto, simplemente no podria salir de aquel infierno.**

**Si iba a morir de dolor, de poder elegir prefería hacerlo en Radiador Springs, rodeado de sus amigos y del lugar que el Doc tanto amaba.**

**Cerró los ojos mientras percibía como el otro coche se acercaba lentamente y sin hablar, lo cuál era extraño ya que normalmente le saludaba con aquel apelativo que el numero 95 estaba comenzando a odiar; si tan solo no estuviese atado con aquellas cadenas y tuviese puestos los cauchos…**

**Temblo**** al sentir como el otro le besaba con suavidad un costado, siempre era así, suave y cuidadoso cuando le tocaba pero no por ello la sensación le era totalmente desagradable; se mordió los labios para no decir nada mientras dejaba involuntariamente al lamborguini recorrerle de esa manera, esforzandose por no quejarse ni hacer comentario alguno.**

**Gritarle que le dejara en paz cuando no iba a obtener resultado alguno, iba mas allá de sus fuerzas.**

**-Estas demasiado tenso cariño- habló por fin el coche de color negro mientras Rayo tan solo abría al fin un poco los ojos pero los entornaba con el odio brillando en estos- pensé que con el tiempo que ha pasado, ibamos teniendo un avance**

**El coche rojo no respondió mientras que el de ojos grises ladeaba la cabeza con interés. Pobre Rayo, aún le costaba salir de aquel horrible estado en que le habían dejado sus captores; había tratado de todo, siendo amable y paciente, dedicándole todo su amor cada vez que le veía y le llevaba de comer, pero el chico se negaba a probar alimento o a siquiera voltear a verle mas que rara vez. Incluso, le había dejado las buenas noticias enfrete para que fuera superandolo de poco en poco pero ni aún así lograba hacerlo salir de aquel estado.**

**No sabía que hacer y le dolía mucho no poder disfrutarlo así como lo había imaginado.**

**Pero tenía que ser paciente. Se amaban mutuamente. Él lo sabía perfectamente y para demostrarle que él seguía haciedolo aún a pesar de todo, debía de esperar a que el chico se abriese de poco en poco; pero como ayudar a hacer un poco mas rápida esa transición, en que se diese cuenta de que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro sin importar las circunstancias?**

**Entonces, una sonrisa apareció de pronto en su rostro, luminosa como si todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto. El chico de ojos azules volteó levemente al sentir al otro detenerse de lo que hacía, pensando que tal vez estaba por retirarse y dejare solo de nuevo pero no era así; de nuevo, aquel frio y miedo que sintiese el día en que le anunció la muerte del ex corredor se hicieron presentes, haciendole tragar en seco mientras una leve sombra azul aparecía entre sus ojos.**

**Aquella sonrisa hasta donde lo había comenzado a ver NUNCA indicaba algo bueno.**

**Al siguiente momento, pudo sentir como algo se movía a través de la zona donde estaba su motor, desde abajo. Se sentía demasiado extraño y además, estaba entrando en zonas que solamente dejaba ver a su mecánico personal o a su médico; comenzó a removerse mientras algunos ruidos se dejaban escuchar desde su interior.**

**-Que… demonios estás haciendo?- dijo al fin McQueen mientras el lamborguini tan solo movía aquellos brazos delgados por debajo del otro**

**-Ya verás cariño, ya lo veras- murmuró**

**Después de un momento, dejó salir sus cables pero el Ford se sentía demasiado extraño; volvió a temblar mientras el de ojos grises le sonreía.**

**-No te preocupes, tu eres mio y yo soy tuyo**

**-Me temo que estás completamente loco… yo no soy de nadie!- exclamó volviendo a enfurecerse por verse en aquella situación**

**Bran**** Leander movió una palanca cerca del otro, que no podía verla y sintió como era elevado un poco mas; compuso una expresión incómoda ya que no estaba balanceado y se había ladeado un poco.**

**-Lo siento, pero te necesito a una buena altura para ver- explicó el lamborguini haciendo ruborizar de golpe al otro coche**

**Y un demonio. Estaba viendole zonas demasiado privadas, unas que a duras penas dejaban ver a menos que fuera necesario; todavía recordaba el trauma que había recibido al observar las del Sheriff en aquella ocasión en el consultorio del Hornet y no estaba muy seguro de querer que aquel demente estuviese regalandose la vista con su cuerpo.**

**Entonces lo sintió. De nuevo su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a moverse de forma mas violenta a pesar de su debilidad, estaba tocandole por debajo; era demasiado horrible para ser verdad, no podía estar ocurriéndole eso a él, sobre todo a él, al Rayo McQueen. Se encontraba en una situación demasiado irreal, Doc muerto y ahora aquello.**

**Definitivamente aquel lugar debía tratarse del infierno.**

**Pudo sentir como el otro coche le sacaba dos cables gruesos de la parte baja y el rubor que ya cubría su rostro se hizo mas presente. Cerró los ojos tragandose la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento mientras se maldecía por todavía tenerlos conectados a su cuerpo.**

**Aquellos cables se conectaban a su sistema principal y no servían para otra cosa mas que para colocar un sistema electrico de emergencia cuando se tenían que hacer viajes largos o había un riesgo de falla en una carrera difícil; pero los autos de carrera normalmente le daban un uso menos útil pero mas divertido según ellos, cuando tenían tiempo libre y últimamente todos los demás autos, tanto deportivos como no, comenzaban a imitarlos: les usaban para conectarse unos con otros y pasarse energía, de forma suave, disfrutando de la corriente extra.**

**Cuando se pasaban de la raya, terminaban sin electricidad o con algunas fallas menores pero fastidiosas, que podían hacer que un sistema fallase en el momento mas inoportuno, mandando toda una carrera o trabajo a la basura; en los casos mas extremos, terminaban vaciando todo el radiador de golpe.**

**Por eso en los ultimos meses los representantes de los corredores les habían comenzado a quitar aquellos cables extras, para evitar futuros problemas en sus clientes; se habían levantado varias protestas por los mas famosos corredores que gustaban irse de juerga pero al final la Federación Internacional de Automovilismo había dado su ultimátum: tenían la opción de quitarselos o esperar a que la próxima juerga donde se les atrapara y que esto afectase su rendimiento, se les expulsara definitivamente.**

**Pero Rayo no lo había hecho.**

**Harv**** le había cuestionado al respecto pero el novato entonces solo había soltado un bufido, indicandole que él no estaba para esas tonterías, que él iba a las carreras con la mente en ganas y solamente eso; aunque le gustaba la idea de las fiestas y divertirse, arriesgarse a perder todo por lo que había luchado por una tontería de una noche no estaba en sus planes.**

**Ahora lamentaba profundamente no haber hecho caso a su representante, pero como comenzaba a darse cuenta, rara vez escuchaba cuando debía a las personas que en verdad se preocupaban por él; era un reverendo imbécil y justo cuando creía haber aprendido la lección, la vida le demostraba que aún le faltaba mucho kilometraje.**

**Volvió a removerse, dispuesto a dejarse los aros si era necesario pero tenía que alejarse del otro; el lamborguini tan solo dejó escapar una risa divertida antes de conectarse al otro coche, que dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa y horror. No, no podía pasarle… no podía ser…**

**Un último pensamiento le vino a la mente mientras sentía que el otro coche le bajaba nuevamente para comenzar a besarle el cuerpo.**

**Hudson.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Esto tiene que ser una broma…**

**Un viejo Plymouth Barracuda se frenó súbitamente de la correría en la que se encontraba, dejando un camino de suelo quemado por donde habían pasado sus llantas; a pesar de la distancia, pudo distinguir perfectamente la figura de aquel coche a pesar de que ya no llevaba las estampas pegadas a su cuerpo.**

**Ya le había visto aparecer en la última Copa Pistón, con su antigua coloración bien marcada como si el tiempo jamás hubiese transcurrido; y ahora, se presentaba en la zona sin mas, aparentemente buscando algo. Que le quitaran los pistones y los revendieran para fundición, la sola visión de aquel coche antiguo en un sitio que había jurado, nuca volver a pisar esa simplemente, tanto fantastica como tenebrosa.**

**Pero eso no importaba. Con una emoción cada vez mas grande, el viejo coche blanco de letras rojas, se lanzó lo mas veloz que pudo a través de aquel circuito resquebrajado con césped en algunas partes para recibir a su visitante.**

**-HUDDY!- exclamó mientras se apresuraba a llegar a un extremo de aquel circuito, donde se levantaba un semi destruido edificio y de donde había salido el recién llegado, observando todo con una expresión por demás nostálgica**

**El coche que acababa de arribar a la zona, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió al escuchar la forma en que le llamaban pero aún asi, la sonrisa no se esfumó de su rostro; le había sido difícil recorrer toda aquella distancia hasta el abandonado y antiguo circuito de Wyoming, donde se hubiese formado como corredor antes de ir por las carreras mas serias pero el mantener en mente que el novato le necesitaba, había sido suficiente motivación.**

**Durante toda su vida, desde aquel accidente Hudson Hornet no había vuelto a tener contacto con nadie de su antiguo equipo y había rechazado todos los intentos de algunos de sus compañeros de encontrarle; simplemente, al tener el rechazo de su regreso tan fresco, se había ocultado de todo el mundo que alguna vez le hubiese acogido.**

**Y vierase ahora, regresando a sus raices porque no podía permitirse perder justamente, a alguien para quien ese universo le era tan importante.**

**Tal vez estaba loco, pero valdría la pena si el niño regresaba a salvo a su lado.**

**Al fin, el numero 51 se giró despacio al ver llegar al otro viejo coche y bufó divertido.**

**-Ya sabes que odio que me llames de esa manera Paul- dijo Hudson mientras el aludido rodaba sus ojos verdes y sonreía aun mas**

**-Creí que ya habias muerto, viejo saco de tuercas rotas- respondió el Barracuda antes de emitir un silbido bajo- aparecerte así en la Copa Pistón! Ese novato realmente debe tener algo con él para hacerte salir de tu madriguera tan fácilmente- soltó el coche comenzando a reir ante la mirada agria que le arrojó el azul**

**Ambos se giraron para observar el viejo edificio que se alzaba a sus espaldas y el viejo coche blanco dejó escapar un suspiro.**

**-Ya no es lo de antes…**

**-Que haces en esta pista abandonada por Dios?- preguntó con curiosidad el Hornet a lo que el otro rió de nueva cuenta**

**-Los circuitos de hoy día ya no reciben a los veteranos como nosotros tan fácilmente a menos que te estés ahogando en dinero, así que algo tengo que hacer con mi tiempo libre y no hay nada mejor que mantener ejercitado el carburador- afirmó mientras el de ojos azules tan solo le observaba**

**-Paul, yo…**

**-No tienes por qué disculparte- cortó el otro, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa- realmente la pasaste muy duro Hudson, la mayoría de nosotros se hubiera matado, pero tu siempre tuviste la carcasa muy dura… entiendo que hayas desaparecido, yo no hubiera soportado todo lo ocurrido… y aún así, te extrañamos mucho compañero…**

**-Que… ha sucedido con los demás?- preguntó el Doc dejando de ver al otro para posar su vista en la antigua pista frente suyo**

**El Barracuda hizo una leve mueca antes de hablar**

**-Bueno… David y William ya partieron al otro barrio, pero con el kilometraje que tenían encima, ya habían resistido bastante… Artie esta sufriendo de problemas con la banda de su transmisión… y bueno, Hank sigue cambiando llantas pero hasta donde se ya tira aceite y no le esta yendo muy bien que digamos…- se encogió de hombros**

**-Y a ti como te ha ido?**

**-Bueno, no me quejo, tengo mi pensión y puedo moverme todavía- asintió el coche blanco antes de ver de reojo al otro- Hudson, porqué has venido?**

**-Necesito contactarme con Terry- dijo simplemente mientras el Playmouth abría los ojos**

**-A Terry!- exclamó este removiendo incomodo las llantas- bueno, es que quieres volver a la jugada? Viejo, no niego que tal vez aún puedas correr un poco pero los coches de hoy día…**

**Hizo una mueca. Terry Servino había sido el representante en común de ellos dos y siempre había sabido mover sus influencias y obtener información de cualquier cosa, por los medios que se necesitasen; Hudson Hornet lo sabía, sabía que si quería encontrar a aquel lamborguini negro rapidamente, quien mejor podía ayudarle era su ex agente.**

**-Huddy… Terry ya se fue al otro barrio también…- dijo despacio el Barracuda mientras el azul palidecía de golpe y le observaba con incredulidad**

**-Pero Terry tenía la salud de una grua elefante!**

**-Si pero… un día, nos llegó la invitación a su funeral. Supongo que la vida a veces te cobra por adelantado lo que te has gastado- suspiró cansinamente mientras el 51 entrecerraba los ojos**

**Realmente había esperado poder volver a contactarse con aquel sujeto. Era lo mejor que tenía y ahora había perdido varios días viajando para encontrarse en un callejón sin salida; apretó las llantas contra el suelo, comprimiendo sus dientes con fuerza debido al enojo y a la impotencia que se estaban apoderando de él en aquel momento.**

**Su antiguo amigo le vió de reojo unos segundos.**

**-Que ha sucedido Huddy?... y dime la verdad, estaré viejo pero no soy estupido y se que hay un muy buen motivo detrás del hecho de que hayas venido buscando a Terry cuando lo que menos quieres es volver a tocar estas cosas- soltó el Barracuda con seriedad mientras el numero 51 tomaba aire**

**-Un sujeto ha secuestrado a Rayo McQueen… sabes quien es, no es así?- dijo el Hornet mientras el otro asentía**

**-Ya te he dicho que te vi con él por televisión, viejo pedazo de cacharro… tienes alguna sospecha?- preguntó el coche blanco mientras el Hornet asentía**

**-Un lamborguini- respondió el juez haciendo una mueca al hablar de este; el coche a su lado soltó una risotada**

**-No está algo lejos de casa?- silbó**

**-Eso es lo de menos, es un lamborguini negro que estoy seguro que he visto antes- afirmó Hornet antes de girarse hacia el otro- estoy seguro de que él es quien se llevo al novato y tengo que encontrarlo**

**El viejo Barracuda le observó con interés y un brillo muy extraño en a mirada**

**-Realmente te ha pegado duro ese niño, verdad? No recuerdo que seas del tipo que se lanza hacia algo peligroso por alguien mas y menos, tu solo- dijo el de color blanco entrecerrando los ojos a lo que el otro coche, retrocedió soltando un gruñido**

**-De todas formas… tengo que irme- dijo y apenas se iba a dar la vuelta cuando su compañero le interceptó**

**-Ah-ah-ah Hudson, me ofendes si piensas que puedes irte sin que yo te ayude ahora- soltó el coche blanco sonriendo y haciendo girar una de sus ruedas; el Hornet frunció el cejo, aquel coche siempre había sido demasiado juguetón por lo que no le tomaba muy en serio pero hasta donde recordaba, era quien se contactaba mas con su agente y por ello, le había buscado primero**

**-No tengo tiempo que perder Paul, tengo que encontrar al chico- cortó mientras el otro sonreía un poco mas**

**-Lo sé y eso significa que tendremos que reunir de nuevo a la banda para encontrarlo, así de facil- dijo el Playmouth desesperando al azul**

**-No acabas de decir que todos estiraron la llanta?- soltó comenzando a enojarse el otro coche mientras Paul negaba con la cabeza y volvía a verle con mas intensidad**

**-No hablaba de esa banda, Huddy…**

**-Ya te dije que no me llames así…**

**-Estoy hablando DE La Banda…**


	8. Infierno

**CAP 8**

**"Infierno"**

**No podía aceptar aquello. Mentalmente, hizo un esfuerzo mas allá de sus posibilidades para tratar de evitar sentir lo tortuoso de aquel momento que seguramente se le antojarían horas pero el dolor de aquella acción repentina lo estaba matando por dentro al grado de que no podía pensar coherentemente; había creído infantilmente en un inicio que cuando aquel sujeto se conectase a él no iba a percibir mas que un breve y suave intercambio eléctrico ya que por falta de energías y de gas, no tenía mucho para aportar al menos de su lado.**

**Pero se había equivocado. Se había equivocado completamente. Cuando Bran hizo aquella conexión entre los gruesos cables de ambos coches, al siguiente segundo había apretado los que venían por su parte contra su cuerpo de forma abrupta, haciéndole gritar al sentir como los propios eran estirados hacia abajo sin ningún cuidado al grado de que casi le reventaba las juntas con las que se sostenían al resto de su cuerpo; el dolor había sido demasiado intenso y profundo, por un segundo su cabeza se unió al dolor de su parte baja y las exclamaciones ante aquel daño y suplicio se hicieron mas fuertes e intolerables ya que el otro no cedía de continuar apretando hacia abajo.**

**-Lo siento cariño, pero es necesario para que entiendas- expresó el lamborguini aparentando que realmente sufría al ver la tortura del otro pero con un brillo en los ojos que evidenciaba que al mismo tiempo, lo estaba disfrutando**

**Cuando había decidido hacer aquello no esperaba sentirse tan bien. Tenía totalmente sometido al mas joven, amarrado, sin poder moverse y sin poder evitar algo que tenía que haber ocurrido desde hacía demasiado pero… bueno, estaban demasiado lejos el uno del otro; se pasó la lengua por los labios, tan solo observando las reacciones del numero 95, temblando de emoción ante los vanos intentos de este por alejarse y tratar de escapar. Simplemente, el saber que aquel joven corredor que apenas estaba aprendiendo sobre el mundo de las carreras era suyo y nadie podría llevárselo de su lado le hacia ansiar poder hacer todo lo que deseaba pero no, debía de mantenerse calmado, no quería asustar al objeto de su afecto.**

**Después de todo lo amaba como nadie en el mundo y sabía que Rayo también lo hacía, solo que estaba demasiado asustado por su nueva situación como para admitirlo. Solo era de mostrarle el paraíso en el que se encontraba y por mucho que le doliese en el alma, obligarlo a abrir los ojos de ser necesario, para que pudiese liberarse de todo lo que le ataba a su peligrosa vida anterior.**

**Por su parte, Rayo soltó unos cuantos gemidos ahogados ante la frustración de verse tomado de aquella manera; era ridículo pero nunca había pensado en terminar de aquella forma, capturado de forma humillante a causa de nuevo de su poca madurez para enfrentar los problemas con serenidad, con un demente que escuchaba y veía cosas que no existían al grado que le había robado su libertad y estaba a punto de arrebatarle todavía mas que eso. Y a pesar de confesarse a sí mismo enamorado de Hudson Hornet, tampoco había pasado por su cabeza aquella situación o al menos, se sentía avergonzado cada que un pensamiento sobre una situación similar se hacía presente.**

**En cierta manera, aún era demasiado crío y lo admitía para sí mismo cosa que jamás haría en voz alta.**

**Un nuevo grito salió desde el fondo de su garganta al tiempo que las cadenas que le sostenían soltaban un chirrido quejumbroso ante la presión impuesta.**

**-Me estás lastimando idiota!- gritó el coche rojo con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba sus aros contra aquellas leontinas que se enredaban alrededor de estos- que demonios quieres de mi!?**

**-Solamente quiero liberarte cariño- susurró el otro coche dejando de estirar los cables principales y besando otros que corrían a la par de estos aún en la parte inferior del 95, haciendo que el mas joven dejara salir una exclamación de sorpresa y el rubor se asomase por debajo de sus ojos; un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo mientras las nauseas subían a su garganta rápidamente y trataba de apartarlas inútilmente: aquel sujeto lo estaba provocando y no entendía porqué, que le había podido haber hecho como para merecerse que le hiciese todo aquello.**

**-Detente… detente! Yo no quiero esto, no, no quiero esto!- de nuevo comenzó a removerse cada vez mas desesperado mientras las lagrimas acudían rápidamente a sus ojos debido a que a no sabía que hacer y a lo inminente de aquel final el cuál realmente no quería conocer; era vergonzoso que terminase de aquella manera y rogaba en silencio porque se detuviese como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, tan solo dándole un leve susto pero una voz en su interior le decía que esta vez, no sería así.**

**Como deseaba haber hecho caso del Doc y quedarse entrenando hasta no poder mas en lugar de haber hecho caso de s caliente y estúpida cabeza.**

**Bran**** Leander se desesperó un poco mas al ver que simplemente el chico no se quedaba quieto; realmente lo amaba pero tenía que aprender también que hacer cosas como aquella iban a lastimarlo innecesariamente, al igual que todo en ese horrendo ambiente que le rodeaba y del cuál, él trataba de protegerlo lo mejor que podía. Si, de que lo hiriese algún bruto sin cuidado a hacerlo él, solo un poco para hacerle entrar en razón… bueno, lo tenía claro. Era por amor. Solamente por eso.**

**De nuevo tiró de los cables de McQueen con fuerza, colocando todo su peso en los propios hasta que las delgadas placas de metal que los sostenían en su lugar y ya se encontraban demasiado forzadas debido al primer tirón, se vencieron y les permitieron caer libremente mas cerca del lamborguini; los ojos de Rayo, que había estado emitiendo gritos de dolor como loco y se movía desesperadamente para impedir aquello, se opacaron repentinamente al desmayarse durante un momento por el shock de dolor que cruzó en ese momento su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo y apagándolo.**

**Pasaron los minutos y el de ojos grises tan solo observaba el cuerpo lánguido del otro coche que se mecía colgando de las cadenas.**

**Aún a pesar de aquel estado inconsciente, se veía simplemente hermoso con aquella fragilidad permanente de quien puede ser herido sin oponer resistencia; por lo que había visto hasta ese momento, el espíritu del corredor aparentemente fuerte y orgulloso, en realidad era lo suficientemente delicado como para que cualquiera pudiese llegar y destrozarlo por accidente o a propósito sin apenas hacer esfuerzo. Y era por ello que necesitaba protegerlo y hacerle ver que nadie fuera de él iba a amarlo y a cuidarlo tanto.**

** No fue sino hasta que un ligero temblor le hizo ver que comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia que se acercó al frente del chico, deteniéndose para ver como de poco en poco, sus ojos que estaban apagados y perdidos en la nada iban volviendo a brillar dentro de la consciencia y el terror y por la expresión que cruzó su semblante y le hizo encogerse lo que podía mientras cerraba inmediatamente sus ojos apretando los parpados, era obvio que el dolor que cruzaba su carrocería seguía siendo intenso.**

**-Veo que has regresado a mi lado, cariño- sonrió Bran con suavidad**

**Por su lado el más joven trataba de superar aquella horrible sensación que cruzaba por su cuerpo desde la punta hasta el final. Tenía el presentimiento de que cada parte metálica y electrónica de su cuerpo se encontraba rota y solamente sobrevivía porque estaba acostumbrado a luchar por inercia para continuar con vida, aunque en ese momento hubiese deseado todo lo contrario; de poco en poco su visión se iba volviendo clara y no pudo menos que sentir que el alma se le iba al suelo al percibir que el otro se encontraba enfrente suyo, observándole con interés.**

**Trató de hacer un nuevo movimiento para alejarse pero inmediatamente de su garganta escapó un grito agudo al sentir como su vientre parecía desgarrarse y el resto de cables que aún se aferraban pero cuyas juntas estaban resentidas por la rotura de las anteriores, soltaban un chirrido quejumbroso ante la nueva presión a la que eran expuestas; por poco y vuelve a perder el conocimiento mientras su cuerpo volvía a colgar presa de varias convulsiones a causa de aquella sensación que lo cruzaba sin darle descanso.**

**Un leve jadeo se escapó de su boca sin poder evitarlo mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aire pero la desesperación era demasiada y comenzaba a sentir que no tenía las fuerzas como para tomar un poco de este.**

**El lamborguini se acercó despacio a su rostro mientras Rayo comenzaba a sentir que sus sistemas de alarma se encendían en focos rojos dentro de su cabeza; ahora que demonios quería de él, no había tenido suficiente arrancándole parte de su cuerpo e hiriéndole de aquella manera? Qué pecado había cometido como para estar recibiendo ese tipo de castigo? Si acaso existía un infierno, estaba muy seguro de que mínimo tenía que parecerse a aquel lugar.**

**No tuvo demasiado tempo para pensar en aquello o preguntarse que era lo que le haría aquel sujeto a continuación ya que sin aviso éste le besó con fuerza introduciendo su lengua lo más profundo que podía mientras el terror y el pánico se apoderaban de la mente y el cuerpo del joven corredor que inútilmente hizo un nuevo intento de apartarse, recibiendo en respuesta un calambrazo desde los miembros de su cuerpo mas lastimados mientras que molesto por aquello, el de color negro le mordía la boca con fuerza**

**Las lagrimas volvieron a correr sin detenerse, cayendo hasta la alfombra debajo suyo mientras Bran continuaba tomándole a como le daba la gana, sin pedirle permiso o darle aviso de ello; tuvo que soportar un golpe de arcadas que le vinieron al sentir como pasaba desagradablemente su lengua hasta su garganta y retorció sus rines, tratando de soportar todo aquello; tenía que hacerlo, tenía que resistir, tenía que soportar toda aquella locura, era el Rayo McQueen y no había nada en el mundo que pudiese detenerlo.**

**O tal vez hasta ese momento no se había topado con algo que no pudiese tolerar.**

**Comenzaba a marearse y su cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de la falta de oxígeno en su sistema; como aquello continuase iba a volver a perder el sentido sin poder hacer nada al respecto, abrió la boca para tratar de replicar y exigir un momento aunque fuese pero el otro parecía esforzarse por no soltarlo; Al fin, después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad, se separó de sí, observándole las reacciones con detenimiento como si esperase algo mas; el mas joven estaba cansado, adolorido y harto a un grado insoportable.**

**-MALDITA SEA, QUE TE HICE!? DÍMELO DE UNA VEZ! SI TENGO QUE DISCULPARME LO HARÉ PERO YA BASTA!- escupió con toda la rabia y dolor que tenía mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la fuerza de las emociones que soltaba**

**Durante unos momentos, lo único que se dejó escuchar en aquella habitación fueron los gemidos del coche que colgaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por todo aquello. No podía sentirse más miserable ante la mirada penetrante del otro, que parecía aguardar algo que no se presentaba; al fin, su captor dejó salir un suave suspiro mientras volvía a su posición al costado del chico que trató de no ver lo que vendría a continuación.**

**Estaba seguro sin temor a equivocarse ya, de que iba a volver a dolerle pero lo que le rompía el alma era pensar que de alguna forma, se merecía todo aquello; no entendía que podía haber hecho de tal magnitud pero seguramente todo aquel asunto era un castigo acorde a lo que sea que hubiese cometido.**

**El lamborguini se quedó observando como el chico sollozaba con menos fuerza y mantenía los ojos casi cerrados, sin saber que todo aquello era por su bien a final de cuentas. El corredor mas grande emitió un gemido de resignación, mientras hacia salir su delgado brazo por detrás de su espejo retrovisor izquierdo y lo acercaba al costado del otro coche que tan solo temblaba con fuerza mientras aguardaba su siguiente movimiento**

**-Lo siento…- musitó con suavidad tratando de sonar cariñoso y comprensivo- se que te duele, pero realmente yo sufro mas al tener que hacerlo- asintió algunas veces con seriedad- es por tu bien, me lo agradecerás en algún momento…- agregó convencido de sus palabras**

**-Por favor… detente… solo detente- susurró el de ojos azules con los ojos aún levemente velados mientras se mecía suavemente sin poder controlarlo**

**Para esos momentos, ya no podía controlar nada y se lo habían dejado bien en claro.**

**-No puedo cariño… no todavía…- respondió sonriendo el coche negro nuevamente animado antes de extender un pequeño dedo de metal que pasó por todo el costado del chico, creándole un enorme rayón a todo lo largo de éste y provocando una nueva tensión en el cuerpo del chico que de todos los dolores no esperaba uno tan agudo y tan cerca de sí**

**Su rostro se contrajo nuevamente mientras las primeras heridas parecían tomar vida y la nueva ardía como si le hubiesen cortado con un bisturí**

**-BASTA! ME DUELE, ME DUELE, DETENTE!- comenzó a gritar el coche rojo agitándose lo mas que podía en un nuevo intento por alejarse o disminuir el terrible dolor que le llenaba la mente y le nublaba el razonamiento mientras la expresión del otro corredor se volvía mas oscura al ver la resistencia del mas joven; y entonces, sin detenerse por los gritos y exclamaciones del otro, comenzó a arañarlo despiadadamente y sin detenerse, cada vez con mayor ímpetu, rasgando la fina pintura rojiza y blanca que comenzó a desprenderse en escamas, dejando ver el color original del metal por debajo- DETENTE BRAN, DETENTE! POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, PARA YA!**

**Pero obviamente aquel no iba a hacerlo sino que con cada nuevo grito del otro coche parecía retomar un sentimiento hacia aquellas marcas que comenzaban a ser demasiado extensas y salvajes; incluso, había sacado un segundo brazo por lo que el daño iba siendo mas profundo y evidente mientras el chico se retorcía entre gritos y exclamaciones por la tortura que estaba recibiendo.**

**Se estaba entusiasmando sobre manera, marcando con aquello el cuerpo del chico, dejándole en claro a quién le pertenecía y que aquello sería para toda su vida; cada marca sobre la superficie metálica y cada chillido de terror y dolor por parte de aquel que colgaba, solamente lo emocionaba al grado de que ya simplemente pasaba las finas púas de sus dedos tan solo porque continuase chillando de la forma en que lo hacía; la sensación de poder sobre el mas joven era absoluta y adictiva al grado que temió que no se iba a poder detener hasta dejar al pobre completamente gris a base de aquello.**

**Por su lado, el numero 95 en un momento vomitó sobre la alfombra ya sin poder detener las crecientes náuseas pero esta vez a causa del torturante dolor que había llenado cada espacio de su mente y cuerpo sin permitirle respirar o poder quedarse quieto. No supo que era aquello que había brotado de sí ya que según él ya no le quedaba aceite en el sistema pero el dolor que estaba cruzándole era tan penetrante que lo poco que guardaba aparentemente ya no podía ser retenido por más tiempo; simplemente, ya no podía mas, deseaba morirse en aquel momento, aún si dejaba su cuerpo de aquella forma tan indigna, poco importaba, solo quería salir de aquel horror y no saber mas de nada.**

**Al fin, después de varios minutos que parecían extenderse hasta el infinito, Bran Leander dejó de herir la fina superficie del joven corredor que ya presentaba muy poco de la pintura que le cubriese el costado originalmente; el ovalo blanco, el rayo de un amarillo intenso haciendo honor al nombre del corredor con orgullo, ya hacía momentos que habían desaparecido. Incluso la superficie rasgada había dejado marcas en el metal que seguramente necesitarían ser rellenadas y los golpes causados por el entusiasmo de de ojos grises al momento de hacerlas, habían tomado su cuota en forma de pequeñas y continuas abolladuras que se marcaban a lo largo del cuerpo del mas joven que no paraba de sollozar a pesar de que era evidente que cualquier sonido iba mas allá de las pocas fuerzas que aún mantenía.**

**El coche de ojos azules trataba de respirar a pesar de todo en medio de los espasmos violentos que le recorrían, sintiéndose desgraciado al no poder volver a aquel estado de inconsciencia donde ya no sabía nada y donde podía estarse seguro.**

**Pero el mas grande estaba muy lejos de terminar con aquello.**

**Se acercó al otro coche hasta poder lamer con suavidad las heridas que él mismo había causado, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en McQueen que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verle ya que sin importar lo que hiciese, no lo iba a detener; para sobrevivir, tal vez era mejor resignarse. Por su lado, los ojos grises del de color negro pasearon por la frágil figura evidentemente desmejorada del mas joven y rechistó frunciendo el cejo con molestia, realmente no quería haber tenido que mancillar de aquella forma la perfección de lo que era su Rayo, pero no había tenido opción, el chico lo había deseado así al final de cuentas y tenía que enseñarle. Tenía que aprender.**

**Continuo con aquello unos momentos más mientras el chico trataba de ir superando de poco en poco el dolor y la frustración de lo que sentía pero todo iba remitiendo muy lentamente, excepto por las punzadas que le recordaban que probablemente estaría sufriendo aquello durante días sino era que semanas. De repente, venido del fondo de su cuerpo sintió una suave oleada eléctrica que logró estremecerlo con suavidad pese al dolor que se colaba en cada circuito y cada tornillo de su figura.**

**Por todos los cielos no. No, no, no podía hacerle aquello, no podía de verdad pensar en llevar a ese horrible nivel su condición; no lo había destruido ya lo suficiente? No era ya bastante la humillación que estaba teniendo que pasar como para querer acabarlo de aquella manera tan horrible y espantosa?**

**Un leve gemido salió del fondo de su garganta sin poder evitarlo conforme la corriente comenzaba a ser continua y en leves embestidas de fuerza, al parecer pensadas por el toro coche, ya qu este parecía estar atento a cada reacción del chico; éste volvió a ruborizarse con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tramando aquel sujeto y no pudo menos que odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas por lo que le estaba obligando a sentir.**

**Se daba asco él mismo. Y para empeorar las cosas esta vez los temblores debido a esto comenzaron a suplantar a los anteriores y a pesar de su debilidad, giró levemente la cabeza para obsequiar al otro corredor con su mirada de mas fiero odio pero esta cambió a una de puro pánico al percibir la expresión satisfecha del lamborguini que iba pasando de sus propias energías al otro.**

**No podía detenerlo. Era una sensación caliente que iba desde la parte posterior de su cuerpo hasta la delantera, haciendo que sintiera como su rubor se volvía mas intenso conforme pasaba el tiempo y su motor comenzaba a subir de temperatura a pesar de estar casi seguro de que apenas le quedaba la suficiente gasolina como para no matarlo; como hubiera deseado tener una manera de cubrir su boca ya que mientras mas intensa la corriente que lo recorría, mas continuos eran los gemidos y quejidos que brotaban de esta sin poderlos detener.**

**Trató de morderse los labios para ya no satisfacer al otro, pero de todas formas su cuerpo respondía por si solo pese a los deseos del chico. El muy maldito lo estaba haciendo a propósito y él no podía hacer nada por detenerlo o por evitar que su cuerpo cayese presa de aquello.**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas corrían calientes a través de sus mejillas, dejando salir entre los ruidos que le provocaba el otro, unos cuantos lamentos leves debido a la humillación que sentía; era horrible, demasiado para poder ser real, que estuviese llevando a su cuerpo a aquellos extremos violentos de un momento a otro, mostrando el conocimiento exacto de lo que necesitaba para provocarle dolor y que lo demás se rindiese cuando lo necesitase.**

**Volvió a gritar. Repentinamente, había pasado de una corriente suave y continua a un choque potente que había hecho a su cuerpo temblar sin control, provocando que tronaran de nueva cuenta las cadenas que le aferraban desde el techo; un poco de polvo se desprendió de este por la fuerza de los saltos del mas joven que apretó los dientes al grado de jurar que se había partido al menos uno.**

**-DEJAME, SUÈLTAME!- exigió de nueva cuenta el ojiazul a pesar de que sabía que no ocurriría nada- POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO, POR FAVOR! HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO POR PIEDAD, NO LO HAGAS! TE LO SUPLICO, PARA!**

**Volvió a encogerse al sentir como la electricidad pasaba con fuerza a través suyo antes de volverse suaves oleadas, una detrás de otra que sabía perfectamente que estaban haciendo un daño atroz en su computadora y que le iban a afectar futuramente, tal vez inhabilitándole para siempre de volver a correr en algún circuito si no es que le vetaban de las competencias, creyendo que él había imitado a sus demás compañeros. Ya no sabía porque reaccionaba su cuerpo, si por las heridas anteriores o por que le estaba provocando, de todas formas la temperatura de su motor estaba llegando a limites que ni él mismo conocía a pesar de que no se encontraba en competición.**

**Si alguna vez salía de ahí, el Doc iba a tener un trabajo muy pesado por delante para repararlo.**

**No. Nuca mas iba a volver a verlo porque a se encontraba mas allá de donde podría alcanzarle alguna vez; sabía que era un imbécil, sabía que hasta donde recordaba no había hecho jamás algo bueno por alguien pero al menos su inocencia hasta ese momento había estado intacta. Debía haber sido de Hudson Hornet, debía de haberla entregado porque él lo había deseado y no porque se la estuviese robando un loco idiota que creía que le pertenecía solo porque así lo quería.**

**Debía de haberle dicho cuanto lo adoraba y lo que había salvado en su vida el simple hecho de conocerlo.**

**Porque le estaba sucediendo aquello? Comenzó a toser desesperado al sentir como de nuevo era golpeado por una corriente superior a la que se suponía debía de soportar pero al mismo tiempo, ya no controlaba las sensaciones que le recorrían salvajemente. Su vista se encontraba nublada y se sentía terriblemente mareado mientras el otro le había aferrado de nuevo con aquellos extraños brazos metálicos y se apretaba con los cables conforme sintiese mas placer o mas dolor.**

**Solo quería que terminara.**

**Si su maldito cuerpo no lo estuviese traicionando. Por un último momento, sintió que la cabeza iba a estallarle por el golpe de energía recibido pero al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se había tensado muy a su pesar; era la peor de las vergüenzas y humillaciones recibidas hasta entonces. Ni al idiota de Chick Hicks se le hubiera ocurrido un plan tan maravillosamente horrendo para quebrar su espíritu al grado de no hacerle desear poco mas que la muerte en ese instante.**

**-HUDSON POR FAVOR, AYUDAME! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, AYUDAME!- comenzó a gritar nuevamente a pesar de que su garganta ardía debido a la fuerza de sus exclamaciones, ya no quería pensar que el otro estaba muerto o mas allá, simplemente rogaba por ayuda, quien fuese, que lo sacase de ahí y que todo terminara.**

**Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mas que nunca pero…**

**-EL NO VA A VENIR!- rió felizmente Bran enterrando los filos de sus pequeñas garras en el metal del otro- NUNCA VA A PODER VENIR PORQUE YA NO ESTÁ! SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO! SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍO!**

**Nadie acudió a su llamado y lo poco que hubiese podido salvarse de su alma simplemente, se desvaneció con el último de sus gritos.**

**Perdió el poco color que aún conservaba mientras con un estremecimiento final, todo el contenido de su radiador se vaciaba de golpe y caía sobre el alfombrado, manchándolo y anegándolo ante la mirada satisfecha del lamborguini que se detuvo para observar con interés aquel resultado que obviamente, había estado buscando; los ojos del corredor mas joven se empequeñecieron y volvieron a opacarse mientras temblaba con suavidad pero dejaba de responder visiblemente a las sensaciones de su cuerpo. No estaba desmayado o inconsciente pero el de color negro sabía que ya no iba a reaccionar a nada, al menos, por ese día.**

**De golpe desconecto los cables que se conectaban con el otro y aunque su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse con fuerza, la expresión del mas joven no se inmutó; el corredor mas experimentado se tambaleo repentinamente para su sorpresa, no esperaba que un intercambio tan intenso pudiese afectarlo también pero al mismo tiempo, era una sensación maravillosa, infinita e increíble. Había sentido como había hecho botar el alambre de seguridad que permanecía en aquellos corredores que no habían necesitado de la corriente de repuesto, lo cuál solamente le había hecho sentir mas satisfecho por ser quien lo tomase.**

**Lo había hecho. Al fin. Rayo McQueen era suyo le pesara a quien le pesara.**

**Respiró profundamente, observando el liquido refrigerante y el agua que se habían vaciado del otro y continuaba goteando lentamente desde su interior; realmente había estado buscando aquel resultado pero lo mejor era que buscase sus repuestos para volver a llenarle el radiador o el muchacho moriría y ahí terminaría todo. Retrocedió para ver con mas satisfacción los resultados de aquel momento, tal vez no estaba sonriendo como le hubiese gustado pero al menos sería un paso para la aceptación del chico sobre su nueva vida: realmente iba atener que hacerle muchos arreglos por lo que le había obligado a hacer pero…**

**Solo era un pequeño sacrificio. Uno que estaba dispuesto a tomar.**

**Se dio la media vuelta para retirarse sin percatarse de que la mirada de McQueen le seguía por detrás, sin expresión o sentimientos en ella. Al fin, el lamborguini salió de aquel recinto, tarareando suavemente y dejando al otro colgado y aún con sus cables colgando libremente hacia el suelo; dejó caer de nueva cuenta su mirada hacia el suelo mientras un leve zumbido aparecía en uno de sus oídos debido al malestar del que era presa. Apenas y respiraba.**

**Aquel era el infierno, no algo parecido. Era el maldito e infeliz infierno y él se encontraba atrapado en este sin salida.**

**Todos sus sueños y esperanzas ya no existían. Ya no había nada.**

**Solamente un camino eterno y oscuro donde tendría que seguir adelante porque simplemente, tenía que hacerlo. Nada le esperaba al final porque ya no había un final; dejó salir el aire y se rindió al cansancio del que era presa mientras la enorme fiebre del que era presa debido al sobrecalentamiento de su motor comenzaba a hacerle delirar en voz baja y la muerte se asomaba divertida por una de las esquinas de la habitación.**

**Desde el suelo, con una parte empapada en refrigerante, la fotografía del Hornet le observaba como un recuerdo burlón de que a pesar de su llamado, no había estado con él como le había prometido.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Era de noche cuando un suave sonido de motores se hizo presente en aquel destartalado basurero de coches, oculto en medio de altísimos edificios en aquella ciudad.**

**Dentro de aquella enrejada zona, un Thunderbird de pintura café con blanco y mirada peligrosa avanzó antes de encender sus faros repetidas veces antes de apagarlos; escupió en el suelo a un lado antes de mitir un gruñido de molestia y remover una de sus llantas.**

**-Quien diantres está ahí?**

**-Solo una serpiente en busca de otras serpientes- respondió con tranquilidad el Barracuda blanco saliendo de las sombras y observando con altivez al otro que dejó salir una risotada**

**-Y ese que viene contigo?**

**Hudson Hornet observaba con expresión serena al otro coche que parecía estar a punto de soltarse a reír y embestirlo contra una pared pero no le importaba realmente, excepto porque tenía demasiados años desde que entrase en tertulias callejeras como para volver a hacerlo ahora que era mayor y disfrutaba de los pocos placeres que la vida aún le tenía**

**-Una vez serpiente, se es serpiente para siempre niño, así que respeta a tus mayores y apártate- dijo con calma el coche azul pero con una expresión que hizo que el que les tapaba el camino mostrase los dientes y entornase los ojos**

**-No se a que vino eso abuelote, pero donde no te abras YO te voy a abrir como a una lata- replicó el bicolor mientras el Hornet emitía un suspiro cansino**

**-Estoy harto de tratar con niños- se quejó provocando la risa en el otro**

**-Vamos, tantas mentiras a tu edad no son buenas Huddy- respondió su amigo antes de ver al mas joven que les confrontaba- crees que no te vamos a poder poner en tu lugar porque somos un par de viejos?- el Barracuda estiró levemente sus llantas antes de agacharse un poco y sonreir con diversión- prueba pero te advierto que este par de viejos tienen aún muchos kilómetros por delante…**

**-Muy bien, es suficiente, solo tengo un nieto y no quiero que lo envíen tan rápido a la hojalatería- interrumpió una voz haciendo que los tres autos presentes volteasen**

**Un antiguo Rolls Royce color vino y con la parte izquierda del parabrisas estrellada salió de entre las carcasas de otros coches y observó con calma a los recién llegados que movieron la cabeza a modo de saludo; el mas joven de los presentes abrió grandes sus ojos celestes al ver la forma en que recibía a los extraños**

**-Viejo, tu los conoces?**

**-Si, y mejor que les muestres respeto Fred, que los dos son de los miembros mas antiguos de la banda- afirmó el recién llegado mientras el Thunderbird maldecía por lo bajo y se giraba para entrar a una cochera oculta en las sombras**

**Las miradas de los mayores le siguieron un momento antes de que el coche color vino emitiese un suspiro cansino**

**-Los jóvenes de hoy no respetan nada pero este muchacho tiene mucho que dar- afirmó antes de ver a los otros dos que se acercaron- Hudson, pensé que nunca volverías al nido… que te trae de regreso con tus hermanos?**

**-Los necesito- dijo simplemente el de ojos azules dejando muy en claro que no volvía precisamente por los buenos recuerdos**

**Se vieron a los ojos durante algunos segundos antes de que el mas grande dejase salir una carcajada**

**-No esperaba que dijeses otra cosa, siempre al grano… entonces entremos, todos te están esperando- afirmó entornando los ojos y sonriendo con diversión mientras retrocedía para dejarles pasar**


	9. Serpientes

**CAP 9**

**"Serpientes"**

**Un enorme haz de luz se proyectaba en medio de un gigantesco garage a oscuras.**

**Varias sombras se dejaban ver en los limites de la zona iluminada sobre plataformas elevadas un par de metros sobre el suelo, removiendose de vez en cuando y dejando escuchar algunos murmullos entre ellos, como si estuviesen aguardando algo en específico para dejarse ver por los demás; un Mercury achaparrado con diversos rayones en su pintura roja con motivos de llamas comenzó a mecerse sobre sus llantas antes de soltar una risilla estridente.**

**-Vamos, a quien mataremos esta noche?**

**-No creo que vayamos a matar a nadie hoy- un viejo Playmouth Deluxe dejó escapar un gruñido de incomodidad y cerró los ojos- o al menos eso espero- volvió a abrirlos y le dirigió una mirada cansina a los que estaban mas cerca de él- alguien sabe porque han sacado a este viejo de su calida cochera a estas horas?**

**-No eres el único que desearía estar en otro lado- soltó el joven Thunderbird dirigiendo una mirada estrecha hacia un lado mientras giraba una llanta delantera, dejando emitir un agudo chirrido**

**-Fred podrías explicarnos tu?-cuestionó otro de los presentes pero el coche café y blanco negó con la cabeza**

**En ese momento un suave murmullo de motor se dejó escuchar, silenciando mágicamente a los demás que parecian percibir el poder que se escondía detrás de aquel sonido; incluso el viejoPlaymouth en color esmeralda con una fina línea gris en sus costados que estuviese renegando momentos antes, guardó silencio pero no se privó de entornar los ojos para expresar su incomodidad**

**De poco en poco, la poderosa y sabia figura del Rolls Royce emergió de las sombras, dejando que la potente luz lo bañase por completo; su atención se dirigió uno por uno sobre los presentes que parecían un grupo de soldados aguardando ordenes y los ojos de un azul opaco debido a la edad, se detuvieron un momento mas en los de su nieto, que había volteado a verle.**

**Era joven pero sabía lo fuerte e imponente que era su abuelo y dentro de todo, respetaba su posición en el grupo.**

**-Como todos recordarán, la banda de las Serpientes ha recorrido los mas ancestrales caminos de esta tierra, los caminos antes de los caminos; las primeras Serpientes antes de nosotros, avanzaron marcando las sendas de quienes vendrían detrás y re descubrirían lo ya existente… nosotros siempre estuvimos y siempre estaremos…**

**Mientras hablaba, iba avanzando a lo largo de aquel circulo de antiguos automóviles, con lentitud. Al fin volvió a girarse para hacerles frente a todos ellos de los cuáles mas de uno sonrió medio de lado a sus compañeros; aguardó a que el silencio fuese completo antes de continuar.**

**-No importa que camino elija cada uno de nosotros, una vez Serpiente siempre se es Serpiente- cerró los ojos unos momentos, componiendo una expresión pensativa antes de volver a verlos a todos- nuestra Banda siempre se ha destacado por la fuerte hermandad que nos une, generación tras generación hacemos mas fuertes nuestros lazos incluso con quienes nos dejan en sus propias veredas: somos una familia y la familia nunca abandona a los suyos…**

**Algunos entre las sombras emitieron murmullos de apoyo mientras que un par de los mas viejos negaron con la cabeza; el anciano ladeó la cabeza hasta estos ultimos que se encogieron en su lugar y dejaron de hablar.**

**Mark**** Shelby se enderezó un poco sobre sus llantas.**

**Hacía ya algún tiempo en que no hacían una reunión tan grande como aquella o al menos, a donde asistiesen muchos de los miembros mas antiguos que tenían en el grupo; las reuniones comunes eran para los miembros mas jóvenes, hijos o nietos de los miembros ya existentes y el que precedía las reuniones era su propio nieto.**

**Pero esa noche era diferente.**

**Cerró los ojos, recordando aquellos tiempos donde su padre le enseñase a liderar a la banda. Muchos de los miembros nuevos eran jóvenes corredores de la calle, que no entendían mucho sobre hermandades o trabajar en equipo; ya fuera por la familia o porque alguien había visto algo en ellos que podría servir a la familia, estos se acercaron para conocer el ambiente, tal vez buscando emociones o un sentido a una vida que les había dado la espalda.**

**En ese día en especifico, al menos uno de los que mas recordaba con asiduidad, él y su padre habían asistido a observar una de tantas carreras callejeras donde el premio aparte del dinero, era quedarse con las mejores piezas del otro corredor; aquel día, sería el debut de un nuevo corredor que había desafiado sin cuidado a uno de los mejores motoristas de calle hasta el momento.**

**El padre del Rolls Royce, un Cobra 427 llamado Antón Shelby lo había llevado movido por la curiosidad. Ellos no eran los patrocinadores del corredor conocido, un Mustang apodado "Zaz"; pocos eran los que le retaban de frente y mas aún a una carrera en sus terrenos por lo que aquello rapidamente atrajo el interés de varios observadores. La policía no se observaba por ningún lado, probablemente siendo distraida por otros miembros del grupo al que pertenecía el Mustang.**

**-Que te parece? Una victoria facil para mi muchacho- un Mercedes 500 de color negro con vetas plateadas sonreía dirigiéndose al padre de Mark; este entornó los ojos observando la calle enfrente de esos donde los mas jóvenes se reunían alrededor de s héroe, que pregonaba el triunfo cuando todavía no se iniciaba la carrera**

**-Te parece correcto desvalijar a un novato que no te conoce?- Antón Shelby observó de lado al dueño del grupo de "Viento Desertico" que soltó una carcajada**

**-Su culpa por meterse en nuestro territorio a correr sin permiso- afirmó el coche adulto con un brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes**

**-Bueno, tampoco Evans tuvo el tacto para pedirle que se marchara- respondió el lider de los Serpientes volviendo a ver la calle mientras el Mercedes se encogía de hombros**

**-Tampoco era excusa para que se lanzara a chocar a Evans, tuve que pagar una nueva mano de pintura y arreglarle las abolladuras- frunció el cejo levemente irritado, llamando con ese gesto la atención del otro**

**Rara vez se encontraba con que un crio de la calle pudiese hacer molestar a uno de los lideres poderosos que movían aquellas competencias ilegales; entornó sus ojos, realmente aquello había llamado su atención y la de su hijo, que sonrió un poco buscando entre los coches al nuevo del que tanto hablaban.**

**Realmente tenía que ser estúpido para hacer enojar de aquella forma a uno de los que gobernaban el submundo de las carreras clandestinas.**

**Y su padre parecía pensar lo mismo.**

**-Pero bueno! Hoy arreglaremos cuentas- afirmó el Mercedes sonriendo de buena gana nuevamente**

**-Y donde está el muchacho?- preguntó con diversión Antón Shelby a su rival, que no dejaba de sonreir- porque como se ha armado esta carrera, supongo que le capturaste… al menos tus muchachos han dejado lo suficiente de él para que pueda correr?**

**-Oh, mi querido gusano de tierra, te aseguro que ordené específicamente que no le hicieran nada, quiero que Zaz acabe con el durante el recorrido… lo despedazará pieza por pieza- aseguró inflando el pecho mientras el auto a su lado negaba cansinamente con la cabeza**

**Entonces, se dirigió a su hijo que continuaba buscando con la mirada entre el resto de los coches.**

**-Pon atención a esto Mark… es una muestra de porque siempre te enseño que debes de tener cuidado cuando te metes contra tus rivales- el Cobra murmuró entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad mientras su hijo se removía incómodo**

**Ahora entendía porque su padre le había llevado aquel día, quería que aprendiese de primera mano lo que podía a llegar a pasarle si no prestaba atención a lo que hacían y lo llegaban a capturar; era un mundo bastante duro pero era donde vivían y no podían hacer otra cosa mas que aceptar aquello y tratar de sobrevivir.**

**Porque al final, todos ellos, sobre todo los participantes tenían una sola meta en mente, mucho mas importante que el dinero o la gloria: sobrevivir.**

**Un chirrido de llantas se escuchó en un extremo de un callejón y todos voltearon, algunos en silencio y con algo de temor en la mirada mientras que otros sonreían ansiosos y otros mas comenzaban a gritar de emoción; de las sombras, cuatro coches empujaban y apretaban a un quinto, que les dirigía miradas de odio mientras avanzaba a como podía entre aquella posición en la que le tenían.**

**Mark**** Shelby levantó una ceja, a pesar de la situación tan precaria en que se encontraba, aquel chiquillo empujaba a quienes le sostenían a pesar de las abolladuras que se sacaba y hacía rechinar las llantas, fastidiando bastante a sus apresores que parecían hacer grandes esfuerzos por no chocarle como quisieran.**

**-Es broma verdad?- el cobra color plata con una serpiente verde esmeralda en su lateral soltó un resoplido- me estas diciendo que todo este circo es tan solo por un chiquillo Hornet?- observó con irritación al otro auto, no podía creer que todo aquel espectáculo fuese porque no pudieran controlar a un coche que obviamente apenas y era un crio**

**Un crío bastante rebelde y con mucha fuerza para oponerse a los demás por lo que podía ver pero no dejaba de ser un jovencito. El Mercedes a su lado levantó una ceja antes de responder.**

**-Ese mocoso me ha causado mas problemas de lo que crees… tiene algo… no se que es, pero dejó fuera de combate a Evans y…**

**-Entonces Evans es un inútil**

**Estefano**** Humus dejó salir un rugido potente con su motor, observando furioso a su rival que no dejó de dirigirle una mirada serena y molesta por todo aquello; entonces, el mercedes respiró profundo y volvió a reir.**

**-Bueno, ahora verás como lo hacemos pedazos… servirá de advertencia para aquellos que se metan con nosotros- soltó en un tono malevolo el coche**

**Entonces, fue cuando el joven Rolls Royce entendió porque aquel sujeto había invitado a su padre a observar a pesar de que eran enemigos de negocios: era como una amenaza por si las Serpientes seguían metiéndose en su camino, aquello sería lo que les esperaba. Por supuesto, su padre no se veía impresionado por lo que él tampoco debía de mostrar emoción alguna.**

**Al fin, aquellos autos dejaron al de color azul oscuro al lado del Mustang, que sonreía aún con mas animos al ver la llegada del otro, que se dedicó observar hacia delante con odio brillando en sus ojos azules pero sin moverse; las abolladuras nuevas sobre la pintura desgastada brillaban bajo las luces de las farolas de la calle y las luces de los demás coches.**

**-Bien, bien, pero que tenemos aquí?- comenzó a hablar el mustang de color naranja chillón meciendose de lado a lado- el niño que se atrevió a correr en mis terrenos y además me ha llamado "lento"!**

**-Tomando en cuenta que hemos venido a correr y sin embargo, nos entretenemos esperando a que termines de hablar… si, eres soporíferamente lento- los ojos del mustang se hicieron pequeños de pura furia mientras el Hornet dejaba escapar un bostezo y parpadeaba para alejar las lagrimas de sus ojos debido a esto- podemos comenzar antes de que me quede dormido?**

**-Maldito idiota- sisseó el de color naranja dándole un golpe en el costado al otro que rápidamente se giró para golpear con su frente al otro coche, haciendo rechinar sus llantas traseras al tratar de hacer retroceder al otro**

**El resto de espectadores comenzó a animarlos para que peleasen hasta que el poderoso estruendo de un motor los interrumpió, haciendo que todos volteasen hacia la parte superior de la calle desde donde el lider de las serpientes y el lider de Viento Desertico, que era quien había hecho semejante ruido les observaban.**

**-Zaz!- exclamó el mercedes evidentemente furioso- viniste a correr, no a esta ridicula exhibición!... lo irás destrozando en el camino y hasta que ganes la carrera, como te lo he ordenado!**

**Tanto el Hornet como el Mustang se detuvieron de hacer aquello mientras el de color naranja hacia una inclinación de cabeza y se acomodaba de nuevo en su lugar; el de color azul sonrió con diversión e hizo lo propio**

**-Siempre haces lo que te dicen los demás, "Zaz"?**

**-Callate imbecil, que en cuanto comencemos a carrera, voy a estamparte contra un muro y quedarás mas plano que una estampilla de correos- soltó el corredor**

**La chica que les daría la salida ya se había acomodad por delante entre ellos con una ridicula sonrisa**

**-No estoy seguro- respondió animado el Hornet levantando la cabeza mientras ambos comenzaban a preparar sus motores- sobre todo tomando en cuenta que tu historial de choques ha de ser impresionante…**

**-A que te refieres idiota?**

**-Si no?... que no te apodan "Zaz" porque es el sonido que haces al estrellarte?**

**En ese instante la bocina de la chica resonó entre los gritos, indicando la partida mientras el Hornet se adelantaba al Mustang, que se había quedado un segundo atontado por la respuesta de aquel coche azul; rugiendo su motor de furia, se lanzó a perseguir al otro, con los ojos clavados en el mas joven dispuesto a hacerlo accidentarse a la primera oportunidad.**

**Los coches observaron como iniciaba aquella carrera, emocionados por saber si en algún momento escucharían el rechinido de las llantas o el sonido del metal al retorcerse por algún accidente un poco mas adelante; era un destino cruel pero muy común en las carreras callejeras, que alguno terminase en una bola de fuego y todo terminase, sin importar si eran jóvenes o grandes.**

**Todos entendían el riesgo.**

**Desde su altura, los lideres y Mark podían ver el escenario y a los corredores moverse entre las calles con los faroles encendidos.**

**Para ser un crio, el Hornet no corría nada mal. El joven Royce pudo percatarse de que su padre parecía impresionado por aquel chiquillo de pintura oscura que corría con una expresión petulante y alegre contra el mustang que ya comenzaba a darle alcance; en aquel momento, el de color naranja aceleró aún mas y golpeó con fuerza el parachoques del otro, doblandole yhaciendole ladearse un poco.**

**-Voy a destruirte pieza por pieza!- le gritó**

**Aquel Hornet soltó un bufido rodando los ojos fastidiado.**

**-Primero tienes que alcanzarme, no crees?- soltó aumentando su velocidad**

**Ambos coches comenzaron a ir mas rápido por entre las calles apretadas de aquella ciudad. A pesar de lo que había estado burlandose en un inicio, era evidente que el Hornet estaba en serios aprietos: el Mustang era veloz, no por nada era uno de los coches mas famosos dentro de las carreras callejeras y tal como lo había prometido, estaba golpeando con fuerza los laterales del otro coche. Con un calambrazo de dolor, sintió un tirón en el guardafangos y luego, con otro aún mas fuerte pudo sentir como este salía desprendido hacia atrás.**

**El azul oscuro se mordió los labios para no soltar una exclamación cuando el naranja empezó a emparejarsele, causandole mas golpes y raspaduras; en un momento, algunas chispas volaron cuando le apretó contra un muro, hiriéndolo aún mas de lo que ya estaba.**

**-Que tal se siente eso!?- exclamó en un grito feliz el mustang, riendose a carcajadas**

**El Hornet tan solo cerró un ojo mientras en la siguiente vuelta, lograba empujar a su rival l suficiente para librarse de aquel apretón pero había perdido valiosos segundos y el otro comenzaba a adelantarse; sabía perfectamente que si perdía aquella carrera, virtualmente terminarían por despedazarlo. Y no era precisamente el futuro que deseaba.**

**El lider del Viento Desertico sonreía con agrado ante la paliza que comenzaba a darle su protegido al chiquillo atrevido pero no notaba que su rival seguía muy de cerca los movimientos del de color azul.**

**-Que interesante… puedes verlo Mark?**

**El aludido negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que su padre había notado algo en el rebelde Hornet, algo que él todavía no estaba lo suficientemente entrenado para ver; pero conocía a su padre, rara vez se veía impresionado por lo que observaba y en esta ocasión era así. El Rolls tenía que admitirlo, aunque no veía lo que su padre sí, podía darse cuenta de que aquel azul era algo serio, se movía bastante bien y no muchos lograban permanecer a la par de Zaz durante tanto tiempo y recibir el castigo que el otro le proporcionaba.**

**Tal vez era eso. El chico era decidido y cabezotas.**

**Su padre retrocedió un momento sin ser visto por su rival y se dirigió a otro Cobra de color rojo oscuro, uno mas viejo que también observaba la carrera desde las sombras**

**-Lo quiero- dijo secamente con los ojos aun puestos en el Hornet que se debatía con el mustang- no importa como termine esta carrera, quiero a ese chiquillo con las Serpientes**

**El coche rojo asintió una vez antes de volverse a las sombras mientras su jefe regresaba a su posición, observándolo todo**

**Ya casi llegaban al final, el coche anaranjado por delante del azul y entonces…**

**El Hornet abrió los ojos y sonrió con malicia. Se acercaban a una zona que no tenía pavimento, probablemente por algun arreglo que estuviesen haciendo en las calles.**

**Cerró un ojo al recibir un golpe del otro coche de ese lado y emitió un quejido al sentir como su único espejo lateral salía despedido hacia un lado**

**-Te dolió eso mocoso!?- soltó el mustang comenzando a reir mientras el otro emitía un gruñido**

**-No tanto como te dolerá a ti- soltó con rabia mientras aceleraba a fondo, escuchando con satisfacción como el otro coche le imitaba al verse adelantado de repente**

**Y entonces…**

**Llegaron a la zona con tierra y el Hornet aprovechó. Frenó buscamente y vió al otro deslizarse a su lado y aprovechó para golpearle de lado; el mustang emitió un grito de sorpresa y rabia al verse disparado de lado por no poder sostenerse en tierra y en n crujido de cristales y metal, comenzó a girar de lado hasta quedar contra un muro de ladrillo cercano.**

**Un grito de furia potente se dejó escuchar por parte de Estefano Humus al ver que su corredor había perdido y con un ultimo arrancón, el Hornet llegó deslizandose de lado hasta la figurada meta; una vez en esta, sonrió descaradamente a los observadores que gritaban entusiasmados al ver el accidente y el triunfo inesperado el otro e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.**

**-Matenlo!- el coche de color azul se detuvo de hacer gestos y levantó el rostro, sorprendido por aquella voz- acaben con él, quiero sus piezas colgadas en mi garage!**

**El Hornet frunció el cejo y se giró para enfrentarse de nuevo a aquellos rufianes, a sabiendas de que probablemente esta vez no sobreviviría pero otro grito se unió al del primer lider**

**-A sus puestos!**

**De repente, un circulo de coches rodeó al mas joven de color azul que se sorprendió y les observó con curiosidad; eran coches enormes y de mirada fiera que enfrentaban a los esbirros del mercedes, que se giró hacia su rival con los ojos desorbitados**

**-Que estás haciendo!?**

**-Me llevo al muchacho Humus- dijo tranquilamente el cobra girandose para comenzar a descender hacia los suyos- como sé que ya me conoces y ambos sabemos lo que ocurre cuando nos enfrentamos, te pido se los recuerdes también a tus muchachos, no me gustaría atrapar a alguno rondando a mi nuevo integrante**

**Al fin el cobra bajó seguido de su hijo que mantenía su vista clavada en el joven Hornet que parecía receloso de aquel trato pero hasta ahora, ninguno le había apretado o lo había chocado de sus laterales para obligarlo a avanzar; los que les rodeaban le hicieron espacio a su lider que observó la mirada conflictiva y retadora del otro y sonrió con diversión**

**-Bueno muchacho, es hora de irnos**

**-No necesito de usted para defenderme y no tengo porque seguirlos- respondió de golpe el Hornet haciendo que los coches a su alrededor se tensaran**

**Nunca nadie se atrevería a hablarle de aquella forma a un lider de banda y el hijo de este, abrió enormes os ojos antes de avanzar para adelantarse**

**-Nadie le habla de esa forma a…!**

**-Dejalo Mark- soltó tranquilo el mas grande, acallando a su hijo**

**No era un tono autoritario pero el Rolls sabía que era una orden directa.**

**El adulto le sonrió al mas joven que hizo sonar su motor con algo de fuerza, desafiando al lider que no se inmutó ante aquello.**

**-Bueno, puedes acompañarnos… o puedes esperar que estos sujetos te desarmen y vendan tus partes a los Hospitales Mecánicos- señaló con la cabeza a los miembros del equipo rival que aguardaban para poder atacar al de color azul**

**El Hornet dejó salir un gemido de resignación: aparentemente, iba a estarse atrapado de una forma u otra, no importaba como. Asintió una vez y entonces se dejó escuchar un grito de ataque; de inmediato, los miembros de Viento Desertico se arrojaron sobre el otro grupo que hizo sonar sus motores y se lanzó a chocar a los demás.**

**-Mark! Llevate al nuevo y mas vale que lleguen bien al garage!- exclamó el Cobra antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad a luchar con su grupo**

**No necesitaron mas, el Rolls Royce y el Hornet, se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia una calle trasera, alejandose de los ruidos de choque y destrucción que empezaban a resonar por todas partes; el joven de color vino escupió de rabia mientras percibía al otro cerca suyo in alejarse, que demonios era lo que le había visto su padre a ese, aparte de la enorme habilidad que tenía para conducir?**

**Esperaba verlo algún día.**

**Un anciano Mark Shelby suspiraba y abría los ojos, alejando las memorias de aquella noche de su mente. Ahora era diferente. Ahora él era el lider. Removió una de sus llantas antes de hacerse a un lado.**

**-Es hora de que ayudemos a uno de nuestros hermanos… nuestro juramento es tan eterno como resista nuestra carrocería y así será por siempre… es lo que todos aprendemos al entrar aquí… no somos nosotros solos, todos estamos por todos no importa el tiempo… ni la distancia…- dio un vistazo hacia atrás antes de asentir- pongan atención porque eso es importante**

**Al fin, el coche azul avanzó hacia el centro del circulo escuchando varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y una que otra de molestia; emitió un gemido cansino mientras sentía como era empujado levemente por Paul que tan solo, sonreía con calma observando a los coches que les rodeaban antes de emitir un silbido bajo**

**-Veo muchos miembros nuevos- afirmó**

**-Ya no es como antes, con esas nuevas estupideces sobre no formarlos a golpes- respondió Shelby antes de soltar una risa amarga- antes era mejor, aprendías porque aprendías, no es verdad Hudson?**

**-Que buenos recuerdos- respondió sarcastico el numero 51 antes de que el sonido de su motor se dejase escuchar**

**De inmediato se hizo un silencio profundo, provocando una sensación de agrado en el Hornet, después de todo aún mantenía la presencia que lograba imponerse en Radiador Springs cuando tenía que fungir de juez; sabía que le prestaban atención, incluso aquellos jóvenes entre los que podía distinguir a varios que le veían con desconfianza.**

**-Necesito encontrar a un secuestrador- dijo en voz alta y con seriedad viendo como mas de uno se enderezaba mejor- es un lamborguini de color negro, probablemente corredor conocido en los circuitos europeos y que ha venido a America… seguramente no habrá pasado desapercibido al momento de trasladarse**

**-Y a quién secuestró?- preguntó uno de los coches antiguos con curiosidad, seguido de un murmullo bajo del resto**

**La mirada del Hornet bajó apenas, aunque no lo quisiera se sentía terriblemente mal por aquel asunto y mas por recordar casi con dolorosa precisión la discusión tenida aquel día.**

**-A Rayo McQueen**

**El murmullo que lo rodeaba se hizo mas alto mientras un Eclipse de color Azul con una franja roja en un costado abría enormes los ojos**

**-McQueen? El chico de la Copa Pistón?**

**Doc**** Hudson se giró hacia este chico con curiosidad y este se encogió levemente avergonzado; podía verse a todas leguas que era de los nuevos del grupo y por su rubor era aún mas evidente que probablemente, fuera fan del chiquillo del rayo.**

**-Si… ese mismo- respondió al fin el Hornet con suavidad mientras el joven soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ver que no le reñía por preguntar- estoy seguro de que ha sido ese sujeto y si lo encontramos a él, encontraremos a McQueen…- golpeó con su llanta el suelo mientras el resto de los escuchas asentía-y mientras mas pronto mejor**

**-Ya lo escucharon todos!- interrumpió el lider del grupo con seriedad al ver que las voces de nuevo comenzaban a elevarse- tenemos que encontrar cualquier información, preferentemente para esta noche así que quiero que cada uno de ustedes vaya con sus informantes y me traigan todo lo que se pueda, estamos en una carrera contra el tiempo, en cuanto los de esos eventos sepan que el chiquillo está secuestrado harán mucho alboroto y eso podría ser perjudicial si el secuestrador no tiene tanta paciencia o se ve a punto de ser atrapado… tenemos que ganarle a la ley, como siempre**

**Los que les rodeaban asintieron con un brillo extraño en los ojos**

**-Marchense!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En alguna parte, el chico por el cuál se hacía aquella movilización abría apenas los ojos.**

**Le había parecido escuchar la voz preocupada del Doc y a pesar de que se sentía terriblemente cansado, adolorido y mareado hizo un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad; se encontraba tirado en el suelo, lo cuál era un alivio puesto que ya no colgaba del techo y eso dejaba de lastimar sus aros pero aún así, estaba terriblemente incómodo.**

**La alfombra estaba húmeda pero no quería pensar de que podría tratarse, después de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente aunque en realidad, no importaba demasiado; la habitación se encontraba casi completamente negra, por lo que no podía saber la hora, al parecer, Bran había corrido las gruesas cortinas dejandole en penumbras. Bueno, aquello estaba bien también, la luz del sol lo lastimaba mucho al atravesar el cristal y para colmo no podía quitarse.**

**Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco mas con cansancio cuando escuchó un sonido a su lado y sentía como algo se removía por debajo de su cuerpo.**

**Que aquel tipo no se cansaba nunca o tenía un suministro permanente de gas?**

**Con pereza giró sus ojos hacia un lado para ver al laborguini iluminandose con una suave lámpara mientras le aplicaba una capa de un liquido que le hacía sentir mejor en cierta manera; parpadeó una sola vez aun con expresión neutra mientras que el otro, parecía percatarse de que le estaban observando y le sonreía con suavidad.**

**-Lo lamento. En verdad te lastimé demasiado- dijo por lo bajo pero la expresión del otro no cambió- se que no tengo perdón por lo que te hice, soy un imbécil… pero mira! Te he pintado de rojo de nuevo. No te agregué el rayo, lo siento, traté de hacerlo unas mil veces pero…- trató de sonreir antes de poner una expresión de vergüenza ante la mirada sin cambios del otro- de verdad lo lamento cariño…- suspiró y le frotó la punta de su frente en la mejilla con mucha suavidad**

**El coche de carreras tembló levemente mientras la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y su visión se nublaba; comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor y la voz del otro empezaba a llegarle algo distorsionada. Muy apenas soltó un gemido y comenzó a dormirse, pero logró sentir algo frío sobre su cabeza y las últimas palabras del otro**

**-Tienes fiebre cariño, pero no te preocupes… te prometo, que voy a cuidarte.**

**Perdió la consciencia de nuevo.**


	10. Respirar

**CAP 10**

**"Respirar"**

**Parecía que aquello no iba a terminar nunca.**

**Entre leves destellos de conciencia, le parecía percibir como el otro continuaba a su lado, pasandole algunos paños húmedos por el rostro y tratando de mantenerlo cómodo… o eso le parecía; no entendía, era demasiado extraño como unos momentos antes le hubiese hecho tanto daño y ahora, e pudiese ver la expresión arrepentida en sus ojos mientras le hablaba cosas que no lograba entender.**

**Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido.**

**No era la primera vez que se enfermaba pero si la primera vez que alguien lo atendía.**

**Cuando era chico su madre solía decirle que no podía hacer nada ya que los verdaderos coches soportaban todo y aquello fortalecía sus defensas; que si "él" había resistido todas las enfermedades que le pusieran enfrente, entonces Rayo también debía de ser capaz de hacerlo; por supuesto, después se alejaba murmurando algo sobre que dudaba que él podría resistir pero lo hizo.**

**Desde pequeño aprendió a hacerse fuerte por su propia cuenta, a defenderse cuando lo necesitara y a cerrar los ojos y soportar en silencio el malestar, las nauseas y cualquier cosa que la enfermedad llevara consigo; nadie iba a ver por él, eso era 100% seguro así que lo único que le quedaba como opción era apretar las llantas y seguir adelante. Ni siquiera en Radiador Springs. No. Eran sus amigos lo sabía y en verdad los quería… pero tampoco iban a ver por él, todos eran adultos y era demasiado infantil pensar que alguien pudiese preocuparse de si estaba bien, enfermo, con hambre o algo así.**

**Tal vez era la fiebre lo que lo hacía delirar.**

**Doc**** se preocuparía por él? No lo sabía en realidad. Sabía que estaba enamorado de él, ya lo había aceptado y había seguido adelante teniendo en mente que por mucho que le amase y por mucho que le significara que le permitiese estar a su lado, probablemente el otro ni siquiera le veía apenas como algo menos que un corredor chiquillo que le necesitaba para aprender a no meter la llanta.**

**Vagamente comenzaba a recordar ese sueño. Había sido tan bonito pero ahora, atrapado como se encontraba y con el conocimiento de que Hudson Hornet estaba muerto, no podía menos que maldecirse por haber tenido la infantil esperanza de que, de aluna forma, aquel momento en que hubiesen estado juntos y con el otro preocupandose por el fuese verdad.**

**Dejó escapar un gemido mientras el calor en sus mejillas se hacía mas intenso.**

**-…**

**El lamborguini se giró rápidamente al escuchar al otro hablar muy por lo bajo, con los ojos velados y semi abiertos mientras temblaba debido a la fiebre que lo aquejaba**

**El coche de color negro emitió un suspiro cansado antes de acercarse y volver a colocar una toalla con agua fría sobre los ojos del otro, que parecía no darse cuenta de aquello; frunció el cejo, tratando de escuchar al menos algo de lo que decía el joven Ford pero nada tenía sentido y mucho menos algo de coherencia. Parecía estar balbuceando en un idioma que definitivamente, el europeo no conocía en absoluto (y de idiomas sabía muchísimos). Ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de negar y empujarle con suavidad con su propio morro para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado.**

**-Hey… cariño… todo está bien- susurró con suavidad el de ojos grises pero el corredor mas joven tan solo continuaba temblando y murmurando rápido**

**Realmente estaba muy dañado. Acaso lo recordaría al despertar, sobreviviría a todo lo ocurrido? Pobrecito. Su pequeño McQueen realmente lo estaba pasando mal, pero para eso estaba Bran, para protegerlo de cualquier cosa y ver que pudiese sobrevivir; ya le había cambado el agua y el anticongelante, reemplazando el que hubiese derramado días atrás por lo que eso ya no debería ser un riesgo para su vida, pero… desde entonces, no respondía a nada. No era depresión, ni siquiera había despertado como para poder ser eso.**

**Durante un segundo dudó entre quedarse a su lado o retirarse para permitirle estar a solas pero rápidamente desechó esa idea; le había dicho que iba a estar a su lado siempre y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. De nuevo se colocó a su lado y bostezó levemente debido al cansancio que tenía antes de darle un leve beso en la mejilla.**

**-Tranquilo cariño, nunca voy a dejarte solo- le susurró**

**Por su lado, Rayo continuaba su lucha entre la inconsciencia y sus pensamientos que lo llevaban desde pensar que todos le odiaban hasta una extraña serenidad donde volvía a planear alguna forma de escapar aunque ya nada le esperaba afuera; si al menos había algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo su mente razonable y sus pensamientos en desorden, era en que el deseo de morir una vez se librara de aquello era lo único que lo llevaría junto al Hornet.**

**Aunque no hubiera sentido lo mismo, lo único que él deseaba realmente era estar a su lado.**

**Al fin, después de varios minutos de debatirse entre aquellos lapsos de fiebre y delirio, pudo tomar un breve respiro de realidad y a duras penas enfocó la oscura habitación donde se encontraba; muchísimo mas limpia que antes, la alfombra ya no se encontraba manchada ni húmeda, había sido tallada e higienizada perfectamente, nadie nunca pensaría de lo que había sido testigo aquella pieza decorativa. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras sus ojos hacían un nuevo esfuerzo por enfocarse y se detenían en la imponente figura del lamborguini que se había rendido al cansancio y dormía plácidamente a su lado.**

**Era tan extraño.**

**Pero… estaba con él. No lo había dejado solo. Durante todo aquel tiempo en que podía recordar, no se había apartado de su lado; cerró los ojos un segundo dejando escapar un suspiro. Esa situación era demasiado irreal para él, que la misma persona que lo hubiese violado días atrás ahora se mostrase tan atento y amable, vigilando que no fuera a pasarle nada grave y que ahora lo hubiese colocado sobre… en que estaba?**

**No tenía idea, era algo suave pero no tenía las fuerzas como para fijarse; lo único que podía notar esa que esas espantosas cadenas ya no se encontraban enredadas alrededor de sus rines.**

**Una nueva punzada de fiebre pareció subir velozmente por sobre su frente y apretó los ojos adolorido. Y fue entonces cuando fijó la vista enfrente que pudo ver los periódicos anunciando con sus horrendas fotografías la muerte del Hornet, que percibió que su corazón se hacía pedazos y el aire se hacía irrespirable; comenzó a marearse horriblemente mientras algo ácido subía por su garganta y la enfermedad retomaba fuerzas para arrastrarlo a la locura.**

**-Hudson… no, tu no… no…**

**Los gemidos de dolor insoportable regresaron mientras las lagrimas fluían unas detrás de otras y regresaba a su estado de inconsciencia, mas ruborizado que antes por el calor que cubría su carrocería; su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente por los sollozos que brotaban del chico de ojos azules que se negaba a creer que hubiera ocurrido aquello.**

**Y entonces volvió en medio de sus delirios la vista hacia el lamborguini. Porqué? Era toda su culpa! Él lo había asesinado, no tenía porque pero lo había hecho y ahora lo tenía atrapado…**

**-PORQUE NO ME DEJAS IR!- exclamó con fuerza mientras sollozaba mas fuerte antes de dejar escapar un gemido y desmayarse, rendido por la fiebre**

**El coche negro a su lado pegó un salto sobre sus cuatro llantas al escucharle gritar, antes de ver como el joven corredor se agitaba con fuerza por la fiebre que había retomado bríos; ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarle una de sus llantas, sabía que estaba muy enfermo. Apretó los dientes con rabia, como siguiese así iba a perderlo definitivamente.**

**Solo le quedaba una opción.**

**Salió de la habitación con expresión serena, dirigiéndose hacia otro de los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión que poseía, pensando una y otra vez en el descuido que había cometido al no tener lo necesario en caso de que aquella pobre criatura enfermase; no era culpa de Rayo, en absoluto, era tan pequeño e inocente… nunca podría ser culpable de nada, era suya por no haber tenido el cuidado suficiente al hacerlo suyo. Dejó escapar un gruñido antes de llegar a una habitación llena de espejos de delicados marcos dorados.**

**Y en medio de todo aquello, una sola mesita con su correspondiente telefono.**

**Sabía que solamente había alguien que lo ayudaría y que al hacerlo, no diría nada sobre el chico en su casa. Solamente podía confiar en él.**

**Y mientras continuaba el tono de llamado, sus ojos grises vagaron por cada uno de sus reflejos en los cristales que le rodeaba, hasta llegar a uno, que mostraba el costado de una de sus llantas posteriores donde una apenas visible marca de pintura en color arena, mostraba para los ojos avizores la figura de tres corrientes de aire pasando sobre una duna…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Alguna noticia nueva?**

**-No por ahora… pero seguimos buscando y ya mande a tres equipos diferentes a diferentes ciudades para extender la búsqueda**

**-Bien…**

**El viejo Rolls Royce dejó escapar un gemido de cansancio con la mirada levantada mientras aquel Seat 600 en tonos marrones hacia una leve inclinación de cabeza y se alejaba lentamente por la puerta de salida de aquella casa; al fin, el viejo coche en color vino se giró y atravesó la enorme sala de su hogar para dirigirse hacia una enorme terraza desde la cuál podía verse la ciudad a lo lejos.**

**Habían partido desde el punto de reunión normal de las Serpientes en los barrios bajos al propio hogar del actual lider de la banda, ya que era un sitio mas seguro para su búsqueda, además de que era menos llamativo cuando llegaban los miembros de aquel grupo por las entradas cubiertas de arboles en el bosquecillo que rodeaba la mansión.**

**Hudson Hornet observaba la nada a través del barandal de aquel balcón, con los parpados caídos mientras se maldecía una y otra vez por no haberse preocupado antes por asegurarse de que aquel sujeto estuviese bien vigilado o al menos, lejos del pueblo; como demonios se hacía llamar el juez de aquel lugar si no había podido prever un suceso asi? Con tanta gente yendo y viniendo ahora por la fama del niño que atraía a los turistas como moscas, en algún momento la tranquilidad de la cuál normalmente gozaba Radiador Springs se iba a ver afectada, un robo a las tiendas, un asalto a los transeúntes…**

**Era obvio que algo como eso iba a llegar a ocurrir. Un secuestro en toda la extensión de la palabra era lo último que hubiera querido imaginarse pero las probabilidades de ello, sumando la fama que llevaba consigo el corredor novato lo hacían un blanco bastante fácil; cerró los ojos y pegó su barbilla al suelo por debajo, no podía culpar al niño de aquello, el que tenía años sabiendo todo lo que podía pasarle a alguien en el medio era él y no el otro.**

**Pero porqué? Porqué tenía que haber sucedido?**

**No tenía ni idea de cómo se encontraba el chico. Y si ya lo… palideció repentinamente y abrió los ojos horrorizado, no quería ni pensar en ello pero mentalmente se hizo una imagen del cuerpo rojizo del chico, tirado en el suelo con sus sueños partidos de golpe y sin tener oportunidad; retrocedió aterrorizado ante aquella imagen mientras sentía que algo subía por su cuerpo, no estaba seguro si a causa del miedo de perderlo o por el hecho de que tal vez, nunca pudiese volver a escuchar su voz…**

**Lo que daría en aquellos momentos por volver a sentirlo cerca, volver a verle correr a lo loco por todas partes o escuchar llamarlo, ya fuera con felicidad o molesto por tratar de corregirlo…**

**No quería, no quería llevarse a la tumba como su última imagen la emocionada sonrisa que le regaló el chico cuando le prometió por sobre todas las cosas estar a su lado para siempre…**

**-Estamos moviendonos lo más rápido que podemos pero ese sujeto se ha escondido muy bien… es seguro que no lo ha hecho solo- el hijo de Anton Shelby dejaba ver un gesto molesto en su rostro mientras se acercaba al Hornet que continuaba con a mirada baja- aún así, no nos tomara mucho antes de encontrar a tu chico, te lo prometo**

**-Gracias Mark- asintió el de color azul observandole de lado antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia el paisaje que los rodeaba, llegándoles desde su posición el sonido de los autos corriendo en la gran urbe a la distancia- realmente significa mucho su ayuda para encontrarlo… el chico confía en mi, soy su mentor y no… no puedo fallarle también a él**

**Ambos coches permanecieron en silencio unos momentos antes de que el otro negase con la cabeza**

**-No le has fallado a nadie**

**-No me digas que no lo he hecho Mark, ya estoy bastante viejo como para saber en cuantas oportunidades les he fallado a los demás-replicó el de ojos celestes entrecerrando estos con molestia antes de ver fijamente al otro- no soy un chiquillo al que necesitan engañar para…**

**El otro coche avanzó una sola vez con potencia, logrando silenciar al numero 51 que pareció levemente sorprendido ante aquello**

**-Tal vez tengas razón en algo pero no en lo que crees. Aún eres tan tonto como lo eras de joven- soltó golpeado el Royce- sobre todo si has vivido engañado todos estos años por auto lamentarte de algo. No nos fallaste a las Serpientes cuando nos dijiste que te largabas, nuestra familia sirve para ayudarnos a todos y a cada uno a hacer una vida, una vida y tener esperanza en mejorarla. No le fallaste a tus fans o a quienes confiaban en ti cuando tuviste tu accidente, porque aún en ese momento trataste de salir adelante… no nos fallaste ni siquiera cuando te escondiste del mundo para ocultar la vergüenza que sentías…**

**El tono del otro coche iba bajando cada vez mas mientras observaba con gusto como tenía toda la atención del otro, que aún no había salido de su estupor al verse cortado de golpe como si los años no hubiesen pasado nunca.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El sonido de aquella batalla cada vez se encontraba mas lejos mientras el joven Rolls Royce y el Hudson Hornet iban a grandes velocidades moviendose entre las pequeñas y sucias calles de aquella ciudad; a pesar de que el de color oscuro estaba seguro de que ya no les seguían, no quería arriesgarse a ser capturado por la banda enemiga y mucho menos, no cumplir con la orden dada por su padre sobre llevar a un lugar seguro a su nueva "adquisición".**

**Sabía que indiscutiblemente, tener que cumplir con una tarea como aquella era todo un honor por el cuál mas de uno regalaría la mitad de sus fusibles y lo mejor de todo había sido que su padre no le había dado la orden como si fuese su hijo, si no que le había relegado aquella responsabilidad como si se tratara de uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza; aún si su padre le hubiese pedio en aquel momento saltar en medio de toda la masa furibunda y luchar hasta tirarse los cristales, lo hubiera hecho con orgullo pero…**

**Movió uno de sus espejos laterales para observar a aquel chiquillo de ojos claros que avanzaba a su lado sin verle y sin preocuparle en realidad si los atrapaban o no; emitió un gruñido molesto, no entendía porque su padre lo quería con ellos pero podía jurar que no se trataba de nada bueno, esa idea al menos por su parte la desechaba pero no era quien para oponerse a las decisiones dellider.**

**Algún día cuando tomase el lugar de su padre, echaría a empellones al otro con mucho gusto.**

**Al fin pudo ver a lo lejos la cerca doblada y metálica que indicaba la cercanía del basurero y el garage escondido en este; con un rugido de motor aumento la velocidad siendo seguido muy de cerca por el otro… levantó una ceja observando de nuevo por su retrovisor al chico…**

**Hmm**** no le convencía. Necesitaría de mas para llegar a convertirse en una Serpiente y ganarse el favor de todos. Sonrió un poco volviendo su vista al frente y frunciendo el cejo, nadie les seguía y su padre no tenía porque enterarse si le ponía una pequeña prueba personal antes de ingresar al grupo… o no? Después de todo, tenía que asegurarse de que cuando llegase a ser el jefe, aquel auto no fuese a convertirse en una molestia.**

**Sin aviso, se giró bruscamente hacia un callejón, ladeandose un poco ante ello pero entrando rápidamente en este mientras dejaba escapar una leve risita; el Hudson Hornet abrió apenas los ojos al ver el movimiento repentino del otro chico hacia un lado pero un segundo después se encontraba detrás del otro, con expresión serena como si aquello hubiese estado planeado desde siempre.**

**-Asi que quieres seguirme, eh?- murmuró por lo bajo el de color vino sonriendo un poco mas antes de comenzar a aumentar la velocidad, sintiendo como el otro continuaba siempre pegado a su guardafangos**

**No sería por mucho tiempo, nadie conocía aquellas callejuelas como él, así que continuó serpenteando entre calles vacías y callejones estrechos, siempre con el Hornet pisandole las llantas traseras; en un segundo, el Rolls Royce se escabulló entre las tablas de una barda, era el único que conocía ese trozo flojo de la cerca de madera. Casi podía escuchar al otro frenar bruscamente para evitar el choque pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al otro pasar por encima de esta, en un salto inaudito.**

**El de ojos celestes emitió una leve risa al ver la expresión boba en el otro chico que aún corría por delante, la verdad era que le estaba resultando muy divertido el perseguir a aquel hijo de papi altanero y engreído; no había nada que pudiese detenerlo, él mismo conocía sus habilidades y no había sido difícil golpear uno de los enormes estantes de basura para que cayese mas adelante y poder usarlo como rampa para pasar sobre aquel obstáculo.**

**Sus ojos se entrecerraron dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad a Mark, que un poco mas molesto hizo rugir su motor para tratar de dejar atrás al otro pero como había visto en su carrera contra "Zaz", aquello no era algo fácil de hacer ya que a pesar de su anterior necesidad de salto, le había alcanzado en muy poco tiempo; pero adelante todavía había una dificultad mas, una que el Shelby se conocía de memoria puesto que la utilizaba muchas veces para entrenarse a sí mismo con los otros jóvenes de la banda.**

**-Pronto llegaremos al garage, solamente nos falta un poco mas!- exclamó alegremente al coche que tenía detrás, que levantó una ceja con extrañeza antes de asentir**

**Sonriendo aun con mas entusiasmo se apretó un poco mas al suelo para ganar fuerza mientras el suelo vibraba con algo mas adelante; sin aviso ni advertencia, se abrió ante ellos una enorme avenida, la cuál iban directos a atravesar de lado a lado para llegar a otro delgado y oscuro callejón en la acera contraria. Sin detenerse, el Rolls Royce se atravesó a los coches que pasaban rápidamente en direcciones contrarias y que hicieron sonar sus cláxones con alarma al ver lo que sucedía.**

**Con gran agilidad, aquel chico esquivó a todos y cada uno de ellos y llegó al otro lado, girándose para observar lo que se imaginaba, iba a ser una colisión de las grandes.**

**El Hornet que hasta ese momento se había estado preguntando que diablos planeaba el otro, parpadeó una vez al darse cuenta de la trampa que le había tendido… y entonces, sonrió divertido y aumentó aún mas su velocidad; si quería jugar, por él estaba perfecto el asunto, ya les había mostrado que ese tipo de cosas eran lo suyo y hasta ese momento jamás había perdido una carrera o pelea, sin importar de lo que se tratase.**

**Los coches volvieron a hacer sonar sus bocinas con fuerza mientras el de color azul los esquivaba pero entonces…**

**El de color vino tembló y abrió grandes los ojos: un trailer gigantesco avanzaba a toda velocidad y estaba a punto de golpear al mas joven; Mark palideció, no se suponía que aquello terminase con la muerte del de ojos celestes.**

**-RETROCEDE!- exclamó asustado ante la tragedia que se le presentaba por delante**

**-Chico idiota, APARTATE!- exclamó el del trailer que era evidente, no iba a poder frenar por lo tanto, ni siquiera hacía el intento**

**Pero el Hornet ni siquiera pareció pensarlo, disminuyó apenas la velocidad y se dirigió directamente al mas grande que abrió enormemente los ojos; todos los demás coches cerraron sus ojos mientras que el Rolls Royce retrocedía una sola vez, con el horror brillando en sus orbes.**

**Pero…**

**La primer parte del trailer pasó normalmente, dejando durante un momento libre el largo espacio por debajo de su caja. En ese momento, Mark Shelby pudo ver como el Hornet pasaba tranquilamente por debajo, levemente pegado al piso y deslizandose de lado hasta quedar estacionado enfrente suyo, con una sonrisa de superioridad que seguramente le restregaría el resto de su vida.**

**El resto de conductores continuaban sonando sus bocinas, algunos maldiciendo a los chicos y otros, aliviados con el resultado de aquello.**

**-Se que estas impresionado, pero ya puedes cerrar la boca… no se ve bien en publico- dijo el de ojos celestes antes de susurrarle lo último, mientras el Rolls Royce se ruborizaba de golpe, totalmente enojado ante aquello; el otro sin embargo volteó a todas partes sin dejar de sonreir, como buscando algo- y donde se supone que está el sitio a donde me tenías que llevar? No estoy seguro de que pueda decir tu padre si llega y ve que no estamos ahí, no sería muy educado**

**El sonrojo que cubría al otro desapareció de golpe, pasando a presentar una palidez muy extraña. Era verdad, por estar perdiendo el tiempo, probablemente su padre ya hubiese llegado y le fuese a meter una muy buena llamada de atención, por no decir todo lo que podría decirle el que le seguía por haber tratado de perderlo.**

**Sin decir nada mas, se giró y comenzó a avanzar mucho mas despacio que antes.**

**-Por aquí… estamos a un par de minutos- dijo por fin Mark, observando de reojo al otro que se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a seguirlo**

**-Si querías dejarme atrás, había mejores métodos… solamente los niños juegan a cruzarse a las avenidas, y al menos, yo ya no soy un niño…**

**El otro se mordió un labio para no replicar, dejando al Hornet hablar mientras se recordaba que era culpa suya por no haberle llevado desde un inicio y dejarle ahí a lo que decidieran los demás; negó con la cabeza, su padre iba a matarlo definitivamente.**

**De nuevo, se encontraban frente al enorme enrejado de alambres cruzados que indicaba la entrada al basurero e hizo sonar tres veces su claxon. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a ambos coches, de los cuáles, el oij celeste observaba todo con aburrida curiosidad; al fin, llegaron hasta lo que parecía una puerta metálica y extraña, que se abrió como una horrible boca negra enfrente de ambos.**

**-Aquí es- dijo Mark antes de que ambos ingresasen, siendo recibidos por las voces de varios coches que les hablaban al mismo tiempo, aliviados de verlos completos**

**-Pensé que los habían matado!- dijo uno de los presentes observando al de color vino que sonrió un poco mas**

**En ese momento se escuchó algo parecido a un disparo mientras una luz amarilla cubría a los dos recién llegados que cerraron los ojos ante el repentino cambio de luminosidad; la figura imponente del cobra salió de las sombras dirigiéndole una mirada fría al de color vino, que bajó la mirada y se encogió en su lugar. Entonces, el mas grande observó al Hornet que parecía algo sorprendido al ver la expresión que componía el chico que le había llevado y entonces, le regresaba una mirada dura al adulto enfrente de ambos.**

**Este, levantó una ceja antes de comenzar a hablar.**

**-Bienvenido al Nido. A partir de hoy, este será tu hogar y todos los miembros de esta banda serán tus hermanos. Aquí todos vemos por todos y lo que es la necesidad de uno, es la necesidad de todos. Te enseñaremos a pensar maduramente, a luchar por tu vida y a morir con honor si no hubiese opción. Mientras estés con nosotros, cuidaremos de ti. Cada Serpiente es hábil en algo, así que aprende de todos.**

**-Porque me han traido aquí?- preguntó el Hornet interrumpiendo al mas grande que volvió a verle con interés**

**-Tienes habilidad muchacho. Realmente necesitamos a alguien que corra por nosotros como lo haces tu; aún eres muy novato y necesitas que te coloquen las llantas en la tierra, pero bien entrenado saldrás adelante y llegarás muy lejos… solamente, da lo mejor de ti y todos daremos lo nuestro para que consigas ser el mejor…**

**-Y que espera a cambio? No tengo dinero y me han traido a la fuerza- espetó el Hornet mientras el mas grande dejaba escapar una risa**

**-Solamente encargate de correr y nosotros haremos el resto… sobre lo de estar secuestrado, eres libre de irte pero te advierto que allá afuera hay mas de un Viento Desertico esperando para venderte en el mercado negro… así que tú me dirás…**

**El de color azul oscuro hizo una mueca molesta de resignación antes de que el Cobra de color plata volviese su vista molesta hacia su hijo que volvió a encogerse**

**-Te dije muy claramente que trajeras a este chico a…- comenzó con un tono ronco pero entonces, el Hornet avanzó**

**-Si no llegamos a tiempo, fue por culpa de los tres idiotas que nos persiguieron desde donde fue la carrera hasta la avenida del otro lado- gruñó el de ojos celestes, siendo observado rapidamentepor todos los presentes que no estaban acostumbrados a que un chiquillo interrumpiese a su lider- este… como te llamas?- susurró al de color vino que parpadeó confundido ante aquello**

**-Mark**

**-…Mark! Se encargó de despistarlos, pero tuvimos que dar muchos rodeos… nada difícil para un experto como yo pero aún así, dieron pelea… pero en fin, ya estamos aquí- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa altanera mientras cerraba los ojos con confianza y movía una llanta a lo que el padre del Rolls se giraba hacia su hijo**

**-Eso es cierto?**

**El aludido titubeó ante aquello y dirigió una mirada al de color azul oscuro, que asintió muy apenas; entonces, tomó aire y se enderezó mas observando al adulto que clavaba sus ojos en él**

**-Si padre**

**-Entonces no se hable mas… lleva al chico a donde dormirá, mañana le espera un día muy duro- terminó el Cobra girandose mientras los demás le seguían**

**El joven Hornet emitió un gruñido de incomodidad, haciendo lo propio para salir de ahí cuando una voz le detuvo**

**-Porque?**

**-Porqué que?- replicó el azul sin voltear a ver al de color vino que rodó apenas mas cerca del otro con expresión indescifrable**

**-Porque le mentiste a mi padre?**

**-Agh… niños…- suspiró el otro levantando la mirada mientras retrocedía para girase y encarar al otro- me guste o no, tu padre dijo que todos en esto… lo que sea que sean son hermanos, lo que nos convierte en familia a ti y a mi… aunque nunca tendría un hermano tan feo y torpe- dijo el Hornet en un tono que aún mantenía ese timbre engreído que irritaba al mas oscuro- y eso significa que no voy a delatarte aunque pudiera haberle dicho que trataste de matarme…**

**-Hey!- soltó entonces Mark enojado- yo no…!**

**-Como sea!... llevame a mi habitación, aunque por la condición de estas instalaciones, no tengo esperanzas de encontrar algo bueno- respondió el Hornet dandole la espalda**

**El Rolls Royce le observó unos segundos con desagrado antes de suavizar la mirada. Por mucho que lo odiara y detestara el hecho de tener que soportar a ese imbécil presumido, le había protegido de un terrible castigo por parte de su padre. Obviamente nunca lo admitiría, pero se había ganado su respeto totalmente.**

**Avanzó a su lado y le empujó levemente, haciendo gruñir al Hornet.**

**-No te quedes atrás o te haré dormir en el pozo- dijo el de color vino sonriendo de lado antes de salir, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El tiempo era tan extraño. Todo signo de altanería o auto confianza había desaparecido de la ahora versión cansada y gastada de aquel chiquillo que se uniese a las Serpientes en su día; MarkShelby entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, nunca se hubiera esperado volver a verle de esa forma, tan acabado y desesperado por recobrar lo que parecía haberse convertido en su soporte de vida.**

**-Al único que le has fallado Hudson… es a ti mismo…- continuó el de color vino con seriedad mientras el otro dejaba escapar una risa burlona**

**-Ahora eres tu quien viene a darme sermones?- respondió el azul mientras el otro tomaba aire**

**-Alguien tiene que hacerlo… porque tu ya no te escuchas ni a ti mismo…- continuó el otro antes de acercarse y empujarlo con suavidad- realmente amas a ese chico, no es así?**

**El otro abrió grandes los ojos y observó al lider de las serpientes que sonreía con tristeza y ladeaba la cabeza un poco.**

**-Como puedes decir semejantes sandeces? Te esta afectando la edad, él es mi alumno… y el amor es un sentimiento demasiado profundo como para ser tomado a la ligera…**

**-Y sin embargo, para ser tu alumno has movilizado a cientos de autos por encontrarlo y te lanzaste a atravesar el país sin importarte mucho si morías en el camino o tal vez, el mismo que lo atrapó buscaba eliminarte también… demasiados riesgos para tenerle el cariño de maestro-alumno- asintió el otro antes de entrecerrar los ojos- no puedes mentirme Hudson, te conozco demasiado bien… y mucho mejor que Paul… porqué te mientes a ti mismo? Que tiene de malo que le ames?**

**-Tu sabes perfectamente lo que tiene de malo- dijo el corredor con el dolor reflejado en los ojos- por donde empiezo, por la edad o por el sexo?**

**-Los tiempos cambian Hudson. Tu y yo lo sabemos. Así que no me vengas a dar catedras del sexo que sobre eso yo se mucho mas que tu. Tengo un nieto. Y por la edad, hasta tu sabes que es el tipo de excusa que normalmente dan as chicas cuando no quieren salir. Así que deja eso para las féminas. Que te detiene? Que no vaya a hacerte caso?- sonrió astutamente mientras el otro parecía encogerse un poco mas**

**Entonces, el Hornet se giró para darle la espalda.**

**-Solo quiero encontrarlo vivo Mark… solo… quiero que esté bien…**

**-Lo se- respondió el otro con la mirada suave antes de escuchar el sonido de un motor acercandose a ambos por detrás**

**-Señor?**

**-Frank… que quieres?**

**-Alguien vió a ese lamborguini a un estado de aquí… unos cuantos días de camino- dijo una vieja camioneta de carga a quien le colgaba un faro**

**Inmediatamente el azul se volvió hacia esta y se le acercó**

**-Llevame hacia alla- ordenó firmemente mientras el Rolls Royce asentía**

**-Llévalo Frank… Hudson- dijo mientras el otro salía para esperar al Hornet en el exterior y el aludido volteaba a ver al otro- ten cuidado… nos mantendremos en contacto y cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirla, sabes como reconocer a tus hermanos y todos estamos para ayudarte**

**El otro asintió con una expresión decidida en el rostro, antes de sentir como el de color rojo le abrazaba, juntando su lateral con el propio.**

**-Cuidate**

**-Gracias por todo Mark- respondió Hudson Hornet sonriendole un poco antes de salir disparado con el sonido de su motor a todo lo que daba**

**Mark**** Shelby se quedó solo ahora antes de tomar aire profundamente y girarse hacia el balcón.**

**Si… los tiempos cambiaban.**

**Lastima que no cambiaron lo suficientemente rapido para él.**


	11. Obediencia

**CAP 11**

**"Obediencia"**

**La fiebre al fin había cedido.**

**Podía moverse un poco mejor y los ratos que pasaba inconsciente habían disminuido… para su desgracia.**

**Bran**** no se apartaba de su lado. Ni por un segundo. Simplemente se quedaba con él asegurandose de que no enfermase mas y le repartía unos cuantos besos por el rostro con suavidad; el mas joven ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en tratar de impedir lo inútil, tan solo cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que terminase.**

**Tampoco veía ya los trozos de periodico que habían sido colocados en los muros delante suyo. Simplemente ya no podía tolerar ese recordatorio de que durante lo que le quedaba de vida, no volvería a verlo, a escuchar su voz o a sentirlo cerca; una y otra vez se lamentaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle la verdad pero…**

**Ahora era demasiado tarde.**

**No tenía mas que al final de cuentas, aceptar que iba a vivir ahí y que nunca tendría la oportunidad de escapar. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras sentía como de nuevo, los besos del otro coche habían bajado demasiado y un gemido apenas perceptible salía del fondo de su garganta mientras el rojo se intensificaba en su rostro, al igual que la temperatura de este.**

**No le había vuelto a hacer nada tan violento como lo de aquella vez. Pero tampoco había perdido oportunidad para hacerlo estremecerse o ir acostumbrandose a que hiciese aquello, por mucho que detestara la idea, era obvio que su cuerpo no iba a obedecerle; al menos el dolor le hacía resistirse un poco mas, pero cuando era tan suave con él no podía impedir que su carrocería se erizase de alguna manera.**

**Era demasiado irreal.**

**Movió uno de sus rines y el lamborguini se detuvo de besar la tubería que aún colgaba por debajo del otro coche, le observó con curiosidad; el de ojos azules no volteó a verlo, parecía demasiado pensativo como para hacerlo, por lo que el de ojos grises tomó la palabra.**

**-Sucede algo cariño?**

**El de color rojo permaneció en silencio unos momentos mas antes de respirar profundo decidirse a verlo a la cara, después de tanto tiempo.**

**-Me duele un poco el cuerpo- dijo al fin parpadeando con suavidad mientras el otro lo veia con curiosidad- tengo mucho tiempo sin moverme y… no estoy acostumbrado**

**-Ya veo- dijo Bran aún sin dejar de verle mientras el otro bajaba la vista un poco**

**-Soy un auto de carreras y…**

**-No pienso dejarte volver a estar en esas cosas tan peligrosas, eso es definitivo- dijo de repente seco el de color negro**

**-Pero a eso me dedico! Esa es mi vida, tu lo sabes, no fue de ahí que me viste?- el otro no podía creer lo que escuchaba**

**Ya bastante malo era que lo tuviese como prisionero pero no permitirle volver a correr, así nada mas?**

**-Además, tú aun corres**

**-Alguien tiene que mantenernos cielo- dijo el de color negro tratando de sonar comprensivo- ambos sabemos que en esas cosas hay choques, rasguños, accidentes mortales… no, no puedo dejar que sigas arriesgando tu vida de esa manera, además de que esos sujetos podrían volver a encontrarte y llevarte lejos de mi**

**Rayo hasta ese momento no había pensado en aquella posibilidad y se golpeó mentalmente. Obviamente el otro no iba a dejar que hiciese nada donde sus amigos pudiesen enterarse de donde se encontraba.**

**Entrecerró los ojos.**

**-Podriamos mantenernos con solo las regalías y tu lo sabes pero admítelo, también te gusta correr- soltó con furia**

**Y entonces se calló de golpe al ver que el otro dejaba de hablar y se ponía de pie despacio; esto hizo que el alma del chico se fuera al suelo y palideciese, recordando todo lo sucedido aquel horrible día. Había olvidado que tan loco estaba ese sujeto, que si se salía de quicio podía volver a hacerle daño y definitivamente no queria eso.**

**-Había olvidado decirte… le hice unos cuantos arreglos a tu computadora interna- dijo el negro recobrando la sonrisa de pronto como si nada hubiera pasado- se que nunca harías algo que yo te pidiera que no hicieras, pero aun así, tengo que tenerte vigilado todo el tiempo, tengo que verte siempre… y tengo que prever que en un descuido, subas demasiado la velocidad… tu sabes**

**El de color rojo volvió a agudizar la mirada mientras sus ojos y labios temblaban de pura furia; incluso en una situación como aquella, parecía que todo tendía a empeorar una y otra vez. Que mas quería la vida de él? Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. No, debía de tener calma, no podía permitir que aquello lo afectase, si iba a estar así al menos, tenía que tratar de hacerlo llevadero.**

**-Estoy cansado de no moverme, es todo… solo… quiero caminar un poco- dijo al fin con voz debil mientras golpeaba la alfombra verde debajo suyo con uno de sus rines**

**El otro coche continuaba observandole antes de dejar salir un suspiro. Era verdad, no podía tenerlo encerrado para siempre, aunque quería alejarlo de todo ese ambiente feo y lleno de personasmalevolas, como lo eran las carreras, no podía matar su alma de corredor; tenía que lograr que el chico renunciara a ellas, pero como?**

**Hizo una mueca de resignación. Era por su bien. Las personas que amaban a otras personas, a veces les hacían entender a la mala, las cosas buenas que hacían por ellos. Y él tenía que hacer que Rayo le tuviese miedo a las carreras o a avanzar demasiado rápido. Sí, era lo mejor. Se enderezó al fin y avanzó hasta quedar al lado del otro y sonrió.**

**-Entiendo… tienes razón. No puedo tenerte sin caminar, eso podría hacerte daño también**

**Los ojos de McQueen se abrieron un poco y le miró con la sorpresa pintada en ellos**

**-Estás… hablando en serio?**

**-Si**

**-Puedo caminar un poco?**

**-Si**

**-Puedo salir de la casa?**

**El lamborguini le vió unos segundos a los ojos antes de sonreir con ternura y negar con la cabeza.**

**-Lo siento cariño, todavía no puedo dejarte salir a la calle, aun no estas totalmente conciente de que este es tu hogar**

**Rayo maldijo por dentro antes de asentir resignado. Ni hablar. El otro coche sonrió un poco mas y le empujó un poco para hacerle avanzar, para la sorpresa de el rojo que dio unos cuantos pasos torpes por sobre sus rines y le vió algo confundido**

**-No me dejarás usar cauchos, cierto?- preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba el otro; este le regaló una mirada de lastima sin dejar de sonreir y se encogió de hombros.**

**El rojo trató de no volver a hacer gestos pero aún así, comenzó a dar algunos pasos sobre sus aros, con el ceño fruncido y levantando los ojos. Maldita sea, ni siquiera dentro de esa casa iba a poder estar normal, tendría que arreglarselas; continuó avanzando, ya una vez había estado en una situación parecida… bueno, no exactamente, en la Copa Pistón solamente había perdido dos ruedas, esta vez se trataba de las cuatro que seguramente estarían escondidas en alguna habitación.**

**Bueno, en ese caso, despacio, tendría que ir revisando cada maldito cuarto de toda aquella mansión hasta encontrar sus llantas o poder pedir por ayuda**

**Ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta, rumiando mentalmente mientras iba recuperando un poco de la confianza arrebatada hacia algunos días cuando…**

**-AHHHHH!**

**Aquello había sido demasiado repentino. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante la corriente electrica que lo había recorrido de una punta a otra de su cuerpo; no podía controlarlo, su corazón bombeaba muy rápido y se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo, temblando mientras la temperatura de su motor aumentaba repentinamente y el rubor cubría de sus mejillas.**

**-Ah… ah… que… que está!... ****ahh****… pasando?**

**Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras volteaba apenas para ver al coche negro riendo divertido… y los cables de ambos, a lo largo del suelo, aún conectados; entrecerró sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes al darse cuenta de aquello. Que idiota, como no se había dado cuenta de que el otro los había unido de nuevo? Probablemente había sido en el momento en que se había colocado a su lado y él, por la emoción de pensar en que podría moverse un poco ni siquiera puso atención a ello.**

**Trató de levantarse de nuevo a pesar de los temblores que lo recorrían de arriba abajo y a pesar de que de repente le había faltado el aire; no podía creer que de verdad le estuviera haciendo pasar por ello. De nuevo, una suave corriente llegó a través de sus cables, haciendolo caer al suelo mientras inevitablemente su cuerpo se convulsionaba por lo que sentía.**

**-Ahh… de…demonios… ahhh… demonios…- dijo en voz baja mientras los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada se adueñaban de su mente, impidiéndole concentrarse claramente; apretó susrines contra el suelo mientras con la vista nublada, le dirigia una expresión de odio al otro- PORQUE… PORQUE NO ME… DEJAS EN PAZ! AHHHH!**

**La siguiente corriente fue mas fuerte que las anteriores y lo hizo curvarse hacia abajo, en parte porque no soportaba mas y por el otro lado, porque algo comenzaba a quemarse de nuevo por la sobre carga recibida; era demasiado para él, estaba seguro de que esta vez soportaría menos que la primera y mas porque el otro parecía darse cuenta de el efecto que le producían las descargas mas suaves**

**Se estaba volviendo loco. De nuevo su cuerpo le estaba traicionando, dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones en este, que se movían en suaves oleadas una tras otra; mentalmente se dijo que ahora entendía porque muchos corredores preferían arriesgarse a salir de las carreras, que a perder aquello… pero inmediatamente se odio profundamente por aquello, como podía siquiera considerar algo asi?**

**Apretó los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a correr, no podía evitarlo, se hizo sangrar un labio por la fuerza con la que se lo mordió pero no era suficiente, su cuerpo había adquirido vida propia y ahora, parecía buscar alguna forma de incrementar aquellas embestidas de energia al tiempo que abría la boca se permitía gemir al tiempo que tomaba aire para tratar de no ahogarse.**

**No podía pensar, se le estaba nublando la mente y estaba seguro de que de un momento a otro, esa alfombra tendrían que lavarla otra vez…**

**El otro continuaba sin hablar, tan solo mandando aquellas descargas una y otra vez sobre el otro hasta que…**

**-Es suficiente- dijo desconectandose de golpe del otro que continuaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando por la fuerza de la electricidad que aún le mandaba algunas sensaciones diversas a través de su carrocería y sus circuitos; el lamborguini parecía satisfecho de verlo de esa forma y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado mientras observaba como ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.**

**-Porque… porqué…?- comenzó a murmurar Rayo con el rostro en el suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar cada vez un poco mas- porqué me haces esto?... que fue lo que te hice?**

**Los ojos del otro se oscurecieron mientras continuaba sonriendo**

**-Por favor cariño, lo sabes perfectamente…- dijo en un tono cada vez mas bajo mientras el mas joven cerraba los ojos y continuaba sintiendo esa extraña necesidad de energía**

**Maldita sea, le había bajado demasiado la electricidad de su batería.**

**-Por favor… dime que hice…- sollozó mientras volvía a gemir por lo bajo**

**El otro coche emitió un bufido entrecerrando los ojos antes de inclinarse sobre este**

**-Te amo cariño y lo sabes… pero no me gusta cuando juegan conmigo- terminó mientras el chico se tensaba y giraba el rostro hacia otro lado, aún con los ojos cerrados**

**-No se de que me hablas!**

**-Acaso me crees tonto Rayo?- dijo sin moverse de su posición- cariño, soy mayor que tú. Crees que no se que en cuanto salgas de esta habitación, vas a tratar de pedir ayuda de algun modo?- sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas al decir esto mientras pasaba a una expresión enloquecida, como la usada aquella vez**

**Aunque el de color rojo no podía verla, podía percibirla por lo que se encogió en sí mismo un poco mas, uniendo sus temblores de excitación a los de miedo ante lo que pudiera hacerle ahora.**

**-Tienes que aprender… es por tu bien- sentenció el lamborguini- no debes huir. Y definitivamente no te dejaré salir hasta que esté seguro de que entiendes que aquí estarás a salvo- terminó asintiendo una vez**

**-Si… si… lo entiendo, lo siento, fue mi culpa- dijo rapidamente el otro en un tono agudo mientras Bran se enderezaba y comenzaba a reir**

**-Muy bien cariño! Pero para asegurarme de que te llegó el mensaje…- dijo el otro enderezandose al fin mas animado antes de empujar al coche, que abrió grandes los ojos y trastabilló al verse forzado a avanzar**

**Un nuevo quejido salió de su garganta, sentía demasiado calor y estaba mareado… no se sentía bien, su cuerpo aún temblaba por la electricidad faltante y sentía que como siguiese así iba a desmayarse; volteó a ver con miedo al otro que volvió a darle un empujón, para sacarlo de la habitación. Una vez afuera, cayó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, temblando y sin saber que hacer a continuación. El coche negro salió por detrás y volvió a empujarlo.**

**-Vamos cariño, no decías que necesitabas caminar?- animó el de ojos grises antes de comenzar a reir divertido por lo que veía**

**-Por favor Bran, no me hagas esto- suplicó el mas joven mientras se apretaba contra el suelo en un vano esfuerzo para que el otro ya no lo moviese**

**Este sin embargo emitió un gruñido de molestia y volvió a empujarle, un poco mas fuerte; bueno, hasta en las mejores parejas hay problemas a veces, pensaba para si mismo, solo era de entrenarlo bien y pronto todo seria como tenía que haber sido siempre. Hizo aquello de nuevo y pudo escucharlo quejarse por aquello.**

**-Bran... por favor…no lo hagas- comenzó a llorar de nuevo el otro, sintiendo que no podía avanzar**

**El lamborguini resopló**

**-He sido muy paciente cariño. Lo siento, tú me estás obligando a esto, querías caminar, ahora caminas- soltó un poco mas duro y de un movimiento volvió a conectarse al otro, enviándole de nuevo mas energía a través del cuerpo**

**-Ahhhh! Bran, no!**

**El corredor rojo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y gritar con fuerza mientras se arqueaba sobre los rines y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a temblar por la fuerza de la descarga; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volver a caer al suelo cuando el otro ya le había empujado para hacerle avanzar sobre sus aros.**

**Cada paso era tortuoso, temblaba incontrolablemente y la fiebre volvía a su rostro, impidiéndole ver con claridad; por su lado el de color negro estaba extasiado con aquello, los ojos húmedos del chico, su rubor y la forma en que temblaba incontrolablemente cada que él hacia un movimiento o que el otro tomaba control de sus sensaciones, al enviarle aquellas descargas.**

**No se parecía en nada a aquella noche.**

**No.**

**Esto era mucho mejor, porque podía hacer que hiciese lo que el deseara, solamente motivándolo un poco… se mordió un labio para no ceder antes, tenía que enseñarle de la manera dura a obedecer y para eso, él tenía que aguantar también de volver a hacerlo suyo en ese momento; además, disfrutaba mas al verle tan frágil y tan bello, tan impotente de defenderse o hacer otra cosa que no fuese la voluntad del de ojos grises.**

**Pudo escucharlo gemir un poco mas y llorar ante ello, estaba tan avergonzado! En verdad era una imagen preciosa.**

**Avanzaba a pasos torpes y el de color negro le seguía despacio. Era una lástima que no pudiese grabar aquellos momentos para mostrarselos en el futuro, pero tal vez la siguiente vez; tenía muchas ideas en mente y quería practicarlas todas con el otro.**

**Por su lado el corredor mas joven ya no sabía que hacer para detener toda aquella locura; no estaba seguro de cuanto había caminado pero estaba seguro de que no era mucho, el tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que se encontraba en las peores situaciones… pero nunca había tenido una como aquella.**

**Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, algo que lo hiciese soportar aquello que lo controlaba por completo.**

**La Copa Pistón**** no era una opción, ya que eso solamente le recordaba algunas cosas que quería enterrar muy en el fondo de su alma.**

**Tampoco Radiador Springs.**

**Entonces que? Fuera de ellos no tenía nada, las carreras no eran nada y hacía mucho que había renegado de su familia a pesar de jamás haberse quitado el apellido.**

**A cada paso que daba una batalla mental se desataba.**

**Primero pensó que si trataba de concentrarse en Hudson, sería suficiente para resistirse a su propio cuerpo pero eso solo lo hacía sentirse mas miserable; entonces, trató de pensar en aquello que en su momento lo había hecho sentir igual, tal vez cosas duras de su vida le hiciesen bajar la temperatura del cuerpo. Pero que podía haber en su vida que fuese peor que aquello?**

**Bueno… su infancia, suponía.**

**Y entonces sonrió mentalmente, seguramente su madre le recordaría lo inútil que era y que seguramente "él" ya se habría librado de aquel problema en un santiamén. Él. Esa persona… en cierta forma, Hudson le recordaba a él aunque no tenía el mismo sentimiento por ambos, era el único otro que alguna vez le había ayudado y le trataba como un pequeño, hasta que, al igual que su héroe, simplemente se fue… se fue y le dejó atrás.**

**Donde estaría ahora?**

**Seguramente en algun sitio donde ni siquiera lo recordaría.**

**Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió y cayó al suelo sin poder dar un paso mas sobre sus rines, que ya estaban algo doblados por ser forzados a hacer movimientos para los que no habían sido creados; comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, solamente quería hundirse, desaparecer y morir pero al mismo tiempo, el calor que lo inundaba era demasiado.**

**Como siguiera así, se iba a prender en llamas**

**-Bran… por favor… ya no… ya no… ya no puedo caminar… no puedo, no quiero, no me hagas caminar… ah… no… ahhh. No lo so… ahhh no lo soporto mas…- suplicó agitando la cabeza mientras su motor comenzaba a sobrecalentarse al grado que podía sentir temblar a su radiador**

**Lo que venía no era nada bueno**

**Bran**** Leander comenzó a reir divertido ante aquello y se acercó hacia el otro que simplemente golpeaba con fuerza el suelo en contra su voluntad debido a las convulsiones de las que era presa; los ojos del otro se iluminaron con alegría al ver que tan bajo su dominio lo tenía, definitivamente aquella había sido una de sus mejores ideas.**

**-Muy bien cariño… ya puedes detenerte- soltó burlón mientras Rayo trataba de no terminar como aquella vez pero igual lo sabía inútil**

**El lamborguini se paró a su lado y se inclinó. El de pintura roja parpadeó confundido mientras levantaba la cabeza tratando de ver que demonios estaba haciendo aquel sujeto cuando algo nuevo le hizo volver a arquearse sobre el suelo, apretando los rines y doblandolos aún mas; el muy maldito había comenzado a lamer los cables con los que se conectaban.**

**Su cabeza comenzó a zumbar mientras su estomago parecía querer volver de nuevo lo poco que el negro le había obligado a comer en esos días.**

**No podía… no podía hacerlo otra vez. Iba a morir de seguro.**

**-Vamos Rayo… no te resistas, yo se que te está gustando- se rió el de ojos grises mientras continuaba con aquello, un poco mas por debajo del cuerpo del otro**

**Este ya no se resistió. Estaba perdido y lo sabía, se sentía enfermo, débil y mareado. No tenía caso presentar una batalla que a todas luces estaba perdida; ese maldito iba a conseguir lo que quería y el que solo tratase de hacer las cosas diferentes, no iba a mejorar en nada su manera de vivir. Estaba condenado le gustase o no.**

**Nadie iba a ayudarlo. Él mismo no podía ayudarse. Nunca iba a salir de ahí.**

**Y el darse cuenta de ello, fue lo que terminó por romperlo. Hudson estaba muerto. Nunca regresaría a casa porque ahora esa sería su casa. Nunca saldría de ahí.**

**Entrecerró los ojos y asintió una vez mientras trataba de aguantar de llorar nuevamente. Fue una sensación extraña, al darse cuenta de la aceptación; la cabeza se le aligero y aquello que le hacia el coche negro comenzaba a ser mas llevadero; comenzó a reir por dentro, era cierto, que caso tenía ya? Porque no tratar de aceptar y disfrutar lo poco que iba a tener ahora?**

**-No me has respondido cariño- la voz del otro le llegó lejana mientras esa curiosa niebla se apoderaba de su mente pero no lo suficiente como para detener el nuevo golpe electrico que le hizo saltar un par de fusibles en su sistema eléctrico; gritó en una mezcla de dolor entre aquello y el sentir como un par de tornillos de su rin trasero saltaban de golpe por la presión del coche sin cauchos.**

**-Lo… ahh… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… ah…- respondió el mas joven tratando de respirar a pesar de que sentía sus pulmones como si tuviesen amarrados alrededor un cinto de metal muy grueso que le impidiese respirar correctamente- ahh… perdona… me gusta.. me gusta mucho… AH ESPERA no…- apretó los dientes**

**Bran**** comenzó a reir de nuevo mientras sacaba una de aquellas pequeñas garras nuevamente y los ojos del mas joven se abrieron como platos al tiempo que palidecía**

**-Me decías cariño?**

**-Haz lo que quieras… lo que quieras…- dijo tragando pesado mientras aquellos dedos metálicos se movían como entes malignos cerca de la superficie de su cuerpo; el mas joven volvió a apretar los ojos sin saber que hacer para que ya todo eso acabara- lo…. Ah…. Lo siento… lo siento!**

**-Bien… ves que es mas fácil así?- dijo el de ojos grises sonriendo con cariño mientras guardaba de nuevo aquella mano metálica; bueno, al parecer ya podía dejar descansar al otro, su plan había funcionado y aquel pequeño había entendido que si obedecía sin repelar, las cosas podían ser mucho mejores y a él le evitaba tener que hacer todas esas cosas desagradables que no le gustaban.**

**"Que bueno era" pensaba para si mismo Bran antes de volver a pasar electricidad al otro que se removía una y otra vez cada vez mas tenso; incluso él mismo se había resistido demasiado y sabía a donde lo estaba llevando, pero esta vez se encontraba listo para evitar otra situación como la de aquella vez donde casi lo perdía.**

**Se apretó contra el cuerpo del otro, que estaba muy cálido. Rayo no dejaba de gritar y gemir cada vez mas hasta que pudo sentirlo tensarse de golpe y palidecer aún mas excepto por las mejillas que parecían haber aumentado su tonalidad roja; levantó una ceja y bajo la mirada antes de comenzar a reir ante aquel espectáculo, era tan gracioso hacerlo llegar a donde normalmente se batallaba tanto que terminasen los demás coches.**

**El mas joven simplemente se encontraba tirado en el suelo, temblando un poco menos mientras su cofre humeaba por el vaciado repentino de su radiador. El lamborguini se desconecto antes de ir hacia delante y observar aquellos ojos velados por lo ocurrido y que simplemente no veían nada; era curioso como el chico tendía a perderse cuando pasaba aquello, no parecía quedarse en aquel sitio sino que su mente se iba muy lejos.**

**Hizo una mueca pero luego, se encogió de hombros.**

**No le importaba mucho eso, mientras le diese lo que quería y al final fuese feliz, porque si había algo que alegraba a todo el mundo, era disfrutar una buena sesión de intercambio de energías. Seguramente su pequeño iba a sentirse cada vez mejor con aquello.**

**-Bueno cariño. Tengo que ir por tu anticongelante, de acuerdo?... no te muevas de aquí… jajaja- comenzó a reir de su propio chiste mientras se giraba en aquel pasillo y dejaba solo al corredor que simplemente, continuó en aquel estado de negación hasta que el lamborguini desapareció de su vista y ya no percibió la vibración del suelo debido a su motor.**

**Y entonces, se dejó ir.**

**Cubrió su boca con el suelo, antes de comenzar a llorar con fuerza, ahogando sus propios gritos en aquella posición, golpeando con uno de sus rines delanteros el suelo una y otra vez, de ira, de impotencia y de humillación ante lo ocurrido mientras percibía la humedad en el suelo a su alrededor; quería desgarrarse por dentro, arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir.**

**Porqué en un momento había pensado en resignarse y al siguiente, sentía que era un completo imbecil por no ser capaz de enfrentarse al otro? Y de nuevo, la imagen de aquellas pequeñas garras vino a su mente mientras le rasgaban el cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza llorando aún mas. No quería volver a pasar por aquello.**

**Y entonces…**

**Para sobrevivir tenía que aceptar pero al mismo tiempo, aferrarse de algo. Algo que le impidiese volverse loco y perderse completamente.**

**No había opción.**

**Tenía que aferrarse a Bran.**

**Era él único que tenía ahora.**

**Le dolía la cabeza.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En alguna otra parte, un coche de carreras viejo avanzaba por las calles a una velocidad por la que seguramente lo multarian o lo encerrarían pero a esas alturas no le importaba mucho; hacía horas que había dejado atrás a su compañero de viaje, pidiendole que le describiera con exactitud el coche al que tenía que encontrar para saber donde habían visto al imbécil que le había arrebatado al chico y poder recuperarlo, mientras mas pronto mejor.**

**Aquella mañana los demás coches avanzaban por aquella ciudad, sin prestar atención en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cada quien metido en sus propios asuntos, ya fuese para ir a trabajar o por diversión; ni siquiera les pasaba por la cabeza que en alguna parte, había un joven que se encontraba siendo torturado y retenido contra su voluntad y que había otro coche que le buscaba desesperadamente, dispuesto a hacer lo que necesitase con tal de salvarlo.**

**Los edificios de aquella zona se apretaban tanto que a duras penas enraba la luz del sol en las partes mas elevadas.**

**El viejo Hudson al fin comenzó a bajar la velocidad mientras trataba de bajar al mínimo el murmullo de su motor para escuchar los que se encontraban mas cercanos.**

**Estaba en zonas peligrosas y lo sabía. Tanto tiempo lejos de aquel mundo pero no olvidaba. Nunca olvidaba.**

**Tal vez cuando recuperase a Rayo tenía que enseñarle un poco de cómo defenderse cuando estuviese a solas, porque como siguiese así de ingenuo, un día iban a matarlo.**

**Si es que…**

**Sacudio**** la cabeza una vez para alejar esa palabra que trataba de colarse en su pensamiento. NO. El novato aún seguía con vida, lo sentía, podía sentirlo aun y a la distancia, por algun motivo desde que se conociesen había comenzado a tener presentimientos de cuando e encontraba bien, adolorido por algo o preocupado; tal vez era la experiencia de tantos años, pero sabía que el chico estaba vivo… no bien, lo cuál lo angustiaba enormemente, pero al menos, aún podía salvarlo…**

**O eso creía.**

**Respiró profundo una sola vez para calmarse mientras un quejido salía de sus labios.**

**Tenía que calmarse, estaba actuando como un chiquillo.**

**Entonces, su expresión se enserió y entrecerró los ojos mientras algo duro tocaba su sien izquierda.**

**-No estás mal abuelito- dijo una voz suave a su lado- haces mucho ejercicio?**

**Hudson Hornet soltó una leve risa**

**-Solamente un poco de ejercicio al levantarme, tengo que mantener este viejo cuerpo en movimiento- respondió con tranquilidad mientras el coche a su lado no se movía- te agradecería que apartaras esa arma de mi cabeza, no es educado de tu parte señorita**

**-Primero… quiero verlo- ordenó esta pero a pesar de las sombras se podía ver una curiosa sonrisa**

**El de color azul suspiró. Era una suerte que de todas las cosas que se había quitado en aquel tiempo, esa no fuese una de ellas. La había conservado porque no se sentía capaz de romper un lazo como ese, a pesar de que más de una vez había estado a punto de tallarse el metal para borrarlo; ahora entendía que había hecho lo correcto al conservar al menos, esa parte de su pasado.**

**Lentamente movió una de sus llantas traseras y golpeó una plaquita de metal por dentro; esta se dobló al exterior, dejando ver el grabado de una extraña serpiente verde esmeralda, con algunaslineas que salían de esta como si estuviese deslizandose a toda velocidad; el coche al lado del Hornet sonrió con satisfacción y en un sonido metálico, guardó aquella enorme pieza de metal dentro de su cuerpo.**

**-Tenía que asegurarme, últimamente muchos Vientos Deserticos arancan las serpientes de nuestros miembros y se las colocan en sus cuerpos, pero o no saben donde van o se olvidan de que cada serpiente es diferente según el miembro del grupo… son tan idiotas- dijo la chica antes de cerrar sus dorados ojos una vez y luego, adelantarse para ver al Hornet que la observó de lado levantando una ceja**

**-Me dijeron que tu viste al lamborguini que secuestró a Rayo McQueen**

**-No- respondió esta simplemente haciendo que el otro abriese un poco mas los ojos**

**-Qué?**

**-Dije que no lo ví- volvió a decir la chica con tranquilidad; a pesar de que las sombras no le permitían al otro verla bien, podía jurar que estaba sonriendo divertida con aquello; el ex corredor tembló con irritación mientras entrecerraba los ojos**

**-Escucha niña, no me hagas perder el tiempo- gruñó el coche haciendo rugir un poco su motor pero la otra ni siquiera pareció notarlo- tengo prisa y no voy a permitir que…**

**-Todavía no hacen nada interesante ustedes dos, cierto?- dijo la chica con curiosidad levantando una ceja mientras el Hornet se descolocaba y parpadeaba confundido**

**-Que?**

**-En verdad eres un viejito muy gracioso… me pregunto quien será el dominante cuando llegue el momento, porque para estar tan gruñón, significa que no han hecho nada "interesante"- agregó la chica levantando varias veces ambas cejas**

**El coche azul tardó un segundo en que aquello llegase hasta su cabeza y fue cuando sintió un frio que se extendía por su cuerpo al tiempo que su rostro se encendía tal cuál semáforo en alto en plena calle; cuando demonios habían dejado entrar en el grupo a chicas y mas aún, a unas que no tuviesen reparo en hablar de ciertos temas?**

**Él no era del tipo de perder la calma o el enfoque y mucho menos de avergonzarse por algo o demostrarlo. Hacía años que había aprendido a mantener controlado todo de sí, desde su carácter hasta las emociones que podía expresar con el rostro; pero con aquella situación y esa repentia declaración de la joven enfrente suyo, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa…**

**Incluso pudo sentir que la vergüenza no era precisamente por la declaración de esta, sino por haber imaginado una situación muy poca decorosa en l que "él" se encontraba involucrado**

**En aquel momento hubiera dado todo por estar otra vez en su propio accidente hacia tantos años ya**

**La joven enfrente suyo comenzó a reir divertida, antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a avanzar, satisfecha con haber dejado tan en silencio al otro; ya había escuchado las leyendas sobre este y su carácter cuando estaba molesto o preocupado, pero ella misma se conocía como una persona sencilla que era capaz de sonsacarle lo que fuese a cualquiera, incluso los colores. Y vaya que quería intentarlo con aquel corredor!**

**Mark**** le había hablado tanto sobre él que bueno… quería intentarlo.**

**Al fin el otro coche se puso en marcha al lado de esta.**

**-Es verdad que no lo he visto- dijo a fin la otra mas seria pero aun sonriendo con suavidad- pero si quieres encontrarlo, yo soy tu chica. He estado siguiendo los pasos de ese infeliz por todas partes, no es el rimero al que le hace algo como esto pero si el primero a quien mantiene encerrado- esta vez su expresión vario a una un poco mas peligrosa mientras agudizaba los ojos**

**El Hornet pareció percibir un tono de odio profundo en esta, uno que creía solo tener él en aquellos momentos, lo cuál, a pesar de la prisa que sentía, le hizo querer saber un poco más.**

**-A quién se lo hizo que conocías?- preguntó con educación el otro coche**

**La joven aún cubierta por las sombras, dirigió una mirada gelida hacia la calle iluminada enfrente de ellos**

**-Mi tio…**


	12. Diferentes caminos

**CAP 12**

**"Diferentes caminos"**

**Rayo bostezaba y se sacudía un poco, observando a través de una de las enormes ventanas de aquella mansión.**

**Sabía que la calle por donde transitaban todos aquellos coches estaba ahí, a apenas unos metros pero para él, que se encontraba encerrado totalmente sin posibilidad siquiera de percibir algo de la fresa brisa del exterior, todos ellos se encontraban en un plano imposible de alcanzar ni siquiera con las mas grandes esperanzas que tuviese.**

**Ya no podía llorar pero tal vez era porque ya estaba demasiado cansado o porque había entrado en un estado de resignación que apenas y le hacía reaccionar.**

**Tenia que admitir que al menos los últimos días habían sido mas llevaderos debido a eso, incluso Bran se veía mas tranquilo y amable mientras tenían sexo.**

**Tener sexo.**

**Emitió un suspiro mientras sus parpados caían un poco sobre sus ojos, con pesadez.**

**Definitivamente había una enorme diferencia entre tener sexo diario y hacer el amor, ya que para lo último necesitaba amar al susodicho y el definitivamente no amaba a Bran; quería tratar de entender porque le hacía aquello, porque tenía que ser algo muy fuerte e importante porque si no, no tendría sentido que lo mantuviese cautivo y lo obligase a aquello.**

**Deseo? Al menos en las últimas ocasiones había habido un poco pero no porque el pensase en eso sino porque Bran le provocaba a sentir la necesidad de ser tocado y poseído de esa manera; lamía lo que tenía a su alcance y le encendía con ligeros toques a su generador de emergencia, de una forma que jamás se hubiese imaginado.**

**Era un maldito y sin embargo…**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un escalofrío lo recorría y el rubor llegaba a sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza rapidamente para alejar esos pensamientos. No podía permitirse caer en ese juego.**

**Un sonido vino desde su espalda y apenas entrecerró un poco mas los ojos mientras el lamborguini negro entraba en la habitación, sonriendo con calma.**

**-Como amaneciste cariño?**

**-Bien Bran, gracias- respondió el de color rojo sonriendo con ligereza y una expresión suave**

**-Ultimamente estás despertando tarde… seguro que te sientes bien?- inquirió el de ojos grises con algo de preocupación mientras Rayo cerraba los ojos aun sonriendo**

**-Seguro… he estado algo adormilado pero todo está bien- afirmó mientras el otro deportivo se acercaba y le besaba con suavidad**

**El chico de ojos azules cerró estos y devolvió con suavidad el beso, respondiendose mentalmente que haciendo esto se evitaría algo mas duro en aquel instante; al fin el otro se separó de él y le sonrió con amabilidad.**

**-Se va acercando la hora de comer… te parece si me acompañas a la cocina?**

**-Pediremos algo?- preguntó el oji azul, extrañado ya que los ultimos días el otro no le permitía bajar del segundo piso, le llevaba la comida directamente a su habitación**

**Bran**** comenzó a reir divertido y negó con la cabeza**

**-Claro que no! Eso no es divertido yo cocinaré para ambos- respondió el de color negro antes de ver la expresión de sorpresa del otro**

**-Sabes cocinar?**

**-Jajaja claro que si- afirmó Bran guiñandole un ojo- honestamente, estoy cansado de comer fuera durante las carreras, así que aprendí a hacerme algo casero… es malo cuando enfermas por comer las porquerías de la calle- asintió aun sonriendo pero con una expresión seria mientras el mas joven le veía sorprendido**

**Al fin, el de ojos grises bastante animado abrió la puerta y salió a toda prisa**

**-Vamos! Te puedo enseñar algo si quieres!**

**Rayo estaba totalmente sorprendido por aquello. No era algo que esperase de ver en el otro corredor, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar; sacudió la cabeza confundido… qué estaba pasando ahí?**

**-Vienes cariño?**

**-S-Si!- exclamó un poco mas alto de lo que esperaba y aun sorprendido por aquel lado que había descubierto en su propio violador, salió de la habitación con suavidad**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Podríamos pedir una dirección, hay muchas hermanos andando por estos caminos que nos dirían por donde ir…**

**-Solo las chicas piden direcciones, los verdaderos hombres saben a donde se dirigen**

**-Sabes que lo mio no son los comentarios agresivos hermano, pero ya hemos dado tres vueltas en esta dirección…**

**-Que estás sugiriendo con eso Fillmore?**

**-Oooorale, hay muchisimos coches por aquí… hola! Hola!... deberían ir a Radiador Springs!**

**-Hmm… pensé que vería mas variedad, pero ya he contado al menos 20 coches con los mismos colores una y otra vez… tal vez debería pensar en traerme mi negocio al borde de la carretera…**

**-Te voy a demostrar que si se llegar! tomaré aquel camino y llegaré antes que todos ustedes!**

**-Tampoco te sulfures John, aquí no es el cuartel…**

**-Mira Guido! Luigi cree que por ahí va un Ferrari!**

**-SEÑORES! Por favor!**

**Sheriff estaba a punto de sacar su propia pistola y dispararse en la cabeza.**

**Realmente todos los miembros de Radiador Springs estaban preocupados por el chico. Tan preocupados que inmediatamente se armaron para salir a buscarlo y encontrarlo así fuera lo último que hiciesen; el problema había sido que cada quien estuvo a punto de irse en diferentes direcciones y probablemente se perderían y se meterían en problemas. Normalmente era Doc quien se encargaba de mantenerlos a todos controlados y de ser necesario, los dividía en equipos pero en su ausencia, todo aquello recaía en Sheriff.**

**Este trató de calmarse y decidió que en lugar de perderse cada quien a saber donde, irían en caravana a la siguiente ciudad mas cercana por donde habían visto al trailer llevarse al chico y preguntarían por él; pero apenas salidos a la carretera interestatal, las cosas se complicaron enormemente. Para empezar, todo estaba lleno de coches y era difícil no perderse entre la multitud que viajaba a distintos sitios.**

**Mas**** de una vez habían tenido que detenerse y esperar a que alguno regresase ya que salía por una de las tantas salidas en los bordes del lugar.**

**Luigi**** y Guido de vez en cuando creían ver un Ferrari, por lo que tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para impedir que dejaran la línea de la caravana.**

**Mate les gritaba a los demás conductores que visitaran Radiador Springs, espantando a mas de uno cuando se ponía muy entusiasta y mas de una vez, había visto que los susodichos salían huyendo en dirección contraria, asustados de la grúa.**

**Sarge**** y Fillmore solo discutían como siempre, Sarge queriendo convertir aquello en una operación militar y Fillmore tratando de que se tomase las cosas con calma.**

**Ramon****… bueno, el tan solo contaba coches del mismo color con tranquilidad.**

**Por su lado Sheriff, también había tenido que contenerse de hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer. Mas de una vez había visto a los conductores de aquella calle tomar velocidades que iban mas allá de lo permitido; pero no era su jurisdicción y se encontraban ya con un trabajo en mente, como para preocuparse de locos suicidas que corrían como si aquello fuese una de las pistas de Nascar.**

**Se preguntaba como estaría Doc en aquel momento.**

**Seguramente estaría muerto de angustia si todavía no encontraba al chico. No podía evitar sentir tristeza al pensar en su amigo y en que le habían arrebatado lo mas importante que ahora tenía en la vida; se había dado cuenta del cambio que había surgido en su amigo, desde el momento en qe posó sus ojos en aquel rebelde de ciudad.**

**No importaba que tanto jurase que lo odiaba, siempre lo estaba viendo y había sido mas que evidente que permanecía en su mente desde el momento en que quiso recordar algo de su propio pasado, uno que había jurado jamas volver a tocar.**

**De poco en poco, había comenzado a ser mas abierto y relajado.**

**Sheriff no quería volver a ver a su amigo caer en aquel estado de apatía y soledad donde lo había visto ocultarse durante tantos años; ya no podía permitirse dejar que aquello ocurriese, no mientras el pudiese hacer algo por ayudarlo. Solo esperaba que en verdad pudiesen hacer algo al respecto, porque al paso que iban, todo iba a volverse un caos.**

**Mentalmente, rogó que no ocurriese al escuchar un rechinido de frenos por detrás.**

**Un grupo de coches había provocado un choque masivo mientras observaban atónitos a la combi y al jeep por detrás; Sheriff hizo una mueca antes de girar la cabeza y ver una expresión confusa en Mate, una divertida en Ramon y a Luigi y a Guido que se encogían avergonzados.**

**Por su lado Sarge estaba tan rojo como un semáforo en alto mientras Fillmore reía divertido.**

**-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso…- murmró bajito Sarge mientras el color verde claro se encogía de hombros**

**-No te callabas- respondió con sencillez mientras el silencio se extendía por toda la interestatal**

**Sheriff trató de no reir a carcajadas, componiendo en cambio una expresión de molestia como siempre que algo lo incordiaba. Ya se imaginaba el chisme que estaría corriendo entre todos los coches de la interestatal-**

**-Fillmore, hijo, basta con que le recuerdes a Sarge que necesitamos toda la paz posible de aquí a la proxima ciudad, no es necesario que lo beses- pidió Sheriff respirando profundo mientras el aludido reía todavía y asentía**

**Sarge**** tan solo continuaba completamente en silencio mientras Mate veía de un lado a otro, cada vez mas confundido**

**-Alguien me explica porqué todos actúan como si estuviesemos contagiados de algo?- preguntó la grua al ver que unas chicas reían divertidas y un grupo de jóvenes, comenzaba a gritar mientras salía huyendo del lugar**

**Ramon**** se adelantó a Sheriff para estirar al de color café hacia la parte delantera**

**-Tu no hagas caso Mate… dejalos a ellos- asintió mientras su sonrisa se hacía mas amplia**

**-Pero…**

**-Nada, solo son citadinos que no saben de nada- terminó mientras Sheriff agradecía con la mirada a Ramon y dejaba que pasaran por delante Luigi y Guido**

**-Tantas mentes cerradas- suspiró Fillmore cansinamente**

**-Si hijo, pero queremos rescatar a McQueen, no armar un escandalo en media carretera para advertirle al sujeto de que lo estamos buscando- dijo Sheriff y el otro asintió una vez y se adelantó, dejando a los otros dos solos**

**-No se que voy a hacer con él- dijo al fin por lo bajo Sarge mientras Sheriff suspiraba**

**-No se lo que vayas a hacer, pero que no sea en la carretera, no quiero tener que arrestarlos por cosas indebidas- sugirió el mas anciano cerrando un ojo**

**Sarge**** abrió grandes los suyos y le observó como si jamás lo hubiese visto**

**-Era broma Sarge, tranquilizate… todos estamos algo tensos por la situación del chico- dijo el de color negro y blanco mientras el militar suspiraba**

**-Que pasará si no lo encontramos Sheriff?**

**-Esa no es una opción- respondió de golpe el policía repentinamente tenso, mientras el coche a su lado le observaba**

**-Tampoco a mí me gustaría ver sufriendo a Doc de nuevo- habló de nuevo Sarge un poco menos autoritario- ya mande esparcir la voz entre mis compañeros, buscaran rastreos con los satélites de la milicia y en la proxima ciudad recibiré a un informante… no deben de estar muy lejos, los alcanzaremos- aseguró mientras Sheriff asentía**

**Mas adelante, un par de coches chocaron de lado contra Fillmore que parpadeó y volteó algo adolorido para observar a los otros dos con la confusión plasmada en el rostro; Ramon de inmediato se frenó y se giró al ver que la combi presentaba una enorme abolladura en un costado. Luigi y Guido se regresaron y comenzaron a insultar en italiano a los dos Lobo que rugieron sus motores para acallar a los mas pequeños.**

**Sarge**** y Sheriff abrieron grandes los ojos al ver aquello y rápidamente aceleraron para tratar de averiguar que ocurría.**

**-Te duele mucho?- preguntó Ramon al de color verde que continuaba algo confundido**

**-No hermano, ningún problema, fue un accidente- afirmó este mientras Mate se asomaba**

**-Huy, eso se veo feo- dijo haciendo una mueca**

**-Oh, pensé que comenzaría a llorar como una niña- dijo una de las lobos antes de que ambos comenzacen a reir con fuerza**

**-Y porque pensaban que haría eso?- preguntó Mate mientras Ramon fruncía el ceño y se adelantaba**

**-Disculpense con Fillmore!**

**-No vamos a disculparnos con un rarito como ese!- dijo el otro Lobo antes de hacer rugir su motor- este no debería estar con los coches normales! Porque no se larga a su callecita de flores y mariposas a donde no nos pueda molestar?**

**-Que has dicho!?- soltó Ramon haciendose crecer mientras las dos Lobos sonreían dispuestas a pelear pero la combi negó con la cabeza**

**-Tranquilo Ramon, no sucede nada, amor y paz, recuerdas? Dejalos que se expresen, todos tienen derecho a expresarse- continuó hablando el verde pero entonces la primer Lobo le dirigió una mirada perversa**

**-No necesito que ningun mariquita venga a decir eso!**

**En ese momento, giraron al Lobo que se enfrentó a la mirada furiunda de Sarge que había llegado a escuchar los insultos a su compañero**

**-Que estábas diciendo?**

**-Que te interesa!?- sisseó la camioneta enfrentando a Sarge- ahora me viene a dar ordenes también un soldado mariquita!**

**Eso había sido todo. Al siguiente momento, a ambos les apuntaba a la cabeza un rifle grande y ancho mientras los demás coches en la carretera gritaban de terror y salían disparados en diferentes direcciones, incluso por tierra.**

**-PUES TE ADVIERTO AMIGO, QUE ADEMÁS DE GAY SOY UN MILITAR ARMADO!**

**-John…**

**-NADA FILLMORE! ESTA VEZ SE HAN PASADO! LES VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR!**

**Ambas camionetas palidecieron mientras Sheriff se colocaba a su lado y sacaba un pequeño brazo metálico para hacerle bajar el arma**

**-Basta ya. Guarda eso Sarge, no quiero tener que armar un informe sobre el asesinato de un par de inútiles en la interestatal- al decir esto, el jeep verde le observó con odio antes de guardar lentamente aquel rifle en su cuerpo; luego, el policía observó peligrosamente a los otros dos que ya no sabían si moverse ante el grupito que tan solo les veía**

**El coche policía avanzó despacio hasta los otros dos que se encogieron y cuando comenzó a hablar, lo hizo muy despacio.**

**-Quiero que desaparezcan de mi vista… podría arrestarlos en este momento y los podría enviar a un lugar donde les aseguro, que sus bromitas no serían mejor tomadas que aquí… pero no quiero retrasar mi trabajo mas de lo que ya está… no vuelvan por aquí…**

**No había terminado de habla y los otros dos ya habían emprendido huida como chiquillas. Los otros rieron un poco, incluido la combi antes de que hiciese una mueca de dolor; Ramon se acercó despacio y rechistó**

**-Puedo curarte en cuanto lleguemos al hotel- informó el Impala mientras el hippie asentía**

**-Gracias Ramon, eres grande- sonrió antes de ver al militar que se había acercado también y se colocaba a su lado, entre él y el resto de coches en la calle- gracias también a ti John…**

**-Como sea- dijo por lo bajo el militar, observando con odio a todos los que pasaban tratando de no voltear; Fillmore cerró los ojos riendo con suavidad antes de darle un leve empujón**

**-Esta bien… sigamos con el viaje… prometo portarme bien durante el camino y no hacer cosas embarazosas… por ti está bien?**

**El militar refunfuñó antes de empujarlo un poco para hacerlo caminar a su lado y ante la sorpresa de la combi, le besó rápidamente enfrente de todos, antes de comenzar a caminar**

**-No digas tonterías- dijo antes de añadir con voz mas firme- vamos! No nos estamos acercando mas al niño mientras nos quedamos aquí quietos- rezongó levantando la cabeza con orgullo mientras Sheriff sonreía un poco y asentía**

**Sin decir nada mas, todos retomaron el camino mientras Sheriff pensaba, al tiempo observaba a aquellos dos avanzando lado al lado a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, que esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano pudiese ver lo mismo en dos de los coches que le importaban tanto.**

**Levantó la vista al cielo.**

**Esperaba que no llegasen demasiado tarde**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Inevitablemente, Hudson Hornet estaba muy cansado.**

**Se obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos y a seguir conduciendo sin detenerse, a pesar de que podía sentir los estragos que le estaba causando el no haber cerrado los ojos en tanto tiempo; comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente mareado y podía percibir como se iba de lado en la calle cada cierto tiempo. Sacudía la cabeza y trataba de continuar adelante pero hasta él tenía que admitir, que estaba débil.**

**Su compañera a su lado le observaba de reojo cada cierto tiempo, antes de fruncir el ceño y frenarse.**

**-Muy bien abuelito, hasta el mas inepto de nosotros puede ver que estás sobre-esforzandote- dijo esta con expresión peligrosa- tienes que dormir**

**-No voy a descansar hasta no haber recuperado a Rayo- espetó apretando los dientes mientras le observaba con unas muy marcadas ojeras**

**La camaro negó con la cabeza y se plantó enfrente suyo**

**-Y en el estado en que te encuentras, que piensas que haras? El sujeto te acabará en cosa de un segundo, eso es lo que quieres? Que el chico que tanto estás buscando rescatar vea como te matan?Y que permanezca para siempre capturado por eso imbecil?**

**El mas grande entorno los ojos y dirigió su vista al suelo, con la boca temblando de pura rabia. Sentía que perdía demasiado tiempo si se detenía a dormir, cada minuto que él dormía era un minuto en que el chico permanecía atrapado; si no lo encontraba rápido… simplemente sentía que le estaba fallando.**

**La chica pareció percibir aquello porque suspiró y le dio la espalda; un par de pequeños ganchos salieron de su guardafangos y pescó con estos el frente del Hornet que parpadeó sorprendido.**

**-Que haces niña?**

**-Necesitas dormir… si quieres que sigamos avanzando, de acuerdo, pero yo conduciré- dijo antes de comenzar a arrastrar al otro coche detrás de ella, que se dejó levar, a demasiado agotado como para resistirse; hizo una mueca de dolor, pensando en lo ridículo de aquello cuando levantó la vista**

**-Dijiste que ese sujeto había capturado a tu tío…**

**-Bran Leander se ha metido con muchos coches diferentes… siempre se ha aprovechado en especial de aquellos que se pueden asustar fácil de cómo se impone… mi tío era uno de ellos; todos en la familia lo cuidaban mucho pero la primera vez que le dejaron salir… fue cuando conocío a Bran… y entonces cambió- dijo con voz baja**

**-Lo mantuvo preso?**

**-No, como te dije, tu chico es al primero que mantiene cautivo… con mi tio, primero fue dulce y atento, le hizo ver como si el mundo se moviese solo por el- las palabras de ella eran suaves pero sus ojos se iban volviendo apenas unas rendijas- y entonces, un día…**

**Apretó las llantas al pavimento y el mas grande sacudió un poco la cabeza para no quedarse dormido**

**-Qué sucedió con él?- preguntó amablemente Doc al ver que el silencio se extendía por mucho**

**La joven de color blanco se detuvo un momento y suspiró**

**-Se suicidó**

**Ambos volvieron a hacer silencio durante un momento mientras el ex corredor trataba de no pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho aquel infeliz para conseguir que un coche se suicidara porque si hacía eso, entonces cabia la posibilidad de que le hiciese lo mismo al chico y entonces… estaría perdido totalmente**

**La joven pareció adivinar los pensamientos del otro antes de ponerse en marcha mas rapidamente**

**-Tranquilo, lo encontraremos antes de que nada como eso pueda pasarle al chico- afirmó antes de que el de color azul hiciese un movimiento y se soltase de la otra**

**Esta pareció sorprendida antes de ver al adulto, un poco mas despierto y con la mirada fija en el horizonte**

**-Donde lo encontraremos?**

**-El ultimo informe que tengo es de la ciudad de Melbronze a varias horas de aquí hacia el oeste- explicó la de las flamas rosas y antes de poder agregar nada, el Hornet ya había acelerado con un rugido de motor en la dirección indicada**

**La joven hizo lo propio, sonriendo un poco al ver lo decidido que estaba aquel sujeto de encontrar a su compañero; no conocía del chico capturado, pero podía decir que era muy afortunado de tener a alguien que se preocupase tanto por él, al grado de entregarse por completo a una búsqueda que podía terminar en algo peligroso.**

**Y mientras tanto, en aquella lejana ciudad, un coche de carreras con los logos despintados, lloraba desesperado al ser tomado por otro coche aún mas grande mientras se preguntaba si en algún momento, tendría la oportunidad de salir con vida de aquello.**


	13. Felicidad efímera

**CAP 13**

**"Felicidad efímera"**

**Aquel día era diferente de los otros.**

**Por no decir DEMASIADO diferente de lo que habían sido las pasadas semanas desde que llegase como cautivo a aquella enorme construcción; aún no poseía una cama y en realidad, dudaba queBran fuese a conseguirle una pero al menos la enorme habitación donde le hubiese tenido capturado la primera vez, ya no le resultaba tan desagradable.**

**Al menos, comenzaba a apreciar esos pequeños momentos en que podía quedarse a solas y descansar de todo lo que normalmente Bran le pedía durante las tardes o las noches; ya sabía que cuando comenzaba a acercarse demasiado, tenía que morderse los labios y dejarse llevar sin pensar en lo que realmente ocurría. Durante las tardes, ocurría dependiendo de donde se encontrasen ambos (normalmente en algún pasillo).**

**Pero de noche…**

**Para él, las noches eran lo peor de lo que tenía. Bran le pedía ir a su habitación y era cuando le pedía hacer las cosas mas inimaginables que se le ocurriesen; a como iban, si alguna vez lograba salir de ahí y decidía no morir, definitivamente ingresaría en un monasterio.**

**Pero…**

**En los últimos días, dejando aquellas largas sesiones durante las tardes, habían comenzado a charlar. Extrañamente, jamás se habría imaginado que podrían charlar tranquilamente sin segundas intenciones, tan solo, conversando de todo y de nada; Bran tendía a hacerle unas pocas preguntas sobre su pasado, uno que el mismo McQueen deseaba no hablar por lo que había sido muy vago en cada respuesta que daba. El otro no protestaba cuando el ojiazul respondía con esquivas pero era evidente que no le gustaba mucho aquello.**

**Pero era cuando el de color negro le invitaba a hacer preguntas.**

**Por lo que conocía de corredores famosos, sabía que Bran Leander lo era.**

**Pero no se hubiera imaginado que este odiara tan profundamente su condición de corredor. Cuando le preguntó sobre ello, había respondido que lo sentía como una obligación, ya que además de necesitar un trabajo para comer, había muchos otros jóvenes corredores que arriesgaban la vida y no por gusto, sino porque sus familias así se los ordenaban. O porque iban de generaciones y tenían que seguir con el legado.**

**Aquel día, Rayo caminaba por uno de los pasillos, tratando de no hacer muecas a cada paso que daba.**

**Andar sobre los rines dolía terriblemente pero de poco en poco, se iba acostumbrando a la sensación de no llevar los cauchos con él; era una suerte que toda la casa estuviese cubierta con esa gruesa alfombra verde que le amortiguaba los golpes al metal de sus aros al momento de avanzar… aunque tenía que admitir que era una molestia cuando tenían otros "asuntos".**

**Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, últimamente estos vagaban irremisiblemente hacia esas escenas diarias, le gustase o no; tal vez era por el hecho de que se había convertido en una rutina desde su legada a ese lugar pero a veces se encontraba recordando cada una de las cosas que le hacía y que le hacían perder la cabeza.**

**A veces… observaba las fotografías de los periódicos en las paredes de la habitación donde Bran lo recluía (aún no se atrevía a leer los articulos) y se imaginaba lo mismo, pero con el otro (y omitiendo el hecho de que le hacía daño); aquello era un alivio en cierta forma, se dejaba llevar y mentalmente trataba de imaginar que no era el lamborguini quien le tomaba si no el que ya no se encontraba a su lado.**

**El problema venía cuando despertaba de esa nube imaginaria donde se encerraba y se daba cuenta de lo que era la realidad.**

**Entonces, aguardaba a que el otro le dejase a solas, creyendolo agotado y comenzaba a llorar hasta que se sentía morir de dolor.**

**Dio un golpe repentino contra una pared y retrocedió cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Por estar pensando, no había visto por donde iba y se había dado de frente con la pared que indicaba el final del pasillo; respiró profundo tratando de volver a la realidad antes de dirigir su mirada hacia una puerta semi abierta a su izquierda, por donde no salía casi nada de luz.**

**Su sexto sentido le decía a gritos que diese la media vuelta y se marchase pero por otro lado, siempre había sido terriblemente curioso.**

**Una peligrosa debilidad si lo pensaba bien ya que esta (aparte de su carácter fácilmente voluble) le metían en mas problemas de los que podía controlar, pero aún así…**

**Lentamente, se acercó a aquella habitación y con uno de sus rines empujó la puerta para poder ver el interior; a pesar de que estaba oscuro, un poco de luz ingresaba a través de unas cortinas, iluminando la espalda del enorme lamborguini que veía un grupo de fotografías sobre un escritorio a todo lo largo de una de las paredes. El coche rojo tragó un poco y comenzó a retroceder, tratando de que el de color negro no le escuchase, pero antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente, pudo escuchar la voz del otro que sonaba mas tranquila de lo normal**

**-Ven cariño**

**El de ojos azules se detuvo bruscamente mientras un ligero temblor se hacía presente. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundo, imaginando lo que vendría a continuación; mentalmente, se preparó para lo que fuese a venir mientras avanzaba con lentitud hacia el interior de aquella habitación y trataba de sonreirle con suavidad al otro, que seguía sin voltear a verlo.**

**-Disculpa por interrumpirte… vi la puerta abierta e iba a cerrarla- dijo despacio tratando de soltar una pequeña risa pero el otro no respondió; de poco en poco comenzó a asustarse, pensando que tal vez el otro estaba muy enojado y sin poder evitarlo, sus rines comenzaron a hacer ruido mientras temblaba al acercarse- de verdad lo siento, no quería…**

**-Porqué te disculpas cariño?- el coche negro al fin se giró para verlo con la confusión pintada en los ojos grises- esta es tu casa, no voy a regañarte por abrir una puerta…**

**-Ah… jejeje, bueno, es que…- trató de excusarse cerrando los ojos y soltando una risita nerviosa mientras el otro le sonreía con suavidad**

**-Esta bien cariño, no pasa nada…- volvió a girase hacia aquellas fotos en la estancia- en realidad, me alegra que vinieras… quiero enseñarte algo…**

**El mas joven parpadeó un poco y le observó de reojo antes de acercarse despacio hasta quedar al lado del de ojos grises; luego, su mirada vagó hasta ver las fotografías donde se mostraban diversos tipos de lamborguini, incluso un par de Ferraris, todos con sendas copas y premios internacionales. Rayo hizo una leve mueca de incomodidad, acaso quería presumirle todos sus triunfos?**

**Aunque si lo pensaba bien, algunas de esas fotografías eran tremendamente viejas. Varias en blanco y negro o amarillas, desgastadas y con algunas roturas; cielos, incluso podía ver un par de modelos que se parecían terriblemente al ya difunto Stanley! Parpadeó confundido un par de veces antes de dirigirle una mirada inquisitoria al coche a su lado, que no apartaba su mirada de aquellas imágenes.**

**-Toda la familia Leander ha estado en el mundo de las carreras como podrás ver. Todos triunfadores, ganadores de premios y medallas, casi siempre en los primeros lugares sin importar la competencia. Tan solo con nacer con ese apellido tu destino ya está sellado. Cualquier sueño aspiración diferente debe ser reprimida y cambiada por aquella que han llevado generaciones y generaciones con orgullo, para convertirnos en alguien en la vida…**

**Bran**** suspiró con desgana mientras Rayo suspiraba y veía el suelo un momento**

**Podía recordar perfectamente lo que era eso. Pertenecer a una familia de corredores, larga hasta donde alcanzaba la memoria y ser forzado a dejar cualquier otra cosa que pudiese desmerecer el nombre familiar.**

**-Por supuesto, cuando eres uno de siete hermanos, la competición es aún mas dura y todavía más, si eres el menor- los ojos del otro se entrecerraron con molestia mientras golpeaba suavemente con una de sus llantas, el mueble sobre el que se encontraban aquellas fotos- por algún motivo, siempre piensan que el menor es el más inútil y el que no sirve si no opaca a los mayores… pero se los demostré- dijo esta vez con un tono cargado de sentimiento- se los demostré a todos ellos**

**Bran**** cerro los ojos y giró su rostro hacia otro lado, mientras temblaba con irritación.**

**Rayo McQueen le observó sin decir nada antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.**

**Otra cosa mas que agregar a la lista de cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Que tuviese algo tan profundo en comun con su carcelero, no era algo normal y mas aún, porque comenzaba a sentir que por algo entendía el comportamiento tan extraño del de color negro; dejó escapar un gemido cansado, realmente estaba completamente loco para comenzar a pensar que al menos, Bran tenía excusa para ser como era.**

**Y entonces…**

**-Ya sabías que mi familia es igual, verdad?**

**La realidad de aquel hecho le cayó como un balde de agua. Era verdad. Cuando le dijo que lo tenía encerrado y lejos del mundo de las carreras, no estaba mintiendo para justificar sus deseos por él, realmente le estaba protegiendo de la obligación familiar a la que estaban siendo sometidos; un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras veía como el otro le observaba de nuevo y le sonreia, antes de asentir con suavidad.**

**-Cualquiera que no sepa que los McQueen tienen generaciones dentro de las leyendas del mundo del automovilismo, debe ser un verdadero imbecil- rió con suavidad Bran mientras se movia de forma que hizo que el rojo trastabillara y apoyase la mejilla en un costado del de color negro**

**Parpadeó unos momentos pero no se quitó de aquella posición**

**-Realmente… siempre pensé que esperaban mas de mi porque me querían…- dijo con voz queda entrecerrando los ojos- pero... entonces, me di cuenta que nunca sería mas que mi hermano… él era el héroe de la familia, la leyenda que sucedería a nuestro padre y quien se encargaba de mantenernos… yo siempre era el inútil, que no servía para nada y que solo era un desperdicio de espacio. Comencé a correr… primero porque admiraba a mi hermano y al acelerar, me sentía libre y sin ataduras… pero entonces… comencé a querer demostrarles que podía ser mas y mejor… que podía llegar alto a donde nadie mas lo haría…- sonrió y negó con la cabeza, aún apoyado en el otro- después… no volví a saber de ellos… traté de comunicarme pero… nunca me volvieron a responder**

**Tragó pesado. A pesa de todo el daño que le habían hecho y a pesar de que en cierta forma se había deslindado de ellos, había tratado de hablar con su madre y ver si podía conseguir al menos un tono de orgullo en su voz; pero le habían dado la espalda y lo habían negado como su hijo.**

**Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por una de sus mejillas mientras el dolor en su corazón se hacía mas pesado.**

**Realmente tenía que ser un verdadero inútil para haber perdido primero a su familia y después, al único ser que había amado tanto.**

**-Y aún asi te importan mucho y los amas…**

**-Porqué dices eso?- rió Rayo un poco**

**Bran**** le dirigió una mirada tierna antes de hacerle un leve cariño con su propia mejilla**

**-Aún llevas el apellido McQueen… si los odiaras, te lo habrías quitado- respondio sencillamente Bran ante un corredor rojo que abrió los ojos un poco mas con sorpresa y se giró para verlo**

**Apenas duró un segundo y sin saber porqué lo hacia, había apoyado su cabeza agachada en el otro, que lo recibió sin decir nada, tan solo frotandole su mejilla con suavidad; nunca se había sentido tan comprendido en esa manera, entendido en todas las formas posibles debido a lo que cargaba por dentro. Durante un segundo, olvidó que aquel era el mismo sujeto que le había arrebatado la inocencia a pesar de que no lo deseaba y tan solo vió a otro corredor, igual que él, con un asado que lo atormentaba pero que mantenía a raya por su propio bien y cordura.**

**-Tu también llevas el apellido Leander- murmuró Rayo sonriendo un poco**

**-Obviamente… nosotros no somos como ellos que son capaces de negar a su propia producción… nosotros si tenemos orgullo por quienes somos y no tenemos porque esconderlo… tu eres un verdadero ángel cariño… ellos se lo pierden por no poder ver lo obvio**

**Rayo volvió a sonrojarse mientras escondía la mirada en el otro, tratando de que no le viese. Pero para su sorpresa, el otro retrocedió con suavidad antes de besar con fuerza y rapidez al mas joven, que dio un leve salto al ser tomado de esa manera, pero aún nublado por la comprensión y la extraña idea de que ambos eran mas iguales de lo que pensaba; tembló unos segundos antes de comenzar a hacer lo propio, besando rápidamente al de ojos grises que parecía haber tomado nuevos bríos con aquella plática.**

**Pero por primera vez, al de color rojo le importó muy poco.**

**Ahora comprendía. En verdad… era cierto, solo estaba tratando de protegerlo. Y él había sido un maldito desagradecido todo aquel tiempo, gritandole y renegandole cuando en realidad debía de agradecer que alguien estaba viendo por él totalmente y sin pedirle mas que le entregase un poco de afecto cada día; en verdad podía negarle que tomase de su cuerpo lo que quisiese, cuando estaba salvando su vida de continuar hacia delante sin saber exactamente porqué?**

**Bran**** tenía razón.**

**Tenía que aprender a portarse bien y esta vez, lo haría con gusto, porque así como el lamborguini se preocupaba por que fuese libre en verdad, le quería que se sintiese orgulloso de él.**

**Suspiró un poco al sentir como el otro dejaba su boca para comenzar a bajar lentamente, repartiendo sus besos y algunas mordidas por la superficie de su carrocería; comenzó a temblar con fuerza mientras abría la boca para dejar escapar algunos gemidos mientras el otro continuaba con lo suyo.**

**Entonces, besando con suavidad una de sus llantas delanteras, el de color negro sonrió**

**-Cariño… nos hemos quedado sin despensa…**

**El corredor rojo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró tratando de despejar su mente de la niebla que comenzaba a hacer presa de nuevo de sus pensamientos; porque le decía aquello? De todas formas él no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía pensar en sacar dinero de su cuenta de banco para hacer un pedido de suministros**

**Gimió un poco mas mientras el otro coche continuaba besandole la llanta**

**-Te gustaría ir a la tienda cercana a dejarle una nota al tendero para que venga a traernos lo que necesitamos para el próximo mes?**

**Aquello fue suficiente para enfriar de inmediato al mas joven que parpadeó y volteó hacia donde el otro había dejado de besarle y le observaba con un brillo divertido en los ojos**

**Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, su voz salió muy aguda**

**-Como?... ir… te refieres a... salir?... salir a la calle?**

**-Por supuesto, a menos que pudieras volar, entonces irías por el aire hasta a tienda- bromeó Bran comenzando a reir**

**Rayo trago pesado. No podía estar hablando en serio, o si?**

**-Es… contigo?**

**-Claro que no tontito, estoy hablando de que salgas tu solito al mandado- asintió el de color negro cerrando los ojos con gusto**

**El ojiazul aún no lo podía creer y palideció. Aquello era demasiado maravilloso como para ser verdad.**

**-Pero… pero…**

**-Vamos, ya es hora de que tomes un poco de aire, pensé que te gustaría darte una vuelta fuera de casa y como has estad comportandote de un modo espléndido, creo que puedes dar una vuelta, si- asintió el de ojos grises mientras al otro le brotaban inmediatamente las lágrimas**

**Salir. Fuera de aquella casa. Caminar debajo del sol y sentir la fresca brisa sobre su carrocería. Poder cerrar los ojos y percibir los aromas que los rodeaban. Caminar sin pensar en que podían retenerlo o hacerle tener sexo en un pasillo. Simplemente, estar verdaderamente en el exterior por su cuenta durante un momento.**

**No podía creer aquello. Y mas que el otro le estuviese premiando y que confiase en el tan verdaderamente como para pensar que le había abierto las puertas al exterior.**

**No supo porqué lo hizo. Simplemente comenzó a llorar y saltó hacia delante, abrazando al otro que parpadeó con la sorpresa y sonrió al sentir los temblores del otro por la emoción.**

**-Oh Bran… gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**-Jeje, no tienes porque agradecer cariño- respondió felizmente el lamborguini antes de retroceder y volver a besar al otro, que respondió con una emoción intensa- te lo has ganado. Ahora…- se rebuscó con una de las garras metálicas un pequeño papel que tenía en uno de los pliegues de su carrocería y se la colocó enganchada en una de las ventanas- solo tienes que entregarle esto. Él sabrá que hacer y no tienes que pagar en absoluto- asintió el de color negro mientras el chico sonreía cada vez mas animado**

**Pero entonces, su vista se dirigió irremediablemente a sus llantas y compuso una expresión preocupada**

**-Bran…**

**-Si cariño?**

**-Pero... no tengo… bueno…- se ruborizó observandose los ya muy maltratados rines e hizo una mueca- me voy a hacer daño si ando por la calle así y podrían detenerme**

**-Oh no cariño- negó con la cabeza Bran- nunca permitiría que te hicieras daño, recuerdas? Tus llantas de calle están en la entrada al lado de la puerta- un nuevo brillo emocionado apareció en los ojos del de color rojo mientras Bran comenzaba a reir- eso te pone feliz no es así?**

**-Maravilloso!- exclamó extasiado el corredor antes de darse la media vuelta y salir rápidamente de aquella habitación- muchas gracias! Regreso pronto, no tardo!**

**-De nada- respondió con suavidad el lamborguini, sonriendo con agrado mientras recordaba aquella expresión de inmensa felicidad en el rostro del otro**

**Las cosas de poco en poco iban tomando su lugar**

**Entonces, la puerta volvió a abrirse y el mas joven ingresó rapidamente para darle un ligero beso, antes de volver a marcharse; el de ojos grises parpadeó, aquello en verdad lo había tomado desprevenido, pero negando con la cabeza y volviendo a reir, dio un último vistazo a la habitación antes de salir de esta.**

**Rayo no podía creerlo. Estaba demasiado emocionado y feliz, con el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Iba a salir de ahí… iba a salir de ahí!**

**Ni siquiera pensó cuando vió un hermoso juego de 4 llantas apoyadas contra la pared izquierda al lado de la puerta de salida; se las puso de golpe a pesar de que no embonaban perfectamente debido a las abolladuras que presentaba en sus rines. Incluso, pudo percibir u extraño hule que las recubría, cubriendo las irregularidades en sus aros, para impedir que el aire escapase; de inmediato, hizo uso de la bomba cercana y al siguiente momento, salía disparado por la puerta hacia la calle.**

**La sensación era maravillosa.**

**Cerro los ojos, percibiendo el viento corriendo por su rostro, fresco y libre mientras los sonidos de los demás coches le llegaban nítidos como nunca; disfrutó enormemente percibiendo el pavimento bajo sus llantas, suave y continuo al tiempo que rebasaba a los demás que no entendían porque aquel jovencito lleno de abolladuras y raspones avanzaba tan felizmente por todos lados.**

**Los ojos del chico se abrieron en un momento y frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a aumentar de velocidad mientras pasaba las calles, una tras otra con el miedo y la emoción corriendo velozmente por la superficie del metal que lo recubría; sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras apretaba el paso, dirigiendose por las calles hacia el exterior de la ciudad. Por todos los cielos.**

**Podía escapar.**

**Estaba a punto de escapar de aquella pesadilla; iba a escapar por fin y para siempre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse hacia atrás mientras la mueca de felicidad que antes pasase por el rostro del chico, iba cambiando a una de total pánico y desesperación. Sintió que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento pero no quería detenerse… no podía detenerse… porque si lo hacía…**

**Un claxon sonó de repente a su lado y por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a Bran, con su expresión enloquecida, siguiéndolo para que detuviese su huida; dio un salto y por la velocidad, terminó rodando unos cuantos metros antes de golpear contra un muro cercano, para susto de los demás coches que rápidamente se frenaron bruscamente al ver aquel accidente.**

**-Hey chico! Chico!**

**Rayo abrió sus ojos y pudo observar al Pontiac de color negro que le miraba con preocupación en sus ojos castaños.**

**No era Bran.**

**Pero había estado tan seguro de que lo era!**

**Se puso de pie con debilidad mientras el mundo parecía girar a su alrededor, lo cuál le hizo volver a caer al suelo. Podía escuchar las voces de los demás autos, algunos con evidente morbo que se asomaban a ver si estaba muerto o severamente lastimado, otros realmente asustados y un par que llamaba al 911 para pedir ayuda; comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, si llamaban a emergencias, entonces se haría un gran escandalo y Bran se enteraría de que había tratado de escapar.**

**Y si Bran se enteraba de eso…**

**Nunca mas volvería a ver la luz del sol de seguro.**

**Volvió a ponerse de pie y esta vez pudo hacer fuerza para no caer otra vez, aunque trastabilló. Otro coche se acercó para servirle de apoyo.**

**-Tranquilo chico, la ayuda no tardará en llegar**

**Palideció. Comenzó a retroceder para sorpresa de los autos que trataban de ayudarlo mientras negaba con la cabeza**

**-No… NO! No quiero ayuda!- chilló con pánico mientras los coches a su lado le veían con temor**

**-Pero…**

**-No, aléjense!- exclamó antes de encender su motor y salir disparado hacia un callejón para desaparecer**

**No estaba seguro de si lo habían seguido o no, pero solo quería alejarse de ahí; un poco mas a la distancia, en una calle vacía, resbaló y cayó deslizandose hasta que se detuvo y entonces, comenzo a gritar y a llorar con fuerza sin ponerse de pie; no podía escapar, no podía alejarse, ni siquiera pensar en desaparecer.**

**Bran**** siempre iba a estar ahí.**

**Se lo había dicho, pero estúpidamente él no le había creido.**

**Trató de ponerse de pie y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente debido a las arcadas de las que comenzaba a ser presa; no podía retener el estomago debido al miedo que sentía y al fin, con un espasmo vació su estómago de golpe, antes de volver a caer al suelo y llorar un poco mas débil que antes.**

**No podía. Nunca iba a poder.**

** De nuevo, estaba siendo un maldito desagradecido con el lamborguini. Que estaba mal con él? Porqué no podía acepar totalmente el hecho de que le pertenecía y que no importaba a donde fuese, siempre estarían juntos? Al fin, después de algunos minutos esperando a que el mareo y el dolor pasasen, se puso sobre las llantas temblando considerablemente, antes de emprender camino rumbo a la tienda.**

**Le tomó media hora poder encontrarla, sobre todo después de haber salido corriendo sin ver hacia donde se dirigía; el tendero ni siquiera preguntó por las evidentes heridas del chico o su extraña palidez, tan solo sonrió y tomó aquella nota de compras. Al fin, el coche rojo se dirigió de regreso a la mansión del lamborguini, con algo de lentitud para no hacer tan rapido su regreso a la oscuridad; cada metro que avanzaba, su temblor se había mas incontrolable.**

**Había tardado demasiado y estaba seguro de que la iba a pagar con creces. Si es que Bran no le mataba a golpes por aquello. Apretó los ojos, llorando en silencio mientras imaginaba todo lo que vendría a continuación y se maldecía por ser tan cobarde como para huir de una vez por todas; pero no lo soportaba, no soportaba la idea de pensar que en algún momento, el otro le capturaría y no le volvería a dejar salir nunca más.**

**Si quería conservar esa única oportunidad de ver el cielo sin que fuese a través de una ventana, tenía que portarse bien.**

**Al fin ingresó a la enorme mansión y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Procedió a quitarse las llantas con lentitud, recordando lo bien que se sentía tenerlas puestas y las colocó a un lado tal cuál las encontrase a bajar aquella mañana; respiró profundo y avanzó adolorido hasta un espejo cercano donde lo que vió solo lo hizo llorar mas y temblar con aún mas temor.**

**Ahora entendía porque estaba batallando para respirar y el dolor se volvía cada vez mas atenazante.**

**Todo el lado izquierdo lo tenía abollado horriblemente debido al accidente que había tenido; Ramon se lo había advertido en su momento, que no iba a estar completamente sano hasta un par de meses pero ya no importaba; los raspones le cubrían todo el cuerpo y el color de la tierra podía percibirse a lo largo de su cuerpo.**

**Con dificultad avanzó hasta el lavabo mas cercano y se lavó rapidamente y lo mejor que podía toda la suciedad que lo cubría; si iba a ser castigado, no quería darle mas motivos al otro de dañarlo.**

**-Cariño?**

**La voz del otro le llegó desde una sala mas lejana y el mas joven ahogo un gemido de terror, antes de salir de donde se encontraba y dirigirse con lentitud hacia donde el lamborguini se encontraba recostado, observando la televisión**

**-lamento haber tardado Bran- dijo con suavidad y un tono suplicante el ojiazul- yo…**

**-No te preocupes cariño, tenías muchas ganas de pasear, yo lo comprendo- afirmó el de ojos grises sin voltear a verlo- lo importante es que has regresado a casa… lo disfrutaste?**

**-Si… te dije que regresaría, no es así?- sonrió débilmente el de color rojo mientras el otro no se movía, aún observando el televisor- yo… iré a recostarme un rato, estoy algo cansado**

**El otro coche no respondió, tan solo asintió una vez. Rayo suspiró aliviado y retrocedió con suavidad, antes de salir de aquel lugar, aliviado de no haber tenido que enfrentar un terrible castigo por haber desobedecido.**

**Era afortunado.**

**Por su lado, Bran Leander sangraba un poco por la boca mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes. La enorme pantalla del televisor y que el mas joven ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ver, mostraba las imágenes de un accidente hacia poco y las descripciones que daban los coches sobre un joven que corría disparado hacia la carretera de salida de la ciudad.**

**Sus ojos destellearon una vez antes de que cerrara estos y levantara el rostro para relajarse.**

**Aún no era suficiente lo que hacía por el chico.**

**Quería hacerlo enojar?**

**Bien.**

**Ahora iba a darle lo que había estado buscando.**


	14. Verguenza

**CAP 14**

**"Verguenza"**

**-AHHH!**

**Aquellos dos coches que habían estado tratando de alcanzarlos ahora eran empujados hacia delante a gran velocidad hasta que se estrellaron irremediablemente contra una pared de ladrillo, donde quedaron aplastados; uno ya no hablaba pero el otro comenzaba a emitir quejidos de dolor.**

**Una sombra grande se acercó a ambos cuerpos destrozados mientras unos ojos azules que irradiaban un odio profundo se clavaban en el único que continuaba con vida.**

**-Donde está?**

**-No lo sé!- exclamó con voz angustiada el Golf mientras abría apenas un ojo y el coche de color azul hacia un movimiento y movía el cuerpo destrozado del coche aún con vida, que comenzó a emitir gritos agudos**

**-Escucha, no tengo tiempo que perder pero puedo hacerme de un poco hasta que hables… donde esta Bran Leander?**

**-De verdad no tengo idea!- gimió el coche un poco mas bajo**

**Hudson Hornet dejó salir un gruñido de frustración mientras dejaba caer al otro que obviamente estaba dando sus últimos signos de vida, antes de girarse e ir en dirección de donde la camaroterminaba con otros coches que le estaban dando problemas.**

**No habían esperado encontrarse con un grupo de aquellos sujetos y mucho menos, que sin aviso se les lanzasen encima apenas pusiesen una llanta en las calles de la ciudad, pero el Hornet no estaba de humor para juegos y sin ver el número de sus enemigos, aumentó la velocidad para chocar a mas de uno de ellos mientras la chica hacía lo propio dejando salir sus armas de pelea; la desesperación del mayor era mucha y olvidó por un segundo que era juez de un condado y por ende, que debía de cuidar su comportamiento, sobre todo al dañar tan gravemente a los demás, pero no le importaba.**

**La imagen de Rayo, capturado y asustado era suficiente motivo para que el otro se lanzase a pelear sin piedad, destrozando a quien tuviese mas cerca mientras que la de color blanco, dejaba a uno con vida para sacarle información; ésta hizo una mueca al ver el estado en el que el otro había dejado a sus rivales.**

**-Era necesario que los dejases hechos pedazos?- preguntó la chica con la punta de su metralleta en la cabeza de un Beetle que temblaba perceptiblemente- como pensabas sacarles el paradero del chico?**

**-Ya tienes tu a uno con vida y estos inútiles no sabían nada- respondió el ex corredor con desprecio observando los restos de los otros coches que yacian en el suelo- y si ese idiota que tienes delante no empieza a hablar, terminara peor que el resto…- observó los ojos de aquel coche verde oscuro que temblaba con terror- no te creas afortunado por seguir con vida**

**-Si nos dices donde vive Leander, te dejaremos marchar- afirmó la camaro antes de escuchar un gruñido de inconformidad del otro- Hudson Hornet tendrá que aguantar sus ansias asesinas hasta que encontremos a aquel bastardo… pero mientras, habla- ordenó la chica cargando su arma mientras el otro coche tragaba sonoramente**

**-Bien… se encuentra en una pequeña mansión blanca en la calle 13 Oeste… cerca de una de las esquinas mas tranquilas de la ciudad- confesó rápidamente antes de cerrar los ojos**

**-Calle 13 Oeste- repitió el Hornet volteando en aquella dirección mientras la joven hacia un movimiento de cabeza y el Beetle salía disparado del sitio- porqué le dejaste huir?**

**-Porqué crees?- dijo esta guardando de un movimiento su metralla- después de que ha confesado, crees que lo vayan a dejar con vida sus camaradas? Le haran algo peor de lo que tú podrías imaginar**

**-Jm… lo dudo- bufó el anciano antes de comenzar a avanzar en la dirección indicaba con una expresión peligrosa**

**La joven camaro le observó de reojo mientras avanzaba a su lado. Había escuchado de boca del mismo Mark Shelby lo peligroso que podía ser aquel sujeto si lo hacían enojar de verdad pero…al verlo moverse tan velozmente a pesar de su edad, y destrozar con tanta ira a sus rivales, era obvio que se trataba de un coche de cuidado; no envidiaba la posición de sus enemigos pero si lo hacía un poco por el chico que le había robado de tal forma el corazón, que a pesar de su posición legal no se tentaba para destruir lo que se interpusiese en su camino.**

**Sonrió un poco mas, con la diversión plasmada en el rostro antes de darle alcance y regalarle un leve empujón.**

**-Estamos por encontrarlo y puedo jurar, que mas de uno de nuestros compañeros ya nos están esperando para invadir la propiedad Leander- dijo esta con diversión- no estás emocionado?**

**Hudson Hornet bajó la mirada con una profunda expresión de dolor en sus ojos mientras la joven guardaba silencio**

**-Yo… solo quiero sacarlo de ahí- susurró mientras la joven se frenaba un poco**

**-Lo siento… yo…**

**-No te preocupes- el coche azul levantó el rostro con una nueva chispa de fuerza, ira y decisión en la mirada- tenemos que darnos prisa, con este ataque, Viento Desertico ya sabrá que estamos cerca de ellos y que estamos dispuestos a dar batalla**

**-Si! Estoy ansiosa por tener algo de acción… sin poner en peligro a tu pequeño por supuesto- agregó rápidamente la de llamas rosas sin recibir respuesta del mas grande**

**A Hudson le latía pesadamente el corazón contra el pecho. Estaba tan cerca… demasiado cerca. Pero aún había muchos obstáculos entre ellos, muchos de os cuáles estaban dispuestos apagar cualquier precio con tal de verlos separados; apretó los dientes mientras avanzaba un poco mas rápido, no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, incluso si tenía que venderle su alma al demonio.**

**No iba a dejar abandonado a Rayo en manos de aquellos bastardos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La comida de aquel día había sido muy extraña. Rayo había tratado de platicar mas animado pero Bran simplemente permanecía en silencio; el mas joven estaba de buen humor aquel día, la tarde anterior no había sido requerido por el corredor para hacer cosas desagradables, por lo que había podido descansar mejor.**

**Pero aún así se sentía muy agotado por todos los demás días en que habían estado juntos sin detenerse, por lo que en medio de aquella plática, de vez en cuando bostezaba perceptiblemente y se tallaba los ojos con cansancio; el coche de color negro le observó con seriedad mientras el chico temblaba un poco y sacudía la cabeza para despejarse.**

**-Estás enfermo?**

**El corredor de color rojo parpadeó ante aquella pregunta tan extraña y observó extrañado al otro coche que no había probado alimento en absoluto; compuso una expresión de desconcierto mientras negaba con la cabeza**

**-No hasta donde yo se- dijo lentamente- porqué Bran?**

**-Estás quedándote dormido demasiado tiempo en las mañanas- dijo cortante el lamborguini mientras el de color rojo se encogía un poco**

**-Lo siento… pero en verdad necesito descansar- dijo removiendo un poco el aceite en su lata sobre la mesa sin verlo a los ojos**

**-En serio…- musitó el de color negro con sus ojos grises clavados en el otro**

**-Si… la verdad, creo que estoy algo agotado- trató de sonreírle de nuevo el chico de ojos azules pero esta desapareció al ver la expresión tan seria en el otro- Bran?**

**-Estoy pensando que te hace falta levantarte mas temprano- dijo seriamente el lamborguini mientras el Ford le veía angustiado**

**-Pero…**

**-Qué?- cortó el de color negro entrecerrando los ojos**

**Rayo le veía ahora algo sentido mientras dejaba de lado su intento por comer algo por su cuenta.**

**-Si me levanto mas temprano, me voy a sentir aún mas cansado- dijo lentamente tratando de controlar su mal carácter que hasta ese momento había podido mantener a raya**

**-Entonces, no te sientas cansado, tienes que hacer ejercicio desde temprano y tu cuerpo se acostumbrara- aseguró solemnemente Bran mientras el otro comenzaba a temblar**

**-No es tan fácil! Es… si me mantengo haciendo ciertas cosas que me agotan, entonces no puedo estar despierto como te gustaría…**

**-Ciertas cosas que te agotan- repitió el lamborguini con un extraño brillo en los ojos- pensaba seguirte dejando salir a caminar, pero tal vez eso te tenga demasiado cansado…**

**Rayo estaba harto. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, no que lo tuviese mas encerrado. Cómo era posible que no se diese cuenta de la verdadera causa del porqué de su estado? Sin darse cuenta se había levantado ante la mirada cada vez mas molesta del otro.**

**-Lo que necesito es salir de esta maldita casa! Si no estuvieras tan obsesionado en que tengamos sexo cada vez que se te da la gana, no estaría tan cansado! No esperes que esté en mis mejores condiciones si no me dejas dormir en paz!- estalló**

**Y entonces, palideció de golpe al escuchar las palabras del otro, que sonaban suaves y lentas**

**-Entonces… no tiene que ver tu estúpido cansancio con el hecho de que trataras de huir el otro día a pesar de que te estaba dando toda mi confianza cariño?**

**Comenzó a sentirse mareado y sus pupilas se hicieron mas pequeñas mientras observaba con el terror pintado en los ojos, como el lamborguini también se ponía de pie; pero esta vez, ni siquiera su sonrisa maniaca estaba presente, lo que podía ver iba aún mas allá de eso. Aquel loco estaba completamente furioso y casi podía sentir las oleadas de ira de este atravesando la habitación.**

**Temblando con fuerza el joven corredor retrocedió un par de pasos, con el corazón comenzando a golpear fuertemente contra su pecho mientras su cabeza comenzaba a zumbar.**

**-Bran…- murmuró con voz entrecortada- no… por favor… no… me equivoqué…**

**Pero el otro ya no decía nada. Comenzó a moverse lentamente para rodear la mesa con sus ojos grises clavados en el otro, que de inmediato pudo sentir el peligro inminente sobre él y sin poder evitarlo, las nauseas provocadas por el terrible pavor que comenzaba a sentir se hacían presentes; por todos los cielos, lo iba a matar ahí mismo o algo peor. Ya podía ver el resultado de aquello sin recibirlo todavía.**

**Porque no había aprendido a controlar su bocota?**

**-No… te lo suplico…**

**Pero el otro no parecía escuchar. En un movimiento, los ojos del de color negro se abrieron e hizo un movimiento repentino, haciendo que el mas joven dejase salir un grito de sorpresa y se girase para correr.**

**-Bran! Por favor, no lo hagas, te lo ruego!**

**Trató de moverse lo mas rápido que podía pero era inútil, se encontraba tan solo en sus rines y el suelo era esa estupida alfombra que solo lo hacía mas lento; el lamborguini no tardó ni un segundo en llegar a su lado a una velocidad impresionante y previendo lo que venía, el chico comenzó a llorar con fuerza.**

**Aquel golpe en su lado derecho le había sacado el aire al hacer cimbrar todo su cuerpo, especialmente teniendo tan herido el lado izquierdo; pudo sentir el metal doblarse y hacer fuerza contra su estructura tubular, normalmente tendría que poder aguantar golpes de ese tipo pero el sujeto sabía exactamente donde tenía que golpearlo para hacerle daño.**

**-Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que trataste de escapar en el único momento en que te deje salir!? Acaso me crees estúpido!?**

**El siguiente golpe fue aún mas fuerte. Aunque hubiese querido defenderse no hubiera podido y de un movimiento, terminó de cabeza contra su techo; emitió un grito de dolor al sentir como parte de su cuerpo se doblaba y su cristales laterales crujían y se resquebrajaban por la fuerza del golpe.**

**Comenzó a temblar descontroladamente al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar. Estaba totalmente aterrado en especial al sentir aquellos golpes contra su cuerpo.**

**-Por favor Bran te lo suplico- lloró- me equivoque, me equivoque, me he portado bien, no volveré a tratar de escapar, pero por favor…**

**-Basta!- gritó el de ojos grises antes de subir sobre el otro, presionando mas su cuerpo contra el suelo y haciéndole chillar con mas fuerza por el dolor**

**-POR FAVOR, ME ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO!- logró decir en medio de sus sollozos**

**-Cállate!- gritó también el lamborguini antes de conectar de golpe los cables de ambos- ESTA VEZ VAS A APRENDER A RESPETARME! Y CREEME QUE NO VAS A OLVIDAR NUNCA ESTA NOCHE, PORQUE CADA QUE INTENTES ESCAPAR DE NUEVO, TE JURO QUE SERÁ PEOR!**

**-BRAN! NO!**

**Pero no tenía caso ya. El golpe eléctrico que vino le hizo chillar y retorcerse a pesar de que lastimaba mas su cuerpo, pero no podía evitarlo; aquello no lo estaba haciendo el otro para excitarlo o para su disfrute, realmente estaba lastimándole a propósito para hacerle ver su equivocación. Podía sentir su metal quemándose mientras las descargas le recorrían no solamente su generador de emergencia si no también el exterior de su carrocería, marcando con su fuerza donde tocaba.**

**A pesar de que pensaba que no tenía mas lágrimas, estas seguían fluyendo al igual que sus gritos de agonía mientras el otro le aplastaba aún mas y hacía saltar unos cuantos trozos del cristal de sus ventanas; en un momento, un ligero chorro de aceite salió de su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera podía controlar el flujo de este y el líquido escurrió humeando por uno de sus costados, mientras el de ojos grises observaba aquello, repentinamente interesado en aquel oscuro fluido.**

**Dejó de pasarle energía mientras Rayo continuaba retorciéndose en espasmos de dolor por la electricidad remanente, gimiendo de dolor mientras trataba de no perder la conciencia.**

**Le parecía que las luces iban y venían mientras su mente trataba de no desconectarse; sabía que si se desmayaba, el otro solo enfurecería mas y el dolor seguramente sería peor. Sus ojos temblaban mientras el zumbido en su cabeza se hacía cada vez mas persistente.**

**-Ahora que lo pienso…- dijo despacio el lamborguini observando el cuerpo debajo suyo- nunca te he visto llegar… al menos, no directamente…**

**El rubor por la vergüenza cubrió inmediatamente las mejillas del mas joven que cerró los ojos para no ver.**

**-Bran… por favor… no me hagas esto… es…**

**-Humillante?- replicó el de color negro levantando una ceja- lo siento cariño, pero te lo mereces- dijo en un tono gélido mientras Rayo volvía a sollozar- quiero ver que lo hagas…**

**-No puedo Bran…- gimió el de color rojo- me duele todo… no puedo…**

**-Siempre tienes una excusa para todo, no es así?- respondió el de ojos grises entrecerrando estos- bueno, pues entonces, haré que lo hagas como siempre…**

**-Porqué…?**

**-Porque tú así lo quisiste. Esto es tu culpa, tú me estas obligando a esto- dijo el de color negro antes de enviarle una suave descarga al otro, que se retorció hacia atrás sobre su espalda, volviendo a llorar- vamos… pon de tu parte y tal vez no tenga que ser tan malo…**

**-No… yo no… no puedo…- dijo débilmente el mas joven**

**El lamborguini tembló con irritación**

**-TE ESTOY DÁNDO UNA ORDEN!- exclamó antes de comenzar a enviarle descargas continuas y directas a su generador, mientras el que se encontraba debajo suyo comenzaba a retorcerse de nuevo, sin saber que hacer para que se detuviese de aquello**

**-Ahhh… AHHHH BRAN! AHHHH DE…DE… DETENTE… AHHHH, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO!**

**El calor comenzó a ser demasiado intenso. Esta vez su anticongelante no era suficiente y su aceite continuaba tirándose debido a sus heridas y no tardó mucho tiempo para comenzar a soltar humo de su cuerpo.**

**El de color negro no sonreía, continuaba con aquella mirada de enloquecida furia antes de inclinarse y comenzar a morder con fuerza todo lo que tenía por delante suyo, estirando cables y forzando otros, mientras el mas joven chillaba con mas fuerza dividido entre el dolor y la sensación de las descargas.**

**-Maldición, si tan solo aprendieras… ERES MIO MALDITA SEA!**

**-Si lo soy! LO SOY! POR FAVOR… ahhh... Ahh… soy lo que quieras…- gimió el mas joven temblando mientras encogía sus rines contra su cuerpo, tratando de resistir todo aquello**

**De nuevo comenzaba a volverse loco. Su cuerpo ya no soportaba mas y, ya acostumbrado a que el otro lo forzase a estar de esa forma comenzaba a rendirse a todas aquellas sensaciones; no pasó demasiado para que comenzase a gemir debido a la necesidad de sentir mas mientras se arqueaba para que aquello aumentase.**

**El coche encima suyo continuó pasando su lengua por el cuerpo del otro, comenzando a sentirse mas satisfecho al ver la forma en que estaba reaccionando; a pesar de estar tan furioso, le gustaba ver como podía dominar ese tipo de sensaciones en el mas joven, al grado de hacerlo rendirse y aceptar aquello.**

**Pero no era suficiente.**

**Aún una parte de él se rebelaba a obedecerle totalmente.**

**Pudo escucharlo lloriquear nuevamente mientras comenzaba a desgarrar parte de las tuberías que habían resistido la primera noche y comenzó a tirar de estas con fuerza, haciendo gritar desgarradoramente al otro**

**-BRAN, VAS A MATARME!- gritó con fuerza mientras el otro apretaba las llantas y terminaba por zafar de su lugar aquello**

**Rayo emitió un chillido agudo de dolor mientras los espasmos debido a aquella tortura le hicieron tensarse pero de nuevo, no logró perder la conciencia; los golpes electricos eran cada vez mas rápidos y fuertes y ya no sabía si se mantenía despierto por estos o porque su sentido le decía que no debía de enfurecer mas al otro.**

**Este lo sacudió un poco mientras continuaba con aquello.**

**-Quiero ver…- ordenó**

**-No Bran… te lo suplico, no me…AHHHHHH NO!... NO ME HAGAS ESTO!…- sollozó cerrando los ojos completamente avergonzado mientras sus deseos de morir eran lo único que resonaban en su mente**

**Pero el lamborguini no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Sin avisó, hizo salir sus dos brazos metálicos y los remetió entre los cables y demás partes del otro coche que dejó salir un grito de sorpresa al tiempo que su rostro no podía encenderse más; estaba demasiado adentro de él, nunca nadie había llegado tan lejos como lo estaba haciendo aquel infeliz y este lo sabía y era por eso que lo torturaba de aquella manera.**

**-AHHHHH! NO ESO NO!**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirle aferrar parte de la tubería que iba directo al tubo de escape. Sus gemidos se hicieron mas intensos a medida que el otro comenzaba a pasar sus afilados dedos a todo lo largo de este, una y otra vez, hiriéndole pero al mismo tiempo mandandole una de las sensaciones mas intensas que había tenido.**

**No sabía que aquello era posible, pero con aquel sujeto tomandole y aferrandole de aquella manera, ya nada le sorprendía cuando le hacía semejantes barbaridades.**

**Comenzó a gemir cada vez mas y mas, ya sin saber si lo hacía por que le gustaba o porque de verdad se sentía completamente destrozado mentalmente; era demasiado para él, se sentía sucio, no iba a poder permitir que nadie le viese de nuevo en público, no podía. Se había transformado en algo asqueroso, que solo iba a ser usado como juguete sexual de cualquiera que se le pusiese delante.**

**Ojalá**** pudiese acabar con todo.**

**Y de nuevo, su antiguo mentor llegó a su mente.**

**Abrió los ojos un segundo antes de cerrarlos con fuerza y voltear el rostro hacia otro lado mientras lloraba con mas sentimiento pero entonces…**

**-Ah no, mira!**

**Una de aquellas fotos de Hudson Hornet estaba frente a sus ojos, siendo sostenida por Bran que le veía con la ira reflejada en los ojos; Rayo chilló de miedo y de vergüenza antes de agitar la cabeza para que el otro alejase aquello pero era inútil.**

**-Que sucede Rayo? No te gusta pensar que él podría estar viendo esto?**

**-Noo… por favor Hudson no me veas.. NO LO HAGAS! NO ME VEAS POR FAVOR!**

**-VAMOS! ENSEÑALE LO QUE TIENES DENTRO! JAJAJAJA**

**Volvió a retorcerse sobre su espalda mientras el último golpe eléctrico le recorría con fuerza, aún mas fuerte que los anteriores; el maldito le golpeó una última vez con aquella fuerza eléctrica, haciéndole tensarse de golpe mientras abría grandes los ojos y dejaba escapar un grito que dejaba ver que simplemente, no podía consigo mismo.**

**Los ojos del gris se depositaron directamente en el radiador del otro mientras este comenzaba a dejar salir su contenido, saltando hacia el exterior y regándose por todas las piezas del otro, que temblaba incontrolablemente mientras percibía como sus propios fluidos caían libremente entre sus rines, sus ejes e incluso, parte de estos se deslizaban por su rostro hasta llegar a su boca.**

**Y sabía que aquel bastardo estaba observando todo aquello.**

**-Matame… matame… matame…- comenzó a susurrar mientras lloraba en voz baja y dejaba de percibir sus alrededores**

**El coche mas grande tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos mientras se quitaba de la parte superior del más joven; tembló un poco, la verdad era que tenía ganas de volver a hacerle aquello pero… aún tenía mucho tiempo, aún era temprano y lo tenía para siempre.**

**-Te gustó cariño?- preguntó acercandose al rostro del otro pero frunció al ver que este tan solo temblaba y hablaba muy por lo bajo, sumido en un estado de inconsciencia a pesar de estar despierto; gruñó molesto- estoy harto, no soportas nada- negó con la cabeza antes de ver las finas líneas de anti congelante que aún corrían por el otro**

**Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver aquella que ingresaba a la boca del otro y sin esperar mas, lamió la barbilla de este, que tembló y se sonrojó mas con los ojos húmedos; al menos, sabía exactamente lo que el otro estaba haciendo**

**-No sabes nada mal- se burló cerrando los ojos antes de retroceder hasta el guardafangos del otro**

**Sin decir nada mas, mordió este y comenzó a arrastrarlo aún sobre su espalda hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso; al final, se le había ocurrido un castigo que le convenía en ambas partes: no solamente le permitiría disfrutar del chico si este permanecía encendido el tiempo suficiente sino que la próxima vez se lo pensaría mejor antes de intentar cualquier tontería, porque recordaría lo que había ocurrido esa única vez.**

**La cabeza del chico golpeó contra el primer escalón y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor mientras el otro le llevaba arrastrando hacia el piso superior.**

**Acaso algo podía ser peor que eso?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hudson Hornet se detuvo de golpe en su camino.**

**Podía sentir su corazón detenerse mientras la angustia se incrementaba.**

**-Rayo- murmuró**

**-Hey! Hudson!- Paul y el resto de los serpientes al fin les habían alcanzado en aquella ciudad pero el mas grande ni siquiera les puso atención**

**Tenía que encontrarlo en ese momento.**

**Sin decir nada a nadie, arrancó con un sonoro rugido de motor hacia las calles de la ciudad, buscando como desesperado la dirección que les habían dado, mientras los demás se apartaban asustados por aquella reacción; la camaro ni siquiera se detuvo a explicarle al resto, tan solo salió detrás del otro, asustada al ver el miedo en los ojos del mayor.**

**-Doc, espere!**


	15. One more time

**CAP 15**

**"One more time"**

**-Hmmm…**

**Rayo apenas emitió un leve quejido mientras era arrastrado hacia el piso superior, golpeando con su espalda y cabeza cada escalón debajo suyo; apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos debido a lo cansado que se sentía y a lo borroso que veía todo en aquel momento. No sabía si se debía a las lágrimas que continuaban corriendo a través de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas, suaves y continuas o por la fiebre que sentía que se apoderaba de él en aquel momento.**

**Todavía podía percibir su propio sabor entre sus labios y esto solamente lo hizo enrojecer más, aumentando el calor en su rostro. Aquella situación era vergonzosa, ridícula y humillante y no entendía como era posible que su adolorido corazón aún tuviese las fuerzas para continuar latiendo, después de lo que estaba siendo obligado a hacer; su boca se abría y se cerraba muy apenas, respirando superficialmente mas por inercia que por desear hacerlo mientras que cada herida sobre su cuerpo parecía gritarle al ser laceradas por la áspera alfombra debajo suyo.**

**El vapor que salía debido al calor de su motor era doloroso también, puesto que solamente le hacía herir mas las partes metálicas que se habían abierto entre las diversas abolladuras que presentaba.**

**Gimió de dolor al sentir como sus cables de energía se atoraban en el borde de uno de los barandales de las escaleras y le recorrió un escalofrío cuando el lamborguini, comenzó a tirar de él sin cuidado, estirando aquella parte de su cuerpo a todo lo que podía; mientras mas escuchaba su motor acelerando mas percibía el intenso dolor que con ello conllevaba, pudiendo percibir como si algo estuviese desgarrándole por la mitad desde el vientre.**

**Volvió a emitir un quejido un poco más audible pero aún débil, que no proyectaba ni la mitad de lo que estaba matándolo en aquel momento.**

**Solo quería que todo terminase.**

**Hudson.**

**Abrió un segundo los ojos con las pupilas pequeñas mientras con un horrible sonido de metal partiéndose, al fin sus cables se liberaban de aquello que los atoraban, para seguir su camino; el aceite sobre su cuerpo comenzó a derramarse aún mas, dejando una larga estela sobre la alfombra por donde iban pasando. Comenzó a temblar de nuevo con fuerzas renovadas mientras a la mente le volvía a venir la imagen de aquel viejo corredor que había resultado muerto por culpa de su inmadurez… y luego, su imagen observándolo mientras Bran lo obligaba a…**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras lloraba con renovadas fuerzas, apenas haciendo ruido pero sintiendo como si todo su ser estuviese partiéndose en pedazos.**

**Que más podía querer Bran de él? Que más podía tratar de quitarle cuando ya se había llevado todo? Lo poco de cordura que tenía? Perfecto! Se la regalaba, solo deseaba que lo dejara ya en paz. Ya no podía luchar, ni siquiera podía resignarse porque no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre terminaba siendo violado una y otra vez.**

**El de ojos grises frunció el ceño al escuchar gemir de dolor y sollozar al más joven, que temblaba continuamente mientras le llevaba a otra habitación. Al fin, le soltó al llegar ante un par de puertas enormes y respiró profundo para tomar aire.**

**-Vaya que estás pesado para ser un auto de carreras- dijo viéndole con desinterés**

**Y entonces, comenzó a reír a carcajadas con los ojos brillantes de gusto.**

**-Vamos cariño, ya no llores!- dijo en un tono de burla- se que en este momento gritas de dolor, pero te aseguro que con lo que tengo planeado, muy pronto gritarás por otros motivos… te aseguro que serás muy feliz- aseguró dando un leve golpe con una de sus llantas al suelo, para confirmar lo que decía**

**Abrió las puertas de golpe antes de volver a tomar al otro por el guardafangos y arrastrarlo al interior.**

**La habitación a la que habían ingresado era muchísimo mas grande que el resto pero también, se encontraba completamente a oscuras; una enorme cortina gruesa y roja cubría toda la pared frontal donde tendrían que estar los ventanales y algo que parecía un pequeño motor se encontraba cerca de una esquina, pero aparte de esto, nada mas adornaba aquella extraña habitación.**

**Bran**** tiró con mas fuerza al de color rojo hasta que lo hizo deslizarse contra una pared, donde Rayo golpeó con fuerza y dejó escapar un grito.**

**Al parecer, verlo lastimado y llorando volvía mas violento al corredor de color negro que sonreía complacido ante aquello; el mas joven trató de tranquilizar su respiración mientras superaba los calambres de dolor que atravesaban su cuerpo pero entonces, un nuevo golpe le hizo emitir un chillido al tiempo que se sentía empujado de lado.**

**Esto ocurrió varias veces hasta que el chico con el antiguo dibujo del rayo en su costado, terminó aún más golpeado que antes y de nuevo sobre su vientre; comenzó a gritar en un tono bajo pero sin detenerse, torturado por aquella sensación de verse abierto desde abajo y ahora, tener que sostener su peso sobre sus heridas.**

**El lamborguini se acercó al chico y lo arrastró hasta uno de los extremos de la habitación donde le dejó tirado mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía ser un control con un largo cable, enrollado al lado de aquel motor extraño; el de ojos azules se encogió un poco sobre su cuerpo, tratando de tolerar el intenso dolor que le recorría por completo a pesar de que lo sabía inútil.**

**Bran**** Leander tomó aquel control y pulsó aquel enorme botón rojo una vez. Del techo, con un extraño ruido continuo comenzó a descender una larga cadena gruesa con una garra enorme en un extremo; al no tener las fuerzas siquiera para sostener la cabeza sobre el suelo, Rayo ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la vista al oscuro techo sobre sí.**

**No le sorprendió ver al otro acercarse y colocarle aquello en el eje delantero, al cuál lo aseguró de golpe; el chico apenas y movió los labios antes de sentir como el otro le observaba durante algunos momentos.**

**-Realmente te sientes mal…- dijo Bran usando un tono extraño de voz, como si de verdad estuviese sufriendo todo lo que le hacía- no te preocupes cariño, pronto pasará**

**Como hubiera deseado Rayo poder responderle pero ni quería ni podía. No estaba seguro de que venía a continuación, solo esperaba que fuese algo que acabase con su vida de una buena vez.**

**El lamborguini se acercó al otro para besarlo despacio antes de alejarse y sonreír**

**-Todo estará bien, ya verás- dijo con un tono dulce y meloso mientras el ojiazul tan solo le observaba en silencio, con la boca aún entreabierta**

**El de color negro se acercó a aquel extraño motor y de este, tiró dos gruesos cabes que salían por un lado; los arrastró pesadamente hasta el otro coche y los conectó a sus ya muy dañados cables de corriente de emergencia. Luego, se giró hacia su frente antes de abrir de golpe su cofre. El chico de color rojo dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir al otro moverse cerca de su motor y entonces, pudo percibir como llenaba su radiador nuevamente.**

**Parpadeó una vez con lentitud antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.**

**Ya podía imaginar lo que le tenía preparado y definitivamente no le gustaba pero… acaso quejarse le había llevado a algo bueno en algún momento? Espero a que el otro terminase y cerrase de nuevo la tapa de su cofre, aunque le sorprendió percibir que ahora tenía algo pesado en su interior; apenas e hizo un movimiento de ojos, viendo al otro que soltó una leve risa de diversión.**

**-Tranquilo cariño, ya verás- dijo el de color negro antes de tomar aquel extraño control y alejarse hasta quedar fuera de la vista del mas joven**

**Un ligero zumbido se hizo presente en la habitación y de pronto, el joven corredor comenzó a levantarse de la parte delantera del cuerpo, aferrado hacia aquella cadena que le enderezaba de poco en poco; sus miembros adoloridos volvieron aquejarse mientras un quejido escapaba de los labios del otro, antes de que al fin el movimiento se detuviese y le dejase colgando del frente, solo con la punta de las llantas traseras apoyadas en la alfombra.**

**Comenzó a respirar mas agitado mientras sentía como parte de su cuerpo se dormía ante el dolor y el esfuerzo de permanecer de pie; agachó un poco la cabeza, tratando de tomar aire antes de que el motor enfrente suyo, comenzase a hacer ruido al encenderse. Pero no le prestaba demasiada atención, estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de no dejarse caer por completo sobre susrines que le hacían sentir como si estuviese de pie encima de una pila de vidrios rotos.**

**Su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse mientras el dolor llegaba a niveles intolerables.**

**Muy lejana, le pareció percibir la voz del otro que le llamaba por su nombre desde alguna parte a su espalda.**

**-Puedo hacer algo para que deje de doler?**

**Rayo entrecerró los ojos, con la angustia reflejada en cada uno de aquellos orbes azules que se encontraban anegados en lágrimas.**

**-Por favor…- suplicó débilmente una última vez**

**El de ojos grises pareció meditarlo un segundo con seriedad, antes de sonreír.**

**-No- dijo simplemente antes de volver a presionar el botón de aquel control**

**En un segundo una suave descarga llegó hasta el mas joven que no pudo evitar que un gemido de sorpresa brotase de sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a abrirse grandemente; las descargas eléctricas eran continuas y suaves, de forma que no fuesen dolorosas pero provocándole incontrolables temblores y que de nuevo su motor pareciese estar a punto de estallar en llamas.**

**Comenzó a estirar sin proponérselo la cadena con la cuál se sostenía sobre su eje mientras que apretaba los rines inferiores contra la alfombra, retorciéndose y sacudiéndose sin poder moverse bien debido a la forma en la cuál colgaba; el aceite y el anticongelante que había tirado anteriormente ahora podía sentirlos deslizándose por cada tuerca y cable de su cuerpo mientras caían al suelo debajo suyo.**

**Abrió un poco mas la boca tratando de tomar suficiente aire para respirar pero este parecía haberse vuelto sólido. Volvió a retorcer su eje delantero, haciendo crujir un poco el techo sobre él mientras las lagrimas tomaban vida de nuevo y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. La temperatura en su interior subía demasiado rápido y sus gemidos se hacían mas continuos y sonoros; por detrás,Bran Leander tan solo observaba entretenido las expresiones y los lamentos del más joven que parecía haber olvidado que se encontraba ahí.**

**Lentamente, se coloco cerca y a un lado del otro y colocó una pequeña cámara en el suelo.**

**-Muy bien cariño, ahora quiero que sonrías a la lente- dijo despacio antes de ver como el otro palidecía y le veía de reojo con auténtico pánico en la mirada; el lamborguini comenzó a reír un poco mas antes de señalarle la pequeña videocámara sostenida sobre un tripeé que lo apunaba de cerca del cuerpo**

**El mas joven ya no pudo resistir a pesar de que intentó no darle gusto, pero simplemente aquello no se detenía. Se tensó completamente antes de emitir un grito agudo y estirarse apretando con mas fuerza aquella cadena al tiempo que derramaba por segunda vez el contenido de su radiador sobre su propio cuerpo y le sentía deslizarse hasta la ya humedecida alfombra.**

**Pero no por eso aquello había parado, las descargas continuaban igual que antes y pudo sentir como algo se encendía dentro de su motor, volviendo a llenar su radiador.**

**-Si te vacías y te dejo en este estado, morirías quemado- explicó Bran asintiendo una vez- un tanque de rellenado automático… te debería durar al menos 24 horas…**

**-Tanto así me odias?- preguntó con voz débil el corredor; aunque continuaba temblando, se veía que tenía la expresión perdida de nuevo y tan solo se mantenía en la realidad, porque en verdad quería saber**

**El de ojos grises compuso una expresión ofendida ante aquello**

**-Cariño, pero yo te amo!- se excuso antes de asentir- y como se que también me amas, entenderás que esto es por tu bien… te ayudará a resistir un poco más y ya no te sentirás tan cansado la próxima vez- cerró los ojos con gusto- además, si lo grabamos puede que tengas mas momentos felices para recordar que debes portarte bien- afirmó antes de girarse para dirigirse hacia la puerta- disfruta tus momentos a solas cariño! Te veo mañana!**

**El corredor de color negro cerró con lentitud la puerta de aquella habitación dejando a oscuras al otro que cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, escuchando los ecos de su propia voz en las paredes mientras aquella tortura proseguía una y otra vez sin detenerse; dio un nuevo tirón a aquella estúpida cadena para intentar zafarla pero era inútil.**

**Su cuerpo se estremeció percibiendo las oleadas que cubrían todo, incluso su pensamiento. Sacudió la cabeza un segundo, no podía permitir que aquello sucediese, no podía continuar en aquel estado; volvió a poner su peso sobre aquella cadena para intentar romperla pero entonces, sus rines traseros se deslizaron y pudo sentir como su eje frontal se desgarraba un poco de su posición.**

**El grito de dolor que siguió a aquello fue intenso pero gracias a la electricidad que circulaba por su cuerpo, no había podido perder la conciencia.**

**Era demasiado aterradora aquella situación. Estaba cayendo a pedazos y lo peor era que podía sentir cuando ello ocurría.**

**Ojalá**** que alguien lo rescatase.**

**Por favor, que alguien lo sacase de ahí.**

**En el exterior de aquella habitación, el corredor de color negro dejaba escapar un suspiro de agotamiento antes de dirigirse lentamente a uno de los lujosos baños de su mansión; no tardó mucho en llenar de agua la tina antes de sumergirse en esta y dejar que los compuestos agregados a aquel liquido, ingresasen en su sistema para ayudarle a descansar.**

**Hizo tronar levemente su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos un segundo, antes de dirigirlos a la fotografía que colgaba cerca del espejo de cuerpo completo de uno de sus muros; su precios niño del rayo en el costado, siempre sonriente y con tanta vida. Rebelde y con demasiada fuerza de voluntad, casi indomable y salvaje.**

**Sonrió con cariño antes de dejar escapar una risita divertida.**

**Bueno, nadie dijo que domarlo iba a ser trabajo sencillo, pero él todavía estaba mas que feliz y dispuesto a hacerlo; realmente iba a tener mucho que agradecerle a aquella persona que le facilitase las cosas para llegar hasta él. Tenía que admitir que hasta a él le daba algo de miedo relacionarse con alguien tan imponente y astuto como lo era aquel sujeto pero… al mismo tiempo, siempre había sentido una atracción extraña ante las cosas peligrosas, no por nada se había transformado en corredor.**

**El pequeño tatuaje con los tres tramos de viento cerca de una de sus llantas parecía relucir extraño debajo del agua y el lamborguini sonrió un poco mas, al escuchar a la distancia el grito agónico del mas joven, al sentir vaciar su cuerpo de nuevo en un golpe de energía repentino; un escalofrío lo recorrió y tuvo que morderse los labios para no imitar al otro.**

**Pero tenía que admitir que aquel castigo que le estaba dando al mas joven también tenía sus contras, como el hecho de que ahora tendría que esperar todo un día para volver a poseer al mas joven, tenerlo apretado contra sí, suplicando y llorando, negándose a lo que ambos sabían que también deseaba…**

**Sacudió la cabeza, antes de abrir la llave de agua helada y hundirse hasta los ojos.**

**Muy bien, aquel estúpido castigo había sido la peor de sus ideas…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La noche había caído mas rápida de lo que habían esperado.**

**Aquel grupo de coches que se conocían las calles de cada ciudad como si siempre hubiesen sido parte de ellos, se volvían a reunir en una de las vacías plazas de esta con expresión de pesadumbre;Paul, que había sido el primero en apersonarse en el sitio negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos ante las miradas ansiosas de quienes habían llegado primero.**

**Nada**

**Tal parecía que en aquella ciudad, lo que se suponía la mansión del Leander no existía en absoluto.**

**Un Atteo frunció el ceño y emitió un grito de enojo al tiempo que golpeaba el pavimento**

**-Hemos buscado por cada maldita callejuela de esta ciudad y nada! Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra!**

**-No podemos perder las esperanzas todavía- anunció con voz solemne Mark Shelby que se había unido al grupo hacía apenas un par de horas**

**El viejo coche se enderezó un poco mas antes de observar a otros dos recién llegados que se frenaron ante el lider con un sonoro rechinido de llantas y saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza al otro.**

**-Y bien?**

**-Nada… puede que nos hayan informado sobre la ciudad equivocada- dijo un viejo Chevrolet de color azul oscuro sacudiéndose algo de polvo sobre su techo**

**-Lo dudo… tiene que estar aquí- afirmó el mas grande frunciendo el ceño mientras Doc y la joven Camaro llegaban también al lugar con expresión cansada**

**-Ese maldito debió de haberse ido a otra parte- gruñó la de ojos dorados mientras sacudía un poco sus llantas**

**El viejo corredor observó un segundo a Mark y a Paul que parecían tan consternados como él**

**-Vayamos a la siguiente ciudad. Puede que se encuentren en ella- comenzó a ordenar el lider de las serpientes pero repentinamente el viejo Hornet se adelantó colocando sus ojos azules sobre el otro**

**-No. Él está aquí. Yo lo sé- dijo cortante mientras el Rolls Royce le observaba con seriedad**

**Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos mientras el resto del grupo tan solo les observaba en silencio, aguardando la siguiente orden o el momento en que tuviesen que volver a iniciar con la búsqueda; el tiempo corría pero ninguno decía nada, hasta que la joven de color blanco se adelantó a ambos.**

**-Oigan, tal vez ustedes quieran esperar a decidirse hasta que se les apague el motor, pero el resto aun somos jóvenes y nos justaría poder disponer de nuestro tiempo útil en alguna otra actividad que no tenga que ver con ver crecer el césped… o contar sus arrugas- musitó de ultimo haciendo una mueca hacia un lado mientras al fin el de color rojo oscuro emitía un gemido y asentía una vez**

**-Seguros que revisaron toda la ciudad?**

**-Viejo, no está aquí- se adelantó el nieto de este con irritación- ya revisamos todo, lo único que hay en esta aburrida ciudad, es un estúpido parque al que ningún miembro de pandilla decente siquiera se atrevería a considerar…**

**-Entonces está ahí- dijo rápidamente el Rolls comenzando a avanzar rápido seguido del hornet y la camaro- quiero equipos de tres rodeando ese parque, seguramente tendremos a la vista un buen número de Vientos Desérticos… manténganlos a raya y no les permitan acercarse- comenzó a dar ordenes directo y con un tono que no daba lugar a reclamos- Paul!**

**-Yo me encargo de la salida trasera, como siempre- afirmó el coche de doble color con una sonrisa divertida antes de pasar al lado del ex corredor que mantenía su vista fija al frente- como en los viejos tiempos, no es así Huddy?**

**-No- respondió escuetamente**

**Aquello no era como en los viejos tiempos. En los viejos tiempos, actuaba solo por su cuenta porque nadie mas importaba, solamente valía el poder salir adelante por uno mismo, sin ver hacia los lados y sin preocuparse por sobre quién tuviesen que pasar para conseguirlo.**

**Pero ésta vez era diferente.**

**Esta vez actuaba porque su único motivo de vivir se encontraba en riesgo, y después de tantos años de tratar de encontrarle sentido a la vida, no iba a perder al único que le había dado una esperanza para seguir adelante, después de todas las cosas malas por las que había tenido que pasar. Iba a defenderlo de cualquier cosa sin importar el costo.**

**Lo único que deseaba, era poder volver a ver su rostro feliz e inocente, una sola vez más…**


	16. Cruel realidad

**CAP 16******

**"Cruel realidad"**

**El sonido de los coches atravesando las calles de la ciudad a tan alta velocidad podía percibirse a cientos de kilómetros; al inicio, todo el grupo conformado por los miembros de aquel Clan, tanto jóvenes como ancianos se movían a una sola vez, pero llegados a una intersección rápidamente, como si estuviesen siendo guiados por una mano invisible se dividieron en tres grupos del mismo tamaño, sin pronunciar palabra.**

**A pesar de no tener forma de comunicarse por separado, todos tenían en mente el mismo destino y por lo tanto, no había necesidad de atrasar aquel asalto. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba no obstante, en alerta permanente, teniendo a los coches en la retaguardia vigilando todos los lados de aquel camino para evitar ser atacados por sorpresa, pero como cosa curiosa, esta vez nada ocurría.**

**Todo se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, conforme se acercaban a aquel parque donde su lider ahora aseguraba que tenía que estar escondida la mansión Leander.**

**-Ni un solo Viento Desertico- murmuró un viejo Ford cuadrado detrás de Paul, que lideraba uno de los grupos y el coche de dos colores frunció el ceño observando los techos que los rodeaban y los arbustos que se iban haciendo cada vez mas presentes y espesos; algo dentro de su cuerpo le decía que aquello no era bueno, la ausencia de miembros de aquella pandilla solo significaba que no estaban cerca ni por mucho, de su actual objetivo.**

**Apretó los dientes mientras maldecía por lo bajo, tenían que seguir por delante con la misión pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de en ese momento, ir a hablar con su amigo que seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo extraño de todo aquello.**

**O al menos eso era lo que creía.**

**Peor por una vez, el ex corredor ni siquiera se daba por enterado de aquello, solamente avanzaba rápidamente a través de aquellas sinuosas calles buscando el parque del que hubiesen hablado antes; en su mente no había espacio para otras cosas, ni siquiera para sus enemigos. Qué importaba si les atacaban de repente? Para eso iba el resto del grupo por detrás y en el fondo sabía queMark se preocupaba de ver que no tuviesen espacios abiertos para ser sorprendidos.**

**Los pajaros trinaban sobre sus cabezas conforme se acercaban al lugar, lo cuál para alguien tan experimentado como él ya debía de haberle advertido de que no era buena señal, pero de nuevo, él no tenía tiempo para pensar en nimiedades como aquella; por su mente solo pasaba una y otra vez, como si de una película se tratase, la imagen del novato encerrado en algún sótano, esperando a que sus amigos lo encontrasen.**

**Había prometido estar a su lado siempre…**

**Tenía que cumplirlo.**

**Por su lado, Mark Shelby avanzaba tan rápido como el coche azul, pero a diferencia de este, el viejo Rolls Royce entrecerraba sus ojos al ver que su presencia no desataba ningún movimiento inesperado a los alrededores, de hecho, su sexto sentido de la calle no indicaba nada peligroso en la cercanía.**

**-Puedes escucharlos?- dijo en voz baja a la joven camaro que avanzaba a su lado**

**-Hay demasiado ruido para estar cerca de una guarida de aquellos infelices- respondió la de ojos dorados frunciendo el ceño- qué hacemos Mark?**

**-Por ahora nada, lleguemos al lugar y entonces, ya veremos- afirmó asintiendo una vez, sorprendiendo a la chica a su lado**

**-Así nada más?- preguntó sorprendida- es muy poco propio de ti, normalmente los que llegan a la venia de los cielos y arman un desastre son ellos, no nosotros- replicó levantando una ceja mientras el otro gruñía**

**-Lo sé, pero si perdemos nuestro valioso tiempo en eso, podríamos permitirle a nuestro enemigo tomar ventaja y no tenemos tiempo- respondió el de color rojo oscuro, haciendo una mueca**

**Era verdad que odiaba hacer las cosas sin premeditación, pero dudaba que el Hornet fuera a detenerse para armar un muy bien trazado plan de ataque y no lo culpaba, si él tuviese a alguien tan importante en una situación como aquella, probablemente él tampoco se detendría a perder tiempo armando planes complicados**

**Era lo único bueno de ser un coche de las calles, cada una de las Serpientes estaba preparado para confrontar lo inesperado.**

**Al fin ingresaron a través de una desvencijada reja a lo que parecía ser un enorme parque cubierto de maleza y de árboles muy juntos; el Rolls Roce emitió un bufido, era evidente que ahí estaba oculto el escondrijo de aquella sabandija, la zona era igual a la que él tenía para proteger su propio hogar de los intrusos. Cómo había podido ser tan ciego?**

**Agitó la cabeza mientras por sobre los árboles, se dejaba ver el alto techo de una mansión de color verde oscuro que se mimetizaba perfectamente con los alrededores**

**Hudson Hornet aceleró rápidamente y Mark hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la camaro lo siguiese de cerca**

**-Todos atentos a cualquier movimiento!- exclamó el lider aunque estaba seguro de que aquello no sería necesario; por el movimiento de animales que percibía, hacía rato que no había nadie cerca**

**El numero 51 aceleró con las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta que divisó la puerta de ingreso a aquel enorme edificio; la chica de ojos dorados sacudió la cabeza para alejar unas cuantas ramas de su paso antes de acercarse mas al Hornet**

**-Puede que tengan llave, si me dejas, yo puedo…**

**No había terminado de hablar cuando con un potente rugido de motor y entornando los ojos, Hudson Hornet se había lanzado contra aquellas puertas, partiéndolas en pedazos e ingresando al sitio de golpe**

**-Iba a sugerir tirarlas con mi metralleta, pero también podemos hacer eso…- terminó la chica respirando profundo mientras se lanzaba rápida a seguir al anciano**

**Ambos se juntaron en el interior, tensos y observando los alrededores mientras la chica sacaba su enorme arma y la preparaba para cualquier cosa… pero el silencio era lo único que reinaba en aquel gigantesco recibidor abierto, que mostraba una enorme escalera curva del lado derecho y una muy fea alfombra verde cubriéndolo todo.**

**Los dos coches avanzaron apenas cuando un sonido repentino les hizo saltar y ver hacia delante, donde un enorme televisor de pantalla plana se encontraba colocado en medio de la habitación, obviamente a propósito; este se había encendido de pronto, mostrando algo de estatica mientras los otros dos la observaban en silencio.**

**Al fin, dándose cuenta de que nada mas podría pasar, el Hornet se acercó despacio a aquella pantalla, que de pronto mostró aquel recordado rostro de ojos grises y expresión burlona.**

**-Tardaste menos en llegar de lo que esperaba anciano…- la voz de Bran Leander surgió liviana de los altoparlantes mientras el adulto tan solo observaba con seriedad aquella imagen; la camarose acercó despacio al otro sin dejar de ver el resto de la casa; esta se encontraba muy bien amueblada, era evidente que aquel sujeto tenía dinero de sobra pero… no entendía como él solo podía mantener encerrado a otro coche, no tenía sentido**

**Y mas tomando en cuenta que no lograba percibir el rastro de ningún otro miembro del clan rival. Sería que había encontrado una manera de tener atado a Rayo McQueen por sí solo?**

**-En todo caso, bienvenido a mi humilde mansión- anunció el coche negro haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza**

**Los ojos del anciano se iban haciendo cada vez mas pequeños a medida que el mas joven hablaba… a que venía todo aquel circo?**

**-Seguramente te preguntaras porqué hago esto… bueno…- el coche de color negro comenzó a reir con diversión- verás, hay algo que me gustaría que entendieras, pero para hacerlo totalmente claro y no llegar a conclusiones precipitadas o a malentendidos… pues preparé un video casero!- anunció con diversión en la voz y con los ojos brillando de emoción- te sugiero ponerte cómodo y traer algo para comer, va a estar algo largo- comenzó a murmurar con algo de maldad en la voz antes de continuar ahora con lentitud- hay algo que quiero que veas…- sonrió al tiempo que su imagen desaparecía, para dar pie a una secuencia de varios videos pegados uno detrás de otro**

**Hudson Hornet, que siempre había podido mantenerse en total control de sus emociones, palideció de golpe mientras sentía que el odio y la ira inundaban cada una de sus piezas, nublando su mente…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Algunas horas atrás, en aquella misma mansión un lamborguini abría los ojos y se estiraba por completo sobre su cama, antes de suspira y sacudir un poco su carrocería.**

**Dio un rápido vistazo a sus sabanas que por algún extraño motivo se sentían incómodas y entonces dejó escapar una exclamación de molestia al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se rascaba a cabeza con una de sus manos metálicas; en verdad que había pasado una noche de lo más desagradable, sin poder descansar adecuadamente y encima, teniendo varios sueños en los cuáles siempre terminaba de tal forma que agradecía que estos pudiesen permanecer privados de la vista de los demás.**

**Desgraciadamente, ese tipo de sueños había traido sus consecuencias y ahora, sus cobijas húmedas le indicaban que al menos para el exterior, había sido mas que evidente el contenido de sus cavilaciones nocturnas.**

**-Hay días en que extraño a la servidumbre, pero definitivamente, éste no es uno de ellos- murmuró para si mismo el de ojos grises antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y ponerse de pie para buscar con la mirada sus llantas de estar en casa, que se encontraban por sin ningún lado esparcidas sobre la alfombra; con pereza comenzó a recogerlas una por una y a colocárselas, antes de dirigirse a uno de los espejos de su cuarto y darse una veloz mirada**

**Realmente no era un mal tipo- pensó para si mismo- era bastante atractivo y mas de una chica seguramente se cortaría las puertas tan solo por estar a su lado. Pero él solo tenía ojos para su precioso niño de ojos azules. Levantó la barbilla con una sonrisa de suficiencia, que afortunado era el pequeño McQueen para que el gran Bran Leander hubiese puesto sus ojos y su corazón sobre él!**

**Era verdad que tal vez estaba siendo algo duro al castigarlo, pero por amor uno a veces tenía que portarse algo duro con aquellos a quienes amaba.**

**Frunció el ceño al percibir algo fuera de lo común en uno de sus costados y se colocó de lado: un ligero rasguño se dejaba ver en éste. Cuando había ocurrido aquello? Después de meditarlo un poco al tiempo que fruncía el ceño con evidente ira, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente, había aparecido accidentalmente al estar castigando al corredor de color rojo; entonces, su expresión pasó inmediatamente a una tranquila y sonrió con ternura.**

**Ahora tenía una marca de su pequeño! Eso era bonito, le había declarado como suyo también pero desgraciadamente, un corredor de talla internacional como lo era el Leander no podía permitirse aparecer ante las cámaras con un defecto como ese; no le agradaba tener que deshacerse de algo provocado por su pequeño ángel, pero no había de otra, tenían que hacer ciertos sacrificios para seguir siendo felices.**

**Y pensando en el corredor de la Copa Pistón, hacia muchas horas que había dejado de escucharle. No había podido ser durante la madrugada, sus gritos excitados debían de haber sido los que le provocaron aquellos extraños sueños, pero entonces? Acaso se había quedado dormido o se había desmayado?**

**Suspiró profundo con expresión cansina, definitivamente aquel chico no duraba en absoluto. No era su culpa, ese bruto perdedor de color azul que lo mantenía cautivo en ese sucio pueblucho probablemente le había convertido de ser un corredor de primera a una pobre sombra de lo que fuese en su momento. Negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, tal vez debía de al menos colocarlo en aquel generador una vez a la semana, para que fuese agarrando resistencia a la electricidad.**

**Sonrió, imaginando al mas joven retorciéndose ante el placer de sentir aquellas descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo, seguramente aquella iba a ser una actividad que ambos disfrutarían muchísimo, pero la próxima vez, él no le iba a dejar a solas; tenía que estar ahí, ni de broma iba a pasar otro día sin verlo o tocarlo, no quería ni pensar en el estado en que se encontraría si no se adueñaba de él al menos, una vez al día.**

**Comenzó a tararear bastante feliz mientras se dirigía despacio a la habitación hacia donde hubiese dejado la mañana anterior al chico; estaba ansioso por volver a verle y porqué no? Hacer las pases, después de todo, no podía culparle por tratar de escapar, le habían enseñado muy bien sus carceleros a depender de ellos y aunque admitía que el chico peleaba bastante bien contra sus instintos, era natural que de vez en cuando sufriese una recaída.**

**Tenía que aprender a ser mas paciente.**

**Un sonido a lo lejos le sacó de sus pensamientos y parpadeó un par de veces confundido, antes de girar la cabeza hacia el sitio de donde provenía aquel sonido; levantó una ceja mientras se giraba y tomaba rumbo hacia la habitación de espejos, donde tuviese aquel teléfono.**

**No era porque aquel fuese el único aparato de ese tipo en su mansión. Como buen coche rico que era tenía esparcidos varios pero ese era especial solamente para personas que corrían el riesgo de ser capturadas o identificadas por lo que el lamborguini había mandado hacer ese aparato en especial, para aquellos contactos con los que necesitase una privacidad mas cerrada; se detuvo frente a aquel auricular y emitió un suspiro cansino, odiaba que lo interrumpiesen de aquella manera pero el único que podía llamarle en esos momentos, era justamente a quien necesitaba para no ser capturado.**

**Rodó los ojos, indeciso entre responder y no hasta que al fin levantó el teléfono con molestia.**

**-Sal de ahí inmediatamente**

**Apenas aquella voz gruesa se dejó escuchar y al siguiente segundo, la comunicación se había cortado, provocando en el lamborguini que cerrase un ojo por el repentino de aquello.**

**Odiaba que aquel anciano hiciese aquello, como si él fuese un vil sirviente.**

**Pero también entendía el mensaje de aquella llamada. No disponía de mucho tiempo antes de que aquel grupo de entrometidos llegase a las puertas de su hogar, para arrasar con todo y arrebatar de su lado al hermoso chico de ojos azules que tenía muy poco tiempo de haber sido liberado; sus ojos empequeñecieron mientras hacia una mueca de odio y un lado de su boca comenzaba a sangrar. No. No iba a permitirlo, no iba a dejar que esos idiotas los separasen nunca más.**

**Tomó aire antes de tomar una decisión.**

**Si mal no recordaba decir al otro coche, la debilidad de Hudson Hornet era su amado Rayo. Bien, entonces le enseñaría que tan feliz era el chico con él, de esa forma, su corazón se rompería y probablemente los dejase en paz para siempre; comenzó a sonreír, si, aquello sería una buena manera de destrozar al otro anciano, no soportaría el dolor de ver que el chico ahora tenía dueño y probablemente, moriría ante aquello.**

**Riendo, se giró para salir de aquel cuarto y al fin, llegar a la habitación donde dejase al chico con el generador eléctrico.**

**Conforme se iba acercando, percibía que en efecto, el único ruido que salía de aquella habitación era el del generador en funcionamiento. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, esperaba oír gritar todavía al novato, a menos que se hubiese quedado sin gasolina o sin refrigerante, pero lo dudaba, se había asegurado de tener todas aquellas cosas bien cubiertas para que no se desmayase o dejase de funcionar.**

**Haciendo una mueca, abrió las puertas de par en par.**

**-Buenos días cariño!- saludó aun sin verlo- como amaneciste? Disfrutaste tu noche a solas? Me extrañaste?**

**Al fin observó el interior y parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por lo que veía. El aroma del anti congelante lo inundaba todo pero lo que le hizo detenerse había sido el ver al chico de ojos azules, tirado en el suelo en un enorme charco de sus propios fluidos, convulsionando y respirando muy superficialmente, con la mirada perdida y el rubor intenso, como su algún tipo de luz cubriese su rostro. Tragó pesadamente, de todas las veces que le había visto así, ninguna había sido tan intensa, tal vez porque sabía que esta vez, no se estaba enfriando.**

**Podía saberlo tan solo con ver el vapor que salía por encima de su capó doblado y abollado.**

**Sus ojos grises pasaron hacia sus rines delanteros que mostraban una extraña posición; el lamborguini hizo una ligera mueca de dolor antes de pasar la vista a la larga cadera tirada en el suelo, junto a un trozo enorme de concreto. El de color negro ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de ver su techo que probablemente presentase un enorme hueco de donde anteriormente, había estado colgando aquella maquina; el golpe duro en el cofre del chico probablemente se debía a que aquel pedrusco le había caído directamente encima.**

**Tardó apenas un minuto el mas joven en darse cuenta de la presencia de Bran y al hacerlo, pareció tomar conciencia del sitio donde se encontraba. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras el de color rojo se ponía de pie pesadamente y trastabillaba mientras trataba de controlar los espasmos por los que estaba pasando; con un movimiento lánguido, se retiró los cables de conexión del cuerpo, sorprendiendo grandemente al de ojos grises, ya que aquello le indicó que desde que se hubiese liberado de la cadena, el otro pudo haberse separado del generador.**

**Pero no lo había hecho. Se había quedado conectado a este hasta que él fue a por él.**

**Sonrió enternecido, su niño estaba aprendiendo las reglas! Asintió una vez cerrando sus ojos con satisfacción antes de ver como el mas joven se acercaba un poco mas rápido; una vez que estuvo delante del de color negro, juntó su cuerpo con el del otro, haciéndole vibrar con su propia carrocería y apoyando su cabeza por un lado.**

**Podía percibir su calor y percibía perfectamente su jadeo en su oído. Parpadeó algo extrañado por aquel comportamiento, pero lo siguiente que escuchó hizo que lo recorriera un escalofrío**

**-Hazlo… por favor, hazlo… te lo suplico- susurró el mas joven con los ojos cerrados y apretando su cuerpo un poco mas contra el otro, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- ya… ya no lo soporto más…**

**El de ojos grises agachó apenas la cabeza, acariciando con aquel gesto el costado del otro que tembló con fuerza ante aquel contacto; el lamborguini retrocedió un poco para ver los hermosos ojos velados del coche rojo y lo que encontró realmente le agradó; esta vez, era obvio que su niño iba a portarse bien de ahí en delante sin replicar.**

**Porqué había tardado tanto tiempo en aplicarle aquel castigo?**

**Sin decir nada mas, ambos comenzaron a besarse con velocidad y fuerza, como si quisiesen robarse algo mas que el aire; sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse en una lucha rápida por tomar el dominio, pero era obvio que el mas joven le iba a permitir ganar, por lo evidente de la situación. Podía escucharlo gemir desesperado por mas contacto y por un momento, se temió que terminaría haciendo aquello mas rápido de lo que realmente deseaba.**

**Le empujó hacia atrás hasta que la parte trasera del chico golpeó uno de los muros y al fin, libero sus labios para agacharse y comenzar a besar los tubos desgarrados que aun colgaban del cuerpo del mas joven, que no emitió ningún quejido o réplica para impedírselo, por el contrario, sus gritos desesperados le indicaban que realmente se sentía satisfecho con aquello y que deseaba que continuase. 24 horas habían sido suficientes para marcar una enorme diferencia entre la relación que llevaban, algo fracturada a una de total aceptación y agrado ante todo.**

**-Estás tardando demasiado… ahhhh… no puedo esperar… ahh… ahh… es demasiado… por favor…**

**No podía sentirse mas feliz.**

**Y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a prepararlo para que terminasen unidos de una vez, sus ojos se posaron invariablemente en la ya casi inexistente capa blanca de pintura donde antes estuviese su rayo.**

**Entonces recordó.**

**El mensaje de aquel sujeto apremiándole a salir de ahí. Emitió un gruñido de molestia mientras volteaba hacia otro lado y entornaba los ojos con furia. Rayo le observó e inmediatamente compuso una expresión preocupada.**

**-Sucede algo?... puedo… puedo tratar de hacerlo solo…aghhh…- apretó un poco su cuerpo para no temblar tanto- puedo hacerlo si solo quieres observar…**

**El de ojos grises parpadeó una vez antes de verle con ternura**

**-No cariño, no es eso… verás, han surgido algunos problemas… pero no contigo- dijo rápidamente al ver el reflejo de miedo en los ojos del mas chico; le besó con suavidad para tranquilizarlo antes de volver a hablar- tenemos que marcharnos…**

**-Marcharnos? A donde?- preguntó el mas joven confundido- ahora?... no podemos hacer algo rápido primero?... ahhhh…. Ahh…. No quiero… hmmm… ir por la calle regalando anticongelante, sabes?- trató de bromear antes de dejar salir una exclamación mientras algunas pequeñas gotas de liquido azul caían en el alfombrado**

**El lamborguini observó aquello unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y comenzar a reír.**

**-No te preocupes, tengo otra casa por aquí cerca… y en verdad es necesario- asintió una vez antes de hacerle una suave caricia al otro con su cabeza- y no te preocupes, una vez estemos seguros, te prometo que tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer lo que queramos, solo nosotros dos- añadió con un brillo en los ojos mientras Rayo le trataba de sonreír en medio de la debilidad que aún lo aquejaba**

**-Eso suena muy bien- respondió el mas joven temblando y sin dejar de sonreír**

**Bran Leander cerró los ojos un segundo antes de voltear a ver aquella cámara de video que había dejado registrando todo por lo que había estado pasando el número 95 durante su estancia en aquel lugar; su rostro se puso serio unos segundos mientras meditaba, antes de sonreír con toda la maldad brillando en sus orbes.**

**-Cariño…- llamó con voz suave- que tantas ganas tienes de dejarme ver otra vez, como vacías tu radiador?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Doc Hudson estaba petrificado ante las imágenes que se sucedían una y otra vez enfrente de sus ojos; hubiese dado todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cerrar los ojos y dejar de llenar su mente con aquellas horribles imágenes pero era imposible, se encontraba clavado en su lugar como si alguien le hubiese amarrado con ganchos al suelo y sus ojos se negaban a obedecerle.**

**-Quieres… ahh... verme ahí?**

**-Si, así estás perfecto- la voz de Bran sonaba suave mientras tomaba de cerca el cuerpo del chico que se removía incómodo en aquella posición- luces bastante bien cariño…**

**-Por todos los pistones, esto es desagradable- dijo con voz aguda la de ojos dorados, girando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver aquello**

**De todas las cosas que hubiera esperado ver en aquella grabación, lo último hubiera sido ser testigo de un video pornográfico tan explicito; accidentalmente había visto implementos internos de aquel chico que ni en los libros mas gráficos de medicina presentarían sin algún tipo de advertencia primero y aún así, dudaba que fuesen tan descriptivos.**

**Tardaría meses si no es que años en borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente.**

**-Por favor anciano, deja de ver eso o comenzaré a pensar mal- dijo rápidamente la chica haciendo una mueca- anciano? Abuelo?**

**El aludido no escuchaba. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a donde se encontraba. Su mente se encontraba en blanco, observando la forma en la que era tratado el chico, como si fuese cualquier vulgar…**

**Comenzaba a escuchar una sola palabra en sus oídos y esta era "matar".**

**Matar a aquel bastardo.**

**Hacerlo desaparecer de la tierra y no dejar nada, ni siquiera su polvo para que formase parte del mismo planeta donde se encontraba Rayo McQueen.**

**Destrozarlo con sus propias herramientas, obligandole a rogar por su vida mientras era consciente de que no serviría de nada.**

**Y aún así…**

**Eso no pagaría nada de lo que podía percibir en aquellas imágenes.**

**No podían ser reales.**

**Tenían que ser totalmente creadas.**

**Pero sin embargo.**

**No era tanto el impacto de ver al chico con el cuerpo casi destruido al grado de ser irreconocible, el hecho de que pareciese que le hubiesen pasado una lijadora anual por toda su capa externa o que le hubiesen dado de pedradas hasta destruir sus cristales; cada uno de los daños físicos recibidos, eran tratables, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.**

**No.**

**Era el impacto de verle siendo violentado de esa manera tan animal y brutal, ser testigo de como le arrancaban el alma y la inocencia sin permitirle defenderse, darse cuenta de la manera en que aquel sujeto le había abierto tan fieramente y de una tajada, una herida espiritual que Hudson Hornet sabía, seguiría sangrando de ahí hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

**Quería morir.**

**No era posible que hubiese permitido que sucediera aquello, que le hubiese fallado tan gravemente al novato, que por un momento de estupidez, lo hubiese orillado a cometer una tontería y que ahora, estuviese pagando con su cuerpo y su voluntad algo de lo cuál no tenía ninguna deuda.**

**Tenía que ser él el que estuviese pasando por aquello, no el chico.**

**-Cariño… dime que piensas de esto…- decía el de ojos grises mientras permanecía conectado al otro y le obligaba a moverse para mostrarse ante la cámara**

**-Me gusta… me gusta…- susurraba el de ojos azules tratando de mantenerse de pie inútilmente mientras se mordía un labio y volvía a venirse enfrente de la lente ante la risa de agrado del otro**

**Las escenas se mezclaron para ver ahora al chico colgando de su eje delantero, gritando y llorando por ayuda mientras el sonido del metal desgarrándose comenzaba a opacar los chillidos de agonía del ojiazul; el mas joven se retorcía y gemía con fuerza, mientras una considerable cantidad de aceite brotaba de las heridas mas graves, uniéndose en su camino al resto del anticongelante que parecía no acabarse nunca.**

**El numero 51 ya no soportaba mas. Le dolía la cabeza y había comenzado a desenfocar la vista de aquella imagen, como si estuviese a punto de perder el conocimiento; pero no era así, estaba mareado y con nauseas pero extrañamente, sereno y con las ideas muy fijas en la cabeza.**

**Al parecer aquello había terminado puesto que el televisor mostró durante un segundo algo de estatica, para luego pasar al rostro feliz del lamborguini.**

**-Lamento terminar de esta forma mi video, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo, estabas por llegar y no quería irme y dejarte con las llantas vacías… es de mala educación que un anfitrión no le deje un regalo al menos, a sus visitas…**

**Un estruendo se dejó escuchar en la habitación al tiempo que la joven camaro disparaba contra el televisor, haciendole soltar chispas y humo conforme los cristales de la pantalla se desparramaban por el suelo de aquella recepción; el Hornet temblaba perceptiblemente mientras la joven de las llamas rosas se acercaba.**

**-Bastardo enfermo- escupió la joven con rabia antes de voltear a ver al otro- no se que pienses hacer tu, pero yo creo que… deberíamos…**

**La joven de color blanco abrió los ojos un poco mas mientras el frío la recorría de pies a cabeza. Rara vez había vito unos ojos como aquellos, pequeños y brillantes pero con tanto significado; un escalofrío la recorrió, era como estar parada frente a la misma muerte y ni siquiera tener las fuerzas o la decisión para apartarse, aunque eso significase su perdición.**

**Era la calma antes de la llegada del fin.**

**Aquel estado donde se podía hacer cualquier cosa sin pensar en las consecuencias porque estas habían dejado de existir.**

**Ese momento en que el cuerpo se desconectaba de la mente y las percepciones físicas eran dejadas en un plano muy alejado de la realidad.**

**Estaba parada enfrente de un autentico asesino y por un mínimo instante, le pareció percibir que su vida estaba en riesgo.**

**Porqué Mark Shelby nunca le había advertido de algo como aquello?**

**Ahora entendía porque aquel sujeto era temido y respetado por el resto de las Serpientes a pesar de ya no ser parte activa de este y porqué el mismo lider había decidido vigilarle de cerca en aquella búsqueda; le conocía a tal grado que ella estaba segura de que el Rolls Royce estaba consciente de que aquello pasaría.**

**El rugido del motor del Hornet fue ensordecedor y la joven cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de percibir como aquel anciano salía a una velocidad impresionante por la puerta, sin decir una sola palabra; abriendo los ojos de nuevo, aceleró para seguirle y pudo ver como el Shelby ya se adelantaba a ella.**

**-Se ha quebrado- dijo gravemente y la chica pudo percibir un timbre de preocupación en su voz- esto es muy grave… SERPIENTES!- exclamó a voz de cuello el anciano y por todas partes, se pudieron escuchar los rugidos de los motores al encenderse y emprender camino para reunirse con los otros.**

**Hudson Hornet ya iba muy por delante de ellos. Nada lo guiaba mas que su instinto, aquel lazo invisible e inquebrantable que había forjado con el testarudo y rebelde corredor hacia ya varios meses atrás y que nada en el mundo habría podido disolver; ya había tratado por los medios lógicos, era hora de hacerle caso a esa parte suya que no despertaba desde que fuese joven y tuviese que arriesgarlo todo para sobrevivir.**

**Esta vez, era lo mismo en el sentido de la supervivencia, pero con una diferencia abismal en lo referente a su significado en la vida.**

**Rayo McQueen era su vida.**

**Y cualquiera que se atreviese si quiera a herir la frágil verdad de aquel niño detrás de su muro de autosuficiencia, ni siquiera merecía el pensamiento de la muerte porque esta nunca sería suficiente como para hacerle pagar cada segundo arrebatado a una vida tan pura e inocente.**

**Ni siquiera él lo merecía, pero daría hasta su último aliento por tratar de salvar aquello que probablemente, se había refugiado en lo mas recóndito de la despedazada alma del chico.**

**Algo se movió a su alrededor tan rápido que apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un pedazo de su carrocería salió volando hacia un lado pero sorprendentemente, no sintió nada en absoluto; solo se tomó el tiempo para destrozar aquello que se había atravesado su camino y los chorros de aceite que habían saltado de aquellos coches manchando su cuerpo ni siquiera lo inmutaron.**

**No había pasado ni un segundo cuando algo le había atravesado el costado derecho, desgarrando parte de su mecánica interior, pero hasta eso fue apenas un roce superfluo que no le quitaba el objetivo de la mente; al siguiente momento, le pareció percibir un grito de guerra mientras decenas de coches se apersonaban en la enorme plaza a la cuál había llegado, llenándola inmediatamente del ruido de coches siendo destrozados mientras que otros terminaban por romper la estructura de una gran fuente blanca al centro de ésta.**

**No supo como lo había hecho, entre avanzar y librarse de aquel gancho clavado en su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a meditar cuando destrozó de un golpe la gran puerta de madera de aquella sencilla casa de un piso, ubicada enfrente de donde se estaba llevando aquella gigantesca guerra; el frío se extendió por su cuerpo y podía jurar de que en aquella habitación se había percibido también. Pudo percibir con sádico placer el segundo de terror que cruzó el semblante de aquel corredor de ojos grises al verle aparecer repentinamente en su sala sin previa advertencia.**

**Al parecer, había acudido alertado por la repentina lucha que se había desatado en el exterior y se había topado con una criatura que al menos en los ojos, poco mostraba del paciente automóvil de carreras en que se había convertido para dejar percibir solamente el deseo del abrazo de la muerte, llenando todo el espacio de aquel cuerpo.**

**Bran Leander sonrió una vez con gusto, antes de hacer una inclinación de cabeza y sus ojos se empequeñecieron con agrado.**

**-Al parecer, este es el final- dijo el corredor europeo con un tono alegre y emocionado en la voz**

**Y entonces…**


	17. Y entonces

**CAP 17**

**"Y entonces"**

**Ambos contendientes se observaron lentamente, analizandose el uno al otro, como si esperasen ver algun hueco o alguna debilidad en quien mantenía sus deseos de ataque a flor de piel.**

**Los ojos grises de Bran Leander se paseaban sin vergüenza o decoro por la carrocería del otro coche, con un brillo de diversión pero al mismo tiempo componiendo una mueca decepcionada, como si lo que tenía delante no valiera la pena tantas preocupaciones o el haber tenido que cambiar de residencia; al final de unos momentos, dejo rechistó un par de veces y dejó escapar un gruñido de incomodidad.**

**-La verdad, esperaba mas del legendario Hudson Hornet- se encogió una vez de hombros antes de verle como si se tratase de una pieza mas de mueblería- por las historias que escuchaba de ti, no se… no tengo palabras para describir lo desagradable de tu aspecto- resopló**

**-Cállate… odio a los mocosos malcriados que no saben cuando es el momento para comenzar a suplicar por su vida- el tono de aquel coche de color azul era ronco y profundo, cada vez mas bajo y lento mientras sus parpados descendían, haciendo parecer mas pequeños sus ojos que no podían ser más agudos- nunca te enseñaron eso en tu fraternidad?**

**-Jmmm… efectivamente, eres desagradable…- el lamborguini comenzó a avanzar de lado, siendo imitado milimetricamente por el mayor que no apartaba ni un segundo la vista del otro**

**-Dónde está Rayo?- preguntó secamente el de ojos azules a lo que el otro entrecerró sus ojos**

**-Donde nunca podrás volver a tenerlo cautivo, viejo estúpido- gruñó con odio el Leander, sin detenerse en su movimiento**

**Normalmente, lo indicado en situaciones como aquella era que los contendientes mantuviesen una conversación mas larga conforme se medían y trataban de encontrar los puntos débiles de su enemigo; pero Hudson Hornet no era así. Había pasado muchos años de su juventud en incontables peleas callejeras, que no solamente se trataban de carreras donde el objetivo era sacar del camino al contrario y tratar de arrebatarle todo, si no en literalmente, peleas físicas donde un descuido de un segundo, podía ser la diferencia entre vivir, o ser asesinado al instante.**

**Estar escuchando el discurso del rival no era precisamente una de las enseñanzas mas educadas que recibían, pero cuando se trataba de preservar la vida, el ser correcto ante el enemigo que estaba deseando cortarte los cables de gasolina era lo último que les preocupaba; ambos corredores se detuvieron en su andar y sin aviso y sin esperar otra cosa se lanzaron a golpear al otro con todas sus fuerzas.**

**El primer golpe hizo efecto en el lamborguini, doblandole gran parte del frente debido a que el Hornet era mucho mas grueso y robusto… pero el de color azul pudo sentir la fuerza del motor del mas joven, que le empujaba irremediablemente hacia atrás; definitivamente la maquinaria de los corredores de esos tiempos comenzaban a ser mucho mas potentes que de antaño, pero no iba a permitir que una desventaja como lo podía ser la edad interfiriese en su camino.**

**Lo único que tenía en mente era destrozar a aquel imbécil. Las imágenes del chico siendo violentado aún estaban demasiado frescas en su memoria y el único alivio que encontraba al dolor que se mantenía latente en su pecho, era tratar de hacer retroceder al de ojos grises.**

**Casi pudo percibir su parte trasera chocar contra el muro por detrás pero lo que le faltaba de juventud al Hornet, lo compensaba con experiencia. Así que hizo uso de su freno para girarse y obligar al otro a deslizarse hacia delante por inercia; pero el Leander no era cualquier rival, al momento de sentir que el anciano cedía dio en reverse su motor para tratar de golpear de vuelta al mas grande, que hizo lo propio y retrocedió, esquivando por unos centímetros una herida que realmente hubiera sido dolorosa.**

**Pero no tuvo tiempo de respirar por aquello, el lamborguini había retrocedido hasta golpear algo en su muro; un dolor agonizante traspasó su cuerpo mientras escuchaba el crujir del cristal de su ventana trasera al hacerse añicos; al parecer el otro había soltado uno de los adornos que colgaban en su techo, usandole como arma para herir al Hornet.**

**Este apenas soltó un gemido de dolor antes de lanzarse hacia el mas joven que hizo lo propio. Pero en el ultimo segundo, el mas grande se giró repentinamente y estrello su parte delantera contra el costado del lamborguini, que soltó una exclamación de furia al percibir como se le salía el aire de los pulmones.**

**Pero el mas grande no se detuvo, le arrastró hasta la pared contraria, apretando mucho más su cuerpo contra aquella superficie, escuchando con placer como crujía algo de la estructura interna del otro y algo de aceite caía al suelo.**

**No duraría mucho tiempo…**

**-NO!**

**Un grito agudo se dejó escuchar en aquella habitación y el ex corredor se detuvo en lo que hacía, para observar atónito, al chico del rayo observandolos a ambos desde una puerta cercana, con auténtico pánico y terror en la mirada; pero el de color rojo no observaba al Hornet, que se había quedado congelado en su sitio un segundo por la sorpresa, sino al lamborguini aplastado contra la pared.**

**-Que le está haciendo a Bran!?- gritó con la voz temblorosa de miedo- déjelo en paz, él no le ha hecho nada!**

**Hudson Hornet palidecío. No por que el chico defendiese a su captor, si no por el aspecto que presentaba y la gravedad de sus heridas. Lo que había mostrado aquel estúpido video, no le decía ni cerca la mitad de cosas que estaban mal: podía ver la posición mal acomodada de las llantas delanteras, lo que le indicaba que en efecto tenía quebrado el eje, pero por como lo veía, cada paso que daba el chico tenía que ser completamente tortuoso.**

**Era un milagro que estuviese de pie.**

**Sus rines estaban prácticamente destruidos y doblados. Sería un milagro si acaso después de aquello, el chico volvía a poder caminar normalmente, ya ni siquiera se mencionasen las carreras; el resto de su vida estaría obligado a usar llantas especiales para poder moverse. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado lamentable, cortado, golpeado… su pintura era mas una patetica excusa que ni siquiera disimulaba el color original del metal que conformaba su cuerpo.**

**Sus cristales estaban despedazados y podía ver el interior del chico.**

**Pero lo mas grave, era lo que no se dejaba ver a simple vista pero que él, con su ojo entrenado de médico en combustión interna podía percibir: su carburador no estaba funcionando correctamente, y no solamente lo delataba ese acre humo brotando de sus retorcidos tubos de escape; toda la superficie de su capo estaba de un rojo encendido, que para cualquier otro coche podría pasar por rubor pero él sabía que no era eso.**

**El metal del chico se estaba sobrecalentando.**

**La fiebre que debía de aquejarlo tenía que estar peligrosamente alta, tal vez poniendo en riesgo la vida del chico; el vapor que salía por debajo de su capó y aquel olor a quemado y elementos fundidos le decía claramente que su radiador se encontraba inservible. Por como lo veía, tendrían que hacerle una reconstrucción completa. Lo único que aún estaba en una pieza era su parabrisas, pero podía jurar que un par de días mas ahí y probablemente este hubiese sido un recuerdo también.**

**Tragó pesadamente mientras su alma parecía querer salir de su cuerpo debido al miedo que sentía de verlo así.**

**Era mil veces peor de lo que en sus peores pesadillas hubiera podido vislumbrar.**

**Su niño, era apenas poco mas que un cadáver.**

**Algo interrumpió el hilo de su pensamiento y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De todos los dolores que había sentido hasta el momento, aquel era el peor de todos; emitió un gruñido y retrocedió un par de metros, tratando de respirar pero era bastante difícil. Al fin abrió un ojo y pudo ver que en la parte de su costado que había quedado expuesta por un ataque anterior, fluía rapidamente una buena cantidad de aceite.**

**-Duele, cierto?- Bran sonrió mientras se enderezaba de su posición, mostrando uno de sus ligeros brazos metálicos… y una navaja muy extraña en este- él me dijo que esto funcionaba con cualquier tipo de metal y que te daría gusto verla de nuevo…**

**El ojo del Hornet se posó en esta y entonces abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa mientras algo de frío lo recorría de pies a cabeza.**

**Claro que la recordaba.**

**Era de las pocas armas, capaz de abrir la carrocería de un coche como si se tratase de un abrelatas. Un insistente dolor punzante hizo aparición cerca de su cuello, una vieja herida que no había recordado en muchos años… durante un segundo, la imagen del lamborguini se borró para dar pie a una pequeña habitación, de noche, con una lampara de mesa encendida, cortinas livianas y blancas…**

**Y una sombra encima suyo, con aquella misma arma entrando lentamente a través de los paneles metálicos que llevaban a sus conexiones de combustión…**

**Apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver una ráfaga negra lanzarse a por él, pero la punta filosa de aquella daga logró entrar cerca de su rostro, dejando una larga raspadura a través de su mejilla izquierda.**

**Era una fortuna haber sido tan ágil en su momento, ya que ahora no tenía la velocidad de la cuál presumía en sus días de gloria, bajo la poderosa escudería de Blacktube Marshall; pero al menos, la situación no había sido tan mala como había podido ser. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, no podía permitir que ese tipo de recuerdos le sacasen de la batalla, tenía que mantenerse firme para lograr sacar al chico de ese lugar.**

**-Bran!- Rayo observaba asustado al lamborguini herido e hizo un movimiento para acercarse, cuando el de ojos grises le hizo un gesto para que no se acercase- pero…**

**-No lo hagas cariño, esto es entre el anciano y yo- cortó autoritario haciendo que el chico se congelase en su sitio**

**Hudson Hornet analizó unos segundos el comportamiento tan extraño en el chico. Se negaba a creer que en verdad estuviese preocupado por su secuestrador pero… tenía que ser otra cosa.**

**-Estás bien?- preguntó apenas Rayo mientras el otro sonreía con superioridad**

**-Por supuesto cariño… no te preocupes- respondió el Leander, haciendo saltar una vez el cuchillo en su garra, antes de prepararse de nuevo- acabaré con este insecto y después, tu y yo celebraremos**

**Para el anciano no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa liviana del Ford rojo… pero fue la expresión vacía y sin sentimiento la que lo hizo comprender al final, el estado en que se encontraba; aunque parecía estar en el presente, en realidad había caido en negación, aceptando todo lo que venía del otro pero sin ser conciente totalmente de la situación en la que estaba.**

**Sheriff había hablado sobre algo como eso durante un secuestro ocurrido en Radiador Springs, antes de su llegada: habían capturado a cinco coches dentro del entonces, restaurante especializado de la ruta 66 y después de un par de días, los mismos secuestrados enfrentaron a la policía para que no capturasen a los villanos.**

**Al parecer, era el mismo asunto con el chico.**

**De nuevo el filo de aquel cuchillo atravesando su cuerpo le hizo reaccionar, aún mas rapido que la primera vez, por lo que el lamborguini trastabilló un poco para evitar resbalar contra otro de los muros cercanos; los ojos azules del mas anciano se movieron con velocidad, detectando cada uno de los puntos débiles de este para sacarle ventaja al asunto.**

**En el exterior, se podían percibir los sonidos de la batalla cada vez mas veloz entre las bandas rivales, que no se daban tregua.**

**-Como creen que le este yendo al abuelo?- preguntó la camaro en voz alta mientras destrozaba de una ráfaga de balas, los cristales delanteros de un Cadillac que chillando, se estrello contra otro de sus camaradas**

**Mark**** Shelby había llevado arrastrando a otros dos rivales hasta dejarles sin mover, y frunció el ceño empapado en aceite tanto propio como ajeno.**

**-Esperemos que bien… me preocupa su cordura- dijo antes de que por detrás de este pasaran empujándose un Taurus y Paul**

**-Cuando Hudson ha tenido cordura!?- exclamó el otro coche antes de empujar con mas fuerza a su enemigo- alguien me da una mano?**

**La coche blanco apunto una sola vez y disparo continuamente hasta hacer estallar el tanque del rival, salpicando con sus piezas al mas viejo**

**-Servido- respondió la de ojos dorados con simpleza mientras el Shelby bufaba y veía en dirección de la construcción**

**-Paul! Acompañame a ver a Hudson… ella se quedará a cargo del resto- dijo rapidamente y ambos ancianos se dirigieron hacia la casa, mientras la de llamas rosas parpadeaba una vez y gruñía**

**-Claro, dejenme a mi a estos desgraciados, al fin que no me pagas extra- resopló antes de girarse para acabar con otro par de rivales que habían observado aquello y ahora se lanzaban a por ella, creyéndola indefensa**

**La batalla en el interior de aquella casa se estaba volviendo cada vez mas intensa pero al mismo tiempo, empezaba notarse un cambio en los contendientes; ambos estaban cansados, heridos y derramaban aceite, siendo el de las heridas mas graves el Hornet o al menos, el de las mas aparatosas.**

**Pero el lamborguini estaba comenzando a cansarse. Mientras que el mayor estaba todavía con suficiente fuerza como para continuar peleando durante horas; aquella pelea tenía que acabar. Hudson Hornet podía ver de reojo cada ciertos segundos como la condición del corredor de color rojo iba empeorando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Parecía que comenzaba a quedarse dormido pero era evidente que estaba perdiendo la conciencia por las fallas internas que estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.**

**Aquello simplemente lo puso fuera de si. No soportaba verlo sufrir tanto.**

**Un leve golpe fue todo lo que necesitó.**

**El chico había caido sobre su cuerpo, respirando con dificultad mientras temblaba por el calor que brotaba por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. No supo como sucedió, tan solo se lanzó directo hacia el lamborguini y pudo sentir con facilidad como aquella arma penetraba en su cuerpo directamente, pero no importaba.**

**Sabía que punto debía de golpear en ese momento, para cortar el suministro de gas que pasaba por la camara de inyección y dejar sin fuerza al otro; Bran Leander soltó un grito de rabia al percibir como su motor se apagaba. Hudson Hornet sonrió maliciosamente: aunque podría moverse apenas, no tendría la potencia para hacer nada mas. Estaba acabado.**

**Con un rugido de su motor, aplastó el cuerpo negro de nuevo contra un muro, escuchandole quejarse al tiempo que el sonido de sus cristales fracturandose llenaba la habitación; retrocedió una vez y el siguiente golpe, le hizo reventar el capó mientras que su radiador comenzó a chisporrotear agua hirviendo y sus circuitos eléctricos dejaban salir algunas chispas.**

**Un golpe tras otro caían sobre el lamborguini que comenzaba a dejar de verse como él. Pero nada de eso era suficiente para complacer el ansia de vengarse por parte del Hornet, que deseaba hacerlo desaparecer, quería que se esfumase de su vista así como cada uno de los minutos en los que fue testigo de la tortura a la que fue sometido el chico de ojos azules, quería que dejase de taladrar en su conciencia como lo hacían las lagrimas que habían brotado de Rayo…**

**Porque demonios no se iba todo!?**

**Se frenó bruscamente al ver algo rojo interponiéndose en su camino.**

**Rayo McQueen se había colocado entre él y su presa, cubriendo el costado del lamborguini y llorando silenciosamente; el Hornet no sabía como pero el chico había recuperado la conciencia y se había movido lo suficientemente rápido, como para evitar matarle.**

**-Por favor… ya basta…- suplicó con un tono de voz ahogado sin voltear a verle**

**-Apártate- dijo secamente el de color azul, entornando los ojos**

**Pero Rayo no lo hizo. Tan solo negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras temblaba imperiosamente del miedo que presentaba ante el otro coche que parecía no saber como frenarse para no atacarlos a ambos; apretó las llantas, nunca en toda su vida se había detenido de destruir a su enemigo, tan solo porque alguien mas interfiriera, pero en ese momento, el chico a quien tanto amaba lo estaba haciendo.**

**-Basta Hudson… fue suficiente**

**Alguien apretó su costado para detenerlo; Mark Shelby le observaba de lado pero el de color azul ni siquiera se movia.**

**-Hudson… estás asustando al niño**

**El lider de las serpientes señaló con la cabeza hacia delante al chico que continuaba sin moverse en su camino y lloraba en silencio; aquello fue suficiente para hacer que el viejo Hornet reaccionara y parpadeara asustado, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Pero no podía detenerse a pensar sobre ello.**

**Se acercó con lentitud al chico que ahora se encontraba empapado del aceite que derramaba el lamborguini y agachó la cabeza**

**-Chico…- susurró suavemente**

**Este tembló aún con mas fuerza y gimió de miedo ante lo que ocurría.**

**-Chico- repitió con un poco mas de fuerza el Hornet acercandose; pero el de color rojo se pegó mas contra el cuerpo del inconsciente Bran Leander**

**-No… no… dejenme!**

**-Novato, escúchame!**

**-NO!- gritó aún mas fuerte antes de retroceder rápidamente y salir huyendo hacia la puerta por la que había ingresado a aquella entrada**

**Los tres coches se quedaron congelados durante un segundo, antes de percibir como un cuarto coche ingresaba a aquel lugar**

**-Que sucede, esperan a ver si en algún momento sale arreglado y bien de la cabeza? Vayan por él!- la chica de ojos dorados aun disparaba hacia el exterior con fuerza mientras retrocedía- o es que necesitan una invitación?**

**No necesitaron mas. Los tres coches salieron disparados por el mismo sitio por donde habia desaparecido momentos atrás el mas joven y no tardaron mucho en dar con él; debido a lo pequeña de aquella casa, no tardaron mas de 5 minutos en dar con la única habitación donde se encontraba recluido el de ojos azules. Se había apretujado contra una esquina y temblaba con fuerza debido a los sollozos que soltaba y a la fiebre que lo aquejaba.**

**De nuevo, Hudson Hornet hizo un nuevo intento por acercarse, pero el otro se encogió mas si se podía. Esta vez no pudo solamente percibir el aroma de los elementos quemados de su carburador sino que además, pudo percibir con horror el sonido de las graves descomposturas que presentaba en el cuerpo; era irreal pensar que hubiese terminado en un estado tan lamentable, y todo… por una estupida discusión.**

**-Novato…**

**-DEJENME EN PAZ! BRAN!- exclamó con fuerza tratando de alejarse y de fusionarse con la esquina, mientras los otros dos adultos componían una expresión angustiada**

**-Vamos chico… soy yo, Doc…- insistió un poco mas el coche de color azul, tocando con la punta de su rostro la mejilla del otro que lloró con mas fuerza**

**-NO, NO, NO! BRAAAAN!- gritó con mas fuerza, desgarrando su garganta y arañando con desesperación el muro, hiriéndose aún mas los rines haciendo esto**

**Ya desesperado, el Hornet unió su cuerpo al del otro, apretandole para impedirle continuar con aquello**

**-Shh… nadie va a hacerte daño… tranquilo…**

**-BRAN, POR FAVOR, AYUDAME!**

**Aquello era imposible. A pesar de que ya no podía moverse o luchar, el chico continuaba llorando sin siquiera tratar de verlo o reconocerlo; estaba en un estado del que sería muy difícil sacarlo.Mark suspiró cansinamente antes de hacer un movimiento de cabeza. Dos gruas pequeñas ingresaron a la habitación y se detuvieron a los lados de Doc Hudson que les dirigió una mirada fría.**

**-Que quieren?**

**-Van a llevarse al chico al cuartel mas cercano- explicó Mark acercandose a su amigo para alejarlo del chico**

**Este hizo amago de tratar de huir de nuevo, pero ambas grúas lograron sostenerle y levantarle en el aire para sacarle del lugar, a pesar de que aún gritaba y lloraba por el otro. Doc observó aquello con expresión confusa y preocupada y algo mas que se reflejaba al fondo de sus ojos pero que parecía imposible de expresar con palabras.**

**-Él…**

**-Ha pasado por una experiencia muy dura y es normal que se haya quebrado… va a tardar mucho tiempo en recuperarse pero para eso te va a necesitar a ti- interrumpió Mark acercandose**

**El viejo Barracuda compuso una expresión de desconcierto y retrocedió despacio riendo con nerviosismo**

**-Muuuuy bien… creo que yo debería de retirarme- dijo despacio el coche de dos colores- iré a acompañar a los chicos al cuartel… ustedes saben… por si aquellos inútiles aparecen… si, eso…- comenzó a balbucear antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente y salir de la habitación**

**Los dos coches hicieron silencio un segundo antes de que el Rolls Royce se acercara despacio**

**-Cómo voy a ayudarlo… cuando no lo hice a tiempo y cuando en su momento… yo no lo hice conmigo mismo?- preguntó débilmente el Hornet agachando la cabeza**

**Mark**** permaneció unos segundos mas en silencio antes de tomar aire**

**-Tu sabes lo que es eso Hudson. Por eso mismo, tienes que ayudarlo a salir… solo tú puedes hacerlo y lo sabes, necesitas ser fuerte para él…- insistió el de color rojo antes de empujar con suavidad al otro por el frente**

**Este solo cerró los ojos un segundo y agachó mas la cabeza**

**-No te dejes vencer como lo hice yo cuando tú me necesitaste- susurró débilmente el Shelby haciendo que el otro abriese los ojos con sorpresa**

**-Mark…**

**En ese momento, alguien ingresó en la habitación, interrumpiendo a ambos coches que se giraron para ver a la camaro que tenía una expresión fría y seria; pero entonces, la cambió a una curiosa mientras levantaba una ceja y veía a ambos coches viejos que parecían haberse quedado congelados y se habían puesto pálidos**

**La de ojos dorados tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada y mantenerse imperita, así que trató de recordar el asunto por al cuál los había interrumpido**

**-Tenemos que regresar a la mansión Leander… creo que hay algo que tienen que ver…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Que demonios ocurrió aquí?**

**El viejo lider de las serpientes hizo un movimiento de desagrado mientras observaba los cuerpos humeantes y retorcidos de lo que habían sido un grupo de coches; uno de los Ford presentes se acercó a uno de los cuerpos carbonizados y le dio una leve sacudida, mostrando lo que había sido un marcado tatuaje con tres curvas emulando al viento.**

**-Se han matado entre ellos?- dijo un serpiente joven a lo que Paul rechistó**

**-Esto fue una ejecución- dijo el Barracuda con seriedad mientras Mark y el Hornet pasaban a su lado**

**-Pero porqué?- habló al fin Doc frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba aquellos cuerpos esparcidos por el parque- porqué matarían a sus propios hombres?**

**Mark**** Shelby continuó avanzando, siendo seguido por la camaro**

**-Dijiste que teníamos que ver algo… te referías a esto?**

**-Es parte de- afirmó la chica asintiendo una vez mientras ingresaba a la enorme mansión donde horas atrás hubiesen ingresado para ser testigos de la espantosa realidad por la que había tenido que pasar el chico auspiciado por Rust-eze- algunos chicos volvieron para asegurarse de que no tuvieramos alguna sorpresa inesperada y he venido con ellos pero…- espero a que Hudson Hornet entrara a la habitación- creo que hay algo que el abuelito tendría que ver**

**Todos subieron al segundo piso y la chica ingresó a una de las habitaciones, siendo seguida por el numero 51 que se detuvo al ver las cadenas que colgaban desde el techo; inmediatamente su pensamiento se puso en movimiento, sabiendo acertadamente en qué habían sido usadas. Pero no reconocía aquel cuarto como el del video.**

**-Por lo que sabíamos, el chico era muy fuerte- dijo Mark Shelby detrás de ellos, observando al igual que el de color azul, aquellos implementos usados para torturar al chico- que pudo haberlo hecho rendirse?**

**-Una violación no te parece suficiente?- preguntó golpeado el Hornet mientras el de color rojo, le observaba con suavidad**

**-Eso no fue suficiente para quebrarte a ti y por lo que nos dijiste de tu niño, algo como eso le hubiese asustado pero no tanto como para quebrar su espíritu de lucha- respondió tranquilamente elRoyce mientras su compañero le dirigía una mirada de odio**

**-Bueno, y si les dijera que creo tener la respuesta a ello?- interrumpió la de ojos dorados señalando una de las paredes mas cercana al juego de cadenas**

**Los coches se acercaron despacio hasta que el Hornet pudo leer y tuvo que reprimir un impulso de retroceder; uno tras otro, los diarios antiguos que fueron vendidos tantos años atrás cuando tuviese aquel horrible accidente en la Copa Pistón le saludaban en silencio. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente.**

**-Ese bastardo debió de haber engañado al chico, haciéndole pensar que habías muerto- informó la chica observando al de color azul que parecía no dar crédito a sus ojos- por la posición de las hojas, el chico bien podía haber visto las imágenes, pero no leer los encabezados- afirmó esta mientras el Shelby fruncía el ceño**

**-En algún momento debió de haber tenido la oportunidad de acercarse, no es así?**

**-Si lo conozco como lo hago… creo que no se atrevió a hacerlo- murmuró el Hornet sonriendo y negando con la cabeza- ese novato… seguramente no quiso ver si era verdad o no… no quería que le doliera- suspiró cansino antes de dejar salir un gruñido de enojo y arrancar de golpe uno de aquellos periódicos**

**Había podido controlar su dio por el lamborguini, pero cada que veía cuáles eran los sucios métodos con los que este había obligado al mas joven a ceder a sus caprichos, no podía evitar que el sentimiento de desear matarlo aumentase incontrolablemente; nunca había odiado tanto a alguien como para desearle el peor de los males posible.**

**Los tres permanecieron en silencio unos momentos mientras analizaban lo encontrado.**

**Aquella habitación parecía contarles con alegría, la historia de lo pasado días atrás con el de ojos azules, como si aún pudiesen escuchar los ecos de sus gritos aterrados mientras era violado sucesivamente o sus sollozos de dolor al pensar que Doc había muerto; el de ojos azules mas viejo suspiró y avanzó hasta que se detuvo en otro trozo de periódico, arrugado y viejo, con algunas escamas de pintura regadas por encima. No pudo evitar apretar los ojos, como si pudiese percibir todo el daño que le hubiese provocado el Leander al chico mientras arañaba salvajemente su cuerpo.**

**Tenía que ir a ver cómo se encontraba.**

**-Vamonos ya… no sacaremos nada de este sitio- dijo en voz cortante el Hornet antes de preceder la salida de aquel sitio, siendo seguido por los otros dos**

**Cuando se dirigían a las escaleras, la chica de ojos dorados detuvo al de color rojo que frunció el ceño**

**-Hay algo mas Mark… algo que tienes que ver- susurró y el lider de las serpientes asintió una vez**

**Un segundo después, el viejo Rolls Royce observaba estupefacto en medio de la oscuridad el contenido de aquel sitio; una gota de sudor frío cayo a través de su mejilla mientras trataba de ponerle un orden a lo que sus ojos le anunciaban como el otro lado de lo que había tenido que pasar el pobre muchacho.**

**-Parece una sala de torturas, verdad?- dijo la chica adelantandose a los pensamientos de su jefe- el chico es mas fuerte de lo que parece. Me sorprende que no se hubiera suicidado**

**-No podemos descartarlo todavía- respondió el Shelby tratando de calmarse- esto es…?**

**-Un generador… había escuchado de ellos pero pensé que solamente los utilizaban para la industria de los nacimientos y los arreglos especiales- negó con la cabeza**

**-Hudson no debe de ver esto- dijo firmemente el lider, antes de darse la vuelta- quemen todo este maldito lugar… no le menciones nada de esto a nadie…**

**-No lo haré- afirmó la de blanco asintiendo una vez, antes de ver como e otro avanzaba para retirarse al fin**

**-Y el video?**

**-Desapareció- dijo esta con molestia- debió ser en el momento en que ejecutaron a los suyos, alguien debió llevárselo**

**-Eso es preocupante, si deciden hacer daño de verdad, podrían venderselo a los medios o a algún enemigo del chico… estás segura de que registraste todo el lugar?**

**-Ni una piedra se pasó por alto- afirmó la camaro con seriedad- se lo han llevado**

**-Bien…- suspiró cansino el de color rojo- regresemos al cuartel. Te dejo encargada de la destrucción de este lugar- terminó antes de salir por la puerta principal mientras la chica rodaba los ojos**

**-Que raro… no es que me hayas dejado encargada dos veces el día de hoy- bufó**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La oscuridad reinaba en aquella habitación y el único sonido presente, al menos de un ser vivo, era el de la respiración acompasada de un chico de ojos azules que se encontraba sobre un colchón grueso, cubierto de una extraña pasta de color gris que le cubría completamente, desde el guardafangos hasta la punta del cofre, pasando por sus parpados.**

**Una serie de tubos salían desde una de las abolladuras de su cofre y se unían a otros que brotaban por debajo de su vientre, hacia una serie de máquinas que lo monitoreaban y ventilaban el calor excedente de su motor; una enorme urna de cristal llena de un líquido viscoso y frío, iba conduciendo este hacia el interior del cuerpo del chico y de regreso a la urna para ayudar a enfriar su cuerpo al tiempo que lo lubricaba.**

**Un motor pequeño y eléctrico se encargaba de hacer la función del tanque de gasolina mientras el original dejaba de funcionar.**

**El joven Rayo McQueen ni siquiera estaba enterado de aquello. Se había desmayado de puro miedo cuando se lo llevaban y ahora, le habían sedado para impedirle hacerse daño mientras trataban de curarlo lo mejor posible; no estaban muy seguros de cuando despertaría pero por lo pronto no deseaban hacerlo antes de recomponer al menos, sus piezas internas.**

**A su lado, Hudson Hornet tan solo pasaba sus ojos por cada una de las heridas y laceraciones del cuerpo del chico.**

**No se atrevía a tocarlo, o siquiera a hablarle. Le había fallado. No se sentía con el derecho siquiera en pensar que le amaba al grado que le mataba el hecho de verle destruido de aquella manera, tanto física como emocionalmente; lo que le había hecho aquel sujeto, no tenía perdón en absoluto. Y el tenía menos perdón por haber tardado tanto y por haberlo permitido.**

**Cerró los ojos antes de apoyar su rostro contra la mejilla del chico.**

**En toda su vida, siempre había podido afrontar todas las cosas que la vida le pusiese delante; ninguna había logrado destrozarlo o hacerlo romperse, ni siquiera aquel espantoso accidente donde toda su vida y futuro se hubiesen ido a la basura. Ni siquiera aquella terrible noche en el hospital, cuando no hubo nadie cerca para auxiliarlo a pesar de que no podía gritar.**

**Había estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que cuando había aparecido una poderosa luz que le había mostrado el camino para seguir adelante, no había dudado en seguirla, a pesar de sus errores, a pesar de que a veces parecía querer alejarla pero siempre pensando que en algún momento le alcanzaría o al menos, se ganaría el derecho para tenerlo para sí.**

**Pero estaba equivocado.**

**No se merecía esa luz. No se merecía al chico.**

**Por primera vez en años, unas ardientes lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del Hornet, quemando durante su largo camino hacia el suelo, el metal recorrido de aquel viejo coche que ahora parecía haber pasado por un millón de dolores y penurias en unas pocas horas; apretó los dientes, dejándose hundir por la sensación de tener al chico a su lado pero al mismo tiempo, de sentir como en unas horas podría saber si lo perdería para siempre o regresaría.**

**De poco en poco, sus lágrimas fueron más continuas y los temblores provocados por los sollozos reprimidos del anciano, se adueñaron de éste que sentía como su alma se desgarraba en pedazos.**

**-No me dejes… no te vayas y me dejes morir… si te vas, no tengo porque vivir… por favor, te lo ruego- susurró con un tono cargado de dolor y angustia, que no salían del todo de su pecho**

**Desde la puerta, el viejo Rolls color vino aguardaba sin ver el interior, respetando el hecho de que nadie jamás había visto al otro en aquel estado.**

**Cerró los ojos, casi tan adolorido como el mismo Hudson, por razones similares mas no iguales. Cuando había pasado con el número 51, había hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarlo adelante, pero el carácter retraído y antisocial del Hornet había impedido que el en ese entonces, joven Mark Shelby pudiese hacer nada mas.**

**Ahora se daba cuenta de lo fácilmente que se había dado por vencido. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, antes de voltear apenas para alcanzar a ver con un débil haz de luz, el rostro dormido de aquel chiquillo que había conseguido despertar y revivir al ex corredor, y hacer que algo le importante tanto, como para cruzar medio país, solo y tan solo por encontrarle,**

**Sin conocerlo, se había encariñado con aquel chiquillo y al mismo tiempo, le envidiaba por haber conseguido lo que él no.**

**El murmullo de un motor le hizo levantar la vista para toparse con la expresión negra y asesina del Hornet que no daba muestras de que apenas unos momentos antes se hubiese estado quebrando en pedazos al lado del amor de su vida; el de color vino no dijo ni una sola palabra, tan solo le veía, aguardando pacientemente a que el otro dijese algo.**

**-Aún tengo un último trabajo que hacer- dijo en un tono bajo y ronco el Hornet mientras Mark componía una expresión de tristeza**

**Estaba seguro de que el niño jamás aprobaría lo que venía pero al mismo tiempo, entendía los deseos irrefrenables en su amigo. En su momento, él había deseado lo mismo y de poder hacerlo, hubiera cumplido con su cometido. Asintió una sola vez, antes de hablar.**

**-Está en la habitación donde atendemos a los nuestros… a prueba de ruidos y con las herramientas médicas necesarias para lo que tengas que hacer. Le reparamos lo suficiente para que dure hasta que te canses con él… nadie te interrumpirá ni dirá nada, hemos hecho juramento de silencio- terminó cansado el Rolls Royce antes de negar con la cabeza- Hudson…**

**-Eso es todo. Gracias Mark- interrumpió el de color azul antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia donde le había indicado el lider de aquel clan**

**El Shelby avanzó apenas un poco, observando la espalda de su amigo y aliado, antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a apostarse en la puerta de aquella habitación.**

**Se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo para aquello.**

**En el sitio donde le había indicado el serpiente mas viejo, Hudson Hornet se detuvo ante las puertas un segundo. Aún tenia tiempo de meditar lo qe estaba a punto de hacer y no dar aquel paso, ese paso que sabía que sería imposible de rehacer una vez iniciase el proceso; pero ni siquiera le tomó un segundo para llegar a la conclusión de que ni él ni el niño estarían seguros ni tranquilos, hasta saber que aquel infeliz ya no respiraba mas sobre la misma tierra que ellos.**

**Abrió de golpe la puerta, tan solo para encontrarse con una habitación negra como la noche y un par de ojos grises y brillantes, que le veían con diversión.**

**-Ohh… es que ya es el final?**


	18. El último grito

**CAP 18**

**"El último grito"**

**Doc**** Hudson tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no adelantarse y matarlo ahí mismo.**

**No entendía como aquel sujeto podía seguir sonriendo, con aquella expresión tan altanera y divertida mientras aguardaba por su castigo; era como si aquella batalla y las heridas recibidas anteriormente no hubieran ocurrido y tan solo, aquello se tratase de una reunión solamente. La habitación estaba tan oscura, que lo único que el Hornet podía ver del lamborguini, eran sus brillantes ojos grises.**

**Durante un segundo, el de color azul pensó un poco mejor en lo que iba a hacer hasta que la voz del otro interrumpió sus pensamientos, al abrir la boca y hacerle sentir que la fría ira iba llenando cada espacio de su cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Ese sujeto tenía muy poco de sentido de auto-conservación.**

**-Ya despertó Rayo?... seguramente ha preguntado por mi… normalmente para esta hora ya estaría haciéndolo gritar de placer, jajajaja**

**Bran**** sabía que lo estaba haciendo enojar. Por supuesto que lo sabía! Podía ver claramente a la muerte reflejada en aquellas orbes azules, que si bien no eran tan bonitas como las de Rayo, tenían algo que lo hacía observarlas fijamente; eran interesantes, si tenía que buscar una palabra adecuada y estaba interesado en ver hasta donde podía resistir aquel anciano.**

**Según su jefe, tenía un temperamento muy volátil. Y le había insistido en que si llegaba a ser capturado, tratase de hacerlo enojar para salvar la vida. No estaba muy seguro de porqué en el fondo sentía que era una mala idea, pero por algo aquel viejo Pontiac era el líder.**

**Por su lado, el azul pensaba que el descaro del otro no tenía límites, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Al siguiente segundo, el coche negro había dejado de reír para soltar en cambio, un chillido de dolor cuando uno de sus espejos laterales fue arrancado de golpe; pudo ver como el cuerpo del otro coche temblaba de dolor ante aquello pero no demasiado.**

**El de color negro volteó sus ojos hacia el Hornet y emitió un gruñido**

**-A que se debió eso!?**

**El de color azul retrocedió para volver a ver el rostro del otro mas de cerca; nada, al parecer aquel coche había bloqueado ese instante de dolor y había cambiado la sensación por una de incomodidad. Aunque era verdad, no le había hecho aquello para que inmediatamente estuviese retorciéndose de dolor, esperaba que al menos, continuase adolorido; eso solamente le indicaba que el Leander tenía un muy buen umbral del dolor.**

**Bueno, ya vería cuanto le duraría el gusto.**

**-Quién te envió a hacer esto?- preguntó escuetamente el número 51 a lo que el otro le observó extrañado**

**-Enviarme? Anciano, creo que estás completamente perdido, yo fui por mi cuenta a rescatar a Rayo…**

**Hudson Hornet entrecerró los ojos un segundo**

**-No se que tan imbécil me creas mocoso, pero nadie podría hacer por si solo todo lo que tu hiciste… llegar a Radiador Springs, llevarte al niño, conseguir el transporte… hay una gran diferencia entre el lugar donde tenías primero capturado al chico y el segundo, que estaba prácticamente a plena vista… alguien debió de haber pensado en el primer sitio…**

**-Como te dije antes, nadie me ayudó- respondió Bran levantando la cabeza con orgullo- y esto, realmente, no es necesario… es obvio que necesitas tenerme atado para que no te venza…**

**El Hornet no cambió un ápice su mirada. Simplemente, toda la palabrería de aquel sujeto era inexplicable para él, pero tenía otras cosas en mente. Su interés no era entablar una conversación con aquel animal que tanto daño le había hecho a su chico.**

**Avanzó hasta llegar al costado del lamborguini y de un movimiento brusco, estiró los cables eléctricos del otro que emitió un quejido y frunció el ceño**

**-Ohhh, esta es tu gran venganza? Violarme?... sabía que era guapo pero no como para que un viejito necesitase desquitarse conmigo- resopló el de ojos grises pero el otro no respondió**

**De verdad aquel ex corredor era extraño. Pero no le veía estallar o dudar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer; por un momento, el lamborguini titubeó ante las órdenes recibidas en caso de que fuese capturado pero… tenía que confiar. Era lo único que a última instancia, podía hacer.**

**Sin otra palabra, el Hornet le conectó a lo que parecía un enchufe gigante, antes de ponerse de frente al costado del otro. Un ligero sonido comenzó a brotar de la maquina a la cuál había conectado al corredor negro y el juez sacó un pequeño bisturí.**

**-No estoy tan desesperado- dijo al fin el coche de color azul, observando el filo de su arma- es solo que me resultaría muy molesto que perdieras la conciencia mientras te hago pagar- murmuró por lo bajo antes de colocar la punta de aquello, sin decidirse que cortar primero**

**El de ojos grises convirtió estos en un par de rendijas, mientras aguardaba el primer movimiento del otro**

**-No me dirás quién te envió?**

**-Ya te he dicho abuelito, que hice esto solo- siseó el Leander**

**Al siguiente momento, se mordió los labios para no gritar. El Hornet había introducido de golpe su cuchillo en la parte lateral trasera de su cuerpo, donde se encontraba el tatuaje de los Vientos Desérticos; muy lentamente, comenzó a recortar aquel cuadro metálico hasta retirarlo completamente del otro que retorcía sus rines en un dolor que no podía comparara a nada sentido antes.**

**Ni siquiera en un accidente.**

**Dejó salir el aire de su cuerpo que se encontraba completamente tenso pero aún no temblaba, aguantaba muy bien aquello que le había hecho el otro; su cabeza comenzó a zumbar, debido a la sensación ardiente que se extendía desde la herida hasta músculos de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían.**

**El Hornet no se detuvo a hablar, comenzó a cortar pequeños cuadros en la carrocería del otro coche, de poco en poco hasta que por uno de los lados parecida poco menos que una pieza de rompecabezas mal armada.**

**Con cada corte que le daba, tenía que luchar contra su desesperación para no matarlo de un solo golpe, pero las imágenes del chico llorando y gritando le hacían desear escuchar lo mismo del otro coche; pero este tan solo había sellado su boca y se aseguraba de no dejar salir siquiera una exclamación.**

**El viejo Hornet dejó de hacer aquello y dirigió una mirada de interés al otro.**

**-Veo que no hablarás. Pero soy bastante paciente, es lo bueno de la edad…- dijo antes de retroceder para tomar otro instrumento**

**Al siguiente momento, se había vuelto a colocar al lado del otro, que volvía a verle con odio y los ojos humedecidos. Por la mente del coche azul solo pasaba el recuerdo del niño, con el costado destruido a golpes y a arañazos y la forma en que parecía estremecerse cuando se movía, debido al intenso dolor que esas heridas le presentaban.**

**Encendió la lija eléctrica.**

**Normalmente esa lija se utilizaba cuando el coche en cuestión se encontraba anestesiado, puesto que esta removía la pintura hasta la misma base del metal original, y si no se tenía cuidado, se podía dañar éste severamente; el lamborguini se tensó perceptiblemente, era obvio que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y por la forma en que había palidecido, también sabía lo mucho que iba a doler.**

**Tal vez era demasiado cruel pero…**

**Rayo. El chico se encontraba al borde de la muerte porque aquel maldito sujeto se había divertido torturándolo todo ese tiempo, sin misericordia. Porqué tendría que tenerla él también?**

**El sonido de aquella cosa, comenzando a destruir la capa de pintura negra que cubría el costado del lamborguini no logró encubrir el grito de dolor repentino que brotó de la boca del otro, que se retorció al sentir como comenzaba a quemarse el metal por debajo, ya que el Hornet no movió aquella maquina para proseguir retirando la pintura, sino que permaneció en el mismo sitio, limando a trozos el metal expuesto del de color negro, que comenzó a gritar improperios al mas anciano.**

**Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía hacer tanto con una limadora. Tenía años en que no se quedaba tanto tiempo, hiriendo a otro coche motivado por el inmenso odio que le tenía; solo recordaba haberlo hecho tres veces, entre ellas, una en que el padre de Mark les mostrara que era lo que tenían que hacer para vengar a los suyos o conseguir información.**

**Se detuvo cuando pudo sentir ceder una parte de la puerta del otro hacia su interior. Volteó su rostro para observar al del lamborguini, que al parecer había vomitado en el suelo debido al dolor y parecía debatirse entre quedar inconsciente o volverse loco; no podía desmayarse, Doc había inhabilitado esa posibilidad por lo que seguramente lo que estaba sufriendo era intenso.**

**No saldría mentalmente estable de aquello.**

**O vivo, que era lo que buscaba el de color azul.**

**-Eran demasiados Vientos Desérticos para que se tratara solo de ti… que tienen esos imbéciles contra Rayo?... si mientes o no respondes, me aseguraré de que no mueras antes de que pase un día- dijo en un tono bajo el numero 51 antes de recibir una mirada débil del otro**

**-No lo entiendes, verdad anciano?- gruñó en respuesta el de color negro, apretando sus rines lo mejor que podía- yo siempre quise al chico. Desde el momento en que lo ví, sabía que tenía que alejarlo de todos… ellos solo me lo hicieron mas fácil, porque nuestros propósitos tenían por objetivo destruir algo en común**

**El mas grande le observó unos segundos antes de alejarse con la lijadora; unos momentos después, regresó arrastrando lo que parecía una maquina de péndulo, con un enorme tronco metálico colgando al centro. Con una de sus llantas pulsó un botón para encenderlo y mientras esto ocurría, volteó a ver de nuevo al otro coche que parecía tratar de contener sus gemidos adoloridos y continuaba observándole con odio.**

**-Y bien?... quien es el objetivo común que tienen?**

**El de color negro sonrió enloquecido y negó con la cabeza, antes de cerrar los ojos y regresar su rostro hacia el frente.**

**Hudson Hornet apretó una de sus llantas, antes de pulsar el botón para que aquello comenzase a funcionar. El golpe de aquella mole de metal contra el costado ya malherido del otro, abrió un hueco enorme mientras el de ojos grises emitía un grito de desesperación y dolor bastante altos; el de color azul estaba seguro que el resto de las Serpientes probablemente lo hubiese escuchado.**

**Podía ver el interior de órganos en el otro coche: cables, motores, el centro mecánico de visión, los engranajes que mantenían en funcionamiento la máquina de voz…**

**Aquel objeto no se detuvo, como un péndulo, continuó golpeando una y otra vez el mismo sitio mientras el lamborguini expulsaba aceite por la boca y se retorcía ante todo aquello; el Hornet se dirigió al otro lado del cuerpo del otro y empujó un espejo por debajo, antes de sacar unas pinzas largas para comenzar a cortar los cables del otro aquí y allá.**

**Hubo un momento en que su ira llegó a tal grado en que simplemente, empujó al otro coche de lado hasta poder ver su parte baja y arrancar cables y tuberías con toda la fuerza que tenía, disfrutando los chillidos de dolor de aquel lamborguini, que parecía llegar a niveles de dolor inmensos, de tal forma que de vez en cuando parecía fallar la energía alterna y llevarlo a punto de sucumbir.**

**Pero no ocurrió.**

**-Maldito… maldito…- gruñía el Leander apretando los dientes**

**Doc**** Hudson le dejó caer sobre los rines nuevamente, haciendo tronar estos debido al poder del golpe y se retiró a la parte de atrás; con fuerza aferró el guardafangos del otro antes de comenzar a estirarlo hasta arrancarlo de su sitio. Bran dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa antes de convulsionarse de dolor.**

**-Él… te odiará… cuando…**

**-Nunca lo sabrá- respondió escuetamente el de color azul**

**Conforme pasaban las horas, era evidente que la electricidad de emergencia del lamborguini funcionaba muy bien ya que no le permitía respirar o tomar descanso: su cuerpo era una masa arrugada de metal, como resultado de los golpes continuos del otro lado y el hecho de que el de ojos azules se dedicara a rasgar su pintura con destornilladores y a arrancar el resto de sus cables con una saña que solo se le enseñaba a los asesinos de la hermandad.**

**Aquel imbécil jamás le había dicho de ese resultado posible por hacer lo que había hecho con el corredor de color rojo.**

**Doc**** Hudson se acercó al chico por delante y levantó su cofre un momento, para observar su interior. No tardó mucho en dar con lo que quería y con un par de pinzas, cortó los tubos que comunicaban el radiador con todo el resto de la maquinaria; de un golpe, dejó caer la enorme lamina, observando como esta se doblaba por el golpe y el de color negro emitía un leve gemido de dolor.**

**-Espero que con cada segundo que pase, recuerdes cada una de las cosa que le hiciste al chico, bastardo… porque será lo último que te lleves al otro mundo…**

**Bran**** sabía que aquello estaba por terminar. Podía darse cuenta por el humo negro que brotaba por debajo de su capó. Podía notarlo por la forma en que todo su cuerpo quemaba como el infierno mismo. El dolor agonizante proveniente desde su vientre y por detrás de sus ojos, le indicaba que ya no iba a durar demasiado tiempo.**

**No podía creer que al final, iba a terminar por abandonar a su amado Rayo en manos de aquellos idiotas de nuevo. Pero no, sus compañeros de banda, seguramente lo sacarían de ahí.**

**Y entonces.**

**Aquel estúpido no podría hacer nada.**

**Si iba a morir, al menos se iría con un último golpe maestro a la destruida alma del ex corredor.**

**-SIEMPRE SERÁ MIO! LE TOMÉ ANTES QUE TU, RAYO MCQUEEN ES MÍO Y ASÍ SERÁ POR SIEMPRE!... FUI EL PRIMERO!- gritó por última vez el de ojos grises, observando enloquecido de pronto al Hudson, que saltó al escucharle hablar entre sus exclamaciones de dolor- Y te juro… que no seré el último- añadió con las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa demente antes de comenzar a reír en voz alta, resonando sus carcajadas por todo el lugar**

**Palideció de golpe antes de sacar su bisturí y de golpe, cortarle la lengua al mas joven, que emitió un chillido al tiempo que aceite y lagrimas brotaban de este; Bran Leander comenzó a ahogarse en su propio aceite, se retorcía como un pescado al que han sacado del agua y le colocan en tierra para morir.**

**Volvió a vomitar pero ya no podía tomar aire para recomponerse. Los ojos grises del chico comenzaron a enrojecer conforme al fin, perdía el conocimiento y su cuerpo se rendía a todo lo ocurrido antes pero primero, dio un último vistazo al de ojos azules y sonrió maquiavélicamente, con los labios empapados de aceite.**

**Movió estos formando una palabra y entonces, el mayor retrocedió sintiendo como su alma se salía de su cuerpo.**

**Y entonces…**

**Fue extraño. Bran pudo tener por una vez en su vida, un único pensamiento fugaz y lúcido que le recorrió los veloces recuerdos que se formaban en el fondo de su mente; fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho… todo por lo que había pasado y el enorme error que había cometido con el otro chico…**

**Parpadeó una sola vez. Sabía que merecía algo peor que aquello y no hubiese podido elegir mejor su muerte. En el último segundo no pudo menos que rogar, que si acaso existiese realmente la reencarnación, le permitiesen reparar aunque fuese durante un segundo, todos los errores cometidos en su vida.**

**Y tal vez… pedirle perdón a él.**

**Los ojos del lamborguini se pusieron blancos al tiempo de que una única lágrima corría por su mejilla y entonces, su motor se apagó para finalmente, no volver a encenderse.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Por todos los cielos, donde está!?**

**Paul**** se removía tratando de sostener aquel cuerpo que se removía con fuerza, tratando de librarse de aquel grupo de coches que hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlo en la plataforma donde momentos antes se encontraba durmiendo; no sabían como había pasado de estar tan débil a tener la fuerza de doblar un par de parachoques y continuar luchando.**

-AUXILIO! BRAN, BRAAAAN! AYUDAME POR FAVOR, DEJENME EN PAZ! YO NO LES HICE NADA, POR FAVOR!... se los suplico…

**Rayo McQueen lloraba y gritaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo todo lo posible por escapar de aquel lugar; la fiebre que presentaba continuaba siendo muy alta y podía verse el vapor que brotaba todo el tiempo por encima de su capó. Su cuerpo crujía ante todos los tubos y armazones rotos y sus cables se estiraban en dirección de todas las maquinas que se conectaban a este, tratando de mantenerlo con vida.**

**Hudson Hornet avanzaba pensativo por uno de aquellos pasillos antes de parpadear ante los gritos que se dejaban escuchar por todas partes; tardó un segundo en reaccionar antes de ver a Paulacelerando hasta quedar enfrente suyo.**

**-Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo para divertirte con ese tarado!- reclamó airado el Barracuda antes de ser empujado hacia un lado por el Hornet que apresuró su paso para ingresar en aquella habitación**

**Realmente aquello era un caos total y aunque no fuese el momento adecuado, tenía que admirarle al chico por poder poner en jaque a cuatro Serpientes a la vez al grado de que uno de ellos, ya tiraba aceite por un lado y lo maldecía; si no fuese porque la situación era mas grave que divertida, no hubiera dudado en reír a carcajadas.**

**Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… el chico hubiera sido buen material para reclutar.**

**Pero no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Se lanzó entre los demás coches y en un movimiento ágil, dejó prensado el cuerpo del chico contra la pared mientras este lloraba mas y se retorcía aún mas; la carrocería destruida del chico por debajo de la pasta gris que lo recubría, comenzó a tronar peligrosamente y por la forma en que sus pupilas se estaban dilatando, el otro podía deducir que estaba a punto de entrar en shock.**

**-Tráiganme inmediatamente la manguera de filtración... YA!- gritó el Hornet asegurando sus frenos para poder mantener quieto al mas joven que lloraba desconsoladamente y continuaba luchando por retirarse- DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MARK!?**

**-Fue a buscar a los mecánicos del clan, están en su hora de descanso- respondió Paul colocándose de lado frente al chico para ayudar a su amigo a que no se moviera- siempre he pensado que ninguno es tan bueno como tú…**

**-Hora de descanso… ya les había dicho que debían de tenerlos rotando y no mandarlos a todos fuera al mismo tiempo- gruñó el de color azul antes de sentir como los rines del chico arañaban con fuerza el suelo- DONDE ESTA LA CONDENADA MANGUERA!?**

**Otro de los coches se acercó para entregarla, antes de correr a cubrir la parte trasera del Ford que de repente había acelerado a fondo para tratar de salir por detrás; el sonido del choque fue intenso y Doc no se detuvo para advertir al otro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tan solo levantó de golpe el capó del otro y pudo notar como este palidecía y dejaba de luchar, para pasar a temblar incontrolablemente.**

**Probablemente pensaba que estaba apunto de violarlo también.**

**Su interior, tal como lo imaginaba era un desastre. Tornillos, tuercas… material plástico derretido, el olor acre de los componentes destruidos invadiéndolo todo y el humo negro brotando desde el interior de su motor… un verdadero milagro que aún pudiese moverse; rápidamente enroscó la punta de la manguera en el radiador del chico y de ahí, otra mas pequeña a su tanque de combustión mientras Rayo respiraba entrecortadamente y dejaba escuchar un breve pitido, indicando que no estaba ingresando suficiente aire a sus pulmones.**

**Al fin, cerró la tapa del capó y volvió a su posición mientras comenzaba a empujar el tapón de ambas mangueras, de forma que un líquido gelatinoso comenzase a ingresar en el cuerpo del chico; conforme pasaban los segundos, el chico comenzaba a estar más y más débil y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse con lentitud.**

**-Esto te hará sentir mejor novato- susurró en su oído el de ojos azules, mientras el chico comenzaba a quedarse dormido de nuevo- lamento tener que hacerte esto… pero todo estará bien… te lo prometo…**

**-Doc…?- la voz del chico brotó débilmente de sus labios, dando un momento de lucidez en sus ojos; el aludido sonrió mientras sus ojos se humedecían, le dolía demasiado verle en aquel estado y el hecho de que le hubiese llamado por primera vez, aliviaba en algo el dolor que llevaba en su interior**

**-Aquí estoy… aquí estoy chico…- volvió a susurrar cerrando los ojos y pegando con suavidad su mejilla contra el rostro del otro; el de color rojo comenzó a temblar cada vez mas, por el esfuerzo que hacia por sostenerse de pie y comenzó a cabecear**

**-Doc… lo siento… lo siento tanto… fue mi culpa…- murmuró el de ojos azules mientras comenzaba a quedar inconsciente y el otro sin decir nada, depositó un beso en su mejilla**

**-Deja de decir tonterías…- respondió el más grande con suavidad- trata de dormir un poco…**

**-No… no quiero…- gimió por lo bajo el chico, aún luchando contra las sustancias que se movían en el interior de su cuerpo- si me quedo dormido, tu…- las lagrimas se deslizaron calientes por sus mejillas, humedeciendo un poco el rostro del Hornet que le meció con suavidad**

**-Cuando abras los ojos, aquí seguiré, te lo juro- susurró de nuevo el ex corredor**

**Rayo sonrió muy apenas por primera vez pero entonces, palideció de golpe al ver a otro de los coches que se había asomado para ver que todo estuviese en orden; este era de color negro por lo que al verlo, el chico comenzó a llorar nuevamente y su cuerpo se tensó, perdiendo el enfoque y tratando de escapar.**

**Hudson le apretó de nuevo contra sí y un segundo después, el cuerpo del chico se soltaba pesadamente, solo no golpeando el suelo debido a que los demás le sostuvieron; entre todos, le llevaron lentamente de regreso a la plataforma de descanso y esta vez, aseguraron sus rines al metal de ésta.**

**Paul**** dejó salir un suspiro cansado antes de ver como el otro a su lado sacudía la cabeza antes de ver a otros tres jóvenes que rápidamente se enderezaron**

**-Tráiganme todos los implementos médicos que tengas y se vayan a usar para reparar al chico… no se olviden de nada- ordenó firmemente y los otros tres asintieron una vez, antes de girarse y salir de la habitación**

**El coche de dos colores observó a su amigo, que avanzó hasta quedar enfrente del chico inconsciente y sin decir nada más, levantaba su capo y comenzaba a remover algunos cables con sumo cuidado; un chorrillo de aceite salió despedido, ensuciando un poco al Hornet pero este no pareció alterarse, en lugar de ello simplemente continuó con lo suyo**

**-Vas a encargarte tú de él?- preguntó con curiosidad Paul mientras tomaba un pañuelo cercano y se encargaba de limpiar al otro para permitirle trabajar mejor**

**-No puedo dejar que nadie más lo haga, después de todo, soy su jefe de mecánicos y es mi trabajo- respondió tranquilamente el de ojos azules, antes de sacar una pieza quemada y abollada del chico y la colocaba a un lado**

**El**** barracuda levantó una ceja**

**-No tiene nada que ver con esto el hecho de que estés locamente enamorado de él, verdad?- preguntó este pero el de color azul apenas y reaccionó**

**Su mirada se volvió suave al tiempo que el sonido de una llave girando en el interior del otro se dejó escuchar durante unos minutos; entonces, el otro suspiró profundamente una vez**

**-No estaré tranquilo si no me aseguro por mí mismo que él estará bien…- respondió con lentitud el Hornet mientras su amigo sonreía un poco y suavizaba la mirada**

**Realmente el otro estaba muy preocupado por el chico y no quería descuidarlo; Paul rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que aquel arisco y cruel coche de carreras callejeras algún día fuese capaz de preocuparse por alguien que no fuese él mismo y dejar de lado su egoísmo por ver el bienestar de alguien más.**

**Vaya que el tiempo cambiaba a las personas. Sin decir nada más, el Barracuda abrió con suavidad la boca del mas joven y le colocó una pelota de goma entre los dientes, provocando una mirada de extrañeza en el otro.**

**-Si despierta y está adolorido, podría morderse la lengua- explicó sencillamente**

**El Hornet gruñó molesto ante aquello pero por su mirada, era evidente que agradecía aquella ayuda.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Algunas horas atrás…**

**Enfrente de la propiedad Leander, algunos coches de ultimo año permanecían serios y silenciosos, rodeando a un grupo mas pequeño que se dejaba ver severamente herido y temblaba ante la mirada del resto; de repente, un coche grande y violeta apareció desde un extremo de la propiedad, con una mirada de quien despreciaba cualquier cosa que se atravesase en su camino.**

**El pequeño grupo tembló aún con mas fuerza mientras al fin, el Pontiac Firebird se detenía y aguardaba.**

**Un Grand Terrain salió de la ahora abandonada mansión y colocó delante del otro, un DVD que el de ojos dorados observó con seriedad**

**-Está todo?**

**-Todo grabado señor… lo dejaron atrás, pero seguramente pronto regresarán- dijo con voz gruesa la camioneta marrón a lo que el otro asintió una vez antes de ver al grupito asustado- derrotados… por unas malditas lombrices…**

**-Eran mas que nosotros- gimió uno de aquellos coches pero el mas grande, entornó los ojos con furia**

**-Cada uno de nosotros está entrenado para vencer o morir... pero por supuesto, ustedes sobrevivieron al final…**

**Aquellos coches heridos se vieron los unos a los otros y asintieron una sola vez; el viejo corredor gruñó una sola vez**

**-Y Leander?**

**-Fue capturado por el enemigo- anunció una van destartalada a l que el otro volvió a gruñir**

**Al menos eso le quitaba un peso de encima, sabía que al final aquel sujeto no duraría mucho, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y el Hornet seguramente recibiría el mensaje… pero por si acaso…**

**Se giró repentinamente, dándole la espalda a los sobrevivientes**

**-Mátenlos**

**Los gritos de dolor y de terror llenaron aquel parque cuando aquellos coches fueron golpeados hasta quedar prensados entre todos y después, fueron rociados con gasolina y encendidos en llamas.**

**El Pontiac bufó completamente furioso. Odiaba a los inútiles que huían de una batalla y odiaba a los perdedores. Odiaba a Hudson Hornet por meterse en más de una ocasión en su camino y odiaba a ese maldito mocoso que había resucitado el espíritu competitivo y a la serpiente dormida en el numero 51.**

**Pero la vida era larga y aún tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerles pagar.**

**Pero por el momento…**

**-Ustedes!- otros dos coches en las sombras, abrieron los ojos y observaron a su jefe que ni siquiera volteaba a verlos- es hora de que vayan a Radiador Springs… esperen un par de semanas y luego… graben con sangre el último mensaje en el chico… embarácenlo si pueden… y luego piérdanse en algún otro trabajo pero que no los maten, los voy a necesitar en un futuro**

**Ambos coches sonrieron con diversión antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.**

**Joan Ferret suspiró mientras el aroma a cuerpos quemados llenaba el lugar y observaba aquel brillante DVD en una de sus garras metálicas… Bran no tenía idea de que aquello le daba nuevas cartas en un futuro, si es que se decidía a usar a la prensa en su favor…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Entonces…?**

**Mark**** Shelby estiraba las llantas, acostado sobre un enorme sillón mientras su nieto le observaba con molestia**

**-Qué hago con ellos?**

**-Prepárales nuestras mejores habitaciones y que el resto los atienda en todo lo que necesiten- ordenó el viejo coche observando las llamas de una chimenea cercana- se quedarán con nosotros hasta que el chico esté mejor y sea capaz de moverse**

**El**** joven serpiente escupió de rabia antes de retroceder y darle la espalda a su abuelo para retirarse. El anciano color rojo suspiró una vez mientras las danzarinas llamas bailaban en sus pupilas**

**-Porqué siento que esto es solo el comienzo de nuestros problemas?**


	19. Eco infinito del pasado

**CAP 19**

**"Eco infinito del pasado"**

**Estaba agotado.**

**No había podido dormir bien durante un par de noches debido al tiempo que le estaba tomando reparar el destruido interior del chico. Y aún así, no era el daño físico el que le preocupaba en el joven corredor, sino las heridas psicológicas que presentaba cada vez que volvía en sí; no había vuelto a reconocerlo desde aquel día en que comenzase a reconstruirlo a pesar de que había intentado que le viese.**

**Ni siquiera le veía a los ojos. Si alguien trataba de tocarlo, inmediatamente comenzaba a gritar y a llorar completamente aterrorizado y se encogía en si mismo, cerrando los ojos y suplicando por ayuda. Aunque ya no llamaba a gritos al lamborguini, era obvio que al fin se había dado cuenta de que este no aparecería a su lado.**

**Pero aún así…**

**Le rompía el corazón verle en aquel estado.**

**Simplemente, negándose a ver mas allá de él, con temor a ser violado nuevamente cada que un coche ingresaba en la habitación, tratando de huir a la mas mínima oportunidad… y aquella maldita fiebre que no lo dejaba; como médico sabía que no estaba bien que estuviese tan enfermo pero realmente se estaba esforzando en ayudarlo a recuperarse.**

**El proceso realmente sería muy largo.**

**Aquel día por fin, había logrado que el chico se quedase dormido, después de volverle a pasar por aquellas mangueras un potente sedante. Con el proceso de reparado tan reciente y los movimientos bruscos que el chico hacía en sus intentos por defenderse, el Hornet tenía que asegurarse de que no pudiese lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba.**

**No le agradaba tener que hacer aquello pero no le dejaba opción: o lo mantenía dormido o reclutaba un pequeño ejercito de Serpientes para vigilarlo todo el día, lo cuál solo empeoraría la paranoia del más joven.**

**Salió de la habitación a oscuras, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despejarse y recuperar algo de energías después de aquella pequeña batalla privada; se detuvo en la puerta y dio un último vistazo a la suave plataforma donde descansaba el otro, aún delirando entre sueños pero completamente relajado.**

**Si llegaba a despertar, no podría controlar sus músculos por lo que se vería inhabilitado para hacerse daño a sí mismo. El viejo número 51 suspiró profundo antes de avanzar unos metros, siendo interceptado al momento por Paul, quien salía de otro de los pasillos y se sorprendía al verle ahí; el barracuda apenas duró un segundo con su estupor, antes de seguir al otro coche que ya había vuelto a avanzar.**

**-Cómo se encuentra tu niño?**

**-Más tranquilo… pero porque lo mantengo drogado, no puede despertar sin comenzar a gritar, creo que ya todos en el cuartel lo han escuchado- suspiró cansinamente el ex corredor, negando con la cabeza- cuando regresé a esto, nunca pensé que algo así pasaría… tal vez sí…**

**-Si no estuvieras a su lado, sería peor, ese sujeto… Leander ya estaba obsesionado con McQueen, tarde o temprano lo hubiese atrapado y tu no hubieras podido hacer nada por él y lo sabes… y sería peor porque estaría solo- dijo rápidamente el coche de dos colores, interrumpiendo la dirección del pensamiento del otro- gracias a ti, esto no terminó en una tragedia… así que deja de auto lamentarte y agradece que está otra vez a tu lado y lo más importante, con vida- finalizó el otro ex corredor asintiendo una vez a lo que el número 51 gruñó por lo bajo**

**-Ya no tengo edad para estas cosas- dijo con una expresión sombría**

**Paul**** comenzó a reír con humor antes de darle una palmada con una llanta**

**-Pero supongo que no dirás eso en "ese" momento jejeje**

**Hudson Hornet se detuvo lentamente antes de verle con una expresión de extrañeza**

**-"Ese" momento?**

**-Si, tú sabes…- dijo tranquilamente el barracuda- ese momento especial, cuando los dos estén solitos, tú, él, a oscuras, en un garaje bien cerrado… completa el resto!**

**El ex corredor se ruborizó suavemente dirigiendo sus ojos al suelo a lo que su amigo rió con más ganas. El Hornet dejó salir un gruñido irritado, al haberse dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y retomó el camino por un pasillo que llevaba al exterior de aquella guarida seguido por su amigo que parpadeó curioso al ver aquel rumbo.**

**-Y bueno… no estás tan viejo como quisieras hacerte ver, solo exageras- terminó el coche de dos colores restándole importancia- en todo caso, a donde vas? Pensé que te quedarías con él toda la noche…**

**Apenas dicho esto pudo observar como su amigo dejaba salir un enorme bostezo al tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas aparecían en sus parpados; el Hornet sacudió la cabeza y se pasó los parabrisas una vez antes de ver de reojo al otro.**

**-Aunque no me gusta admitirlo… si no despejo un poco la mente, el próximo arreglo que le haga puede terminar con el chico mostrando un tubo de escape en su frente- sonrió muy apenas mientras Paul dejaba salir una carcajada- se encuentra muy sedado, así que no despertará al menos durante las próximas horas… crees que puedas vigilarlo por mi?**

**El otro coche asintió una vez sonriendo con suavidad**

**-Por supuesto que sí. Y estoy seguro de que en un rato más, Mark me hará compañía también**

**Hudson levantó una ceja con curiosidad**

**-Mark? Porqué haría eso?**

**-Vamos Hudson, desde que estás aquí sabes que Mark pasa casi cada media hora a ver como se encuentran ambos… estoy seguro de que en cuanto vea que saliste, se quedará conmigo para vigilar al chico… tu no te preocupes- afirmó**

**El otro volvió su vista al frente y sonrió con algo de tristeza antes de negar con la cabeza y continuar su camino al exterior de aquel sitio; su amigo le siguió hasta la puerta y sus ojos se posaron en la oscuridad delante de ellos**

**-Estás seguro? Aún podría haber algunos Vientos Desérticos cerca, sabes el cariño que te tienen esos sujetos- comentó con sarcasmo pero el Hornet tan solo dejó sonar su claxon una vez para indicarle que se encontraba bien**

**Paul**** volvió a seguirle para acompañarle a la reja y en eso, ambos observaron como el nieto de Mark les observaba con odio en los ojos, antes de dirigirse al interior del edificio; los otros dos autos mayores le observaron unos segundos antes de que el de color azul oscuro hablase.**

**-Porqué me detesta? Le hice algo malo?**

**-No es nada en contra tuyo Huddy- respondió Paul observando por donde se había retirado el chico- odia a las Serpientes en general**

**El otro parpadeó sorprendido**

**-Porqué?... es el nieto de Mark, se supone que deba estar listo para algún día ser nuestro líder, no?**

**Paul**** sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.**

**-Fred no quiere ser el siguiente líder. Dice que no tiene esa fuerza que se necesita para sacarnos adelante, él prefiere ser parte del grupo a ser quien se responsabilice por ellos- explicó el barracuda antes de volver a ver a su amigo- en realidad… Fred apoyaba la idea principal de Mark, que tenía para cuando él faltase…**

**-Y cual era la idea principal de Mark?- cuestionó el Hornet, previendo que la respuesta no le gustaría**

**Los ojos del otro coche se posaron en los azules del número 51 durante un segundo**

**-Tú. Dijo que eras perfecto para liderar a las Serpientes una vez que el no estuviera… pero también sabía… que te negarías**

**El silencio se hizo sobre ambos coches antes de que el juez se virase para atravesar al fin las rejas y dirigirse lejos de ahí**

**-Mark está loco- fue o último que escuchó decir al Hornet antes de que se lo tragasen las sombras de la noche**

**El**** barracuda se quedó en la entrada, tan solo observando su espalda hasta que dejó de percibir el sonido de su motor**

**-Tal vez pero… sabes por quién está loco- susurró sonriendo con diversión antes de volverse para ingresar nuevamente en aquel complejo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba avanzando. Solamente sabía que necesitaba despejar su mente un segundo y que no lo lograría si se quedaba en aquella habitación, ya que estaría todo el tiempo rogando y preguntándose, si en algún momento podría recuperarlo; estando a su lado, no podía dormir siquiera, tenía que estar seguro todo el tiempo de que continuaba respirando.**

**Había sido muy difícil tener que alejarse, pero tampoco podía permitirse ser un tonto. Tenía que obligarse a descansar de una forma u otra.**

**Se había alejado lo suficiente de aquella ciudad como para ahora poder percibir mejor las estrellas sobre su cabeza; levantó la vista hasta estas, extrañando profundamente aquellos tiempos cuando el chico todavía era testarudo e inocente y se encontraban todos en Radiador Springs, sin preocuparse de cualquier otra cosa que no fuese bajarle el ego al chico.**

**Comenzó a temblar de ira, pensando en aquel imbécil que había destruido de golpe la seguridad, confianza e inocencia del chico en un solo día; golpeó con fuerza el suelo debajo de sus llantas y dejó escapar un grito de furia.**

**Se sentía tan inútil. No había podido protegerlo y lo único que había podido hacer por el joven corredor, era eliminar por completo aquella amenaza que ahora se cernía sobre sus más profundas pesadillas.**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con los párpados temblando.**

**Él sabía perfectamente. Lo sabía. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo para Rayo McQueen. Aún así pudiese salir delante de aquello, aún así pudiese recuperar su seguridad, aunque le sonriese a todos y aparentase estar mejor que nunca, él sabía que todo aquello tan solo sería una mentira para alejar la curiosidad de los demás.**

**Todo sería una mentira a partir de ese momento.**

**Él sabía lo que era eso y lo peor, conocía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación: largas noches sin dormir, pensando que tal vez en cualquier momento, podría despertar en el mismo sitio donde todo empezara, no poder caminar sin sentir que alguien le estaba siguiendo, temor de verlo en cada rostro y en cada coche que se acercara a preguntar direcciones, sintiendo que podría tratar de llevárselo.**

**Su verdadero infierno aún no comenzaba.**

**Durante un segundo, dejó que aquellas emociones pasaran para relajarse y tratar de descansar. Comenzó a reír ante lo estúpido que se sentía, dejando salir aquellas emociones sin control. Él a era un adulto. No tenía porqué pensar en eso. Además, la situación era diferente, él había tenido que lidiar con aquel pasado solo, Rayo tenía muchos amigos los cuáles le ayudarían a salir adelante.**

**Y él era viejo.**

**Tal vez en su juventud aquellas cosas lo asustaran y lo preocuparan pero ya no tenían porque hacerlo.**

**Aquello ya era pasado.**

**No habían terminado de desaparecer los ecos de aquel pensamiento cuando el ambiente a su alrededor pareció hacerse más pesado; parpadeó un poco levantando la cabeza con lentitud mientras un frío extraño comenzaba a colarse a lo largo de toda su carrocería y su corazón comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo, golpeando ruidosamente contra sus oídos.**

**Parecía que todo el mundo se hubiese apagado repentinamente.**

**Alguien estaba cerca suyo. No podía verlo pero podía sentirlo. Podía percibir su presencia oculta en la oscuridad, casi podía escuchar su respiración en su oído y el movimiento de la tierra bajo sus llantas, lentamente como si estuviese esperando el momento indicado para saltar sobre él; pero no lo haría, sabía que no era su estilo.**

**Porque apenas y notando aquello… ya sabía de quién se trataba.**

**Su garganta se secó mientras sus llantas se estremecían muy apenas, ocultando el terror que sentía en aquellos momentos; por un lado, su mente le indicaba que debía de huir rápidamente, que debía de llegar a un sitio con luz, preferentemente con muchos testigos si era posible pero… no podía hacerlo.**

**Ahora era un adulto. Era juez y era médico. Ya no le suponía una amenaza por lo que ya no tenía motivos para hacerle nada; y aunque todavía estaba aquel asunto de su juventud… rogaba con toda su alma y con un sentimiento de falsedad, que hubiese dejado aquel asunto atrás aunque sabía que era imposible que aquel sujeto hubiese olvidado aquello.**

**No era así como actuaba.**

**De todas formas levantó la cabeza y trató de encontrar con sus ojos la figura de aquel coche que sabía que se encontraba observándolo y que juraba que no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente; pero tenía que aparentar seguridad, no podía permitirle verle aterrorizado como si todavía se tratase de un chiquillo al que podría amedrentar con cualquier cosa.**

**No lo permitiría. Ya no más.**

**-Es bueno ver que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, un asesino siempre es un asesino…**

**Aquella voz se dejó percibir suave y lenta en su oído izquierdo. Hudson Hornet pudo sentir como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo mientras trataba de que su palidez no fuese tan notoria, aunque se dio cuenta de que era imposible, su cuerpo había actuado por cuenta propia a pesar de su bien presumido autocontrol.**

**Pero no podía. No con él.**

**Se maldijo mil veces cuando se dio cuenta que por mucho esfuerzo que había puesto, no había notado cuando el Pontiac Firebird se había detenido a su lado, su costado pegado al propio, observándole por un lado de forma que él no podía verle pero el otro podía perfectamente observarlo y controlarlo, en caso de que tratase de huir.**

**Ese maldito bastardo… lo había estado vigilando.**

**-Debo de dejar de contratar inútiles como ese para hacer trabajos importantes… ese Bran Leander era un imbécil, pero ahora que le has eliminado, me has ahorrado la aburrida tarea de delegar a alguien que lo hiciese en mi lugar… realmente te estoy agradecido- ronroneó a su lado, antes de reír por lo bajo al percibir como el otro coche continuaba viendo hacia un lado y temblaba con irritación**

**El coche de color violeta apoyó su cuerpo un poco mas en el otro, sintiendo con agrado como el Hornet se tensaba y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no temblar; realmente le agradaba ver que no importaba cuantos años transcurriesen, todavía tenía el poder de hacer entrar en pánico al otro, al grado que no hacía ningún esfuerzo en escapar o quitarlo de su lado.**

**Había sido tan fácil…**

**Al fin, el de color azul sonrió un poco antes de dejar escapar una risa ligera.**

**No solamente estaba asustado, estaba completamente aterrorizado y lo demostraba tratando de aparentar fortaleza… una muy frágil que el coche mas viejo estaba seguro de que podría romper con tan solo unas cuantas bien seleccionadas palabras; sus ojos brillaron con maldad, mientras el coche a su lado dejaba de reír.**

**-Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo al fin Hudson Hornet, con un tono de voz fuerte y liviana sin voltear a verlo y levantando la vista al cielo sobre sus cabezas- no puedo creer que sigas con vida**

**-Mala hierba nunca muere… un dicho muy sabio que dicen los más viejos… y que para mi fortuna, ha resultado bastante veraz- respondió Joan Ferret con suavidad con sus ojos dorados repasando la figura del otro coche- tú también sigues con vida, mocoso… me agrada, me agrada- susurró entornando los ojos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro cansino- por la forma en que habías desaparecido, temía que te hubiese ocurrido algo…**

**El ácido subió por la garganta del azul, quemándola a su paso mientras tensaba un poco más las llantas sobre el suelo.**

**-Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… las carreras se volvieron aburridas e inútiles y me di cuenta de que podía hacer algo más útil con lo que me quedaba de vida, como estudiar una carrera… deberías haber hecho lo mismo- respondió con un tono alegre el Hornet pero que ocultaba un dejo amargo en el fondo**

**El coche a su lado rió divertido ante aquello antes de apoyarse un poco más en el otro**

**-No me mientas "Huddy", yo sé de primera mano lo mucho que amabas correr, podía verse en tu rostro cada que acelerabas, cada que girabas perfectamente en aquellas curvas… cada que te ponían en riesgo, pasando a otros coches mas merecedores de reconocimiento y gloria que tu y te burlabas de éstos por no ser como tú…**

**Su voz comenzó a volverse un susurro mientras pegaba sus labios al oído del otro, cuya tensión parecía hacerlo ver al punto de quiebre.**

**Joan Ferret estaba feliz por aquello.**

**-Cuando atraviesas aquellas extensiones de tierra y concreto que tanto amas, percibiendo la tierra y la suciedad entre tus ruedas, pensando que eres el mejor en el mundo, que todos los demás están ahí para adorarte, que solamente eres tú y el camino enfrente tuyo… cuándo tu seguridad te tiene en lo más alto y de pronto, lo pierdes todo, la vida gira velozmente y cuando piensas que al fin se detuvo, te das cuenta de lo frágil que es la vida y lo fácilmente que puede ser aplastada, en menos de un segundo…**

**El Hornet comenzó a tragar pesado, sintiendo el aire sólido a su alrededor. Era como ver una película en cámara lenta, repasando cada error de su juventud, comenzando con aquella estúpida carrera en la que provocó el choque y posterior muerte de aquel coche, su ingreso a las Serpientes, el momento de abandonarlas de mal modo, las peticiones a Terry para mantenerlo en el equipo…**

**Comenzaba a sentirse mareado.**

**Sus Copas Pistón, una tras otra, levantando enormemente su ego y hablando con la prensa, fingiendo destellos de madurez…**

**La cuarta carrera, donde se suponía que obtendría su cuarta victoria… el momento en que se topó de frente con Ferret, al que había derrotado las últimas tres veces y que ahora, en busca de la cuarta copa se burló de la muerte de su hijo sin saber que tenía enfrente suyo al padre de aquel coche que hubiese accidentado tanto tiempo atrás…**

**El golpe en su lateral… las vueltas… el increíble dolor en su cuerpo, menor al de su orgullo destrozado…**

**Aquella infernal noche…**

**-Todavía recuerdas eso, verdad Huddy?... esa fue nuestra noche especial. No había nadie en tu habitación, era bastante triste. Todos tus amigos te habían dejado solo, incluso los médicos y las enfermeras se habían retirado porque era muy tarde y tenían que ver a otros pacientes…**

**Claro que lo recordaba. Aquella maldita pesadilla lo perseguía incluso cuando parpadeaba. Le había mostrado incluso un destello burlón la primera vez que vio los ojos de Rayo, en su juzgado hacía tanto tiempo.**

**Sus parpados se volvieron pesados mientras cerraba apenas los ojos.**

**Los sonidos de su pasado parecieron cubrirlo nuevamente. Estaba en aquella plataforma elevada, con una rampa cerca para cuando las enfermeras tenían que acomodarle los tubos que entraban y salían alrededor de su cuerpo; no podía moverse para sentirse mejor, no podía quejarse del infernal dolor que cubría todo su cuerpo, no podía gritar de furia al ver arruinada su carrera.**

**Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, ni siquiera podía hablar…**

**Estaba paralizado.**

**Y entonces…**

**Aquella sombra asomándose lentamente por el borde de la puerta…**

**-Tú estabas tan adolorido, pobre de ti. Estabas hecho una pena. Fui a visitarte porque bueno… no fue difícil convencer a los demás de que yo podía cuidar de ti mientras hacían su trabajo… quién iba negarle al gran "Mago" Ferret el cuidar de un compañero en desgracia?**

**Hudson Hornet terminó de palidecer. Ese maldito… entonces por eso no había habido nadie cerca de él cuando le había hecho aquello!**

**-Comenzaste a temblar… oh si! Igual que en éste momento… no estabas muy feliz de verme, pero pronto eso iba a cambiar, no es así?- el coche violeta comenzó a reír en un tono bajo, emulando su cuerpo más cerca del otro, percibiendo su calor- en ese entonces no teníamos las maneras de los jóvenes de hoy, pero no por eso nos deteníamos… éramos bastante ingeniosos**

**Suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando**

**-No fue difícil subir sobre ti. Estabas tan herido y tan débil que pasarte por encima fue demasiado fácil. Y jajajaja como tenías destrozado el capó! No dejaba nada a la imaginación, se podía ver perfectamente las entradas a las conexiones de tu batería…**

**El número 51 se ruborizó de golpe. No quería revivirlo. No quería volver a pensar en ello, ya tenía suficiente con tratar de mantener lejos aquellas imágenes durante tantos años… pero…**

**Recordaba al coche violeta acercarse… recordaba su peso sobre su cuerpo, haciendo gritar en agonía cara herida, cada golpe y cada rotura de su cuerpo; había abierto la boca, tratando de gritar pero su voz simplemente no salía, le era imposible totalmente; muy apenas, con el único ojo que podía abrir, pudo observar aquellos malditos ojos dorados recorriendo su cuerpo, como en aquel momento, brillantes y malignos.**

**Le había escuchado susurrar, suave y lentamente, el hecho de que se trataba el padre de Zaz. Recordaba haberse puesto frío ante el hecho de saber el porqué de que aquel coche le odiase tanto; había tratado de disculparse, suplicarle que se fuera, pero apenas y había podido emitir un quejido al tiempo que se daba cuenta con horror, como el mas grande se abría lentamente su propio capó y sacaba un par de cables eléctricos, para conectarlos con su propia batería…**

**-Recuerdo que te habías asustado. Temblabas como una damita a la que le han acorralado en una esquina, pero sabes? Eso solamente te hacía más atractivo… si, eras atractivo aún hecho una lástima. Estabas atado a tu cama, sin poder moverte, temblando y observándome fijamente… el momento en que nos conectamos… cuando empecé a hablarte de cada pecado que habías cometido… cuando comenzamos a compartir energía…**

**El mayor no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de miedo. Era como volver a sentirlo, sentir el momento en que entró a través de su cuerpo la primer descarga. Estaba muerto de miedo y el otro lo estaba violando tan fácilmente como lo era, simplemente abrir una puerta.**

**Los había conectado y las suaves oleadas lo recorrían de arriba abajo, opacando por segundos el terrible dolor de sus miembros; había comenzado a perder el sentido de las cosas mientras su mente se nublaba ante las sensaciones que lo recorrían. Solamente una vez había estado en una situación similar, pero era porque él así lo había buscado.**

**El hecho de no poder moverse lo hacía aún peor. Cuando las descargas se hicieron mas violentas y dolorosas, trató de pedirle que parara pero no pudo, apenas y un sonido extraño salió desde el fondo de su garganta; pero el otro se había inclinado para meter su lengua por detrás de sus llantas delanteras, acariciando cada esquina y cada cable que le pasaban por debajo del frente.**

**Solo quería pedirle perdón y que terminara con todo.**

**Pudo sentirle cuando se movió contra su destrozado cuerpo, al tiempo que las nauseas parecían hacerse presentes; ya no lo soportaba, no soportaba el dolor ni aquella sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no soportaba sentirse tan enfermo y humillado, él, que había llegado tan arriba y que estaba en su mejor momento…**

**-Te obligué a que te gustara, recuerdas? Sabía que te dolía pero al mismo tiempo, te gustaba. Podía verlo en tus ojos así como lo veo en este momento…**

**Hudson Hornet temblaba con fuerza, ya ni siquiera luchando contra ello. Joan Ferret podía escuchar los golpes del metal de su cuerpo mientras se estremecía con la fuerza de sus recuerdos y sus ojos brillaron complacidos al percibir el rubor sobre su capó, que se hacía mas intenso a medida que iba susurrándole todo aquello.**

**No importaba cuantos años pasaran, ese mocoso iba a seguir pagando durante toda su vida el haberse metido con él.**

**Pudo escucharle dejar escapar un gemido, muy apenas perceptible. Sus ojos se entornaron con malévolo placer antes de proseguir hablando; tenía que recordarse no disfrutarlo tanto, después de todo… el otro ya no era un niño y definitivamente, no era ni a sombra de lo que había sido en su momento.**

**Pero aún así…**

**Se iba a asegurar de que aún lo mantuviese fresco en su memoria.**

**-Podía ver que tratabas de hablar. Hacías lo mejor que podías pero estabas demasiado destrozado. Sin embargo, aún podías hacer ruido… muy apenas, pero podía escucharte con claridad, cada que tocaba alguna parte de tu cuerpo que te volvía loco; cuántas veces te viniste? No las conté pero si recuerdo la expresión que ponías cada que te dabas cuenta de lo que habías hecho y de que las enfermeras verían todo…**

**-Basta, DETENTE!- exclamó de repente el Hornet apretando los ojos y el cuerpo.**

**Estaba a punto de vomitar. Pensaba que iba a poder resistir, que podría hacerle frente de alguna forma a aquel idiota pero como el ingenuo que siempre había sido, lo había subestimado; JoanFerret era un monstruo, uno demasiado grande y poderoso como para que él pudiese hacerle frente a solas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por inercia, tal como el otro lo había condicionado.**

**Lo peor era saber que no mentía.**

**Sentía demasiado calor y su cuerpo había adquirido vida propia mientras se retorcía ante las atenciones del otro; estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado enfermo y de poco en poco, la debilidad que presentaba por aquel horrible accidente se iba acrecentando a cada paso que daba.**

**Y entonces…**

**-La enfermera había dejado su radio encendida. No había mejor ambiente para esa ocasión, como un poco de música de fondo… seguramente siempre recuerdas esto cuando escuchas el radio, no es así? Cuando oyes una canción, una melodía, el atisbo de la música… yo sé que piensas en mí… en mí y en nuestra noche…**

**El coche de color azul abrió de golpe los ojos.**

**Desde aquel momento, nunca había vuelto a escuchar el radio. No lo toleraba en absoluto.**

**-Yo se que te acuerdas… te aseguro que aunque pasen los años… y tengas a otro a tu lado…en tu mente yo siempre estaré…**

**Se volvía loco cuando alguien encendía la radio. Huía de cualquier cosa que le recordase esa espantosa noche y aquella horrible canción. La anciana Lizzie acostumbraba a poner su vieja radio varias veces durante el día, y el viejo Hornet se ponía a trabajar rápidamente en cualquier cosa que estuviese cerca y con la que pudiese cubrir su ruido la melodía de aquel momento.**

**Quería morirse.**

**Cada mañana, era un suplicio cuando despertaban Sarge y Fillmore. Mordía su almohada y trataba de resistir a pesar de que sentía como se le destrozaba el alma… se hundía en su propia mente, muy lejos de aquello y aguardaba hasta que todo se detenía.**

**Aquella noche lloró sin detenerse mientras era violado sin un segundo de descanso. Lloraba y gemía mientras aquella maldita canción resonaba en sus oídos. Había tratado de arrancarse a sí mismo de aquella plataforma, pero el otro coche se había trepado sobre su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse lo poco que conseguía hacer.**

**Entonces…**

**-Estabas tan herido. Tan enfermo… tenía que tratar de aliviar tu sufrimiento…**

**Joan Ferret había sacado un cuchillo. Una larga hoja metálica especial para abrir cualquier tipo de metal en dos. Lo había remetido en varias partes de su cuerpo, cortando sus cables y mangueras, haciendo que el contenido de su cuerpo comenzase a derramarse por toda aquella habitación, dejando que su vida escapase gota a gota mientras continuaba con aquella tortura…**

**Un suave pitido se dejó escuchar por debajo de la música de aquella condenada radio.**

**Un velo de inconsciencia comenzaba a verse en los velados ojos azules del Hornet mientras su vida desparecía lentamente…**

**El Pontiac reía mientras le observaba morir…**

**-ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!**

**El numero 51 se giró de repente, dispuesto a golpear al otro coche al momento en que percibió como unas quemantes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.**

**No podía permitirle destruirle de nuevo. No podía, no cuando Rayo le necesitaba a su lado. Él había pasado por un infierno eterno durante toda su vida, siendo perseguido por los ecos de sus errores durante cada día de su existencia… no iba a dejar que el mas joven cayese en aquel espantoso abismo de soledad y muerte a donde le habían arrojado a una edad tan temprana.**

**Joan Ferret ya no se encontraba a su lado.**

**Aún temblando de miedo y de otras sensaciones que estaba negado a admitir, se giró rápidamente en todas direcciones, tratando de localizarlo pero en vano; comenzó a respirar agitado mientras su corazón golpeteaba contra su pecho, como una ave rabiosa luchando por liberarse de aquella prisión de metal.**

**Todavía estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, podía percibir como le observaba, aguardando…**

**Se iba a volver loco como no saliera de ahí.**

**-Debo decir por supuesto… que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Aunque fuiste atractivo… y no lo niego… has envejecido. Te has vuelto torpe e idiota, como todos los demás; no representas ningún reto… sinceramente, no entiendo como ese engreído de Mark puede tener tan mal gusto al continuar con sus ojos puestos en ti…**

**Hudson Hornet se viró una vez mas para ver a aquel viejo Pontiac violeta sobre el lomo de una colina baja, observando las estrellas.**

**-Nunca debiste volver a la luz pública. No te lo dejé bastante claro?- el tono de Ferret era golpeado y seco, presentando un tono furioso ante aquel hecho- esperaba que hubieses entendido el mensaje pero pedía demasiado- suspiró y agachó la cabeza antes de clavar sus ojos dorados en los del otro- ahora… tendrás que cuidarte porque esta vez no habrán advertencias… ni siquiera un susurro cuando llegue ese momento en que te asesine**

**El coche azul trató de controlar su temblor, en une mezcla de miedo e irritación ante las palabras del otro; este bostezó grandemente.**

**-Tal vez no te mate a ti y mate a ese crío… como se llamaba? Es el hijo de Steve, se puede ver en su cara de petulante…**

**-La vejez te está afectando, Steve solo tiene un hijo y es mayor que Rayo- espetó el Hornet a lo que el otro sonrió un poco más y comenzó a reír**

**-Seguro? Aparte de imbécil, ignorante. Bueno, no podía esperar nada mas de un coche callejero que llegó hasta arriba por suerte y lástima. En fin… tal vez te mate a ti, o lo mate a él… o a los dos. Si me aburro demasiado por supuesto**

**El coche violeta se inclinó una vez antes de girarse para desaparecer en la lejanía.**

**-Te veré pronto Huddy…**

**Hudson Hornet se quedó ahí, congelado unos momentos antes de dejar escapar un grito ahogado de humillación, de miedo y de rabia.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mark**** levantó la mirada un segundo.**

**Tal cuál lo había predicho Paul, el Rolls Royce se había aparecido al poco tiempo y al enterarse de la salida del viejo corredor para descansar, se había sentado a un lado del coche mas joven y no se había vuelto a mover de aquel sitio, con los ojos cansados siempre sobre el de color rojo.**

**Por su lado el barracuda se había levantado cada cierto tiempo a vigilar los pasillos, sabiendo que tenían mucho trabajo por delante y que alguien tenía que estar al pendiente de todo; pero el de color rojo vino, continuaba en el mismo sitio, aguardando en silencio por el regreso a salvo del número 51.**

**Era muy avanzada la madrugada cuando el líder de las serpientes escuchó el ruido de unas llantas al detenerse en la puerta y pudo detectar la presencia del Hornet, que se había quedado quieto en el umbral; su primer instinto de sonreírle, se había convertido en uno de pánico al percibir la sombra depresiva y abatida en el de color azul.**

**Este parecía no estar presente, parecía que se movía en automático y que su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.**

**El Shelby se puso de pie de inmediato. Ya había visto esa expresión en su rostro antes y el miedo lo llenó por completo. Todavía recordaba aquel día, en que hubiese llegado al hospital, después del accidente de éste en la Copa Pistón; quería verlo, quería asegurarse de que seguía con vida y que no había sido nada grave.**

**Pero…**

**Cuando al fin le habían permitido ingresar a la habitación, parecía muerto: sus ojos se mostraban vacíos y sin emociones y se mostraba reticente a cualquier acercamiento por su parte, ni siquiera, a hablarle a nadie.**

**No había tardado mucho en saber la verdad, sobre todo, después de enterarse por medio de sus informantes de que Joan Ferret había estado en aquel edificio; había tratado de ayudarlo pero… Hudson simplemente no se lo había permitido; y esta vez era lo mismo, podía verlo muerto de miedo, inseguro y negado a acercarse a nadie más.**

**El Shelby no tardó mucho en saber que ocurría.**

**Tal vez no conocía lo ocurrido mientras su amigo estaba fuera pero podía saber por experiencia, que no quería acercarse al más joven, pensando que tal vez… nunca podría protegerle; una enorme estupidez porque si algo sabía perfectamente el Shelby, era que a pesar de sus miedos el otro era muy capaz de hacerle frente a lo que fuese, con tal de que el chico estuviese bien.**

**-Hudson…**

**El sonido de la voz del Royce pareció despertar un poco al de color azul, que abrió grandes los ojos y continuó viendo a Rayo McQueen como si este estuviese a punto de morderlo**

**Retrocedió unos centímetros**

**-Hudson!- le llamó con más fuerza el otro coche pero el azul negó con la cabeza**

**-No… no puedo…**

**Hizo un movimiento repentino y Mark sabía lo que seguía. Trataría de huir. Trataría de desaparecer de nuevo, tal cuál lo había hecho tantos años atrás cuando hubiese ocurrido lo mismo, pero no lo iba a permitir; no había ayudado al otro coche por el cuál sentía tantas cosas en su momento y esta vez, no cometería el mismo error.**

**No permitiría que volviese a hundirse.**

**En un segundo, había atravesado la habitación y había salido al pasillo para detener por detrás al Hornet, que metió sus frenos y trató de retroceder de nuevo.**

**-O no Hudson, esta vez no- dijo seriamente el Royce frunciendo el ceño**

**-Déjame Mark! Maldita sea!**

**-No- esta vez su orden fue cortante y haciendo fuerza, el coche rojo hizo que el de color azul avanzara, hasta que su rostro quedó apoyado en el del más joven**

**Ambos se quedaron congelados en su sitio, Mark aguardando y su amigo, tieso ante lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando…**

**-Doc?**

**Rayo había temblado muy apenas y su voz brotó leve, pero sus ojos se abrieron suavemente y cansados, se posaron en el rostro del otro; parpadeó apenas un momento antes de suspirar y unir un poco mas la punta de su rostro al del otro; Hudson Hornet le observó con reservas unos segundos antes de suavizar la mirada**

**-Aquí estoy novato- dijo**

**Rayo volvió a parpadear confundido antes de volver a hablar**

**-Pero eso no puede ser…- dijo con un hilo de voz, como si estuviese a punto de llorar de nuevo- tú… tú estás muerto…- susurró**

**El de color azul le observó unos segundos antes de sonreír con suavidad y negar con la cabeza**

**-No novato. Estoy vivo. Estoy vivo y a tu lado. Para siempre- respondió con suavidad antes de sentir como su mundo se iluminaba, al recibir una suave sonrisa por parte del más joven, que dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas**

**El de color azul no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas también, antes de pegar su frente con la del otro por un lado, cerrando los ojos, siendo imitado por el mas joven, que temblaba de miedo y de felicidad por aquello; ni Doc ni Rayo podían creer que después de tanto tiempo… ambos estuviesen vivos y lo más importante, juntos otra vez.**

**Mark**** Shelby sonrió suavemente ante aquella escena antes de retroceder lentamente y desaparecer por el pasillo donde un muy sonriente Paul le aguardaba, tratando de no reír ante aquello.**

**Al parecer… aquella noche no había sido tan mala después de todo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	20. Un nuevo punto de vista

**CAP 20**

**"Un nuevo punto de vista"**

**-Esto es incómodo…**

**-Sé que es incómodo, pero tienes que irte acostumbrando de poco en poco… no puedes esperar a estar bien de la noche a la mañana…**

**-Pero no quiero ir de poco en poco! No me gusta esta quieto, quiero moverme!... vamos Doc!... no me va a pasar nada, estamos aquí… donde quiera que sea… dónde estamos?**

**El Hudson Hornet sonrió un poco al ver la expresión de puchero que ponía el auto rojo al no poder moverse como antes y luego, la mirada inquisitiva dirigida hacia todas partes al preocuparse de no saber donde se encontraba; sus ojos pasaron de sus cambiantes expresiones al hilo de vapor que aún brotaba levemente desde el borde de su capó**

**Aunque estaba mucho mejor, aún su cuerpo tenía que acostumbrarse a la mayoría de piezas que le habían colocado y que ninguna pertenecía a las originales; los verdaderos repuestos del Rayo McQueen se encontraban en Radiador Springs por lo que Doc había tenido que hacer lo que podía con las piezas que habían conseguido los demás miembros de la banda.**

**Al menos se habían movido rápido para no causarle mayores inconvenientes al joven corredor.**

**Pero el más joven no se acostumbraba. Su cuerpo era más pesado y le tronaban los músculos cuando trataba de pararse o caminar, además de los extraños ruidos que hacía su motor y su radiador; Doc le había comentado que iba a tener que estar llevando un aparato especial en este último, hasta que no consiguiera uno nuevo porque el lamborguini se lo había dejado inutilizable.**

**Bran****.**

**Era el único momento en que lo mencionaron.**

**Después de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema.**

**Pero Rayo estaba desesperado, no podía quedarse quieto por mucho que el mas grande lo regañase para descansar lo más posible antes de su viaje de regreso a casa; el chico volvió a ponerse de pie, apretado los dientes para resistir el dolor que le recorría al poner su peso en sus llantas y de inmediato el Hornet lo sostuvo por un lado.**

**-Deja de hacer eso novato. Ya te dije que no estás bien, necesitas llantas especiales ahora, te lastimaste demasiado caminando sobre los aros**

**-Quieres dejar de decir eso? Si pude sobrevivir todo este tiempo a ese sujeto, creo que puedo sostenerme bastante bien, gracias- replicó el de color rojo bajándose de la plataforma y saliendo al pasillo, dejando ver algunas muecas de dolor y concentración**

**-Eres demasiado necio- gruñó Doc negando con la cabeza mientras lo seguía al pasillo principal mientras lo observaba dar sus primeros pasos reales fuera de la habitación**

**Rayo ni siquiera se volteó para verlo, sabía que si lo hacía el adulto le diría que había sido suficiente y que se regresara a la cama, pero no quería. Estaba sintiéndose tan atrapado como en la mansión Leander, necesitaba salir, necesitaba respirar un poco… sus llantas temblaron un poco pero entonces, sintió que alguien le aferraba por un lado y le ayudaba a caminar con más firmeza.**

**-Hmm… no tienes remedio- masculló el de color azul oscuro, dándole un poco mas de velocidad al chico, que le vio un segundo al rostro confundido antes de sonreír con suavidad- esto me gano por tratar con corredores novatos…**

**Rayo comenzó a reír antes de dedicarse a observar los amplios pasillos del sitio. Era extraño, se imaginaba un sitio con ventanas y varios pisos, pero para su sorpresa se sorprendió de ver que era un amplio complejo bajo tierra, por lo que los caminos de aquel sitio no tenían cristales y nada adornaba las desnudas paredes.**

**Los caminos se cruzaban por todas partes y pudo notar que algunos autos viejos, rotos, oxidados y bastante golpeados se asomaban de vez en cuando para verlos y murmuraban divertidos a sus espaldas.**

**Tembló irritado, era casi como estar en la Copa Pistón con la diferencia de que en aquel lugar no conocía a nadie por lo que no podía defenderse si acaso lo necesitaba; Doc pareció notar su disgusto ante las miradas de todos porque sonrió algo divertido antes de hablar**

**-Tranquilo chico, nadie te va a hacer nada… solamente están de curiosos porque estaban preocupados de que estuvieses demasiado dañado…**

**-Quiénes son?- preguntó el mas joven pegándose un poco de lado con el otro pero el mas grande tan solo suspiró**

**-Son Serpientes… miembros de este grupo, se les llama Serpientes- explicó rápidamente al ver la expresión de confusión en el de ojos azules que parecía no entender porque llamaba de esa forma a los demás coches- todos vienen de la calle y aquí aprenden a conducir y a ser de utilidad en la sociedad si quieres verlo en una forma mas práctica…**

**-Son una pandilla?- preguntó el chico palideciendo un poco, pensando en mil y una cosas ilegales y malas que había escuchado sobre grupos de ese tipo**

**Seguramente Sheriff enloquecería de pensar estar en un sitio rodeado de sujetos que rompían la ley todo el día; pero contrario a lo que creía, aquel pensamiento le causó más gracia que otra cosa.Doc sonrió un poco mientras avanzaba y saludaba con la cabeza a algunos de los presentes, que le devolvieron el gesto.**

**-Si… no te diré que no lo son… pero son buenos. Gracias a ellos tuve las mejores experiencias de mi vida durante mi juventud- suspiró el mayor a lo que el mas joven levantó una ceja**

**-No sabía… yo pensé que tu…**

**-Que era un coche de un buen hogar, como todos- respondió Doc terminando la frase del oji azul- no en realidad… soy huérfano. Toda mi vida viví en las calles, corriendo de barrio en barrio hasta que Mark y su padre me "acogieron" si me entiendes; en ese entonces no lo veía pero si no lo hubieran hecho, probablemente ya me hubieran asesinado- el Hornet sonrió divertido al ver las expresiones que componía el chico- yo era bastante parecido a ti novato. Más de lo que me gustaría admitir pero aprendí con el tiempo y espero que algo de eso pueda ayudarte a ti para no pasar todas las cosas malas que yo tuve que atravesar antes de entender mucho de la vida- terminó el mas grande observando al otro con suavidad, que agachó un poco la cabeza**

**Siempre se había preguntado que se escondía detrás de la vida de aquel viejo corredor. Se lo imaginaba creciendo en una familia feliz, siendo cuidado y protegido por sus amorosos padres que lo apoyaron hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para mantenerse solo; y de ahí, directo a la cima, pero no hubiera pensado que era todo lo contrario de eso.**

**Ahora se sentía mal por siquiera auto lamentarse de su propia situación familiar.**

**Doc**** pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque rápidamente agregó**

**-No te digo esto para que sientas lástima por mi chico. Te lo digo porque quiero que me comprendas cuando me molesto o te protejo de más. De verdad quiero que llegues tan alto como tu talento te va a llevar sin necesidad de cometer mis errores; quiero que tengas la vida más feliz que puedas aspirar. Y quiero que me dejes ayudarte a conseguirlo.**

**Rayo sonrió un poco mientras volteaba a otro lado, tratando de no hacer evidente que se había ruborizado.**

**Realmente le gustaba en pensar en la idea de que podrían estar juntos siempre. Pero…**

**Aún quedaba algo pendiente.**

**Quería decirle. Tenía que decirle antes de que volviera a ser demasiado tarde y esta vez, no tuviese verdaderamente la oportunidad de hacérselo saber; cerró los ojos un segundo tratando de tomar valor antes de sentir como el otro coche se acercaba por un costado y se asomaba para tratar de ver si sucedía algo malo.**

**-Que pasa novato?... en qué piensas?**

**Rayo McQueen abrió los ojos y observó fijamente los ojos azul profundo de Doc Hudson. Abrió la boca.**

**-Vaya, vaya! Sí que es bueno tener al "intocable" entre nosotros el día de hoy!**

**Un grupo variopinto de coches se había acercado para observar al joven corredor que parpadeó confundido; aquella clase de saludo y acercamiento normalmente solo ocurría en las carreras y cuando estaba rodeado de fans pero en ese sitio se sentía demasiado extraño. En especial cuando un par de coches se acercaron a Doc que observaba seriamente al Rolls Royce que se reía en medio de ellos.**

**-Si toco al intocable, vas a arrancarme las ruedas Huddy?- otro coche viejo le dio un golpecito de lado con una llanta al Ford que pegó un suave salto, observando a éste que reía**

**-Sí que esta bonito. Con razón no quieres que nadie lo toque, definitivamente, es el intocable- comenzó a reír otro de buena gana mientras Rayo trataba de encogerse en medio de todos**

**-Si, si… dime intocable, qué se siente ser el protegido de un sujeto tan rudo?- preguntó un coche con varios tréboles oscuros en el capó**

**-Sujeto rudo? Intocable? Arrancar llantas!?- Rayo comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente antes de ver al Hornet que cada vez lucía más molesto- de qué están hablando?**

**-Ya estuvo bien- Mark se adelantó un poco sin dejar de sonreír y observando a todos los autos que rodeaban al de color rojo y que levantaron la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su líder- aunque es bueno verlo entre nosotros, todos ustedes tienen trabajo que hacer y lo saben. Ya nos atrasamos estas semanas y me gustaría que todos nuestros pendientes estuvieran acabados para antes de fin de mes, los mas jóvenes aún parece que están de vacaciones…**

**Los carros aludidos aunque sabían que era una llamada de atención, sonrieron antes de retirarse haciendo un pequeño saludo de cabeza al Hornet y dándole una palmadita al más joven o guiñándole el ojo; al fin, todos se marcharon excepto por Mark Shelby, la joven Camaro y Paul que bostezaba enormemente.**

**-Diantres… aunque ya dormí bastante todavía no recupero el sueño- se quejó antes de sacudirse**

**Por su lado, Rayo McQueen seguía congelado en su lugar sin saber que hacer o decir. Toda aquella multitud de extraños lo había dejado confundido y se temía que si se movía, iba a empezar a gritar de puro nervio; no se había sentido tan ansioso desde que dejara la mansión Leander y sabía que en algún momento, iba a tener que superar la sensación de ser observado desde una multitud.**

**Pero aún era demasiado pronto.**

**Así que decidió sacar un tema rápidamente para olvidarse de lo que le hacía temblar el cuerpo en ese momento**

**-Que es eso del "intocable"?- preguntó con un tono de voz algo aguda, observando a Mark que parpadeó una vez al ver la forma en que el chico se dirigía a él**

**La joven de color blanco comenzó a reír por un lado con diversión a lo que Paul sonrió enormemente.**

**-Por todos los cielos Hudson… el chiquillo realmente se parece demasiado a ti! Seguro que es tu protegido y no tu hijo?- soltó el Barracuda estremeciéndose entre la risa a lo que Hudson Hornet le dirigió una mirada gélida, antes de dejar salir un suspiro y dirigirse hacia el de color rojo para explicarle quién era Mark y cómo normalmente le hablaban los chicos de su edad pero este le detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza**

**El coche azul parpadeó una vez y luego, volteó a ver al chico que observaba con el ceño fruncido al líder de las Serpientes, sin saber que muchos otros coches de su edad desearían siquiera poder estar tan cerca o poder hablar de aquella forma sin ser reñidos por ello; el número 51 negó con la cabeza sonriendo.**

**Era casi como verse la primera vez que había confrontado al padre de Mark en su juventud mientras todos los miembros de las Serpientes le observaban con la sorpresa de ver que aún no le habían matado.**

**Las similitudes entre ambos comenzaban a asustarlo un poco.**

**Por su lado el coche rojo oscuro observaba al más joven, antes de darle un vistazo rápido a su viejo amigo para comenzar a hablar pero Paul se adelantó entre risas.**

**-Bueno… Huddy realmente se puso furioso cuando supo que te habían secuestrado y creo que mandó al otro barrio a más de uno con tal de descubrir donde estabas, aparte de cruzar la mitad del país- dijo el viejo coche con diversión mientras el Ford se ruborizaba aún más y veía de reojo a su mentor que tan solo mantenía una expresión de aburrimiento y apenas y levantó una ceja**

**-Eso…**

**-No iba a dejarte atrapado novato, creo que eso ya lo sabes- cortó la pregunta el más grande tratando de permanecer sereno pero era evidente que aquella conversación no le estaba gustando- y no mande a nadie "al otro barrio"- puntualizó entrecerrando los ojos y clavándolos fijamente en la Camaro que de repente pareció encontrar interesante el techo sobre sus cabezas**

**Rayo tan solo vio a otra parte, no sabía si se sentía feliz de saber que le importaba tanto al otro coche como para que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por él o le preocupaba el hecho de que estuviera tan enojado de pensar en lo que había tenido que pasar por encontrarlo; dejó salir un suspiro resignado, por su culpa, el más grande había tenido muchos problemas.**

**Sabía que no le gustaba salir de Radiador Springs y solo lo había comenzado a hacer por ayudarlo en sus carreras, lo cuál sospechaba el más joven, tenía que ser una molestia bastante grande pero el otro lo disimulaba muy bien; y ahora, por culpa de sus berrinches se había colocado en una situación de peligro donde el Hornet tenía que salir del pueblo por su culpa.**

**Aquello solo iba mejorando definitivamente, pensaba con sarcasmo. Totalmente le facilitaba las cosas.**

**Pero…**

**Eso del "Intocable"…**

**Volvió a ruborizarse intensamente, cuanto más lo pensaba más se sentía cohibido, porque solamente le hacía ponerse más nervioso entre decirle al otro lo que sentía por él o callarse, a pesar de que desde lo del lamborguini había tomado la decisión de confesarse.**

**Odiaba su vida en ese sentido, siempre era complicada por mucho que los demás le dijesen lo contrario.**

**Mark**** pareció darse cuenta del aprieto emocional en que se encontraba el chico y decidió que si bien, normalmente no acostumbraban hacer ciertas cosas delante de un desconocido, éste se trataba del jovencito por el que su mejor amigo había perdido la cabeza; era la primera vez que lo tenía delante y podía verlo en cierta forma como era "normalmente" pero estaba seguro de que no era así en realidad.**

**Quería conocer de verdad la forma de ser del más joven. Quería saber que era lo que tenía el corredor de circuitos oficiales, que se había robado el corazón del otro coche al grado de regresar a sus raíces a pesar de su juramento de no volver.**

**Y para él solo había una forma.**

**-Y dime muchacho… qué te ha parecido lo que has visto hasta ahora?- preguntó con suavidad el líder de las Serpientes a lo que Rayo levantó la vista, pensando unos segundos antes de responder**

**-Pues…- parecía que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para describir el sitio pero no las encontraba; Mark entrecerró los ojos con interés- es agradable. Aunque la verdad no me gusta pensar que preocupé a tantas personas y todo por culpa de mi error al tomar decisiones- el de color rojo negó con su cabeza, acongojado- en verdad lo lamento**

**Mark**** sonrió con suavidad antes de ver al Hornet que mantenía sus ojos en el más joven y se veía algo dolido. No por el hecho de sus palabras sino porque éste sintiese que todo era su culpa cuando no era así.**

**-Chico, como sigas pensando de esa forma, Huddy va a suicidarse- soltó de pronto Paul con voz impresionada, haciendo saltar al de color azul y al joven corredor que de repente parecían un par de luces rojas por el rubor presentado a lo que los otros tres comenzaron a reír con diversión**

**-Abuelo, algo de discreción no te mataría antes de tiempo, aunque ya vendría siendo hora de que estiraras la llanta- replicó la Camaro levantando la vista con fastidio mientras el Barracuda seguía riendo y Mark negaba con la cabeza antes de volver a ver a Rayo que parecía haberse encogido de nuevo**

**Era obvio que aún tenía algunos problemas que superar pero sabía que con el tiempo lo haría.**

**-Bueno… aunque imprudente como siempre- dijo el Rolls Royce observando un segundo al coche blanco- Paul tiene razón, no puedes seguirte culpando niño, todos cometemos errores, hasta los más ancianos y cada uno de nosotros, hizo lo posible por traerte de regreso y todos lo hicimos con orgullo y con mucho gusto. Así que deja de preocuparte por eso, aunque es loable de tu parte reconocer tus errores, no es bueno que te auto castigues, sobre todo cuando lo importante es que ya estás a salvo- asintió una vez a lo que el más joven movió la cabeza en agradecimiento**

**-Tiende mucho a hacer eso… antes pensaba que era altanero, ahora creo que es un mártir- suspiró el Hornet frunciendo el ceño y viendo hacia el frente**

**Rayo comenzó a reír por lo bajo, hacía mucho que no escuchaba al más grande hablar en ese tono que era evidente que no era en serio**

**-Muchas gracias, de verdad- dijo el de ojos azules con más ánimos a lo que los adultos sonrieron complacidos**

**-Muy bien entonces. Ahora, a lo que viene… qué sabes de correr en las calles?- preguntó con interés el de color oscuro a lo que el más joven parpadeó**

**-Correr en las calles?... no mucho, cuando era pequeño solía correr en las carreteras cercanas a la granja de mis padres con mi hermano, pero nada más- dijo el de color rojo parpadeando mientras el Hornet levantaba una ceja**

**-Y cómo era posible que batallaras tanto corriendo en tierra?- preguntó el Hornet algo curioso por ese hecho**

**En muy contadas ocasiones el chico hababa de su infancia y cuando lo hacía, le sorprendía conocer un poco más de las inconsistencias en la vida de éste; hasta ese momento, había recordado que en muchas ocasiones cuando hablaba de su casa, lo hacía muy apenas y siempre mencionaba con sentimiento a un "él".**

**Ahora, le parecía saber de quién se trataba ese "él". Rayo se ruborizó avergonzado mientras fruncía el ceño.**

**-Bueno, eran carreteras largas y si me resbalaba no pasaba nada- se defendió el más joven a lo que el Hornet rodó los ojos**

**Probablemente el chico tratase en más de una ocasión hacer la curva así pero siendo todavía más joven y encontrándose solo, seguramente lo había dejado pasar al darlo por imposible; aún así, eso explicaba que no se detuviese de practicar al haber solamente tierra en el pueblo y que en lugar de usar las carreteras solas y asfaltadas, tomase aquel circuito de tierra para seguir intentando una y otra vez.**

**-Bueno… correr en las calles no es como correr en una carretera de tierra- comenzó a explicar Mark antes de que se girasen para comenzar a caminar**

**De alguna forma, Rayo terminó al lado del Shelby, siendo seguidos muy de cerca y desde atrás por Paul y Hudson Hornet, que prestaba atención a las palabras del otro coche.**

**-Es más difícil y peligroso de lo que muchos coches pudieran pensar…**

**-Correr en las calles, peligroso?- preguntó el de ojos azules con extrañeza- pero son calles de asfalto, no? Porqué sería peligroso correr entonces? Sé que en una carrera puede haber accidentes, pero que sean más peligrosas…**

**-El asfalto no tiene nada que ver Novato- esta vez habló el Hornet detrás de ellos pensativo- tiene que ver mas con el hecho de que corres por tu vida. Aunque suene algo sádico- sonrió un poco al ver la expresión de espanto en el rostro del más joven- los coches que participan en las carreras clandestinas lo hacen por familia o por grupo, como prefieras llamarlos, y las apuestas van desde piezas del contrincante hasta la vida- suspiró al ver el brillo de miedo que asaba por los ojos del más chico- y también mueven grandes cantidades de dinero.**

**-Lo peligroso queda en que, normalmente los grupos y los corredores usan esas oportunidades para ajustar cuentas- se unió Paul- tu sabes, si traen algo pendiente o quieren librarse de alguien que se hubiese metido con la hermana preferida de algún líder, nada como una carrera para obligar a tu rival a accidentarse y a desaparecer- se encogió de hombros el Barracuda sonriendo con diversión mientras el Ford palidecía cada vez mas**

**-Pero eso es terrible!**

**-Bueno… si, es verdad, pero así es como podemos sobrevivir- suspiró el Shelby viendo al más joven- pero tampoco pienses que todo el tiempo estamos pensando en matarnos- sonrió el más grande- los fundadores de las Serpientes estaban viendo mas allá que solamente dominar unas cuantas ciudades…**

**-Estoy seguro de que no…- murmuró Rayo incrédulo con la vista al frente, haciendo reír al líder**

**-No. Tenían en mente más algo como esto…- dijo el Shelby abriendo un par de puertas a las que habían llegado para que el de ojos azules observara**

**Rayo retrocedió un poco nervioso, tenía ya mucho tiempo sin salir al exterior y la última vez que lo había hecho, había tenido graves consecuencias; tragó pesado antes de sentir como alguien le empujaba con suavidad desde la parte posterior y volteó la mirada para observar: el Hornet era quien lo hacia, viéndole a los ojos para animarle a seguir.**

**El mas joven tomó aire profundamente una vez, antes de avanzar despacio y cerrar los ojos de golpe ante la potente luz del exterior; había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado entre muros, así que en cierta forma la luz del sol lo lastimaba. Cuando al fin pudo volver a abrir los ojos y parpadeó para acostumbrarse al cambio de iluminación, pudo ver lo que Mark trataba de mostrarle.**

**Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.**

**En el exterior se encontraba un enorme patio. Era evidente que pertenecía a alguna chatarrería de la ciudad, pero el centro era bastante espacioso y en éste, varios grupos de carros se dejaban ver; el de color rojo pudo observar que los grupos se dividían entre varios adultos y varios coches jóvenes, algunos probablemente de su edad y otros apenas unos niños.**

**Todos hacían varios ejercicios, corriendo entre las pilas de metal esparcidas o esquivando latas que otros arrojaban hacia ellos.**

**Por ahí podía ver a algunos pequeños que corrían velozmente entre varios obstáculos. A Rayo le escurrió una gota de sudor por la nuca, muchos de esos niños eran mas rápidos que él! Y no solamente eso, esquivaban con suma facilidad todo lo que les arrojaban y se interponía en su camino; el chico tragó pesado, como uno de ellos entrara en la Copa Pistón, ya no sería precisamente de Chick de quien tendría que preocuparse…**

**-No te preocupes novato- Hudson Hornet a su lado, observaba a los más jóvenes y pudo percibir como el Ford daba un pequeño respingo al sentirlo a un lado- tú eres bastante bueno… aunque alguno de ellos entrara a las competencias, no creo que te ganaran tan fácilmente**

**-De verdad crees eso?- preguntó el chico sonriendo un poco nervioso**

**-Si… si no fuese así, te lo diría chico- afirmó el Hornet- y aún así, te haría entrenar hasta que dejaras el parachoques en el suelo- agregó haciendo reír al más joven que asintió una vez**

**-Están entrenando para las carreras de calle?- preguntó curioso mientras veía a dos mas chicos tratando de pasarse el uno al otro**

**-En parte- respondió Mark Shelby observando aquello**

**Un par de los adultos presentes se percató de aquello e hicieron un saludo con la cabeza, que respondió el líder una vez; Rayo parpadeó sorprendido, nunca había visto tal seriedad y respeto por ningún otro coche, al menos, no en ese sentido.**

**-Mantenerlos ejercitados es bueno, muchos de ellos quieren competir en nombre del grupo pero solo los mejores pueden hacerlo, por lo mismo de que se arriesga la vida al hacerlo- explicó de nuevo el Rolls Royce sin dejar de ver hacia delante- pero la mayoría terminará trabajando para el grupo, ya sea vigilando, haciendo ventas… tratamos de que vayan a la escuela y que consigan un trabajo decente, pero son coches de la calle, probablemente nosotros seamos la mejor opción que tengan- suspiró**

**Rayo le observó unos segundos antes de suspirar profundo y volver a ver a aquellos chicos de los cuáles, probablemente muchos no tendrían un futuro brillante como tantos otros que vivían con sus familias pero…**

**Al parecer en aquel sitio verdaderamente se encargaban de ellos. Les ofrecían al menos, algo con lo cuál sobrevivir, algo a lo cuál aferrarse en un mundo que les daba la espalda y los abandonaba a su suerte; tampoco le gustaba la idea de pensar en que muchos de ellos terminarían como miembros de una pandilla donde el riesgo de morir era alto pero…**

**No podían ser malos, verdad? No si el Hornet había estado con ellos de joven, verdad?**

**Pero aun así, seguía impresionado. La forma en que aquellos coches corrían y se movían… como entrenaban, como se preparaban… eran coches de calle y aún así, trabajaban como si estuviesen preparándose para una carrera de verdad.**

**El Rolls Royce observo con interés la expresión asombrada del chico y sonrió un poco entrecerrando los ojos antes de percibir el rostro de la Camaro, que asintió una vez igualmente sonriendo; Hudson Hornet por detrás los miró a ambos, preguntándose que estaría ocurriendo cuando el de color rojo oscuro se inclinó hacia Rayo.**

**-Dime, te gustaría aprender un poco de cómo correr en las calles?**

**El chico parpadeó varias veces, viendo con sus ojos azules al líder de las Serpientes que sonreía un poco más**

**-Cómo? Se refiere a…?**

**-No te vamos a meter en una carrera a que te pongas en peligro, nos referimos a que aprendas un poco de lo que es correr como nosotros- explicó rápidamente la coche de color blanco al ver el temor que cruzaba por el rostro del otro- sabes? Correr en las calles ayuda muchísimo en las carreras oficiales…**

**-Cómo podría ayudar eso en una carrera?- preguntó confundido el coche de color rojo**

**-Las carreras de una ciudad o de un pueblo son terreno variable, tienen baches, calles estrechas y pequeñas, otros autos, obstáculos… nunca sabes lo que podrías encontrarte a la vuelta de la esquina o lo que podría encontrarte a ti, por lo que siempre tienes que estar preparado para cualquier peligro que pudiera presentarse- explicó Mark**

**-También tenemos accidentes y peligros en los circuitos- dijo Rayo frunciendo el ceño un poco**

**-Pero en un circuito puedes ver a los demás coches y tienes muchos elementos que pueden advertirte de problemas- respondió pacientemente el coche rojo oscuro- los fans gritan o hacen ruido cuando hay un accidente, un coche golpea a otro o se acercan demasiado entre ellos, tienes las luces iluminando todo el asfalto, hay jueces, hay banderas indicándoles si hay problemas tienes un servicio que te informa con esos micrófonos… en la calle no es así, tienes que valerte únicamente de tus habilidades y el sexto sentido del corredor para sortear lo que pueda aparecer…**

**El chico parpadeó una vez antes de quedarse pensativo.**

**Era verdad. La Copa Pistón y todas las carreras clasificatorias a las que había asistido, siempre estaban bien iluminadas y en todas había avisos por si ocurría algún evento en el asfalto; incluso, lo limpiaban si ocurría un accidente y había basura tirada por todas partes para evitar que el resto de los autos se hiciera daño.**

**-Vamos, será divertido!- animó la Camaro con los ojos brillantes- te vas a divertir y vas a aprender muchas cosas nuevas! El abuelito nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti desde que desapareciste, realmente tengo ganas de verte en acción**

**-La verdad, yo también tengo curiosidad por verte correr- dijo el Rolls Royce con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos observando a McQueen- Hudson era muy bueno a tu edad… y por lo que nos ha dicho, tú también eres excepcional…**

**-En serio?- preguntó antes de dirigir sus ojos con pena hacia el Hornet que se veía entre avergonzado y contrariado por lo que estaban diciendo sus amigos**

**Pero el coche de color azul empujó un poco a Mark que parpadeó al ver tan cerca el rostro del otro a su lado**

**-Mark, el chico recién está dando sus primeros pasos, no es sensato ponerlo a corre en este momento- dijo en un tono bajo y rápido el número 51 mientras el oji azul levantaba una ceja**

**-Hudson, relájate, no le va a suceder nada, Ashura y yo estaremos con él todo el tiempo…**

**-Como su médico te lo estoy diciendo Mark, no está totalmente recuperado- insistió Doc en un tono frío- ha pasado por cosas muy duras y aún tiene su computador dañado porque no le pudimos conseguir uno que se ajustara a su cuerpo, aún tiene problemas con su radiador y no puede correr bien, sus rines…**

**-Quiero hacerlo- interrumpió Rayo seriamente**

**El de color azul detuvo sus palabras antes de ver con seriedad al más joven que hacía lo mismo pero en dirección del líder de las Serpientes**

**-Quiero aprender antes de irme**

**-Chico, no estás pensando en tu salud- cortó el Hornet pero el más joven parecía no prestarle atención**

**-Soy un corredor. Bran trató de quitarme eso porque se la pasaba hablando sobre los peligros de hacerlo y sobre todas las cosas que podían pasarme. Y en parte tiene razón: hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal en una carrera y que pueden terminar con ella- dijo viendo un segundo a Doc que se removió incómodo- y es por eso que tengo que estar preparado**

**Respiró profundo antes de ver hacia un lado donde todavía corrían los niños**

**-Cómo voy siquiera a pensar en participar en la próxima Copa Pistón si no puedo seguir adelante?- dijo en voz baja frunciendo el ceño con suavidad- ellos son apenas niños, mucho menores que yo y son capaces de correr y enfrentarse a lo que tengan delante, y ellos no tienen un equipo o un material especial para hacerlo- levantó la mirada con decisión, clavando sus ojos azules en los rostros de los dos coches mayores enfrente suyo- si esos pequeños pueden hacerlo, entonces yo también puedo y no voy a dejar que algo como lo que hizo… Bran me detenga- levantó el rostro con orgullo**

**Doc**** negó una vez con la cabeza, en cambio el Shelby soltó una risotada antes de asentir una vez.**

**-Eres bastante testarudo y duro chico!- afirmó el líder con una enorme sonrisa- necio, sin respeto por la autoridad… pero valiente y sin darte por vencido… eso me gusta!- el mas joven se ruborizó un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras antes de que el mayor comenzase a conducir fuera de aquel sitio rápidamente- ven muchacho!**

**-S-sí!- dijo Rayo parpadeando y a pesar de que aún sentía calambres de dolor atravesando sus rines y sus ejes, se lanzó a seguir al otro coche, avanzando por detrás de él la Camaro blanco con una sonrisa divertida**

**-Niño, espera!- trató de llamar el Hornet, avanzando apenas para seguirlo pero rápidamente fue detenido por el Barracuda blanco a su lado, que reía ante aquello- qué demonio estás haciendoPaul, quítate del camino!**

**-Huddy relájate, en serio, un día de estos vas a morirte de verdad- dijo al fin el otro coche, empujando al de color azul para que entrara de nuevo en el edificio- vamos viejo… conoces a Mark! Estás preocupándote demasiado!**

**-No lo entiendes insensato?... el chico está herido todavía!**

**-Yo lo sé- suspiró el de letras rojas- pero… tiene que sanarse y hacerse más fuerte que antes. Y no va a conseguirlo contigo deteniéndolo de seguir adelante o protegiéndolo de todo- el Barracuda dio un leve vistazo hacia el exterior del sitio una sola vez- tranquilízate amigo. El chico está en buenas manos…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Creo que esto va bien… ah!**

**-Con calma chico… ve sorteándolos de uno en uno, cuando tengas más experiencia, lo harás por instinto y ni cuenta vas a darte…**

**Mark**** iba por detrás de Rayo conduciendo y observándolo. El chico de color rojo conducía lo más rápido que podía aunque debido a las fallas de su computador no podía pasar de lo que haría un auto normal, además de que una de sus llantas temblaba demasiado y no le permitía conducir de forma recta; pero aún así, se esforzaba aunque era bastante difícil esquivar los enormes botes de metal y demás objetos que le arrojaba la camaro un poco más adelante**

**Pero lo intentaba. Ya tenía varias raspaduras en su pintura y algunas abolladuras pero seguía conduciendo con expresión concentrada, hasta que de reojo observó algo que lo hizo detenerse de golpe**

**-Qué es eso?**

**Los otros dos adultos se detuvieron y observaron a través de la callejuela que daba a la iluminada avenida a lo que se refería el Ford. Del otro lado, algunos miembros del grupo enseñaban a los niños como cruzarla velozmente sin chocar con los veloces autos que pasaban y que por sus expresiones molestas, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas.**

**Rayo se encogió un poco al ver como un par de críos muchísimo menores que él se atravesaban en el camino de camiones y autos mientras estos manejaban sin frenarse hasta llegar al otro lado.**

**-Saben muy bien lo que hacen, este ejercicio es solamente uno más para ellos… si alguna vez están en peligro, serán capaces de huir sin ser heridos si acaso tienen que cruzar por cales repletas de autos- explicó el Rolls Royce observando con una expresión de agrado aquel ejercicio- sabes? Tu entrenador era especialmente hábil para esquivar otros coches en movimiento sin apenas disminuir la velocidad y no le tenía miedo a nada… tampoco digo que eso fuera bueno pero a tu edad… era increíblemente talentoso…**

**El más joven observó un segundo el brillo en los ojos del más grande y sonrió un poco.**

**Conocía esa mirada.**

**-Entonces… Doc…**

**-Yo no estuve en su época pero he escuchado muchas historias- dijo la Camaro observando aquellos ejercicios también- tu padre tuvo muchos problemas con él, verdad Mark?... lo desafiaba mucho y se metía en muchas peleas con los de Viento Desértico…**

**-Si, pero también era nuestro principal corredor- dijo el de color rojo oscuro observando a la mujer- era muy extraño que perdiese una competencia, para el final, ganaba todas y todos los coches le tenían pavor a la idea de que los hiciéramos competir con él…**

**-Tenerle pavor a Doc?- inquirió Rayo confundido- por qué le tendrían miedo?**

**La joven y el mayor se vieron unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír divertidos ante aquello; el más joven compuso un puchero, creyendo que se burlaban de él.**

**-Bueno… tal vez contigo sea muy amable- dijo Mark sonriendo- pero cuando corría en las calles era terrible. Y con terrible no me refiero a malo con sus habilidades, me refiero a que si te metías con él, tenías que ser muy estúpido… recuerdas lo que te comentamos acerca de los intercambios de piezas y eliminar rivales?- preguntó despacio a lo que el otro asintió- bueno, Hudson era muy bueno haciendo eso. Ganando piezas y eliminando a la competencia… no te estoy diciendo que Hudson es un asesino!- agregó rápidamente al ver la palidez que aparecía en el rostro del otro- pero si tenía que sacarte del camino para no perder, lo hacía y punto.**

**-Toma en cuenta que si aquí pierdes, te matan- agregó la de color blanco**

**-Era el mejor corredor que teníamos y era bastante severo… pero también era muy orgulloso y cabeza dura, se metía en tantos problemas- sonrió Mark con cariño y melancolía**

**-Eran muy unidos?- preguntó Rayo con curiosidad**

**-Mark, Paul y el abuelito eran los mejores amigos del mundo- musitó la chica inclinándose al lado del coche rojo y observando de reojo al líder de las Serpientes, que tenía la mirada perdida en la calle enfrente de ellos- siempre corrían juntos y siempre se movían en conjunto: era muy raro encontrar a uno sin los demás cerca. Se suponía que tendrían que seguir juntos hasta hoy en día, pero…**

**-Doc se fue…- dijo el más joven en voz baja**

**-Si… yo no sé por qué, Mark evita hablar de eso y hasta donde sé, Paul también lo hizo… los dos se fueron al final y bueno…- suspiró la chica**

**-Bien, ya descansamos mucho- dijo de pronto el de color rojo oscuro girándose de pronto- detenidos aquí no vamos a ayudar a nadie y mientras mas ejercicio hagas, más rápido mas a recuperarte de tu cuerpo- dijo en un tono solemne el Rolls Royce observando a Rayo que sonrió algo nervioso con los ojos cerrados y una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien**

**-Amargado…- sonrió la de ojos dorados antes de girarse y guiñarle un ojo a Rayo- vamos chico, hagamos esto divertido**

**-Si- respondió sonriendo un poco antes de ver hacia atrás donde el más grande se preparaba para seguirlo de nuevo**

**Rayo McQueen suspiró un poco antes de comenzar a correr un poco mas rápido que antes mientras esquivaba la basura que le arrojaba la chica, pensando en las palabras de ésta acerca del pasado de Doc y como había dejado todo atrás; no podía entender como los que se suponían tres mejores amigos podían separarse de pronto sin más.**

**Tendría que preguntarle al Hornet cuando regresara a la base…**

**Aún había mucho de su pasado que no conocía y al parecer, era mucho más turbulento de lo que nadie podría imaginar siquiera en el tranquilo y algo amargado médico de Radiador Springs…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Qué demonios fue todo eso!?**

**Mark**** se encontraba contra una pared, siendo apretado de frente por un furioso auto azul cuyos ojos brillaban de pura furia dispuesto a matarlo en ese mismo momento de ser necesario; el actual líder de las Serpientes le dejó hacer, tan solo observándolo con calma mientras aguardaba algún momento para que el otro se tranquilizase, aunque al parecer, no iba a ser tan fácil.**

**-Mark!**

**Al fin, el líder serpiente respiró profundo antes de acelerar raudo con sus llantas y empujar el cuerpo del otro coche en contra de la pared contraria, donde permanecieron apretados el uno contra el otro, viéndose a los ojos y con la respiración agitada por luchar en silencio. Estuvieron así durante varios segundos hasta que el más grande de los dos emitió un bufido ante la mirada brillante,fúrica y expectante del otro.**

**No importaba cuantos años pasaran ni que aquel Hornet hubiese envejecido y ya no tuviese el movimiento o la agilidad de antes; sus ojos continuaban brillando y eran tan intensos como el día en que lo había conocido. Brillaban con ese destello especial que había perdido aquel día cuando Ferret lo atormentara en el hospital, tantos años atrás.**

**Ese niño de la Copa Pistón había hecho un milagro, aunque nunca lo supiese.**

**-Hudson…- comenzó a hablar, serio y grave, como lo haría normalmente con cualquier otro de sus miembros que estuviese enfrentándolo; no porque lo sintiese así sino porque lo conocía y sabía que a pesar de los años, seguramente trataría de desafiarlo- antes que nada… me conoces de toda la vida… te parece que después de todo lo que hemos hecho iba a poner en riesgo a tu chico?Después de ver como te caías en pedazos porque aquel infeliz te lo había arrebatado? Después de todas estas noches observando como sufrías a su lado, de verdad piensas que yo haría algo que lo lastimara y por ende, te lastimara a ti?**

**A pesar de sus palabras el coche azul no dejaba de estar tenso bajo su agarre.**

**-Porqué te lo llevaste?**

**Mark**** suspiró un momento cerrando los ojos. El Hornet estaba aún escaldado por lo ocurrido con el Leander, además de que era verdad, el más joven aún no estaba bien, durante el tiempo en que estuvieron en el exterior el Rolls Royce pudo observar como su cuerpo de curveaba ante ciertos movimientos, como una de sus llantas temblaba sin mantenerse firme en su sitio y como el vapor que salía de su capó se volvía más intenso, al tiempo de que el humo que brotaba de sus tubos de escape era negro acre en lugar de gris.**

**Habían tenido que enseñarle a correr aquella tarde de forma que no se hiriese demasiado ante las fallas que presentaba y que no estaba seguro, si iban a poder arreglar del todo.**

**-Porque tienes que ser realista Hudson- dijo seriamente el de color rojo oscuro clavando sus ojos azules en los del otro- tú no vas a estar para siempre a su lado**

**El otro pareció tensarse aún más enojado y el Shelby cerró los ojos un segundo.**

**-Es la verdad. Aunque odie decirlo tanto como tú, pero la vida nos ha mostrado muchas cosas y entre ellas está, que nuestras vidas tienen un inicio y un fin… tarde o temprano… además, no somos dueños de ningún suceso y no vas a poder estar con él cada segundo de tu vida…**

**-Puedo intentarlo!- exclamó el de color azul a lo que el otro apretó los dientes y le sacudió un poco contra la pared**

**-HUDSON ESCÚCHATE! ESE NIÑO NECESITA SABER CÓMO CUIDARSE, NECESITA SABER QUÉ HACER SI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO Y CHRYSLER NO LO QUIERA, TE SUCEDA ALGO Y NO PUEDAS ESTAR CON ÉL DE NUEVO! NO ERES INMORTAL Y NO ERES TAMPOCO INMUNE AL PASO DEL TIEMPO!**

**El Hornet cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el otro gritaba y el de color rojo respiró profundo para recuperar el autocontrol. Un segundo después, dejó de apretarle contra la pared.**

**-Mientras esté aquí… trataremos de que aprenda a cuidarse y a protegerse en caso de ser necesario; le enseñaremos a huir, a buscar la oportunidad, a pensar como uno de los malos… pero no lo convertiremos en una Serpiente, no te preocupes- dijo con suavidad al ver que el otro abría los ojos y le daba una mirada lánguida al suelo- lamento haber gritado…**

**-No…- suspiró Hudson Hornet cansinamente- tienes razón. Tenías razón. Estuvo bien que gritaras, me resulta muy difícil entender razones de otra manera y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- sonrió algo divertido, siendo imitado por el otro- pero… no esperaba… -negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos de nuevo- estaba tan herido. Casi muerto. Y aún así… estaba de pie, defendiendo a ese infeliz… estaba a punto de morir Mark… porque yo no…**

**-Deja de lamentarte- interrumpió firmemente el otro- basta. No lo vas a ayudar así y no está muerto, está vivo. Lo poco que le enseñaste rindió frutos, ya que pudo sobrevivir hasta que llegaste a su lado. Así que en lugar de perder el tiempo pensando en lo pasado, mejor ayúdalo a seguir con fuerza hacia delante, a ser mejor y a crecer como se debe; eres una Serpiente y siempre serás una, así que sabes que tu deber es, en este caso, sacarlo adelante y darle todas las armas que puedas para que algún día, pueda protegerse a sí mismo cuando tu le hagas falta…- sonrió- no hacemos eso por los que amamos?**

**El Hornet sonrió muy apenas un poco más relajado mientras el Rolls Royce le imitaba sin dejar de verlo. Habían pasado demasiados años lejos el uno del otro pero a pesar de ello, seguían siendo casi los mismos; recorrieron diferentes caminos y su vida dio giros drásticos que los alejó físicamente aún más pero…**

**Él seguía siendo Mark Shelby. Y el seguía siendo Hudson Hornet. Tal vez ahora eran viejos y vivían en mundo separados, uno a la luz de la ley y el orden y el otro en las sombras de lo prohibido y lo peligroso pero…**

**Seguían siendo ellos.**

**Mark**** se acercó un poco todavía observándolo.**

**-Hudson…**

**El otro levantó la mirada.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO, NO, ALÉJATE! POR FAVOR!**

**Ambos abrieron grandes los ojos y se lanzaron a través de los pasillos buscando la fuente de aquellos alaridos aunque ya sabían perfectamente de que se trataba a pesar de que aún no llegaban y no decían nada; ambos pasaron velozmente al lado de Paul que salía de una habitación con expresión adormilada y que agitó la cabeza antes de seguirlos.**

**-A quién están matando ahora, pensé que la habitación para eso estaba cerrada contra sonidos!- exclamó el Barracuda**

**No tardaron mucho en llegar al cuarto de donde provenían los gritos y llantos y tampoco fue una sorpresa encontrar un par de Serpientes apostadas en el interior, tratando de calmar al otro coche que se removía en el colchón que le servía de cama par que nadie se acercase.**

**-Qué sucedió?- preguntó rápidamente Doc serio, ingresando a la habitación**

**-No sabemos, estaba completamente dormido y de repente se ha levantado gritando- explicó uno de aquellos coches que era el que cuidaba aquella habitación- no nos deja acercarnos**

**Doc**** se movió a su lado y pudo ver como el más joven se replegaba contra la pared llorando y observando rápidamente alrededor; sus ojos se enfocaban y se desenfocaban una y otra vez, como si estuviese tratando de verlo pero al mismo tiempo, como si no se diese cuenta de que se encontraba ahí.**

**-Es un terror nocturno- dijo con algo de alivio antes de ver a los coches presentes- necesito que me traigan agua fría. Mucha- dijo secamente a lo que los presentes salieron rápidamente por la puerta, donde se asomaban el Barracuda y el Rolls Royce**

**-Nosotros estaremos aquí por si necesitamos hacer lo de la ultima vez- dijo Paul seriamente mientras el Hornet tan solo, observaba al chico que continuaba temblando como si alguien estuviera amenazándolo con algún arma**

**El de color azul asintió una vez antes de acercarse despacio al chico que gimió y se encogió un poco en sí mismo.**

**-Novato…- susurró con suavidad tratando de no ser brusco- Novato… tranquilo, soy yo… soy Doc… mírame a los ojos…**

**Rayo por su parte estaba aterrorizado.**

**Había dormido bien hasta el momento. Estaba relajado y a gusto. Pero en algún momento mientras dormía, había abierto los ojos y enfrente se encontraba él, observándolo desde la puerta de la habitación, sonriendo de forma torcida mientras mecía en una de sus horripilantes garras uno de sus cables, dispuesto a recordarle a quién le pertenecía…**

**Gritó. Volteó alrededor pero podía ver que no estaba en la mansión Leander, estaba en el cuartel de las Serpientes y estaba recostado sobre la cama que habían acomodado para él; incluso, podía escuchar el ruido de los demás coches moviéndose alrededor para cumplir con sus deberes. Entonces, cómo había llegado el lamborguini hasta ahí!? Qué hacía ahí!?**

**-Hola cariño, me extrañaste?- le dijo este riendo divertido mientras ingresaba en la habitación y cubría por completo la puerta**

**Comenzó a llorar y simplemente gritó con toda la fuerza que podía.**

**No quería que se acercara pero lo estaba haciendo. No quería verlo pero ahí estaba. Y mientras más cerca se encontraba, podía escuchar el murmullo de su motor, podía percibir su aroma e incluso, podía comenzar a ver la alfombra debajo suyo, la misma que estuviese recorriendo tantas veces durante su estancia en aquella maldita prisión.**

**Trató de sacudir la cabeza pero era en vano, no se iba.**

**Y si…**

**Y si su rescate había sido un sueño? Y si todo lo que había creído que había ocurrido, en realidad era producto de su imaginación mientras se encontraba inconsciente en una de sus tantas vejaciones? Comenzó a temblar y a murmurar con el corazón en la garganta, tratando de pensar en que aquello no podía ser real.**

**Algo ingresó en la habitación y gritó de nuevo, sintiendo los ojos grises del lamborguini recorriendo su cuerpo. Se ruborizó de golpe, era demasiado vergonzoso pensar que tal vez, se encontraba soñando pero al mismo tiempo, que el otro pudiese aprovecharse de algo como aquello; acostumbrado ya a los avances del otro, comenzó a temblar y a llorar por lo bajo, mientras su capó comenzaba a brillar del calor que producía de nuevo.**

**-Novato…**

**Pudo escucharlo. Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras una sombra al lado del Leander tomaba apenas forma. Esa sombra volvió a hablarle pasó a verse mas claramente el rostro de Hudson Hornet, que podía percibírsele totalmente preocupado y tratando de llamarlo; comenzó a tambalearse mientras retrocedía contra la pared, aún siendo seguido de cerca por su captor de ojos grises que observaba divertido la escena.**

**Porqué le hacían eso!? No entendía que era realidad o que era fantasía, solo sabía que por un lado estaba su pesadilla, fijo y permanente como lo había estado durante el último mes y por el otro lado se encontraba el mismo antiguo auto de carreras que le habían hecho creer que había muerto pero que él estaba seguro hasta ese momento, que lo había rescatado y lo había sacado de aquel infierno.**

**Pero…**

**Los dos se veían tan reales. Podía escucharlos a ambos, podía sentir sus presencias y podía escucharlos respirar.**

**Cuál era real!?**

**Al final tomó una decisión. No le importaba si Bran era real. No le importaba si lo mataba después de aquello, mejor por él. No quería perder su última oportunidad de hablar con Doc, de decirle la verdad, de abrazarlo y estar cerca aunque fuera solo en su mente; incluso un último momento a su lado, aunque se tratase de una visión provocada por la locura de verse preso, era suficiente para él.**

**Morir después de aquello… sería más fácil.**

**-Doc- susurró tragando pesado mientras el otro abría un poco los ojos al escucharlo decir su nombre**

**-Aquí estoy chico… me voy a acercar, de acuerdo?... no te a…**

**El más grande no pudo hablar porque al siguiente momento el coche de color rojo lo abrazaba con fuerza, su cabeza hundida debajo de su cuerpo y llorando con fuerza y dolor sin permitirle moverse; el Hornet parpadeó un par de veces antes de agachar la cabeza y rozar la del otro, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba con tanta fuerza que lo hacía moverse también.**

**-Chico…**

**-Te amo**

**Hudson Hornet se quedó congelado en su sitio. Bajó la mirada un momento, sintiendo el corazón del otro golpear con fuerza y velocidad contra su pecho mientras continuaba llorando y temblando; en la puerta, Paul y Mark abrían un poco la boca antes de ambos sacar un par de delgados brazos de metal y cubrirse los oídos el uno al otro sabiendo que aquello era privado.**

**Pero un segundo después, los dos se destapaban un oído para seguir escuchando.**

**El de color azul se recuperó un poco de la sorpresa y suavizó la mirada.**

**-Chico…**

**-Por favor…- suplicó con voz débil el más joven- te amo Hudson- el mayor se tensó con el corazón acelerado al escucharle decir su nombre, cosa que solo había hecho una vez y porque se había asustado cuando lo sorprendió por accidente un día- te amo demasiado… siempre quise decírtelo, pero tenía tanto miedo…**

**-Porqué tenías miedo?- preguntó con suavidad el mayor, tratando de no ponerlo más nervioso e invitándolo a relajarse**

**-Porque no quería perderte- gimió llorando con más fuerza- te amo demasiado, eres todo en mi vida… desde que te conocí empezaste a cambiarlo todo a mi alrededor, salvaste mi vida y me diste un motivo de verdad para seguir adelante; estaba harto de mí mismo, estaba cansado de no valer nada para nadie, de ser siempre el estorbo o la molestia para los demás…**

**El corazón del coche de color azul se encogió escuchándolo mientras se arrepentía una y otra vez por la forma en que le había tratado cuando se conociesen… si tan solo se hubiese tomado el tiempo de apartar sus estúpidos prejuicios y hubiese tratado de ver a través del muro con el que se protegía el más joven!**

**-Debí de habértelo dicho antes, debí de decir las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… soy tan estúpido… no se porqué no lo hice… solo quiero que lo sepas, es importante que lo sepas!**

**-Tranquilo novato… ya me lo has dicho, aquí estoy- susurró el Hornet suspirando**

**Era obvio que el chico no estaba pensando en lo que decía y que aquello eran solo palabras sueltas a causa del miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos; como deseaba que fueran ciertas… apretó los ojos y el abrazó contra el chico, aquel momento, tantas veces deseado por él… pero no era verdad, el chico estaba aterrorizado y no pensaba en absoluto en nada de lo que decía.**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo mientras acariciaba la espalda del más joven con la punta de su capó.**

**-Está bien novato… no pasa nada…**

**-Solo… solo quiero estar para siempre contigo…- susurró Rayo temblando un poco menos- no quiero separarme de tu lado… te amo Hudson…**

**-Estaremos juntos para siempre, te lo prometo- respondió el Hornet con suavidad- yo también te…- dijo despacio pero la última palabra no pudo salir de sus labios**

**No iba a mentirle. En verdad lo amaba. Pero decirle que lo amaba mientras el chico tenía aquellas pesadillas, temblando y sufriendo era faltarle el respeto y no pensaba abusar de él de esa manera en absoluto; ya había tenido suficiente con aquel miserable lastimándolo como para que él se sumara a hacer algo que el chico en verdad no deseaba.**

**-Traigo el agua!**

**Uno de los carros que se había retirado regresó con un balde de agua con hielo y lo colocó al lado del Hornet que seguía abrazado del más joven. Este asintió una vez y sin dejar de apretarlo, se acercó la cubeta con una llanta.**

**-Escucha novato… vas a sentir frío… mucho frío, pero te necesito conmigo y necesito que trates de despertar, entiendes?**

**-No, no, no quiero despertar Hudson…- gimió el de color rojo apretándolo con mas fuerza- quiero quedarme aquí… quiero quedarme contigo- suplicó con dolor**

**-Shhh estás conmigo Rayo…- susurró el mas grande con suavidad haciendo que el otro levantara la mirada y lo viese a los ojos; el Hornet tragó en seco, el chico le veía con esperanza e inocencia, realmente confiando ciegamente en sus palabras y con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos azules. Literalmente le rogaba que no se apartara de su lado.**

**Lentamente, dejó salir un pequeño brazo metálico por detrás de su espejo lateral. Con suavidad levantó la cubeta de agua helada y lentamente, comenzó a verterla en el rostro del chico, que comenzó a temblar y a resollar debido a lo helado del líquido; se apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras el agua corría por sus ojos y por su capó, ayudando a enfriarlo al mismo tiempo.**

**-Ahhh… ahh... está frío- dijo el chico entre respiros, agitándose mientras el otro continuaba abrazándole contra sí**

**-Lo sé, lo sé- susurró**

**Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el Hornet detuvo el chorro de agua y dejó la cubeta en el suelo.**

**-Abre los ojos, novato y dime lo que ves**

**Rayo temblaba con fuerza debido al frío y al miedo que sentía. A pesar de que aún escuchaba la voz de Hudson Hornet… no estaba seguro de que se trataba de él y no quería abrir los ojos ara descubrir que el otro se encontraba a su lado, dispuesto a hacerle revivir aquella pesadilla de nuevo; negó con la cabeza rápidamente negándose a obedecer pero…**

**-Por favor… abre los ojos…**

**De nuevo el agua helada sobre su capó, haciéndole emitir un quejido mientras las lágrimas salían por si solas de nuevo. Al fin, abrió apenas los ojos para encontrarse con que estaba abrazado al otro coche y que estaban ambos empapados de agua; volteó alrededor titilando de frío y de miedo pero…**

**El Leander no se encontraba ahí.**

**Nunca había estado ahí.**

**Parpadeó apenas unos momentos antes de recordar todo lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Sus gritos… bueno, eso lo podía pasar por alto pero… Su rostro enrojeció completamente mientras hundía este aún más en el cuerpo del otro. De verdad lo había hecho? Se lo había dicho así nada más!? Al fin!?**

**Tenía que admitir que estaba a medio dormir pero… lo había hecho. Le había dicho la verdad. Y el otro no se veía enojado!... bueno, en realidad no le veía ninguna otra emoción mas la que le indicaba que estaba preocupado por él y que tenía tanto frío como él debido a que ambos se encontraban mojados con agua gélida.**

**Se sacudió un poco esta antes de ver como los otros coches ingresaban a la habitación.**

**-Cómo te sientes hijo?- preguntó suavemente Paul**

**-Con frío- respondió sencillamente el de ojos azules sin saber que más decir y aún sin dejar de abrazar al otro que parecía aguardar a que dejase de temblar**

**-Creo que…- suspiró Mark viendo al Hornet que continuaba en silencio, pensativo- sería bueno que comenzaran a dormir juntos**

**Doc**** levantó la cabeza y le observó con sorpresa mientras Paul sonreía grande y volteaba a ver al líder de las Serpientes**

**-Un paso a la vez viejo, no crees que vas un poco rápido?**

**-No me refería a eso- cortó el de ojos azules mientras el Hornet rodaba los ojos fastidiado y Rayo tan solo, continuaba apoyado en él, agotado por aquella experiencia tan extraña**

**-Entonces, porqué…?- comenzó a preguntar el de color azul**

**-Porque no es la primera vez que el chico tiene pesadillas y necesita verte para asegurarse de que está a salvo- dijo rápidamente el Shelby sin dejar de verlo- no va a descansar ni a sentirse a salvo mientras no te vea al abrir los ojos- terminó suavemente observando al más joven que titilaba y no los veía**

**El Hornet observó un segundo al otro antes de volver a ver al chico y entonces asintió una vez.**

**-Vamos entonces- ordenó el Rolls Royce a lo que el otro parpadeó sorprendido**

**-Esta es la habitación que le diste al chico- dijo en un tono de sospecha el de color azul a lo que el otro respondió sin voltearse**

**-Así es… y creo que ya no es apropiada para ustedes- afirmó antes de seguir caminando**

**Paul**** se apartó de su camino y saludó una vez con la cabeza antes de quedarse ahí mientras Hudson Hornet empujaba suavemente al chico, que al sentir moverse al mayor, inmediatamente se puso de pie trastabillando y avanzó pegado al cuerpo del otro sin hacer preguntas y sin hablar; era como avanzar sin sentir, de nuevo estaba en aquella nube, sabía que se movía pero no sentía nada.**

**Las voces alrededor le llegaban opacas y sin significado y en realidad no le interesaban mucho.**

**Estaba recargado en el costado del Hornet. Estaba a su lado. Era lo único que le interesaba. Saber que era realidad aquel sonio de su corazón, que el calor que provenía de su cuerpo no era parte de su mente y que el sonido de su voz, tan cerca, no era producto de su locura, era razón suficiente para dejarse llevar tranquilo a donde fuese.**

**Al fin se detuvieron frente a dos puertas anchas custodiadas por una enorme serpiente verde pintada en ambas y el coche rojo oscuro las abrió de par en par, dejando ver su interior.**

**Este se encontraba alfombrado de rojo oscuro, y las paredes hacían juego con esta. Al fondo, podía verse una enorme chimenea encendida; del lado derecho, varios libreros y algunos sillones juntos a una mesa ratona componían una pequeña biblioteca personal mientras que a la izquierda y sobre una alfombra turca más pequeña, se encontraba una gigantesca cama, con gruesas cortinas colgando de la cabecera y varias almohadas al fondo.**

**El Hornet parpadeó una vez antes de voltear a ver a su amigo, que asintió una vez, retrocediendo para dejarles pasar.**

**Ambos coches ingresaron a la habitación y el azul dirigió al más joven hasta la cama, donde le depositó lentamente; Rayo apenas tocó esta y se dejó caer al centro, sintiendo cada vez mas pesados los ojos y el sueño haciendo presa de su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado cómodo y caliente y ya no podía pensar con claridad.**

**El número 51 sonrió. Ahora el chico se veía tan tranquilo! Parpadeaba apenas y se dejaba mover debido al agotamiento, ya ni siquiera temblaba de frío debido a lo cálida de aquella alcoba; suspiró una vez antes de inclinarse sobre el otro.**

**-Tengo que ir a agradecerle a Mark, de acuerdo?- susurró despacio, observando como el de color rojo apenas y parecía darse cuenta pero de todas formas, continuó hablando- no tardo**

**Al fin se enderezó y salió de aquel lugar, cerrando con suavidad las puertas y dejándolo a solas. Rayo apenas levantó la cabeza un momento, antes de acomodarla de nuevo en la cama y emitió un suspiro, recordando lo ocurrido minutos atrás.**

**Le habría tomado en serio? Él se lo había dicho literalmente con el corazón en la llanta pero el otro no había tenido reacción ante aquello; gimió con algo de incomodidad antes de hundir el rostro en la cama, porqué ahora que estaba a salvo, algo tan sencillo como aquello tenía que volverse tan difícil!?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	21. En las sombras

**CAP 21**

**"En las sombras"**

**Apenas y rayaba el alba.**

**Docenas de coches reunidos sonreían y hablaban por lo bajo entre los pilares de metales oxidados y cacharros de basura amontonados en pequeñas montañas dentro de aquel basurero. Al centro de todo aquel terreno, un pequeño grupo de coches se observaba como si no quisiesen que el tiempo avanzara más.**

**Un Ford rojo brillante avanzó un poco más, quedando de frente a todos los demás. Este se encontraba lleno de abolladuras y raspones en toda su pintura, con grandes pedazos dejando ver un color sucio metálico, aparte de las grandes manchas de barro en su guardafangos y en su capó; pero fuera de eso, sus ojos brillaban intensamente con vida, dejando percibir destellos azules que indicaban lo bien que se sentía.**

**Este observó un segundo a los coches que lo rodeaban en aquellos montículos de desperdicios, antes de ver directamente a los ojos de un viejo Barracuda con expresión de haber ganado la lotería y un viejo Rolls Royce que sonreía calmadamente a pesar de su expresión cansina y seria; el coche mas joven les sonrió a ambos antes de dar un último vistazo hacia atrás.**

**-Gracias- dijo con una voz cargada de emoción mientras volvía a mirar a los ojos a aquellos viejos coches- esto ha sido…**

**Se quedó en silencio, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar el agradecimiento que sentía. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, tan solo recordando: todo aquel tiempo habían estado a su lado, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, enseñándole a sobrevivir y acudiendo a su llamado cuando tenía alguna de aquellas horribles pesadillas, que aunque ya no eran tan comunes, continuaban alterando su sueño.**

**En aquellos momentos, en cuanto comenzaba a gritar, sabía que todos los que estuviesen cerca acudirían para tratar de regresarlo a la realidad.**

**Aunque… lo más especial iba a ser siempre, abrir los ojos y ver una mirada azul y preocupada, siempre a su lado…**

**-Estos días han sido maravillosos. He aprendido muchas cosas… he crecido… y me he dado cuenta de muchas otras más –volvió a levantar la mirada con una sonrisa que decía más que nada- no tengo como agradecerles todo lo que me han dado y estaré siempre en deuda con ustedes**

**Al viejo Barracuda se le humedecieron inmediatamente los ojos y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, mientras los demás miembros del grupo se acercaban igual de afectados que el coche de color blanco.**

**-Hay chico… -comenzó a hablar el viejo corredor cuando el grupo ya se había lanzado sobre Rayo, abrazándolo y lloriqueando mientras el más joven tan solo abría los ojos, bastante abochornado**

**-BUAAA TE VAMOS A EXTRAÑAR MUCHÍSIMO!**

**-Deberían quedarse aquí para siempre!**

**-No te vayaaaas, te regalo las mejores partes que tengo pero no te vayas!**

**-Mejor quédate con nosotros y te enseñamos más cosas!- exclamaba la joven Camaro abrazándolo con fuerza**

**-HEY! NO SEAN APROVECHADOS, HAGANME ESPACIO, QUE YO IBA PRIMERO EN LA FILA!- reclamaba el Barracuda aun con lágrimas en los ojos y tratando de abrirse paso entre todos**

**Por su lado Doc Hudson resoplaba algo fastidiado y serio, observando como aquellos autos trataban de abrazar al más joven, que sonreía nervioso por tantas muestras de afecto; sabía que estaba acostumbrado a las multitudes que lo idolatraban como un talentoso corredor pero no a muestras de cariño verdaderas de tantos autos al mismo tiempo.**

**Era obvio que, debajo de la muralla engreída y altanera, el verdadero Rayo McQueen había encantado a todas las Serpientes del lugar, que se rehusaban a dejarlo ir a casa.**

**Y por algún motivo, el ver la forma en que lo tocaban y lo rodeaban, lo hacía sentir como si algo se revolviese en su interior.**

**-Realmente tu chico es tan popular como tú cuando eras joven…**

**Mark**** Shelby había conducido por un lado del otro y observaba la misma escena que este, sonriendo con diversión. El Hornet tan solo dejó salir un gruñido ronco mientras entrecerraba los ojos y el coche rojo a su lado, sonreía con diversión.**

**-Sucede algo?**

**-Era necesario que lo dejasen tan lastimado?- preguntó en un tono seco y cortante el de color azul mientras el Rolls Royce no se dejaba intimidar y continuaba observando aquello**

**-No se ve peor que tu a su edad. Y debo decirte que el chico sabe tomar las oportunidades y los riesgos tan bien como tú… aunque aún le falta mucho por aprender, lo hace rápido y con bastante entusiasmo… -dejó salir un suspiro- realmente tiene mucha suerte de tenerte cuidándolo…**

**-En realidad, creo que la suerte es mía… también yo he aprendido y madurado mucho desde que lo conocí- dijo despacio el Hornet, un poco mas relajado y sonriendo con suavidad mientras el líder de las Serpientes le observaba con calma y sus ojos brillaban suavemente**

**-Realmente has cambiado…- susurró el de color rojo, haciendo parpadear al otro coche que se volteó para verlo**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**Mark**** negó con la cabeza unos segundos cerrando los ojos.**

**-Aun eres un necio… no hay dudas de eso- comenzó a hablar, riendo un poco- pero… es verdad que has cambiado y has madurado. Te controlas más y analizas un poco más antes de actuar… claro, todavía tienes problemas con ese pequeño carácter tuyo tan explosivo- le dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras el Hornet gruñía en respuesta- pero fuera de eso… realmente me has impresionado.**

**-Hmm no estoy seguro de que haya hecho algo por impresionarte a decir verdad, nunca fue esa la intención- respondió de regreso el de color azul, sonriendo en plan de broma antes de volver a ver ambos al grupo que seguía alborotando alrededor del más joven**

**-Realmente te vamos a echar mucho de menos- suspiró el Rolls Royce cansinamente- fue una verdadera alegría ver que regresabas al Nido…**

**-Tenemos que regresar a casa- dijo el oro coche mostrando algo de tristeza en los ojos**

**-Lo sé- respondió el Shelby mirándole de nuevo- y si puedo decirte… realmente… estoy feliz de ver que al fin encontraste a alguien que fuese tan importante en tu vida…**

**-Mark…- interrumpió algo triste el Hornet pero el otro rápidamente negó con la cabeza**

**-Déjame terminar. Nunca te había visto tan preocupado por alguien o que siquiera te importase tanto al grado de arriesgarte por completo por verle feliz y a salvo; cuando nos dejaste, tú solamente pensabas en ti mismo, en correr y ser el mejor. Aunque amabas correr, siempre decías que la ley de la calle te exigía ver por ti mismo primero… porque no podías proteger a nadie si no tenías la fuerza siquiera para cuidarte tú solo.**

**El Shelby tomó aire.**

**-Pero ahora… no te importó… arriesgarte, sabiendo que podías perder, con tal de salvar a tu chico. Estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte, con tal de salvarlo, incluso te forzaste a volver a tu pasado a pesar de lo mucho que lo odias y lo mucho que juraste jamás regresar… todo, porque al fin tu vida tiene un propósito verdadero y un significado –cerró los ojos y sonrió más- realmente… estoy muy orgullosos de ti. No como tu líder sino como tu amigo. Espero que pronto puedas alcanzar totalmente tu felicidad con el chico y que tengan la mejor de las suertes, ahora que están juntos de nuevo- se giró hacia el otro coche que tan solo le observaba sorprendido**

**Desde que se habían conocido, hacía tantos años en aquella desastrosa carrera en la calle… Hudson Hornet sabía que el Shelby sentía algo por él; nunca había indagado que era ese sentimiento o que tan profundo podía ser por estar siempre pensando en correr y ganar, pero tenía el conocimiento de que se encontraba ahí.**

**Y a pesar de todo… los seguía apoyando. A pesar de cómo le había tratado, de haberlo dejado atrás, de su comportamiento aquel día de su accidente… cuando había regresado, rogando por ayuda para encontrar al novato, no había dudado en tenderle la llanta para que salieran adelante, movilizando a todo el grupo sin dudar.**

**-Gracias- musitó**

**Al igual que el chico… tan solo decir gracias no era suficiente. No bastaban aquellas palabras para cubrir tantos años lejos y que continuase dispuesto a atenderlo como si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo. Aunque tenía que admitir que si había algo diferente. Mark ahora estaba casado. Había seguido su vida… y aunque estaba feliz por él, al mismo tiempo sentía como si hubiese perdido algo importante.**

**Pero él también había seguido su camino. Y era hora de seguir haciéndolo.**

**Sonrió tranquilamente mientras el silencio se hacía presente entre ambos, que solo se observaban a los ojos. Esta vez, fue el de color azul que avanzó sin pensar…**

**-TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUCHO! –una voz salió de la nada mientras el Hornet gemía y se encogía al sentir el peso del viejo Barracuda sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y frotando su mejilla contra la de él- No puedo creer que al fin nos volvimos a juntar y ya te vas, no te vayas!**

**Mark**** comenzó a reír divertido mientras el Hornet sonreía un poco mas suave y negaba con la cabeza; repentinamente el viejo auto blanco parpadeó y observó a ambos coches, antes de comenzar a reír y retroceder.**

**-Errrrr… de nuevo interrumpí algo verdad?- dijo nerviosamente mientras sonreía y el Rolls Royce negaba con la cabeza sonriendo también**

**-Nada que no hagas a menudo, como siempre- dijo esta vez el Hornet bastante animado**

**Realmente era como volver a ser joven, con sus viejos amigos, todo como debía de ser. Como siempre debía de haber sido. El viejo coche de color rojo oscuro avanzó esta vez y abrazó con fuerza al ex corredor, antes de verle al rostro**

**-Cuídate mucho Hudson. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, ahora que encontraste a tu chico y van a volver a casa. Recuerda que aunque ya no estés aquí, las Serpientes siempre van a ser tu familia y siempre estaremos para ti.**

**Hudson Hornet asintió una vez sonriendo ante aquello antes de parpadear. Hablando de familia…**

**-Mark… que sucedió con tu esposa?- preguntó extrañado, ya que en ningún momento desde que se volviesen a encontrar, la había visto.**

**Tenía que haber una señora Shelby, no? Después de todo, Mark tenía un nieto y eso no podía venir de la nada. Dolía un poco si lo pensaba pero así como él le había hecho a un lado para seguir con su vida… no tenía uno de sus mejores amigos el derecho de hacer lo mismo? Observó al otro coche con curiosidad, pero el líder de las Serpientes tan solo le dirigió una sonrisa misteriosa y retrocedió hasta quedar con el resto de los demás autos.**

**-Tengan mucho cuidado durante el regreso!**

**Todos observaban como el anciano Hornet y el chico de color rojo retrocedían juntos para salir de aquel sitio, siendo despedidos entre los vítores y exclamaciones de despedida de los miembros de aquel grupo; Rayo volteó a ver sus rostros, tratando de memorizar cada un de ellos, dispuesto a llevarlos en su corazón durante el resto de su vida.**

**Jamás los iba a olvidar.**

**Al fin, ambos dieron la vuelta para atravesar una de los callejones que daban hacia la avenida principal, siendo seguidos de cerca por un pequeño grupo de Serpientes; un poco mas a la distancia, el Shelby y el Barracuda, habían trepado a un montículo de piezas, lo suficientemente alto para verlos.**

**-Listo para el viaje chico?- preguntó el de color azul, observando la mirada emocionada y algo asustada del más joven**

**Tanto tiempo fuera de Radiador Springs… torturado, herido… atrapado… y ahora, al fin, era tiempo de volver a casa juntos; la energía y la emoción que despedía el joven corredor, era como la de un sol iluminando toda la ciudad.**

**-Ya quiero estar en casa- suspiró el de ojos azul claro**

**El Hornet asintió una vez y en un solo movimiento, ambos se unieron a las filas de los autos que atravesaban la avenida principal, rumbo a las afueras**

**Y entonces…**

**-No hay una señora Shelby!- la voz del Rolls Royce era alta mientras que el Barracuda blanco reía a su lado, haciendo voltear al viejo corredor con sorpresa- nunca me case!... el padre de Fred es mi hijo adoptivo! De verdad creías que iba a olvidar tan fácil? Trata de nuevo! Jajajaja**

**Hudson Hornet abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, observando al otro antes de enrojecer visiblemente y voltearse para conducir más aprisa entre los demás autos.**

**Pero Rayo también había escuchado y sonriente, volteaba a ver por donde estaban dejando atrás a las Serpientes y de nuevo, al ruborizado Hornet**

**-Ahí había un significado- dijo divertido el más joven aumentando su velocidad para alcanzar a su mentor- a qué se refería con eso de "olvidar tan fácil"?**

**El numero 51 trató de ignorar a pregunta y seguir conduciendo pero el otro se le pegó por un lado, con los ojos brillantes.**

**-Anda dime!... a qué se refería con eso?**

**-No preguntes Novato- gruñó un poco mas ruborizado el otro, tratando de ver hacia delante aunque sus ojos brillaban alegres y abochornados**

**-Claro que si! Si no fuera importante, no te lo había gritado, además se veía bastante feliz- el chico insistió dando un pequeño salto a su lado, sonriendo más- anda, dime, quiero saber!**

**-No, no quieres saber!- cortó un poco mas rápido el Hornet, mientras aumentaba su velocidad, tratando de alejarse del otro**

**Pero Rayo McQueen no iba a darse por vencido, además, con tanta práctica en la calle, había aprendido a esquivar autos en una avenida normal; aumentó la velocidad de nuevo hasta alcanzar al otro que continuaba abochornado y tratando de no verlo.**

**-Estás más rojo que yo! Quiero saber, dime!**

**-NO!**

**-Dí que siiiii… o es algo que el graaan Hudson Hornet no puede decir? Oh! Es un secreto oscuro! Ahora con más razón quiero saber!**

**-Secreto que?... estás mal de la cabeza muchacho, ese secuestro realmente te ha afectado, ahora, por favor, podemos conducir en paz o me veré obligado a dejarte en la siguiente estación de gasolina?**

**El Hornet replicó refunfuñando y temblando con irritación. Pero el más joven tan solo sonreía, sin darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Ahora era libre de nuevo. Podía respirar, podía moverse, su pesadilla había acabado… era simplemente feliz. Y nada podía arruinar ese momento.**

**Era extraño dejar atrás aquella ciudad donde tantas cosas habían ocurrido. Donde el pasado se había levantado como un presente que revivía desde el fondo de sus memorias; donde parecía que habían perdido todo pero en realidad, habían ganado mucho más. Donde se habían dado cuenta de que su vida dependía tanto del otro, como el aire era necesario para respirar.**

**Pero…**

**Mientras que para Rayo el dejar aquella ciudad atrás significaba volver a su vida y a su hogar… para el Hornet, era como tener una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.**

**Para esta vez… aprovechar esa oportunidad de tener vivo y con bien al chico a su lado y no había nada que pudiese preocuparlo en aquel momento.**

**Ni siquiera el par de sombras que les veían alejarse desde una acera cercana…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Habían pasado algunos días de viaje desde que habían salido de aquella ciudad y dejado al antiguo grupo de amigos de Doc atrás. Contrariamente a lo que Rayo había creído en un inicio, el Hornet estuvo bastante comunicativo durante el viaje; era extraño, mas no desagradable en lo absoluto, realmente le estaba gustando el hecho de que el otro se hubiese animado a comenzar a charlar durante aquel largo camino.**

**Era como estar con una versión más joven y energética de Hudson Hornet. Sonreía mucho más y se mostraba más animado que nunca. Incluso se habían detenido en más de una ocasión, en algún punto de su trayecto donde se encontrase algo que hubiese llamado la atención del chico para que lo viese; parecía esforzarse por permitir que el joven corredor disfrutase lo más posible.**

**Pero aún así…**

**Había algo que lo molestaba muy en el fondo.**

**Y era que Doc parecía ignorar sus comentarios cuando trataba de hablar del hecho de lo ocurrido cuando le confesase lo que sentía por él. El joven auto de carreras trataba de hacer un comentario vago o ligero sobre aquella noche… y era como un disparador para que el corredor veterano recordase algún momento de su viaje especialmente divertido o quisiese platicar con él sobre los cuidados que tenía que tener de ahora en delante.**

**Y es que a pesar de verse aparentemente saludable, el número 95 estaba muy lejos de estar completamente bien.**

**Su motor continuaba sobrecalentándose si pasaban demasiado tiempo conduciendo y no podía mantenerse fijamente avanzando en línea recta debido a las heridas que aún conservaba en la línea de sus ejes; realmente el Hornet estaba ansioso por llegar a Radiador Springs para poder terminar de repararlo y darle una oportunidad de volver a ser el mismo de siempre.**

**Pero… no entendía que nunca más volvería a ser el de antes.**

**O eso era lo que sentía Rayo en su interior. No podía volver atrás después de lo que había sucedido. Por la forma en que se comportaba el mayor, comenzaba a temer que realmente le había molestado de alguna manera el hecho de haber confesado que le amaba; tan solo imaginar que podía ser posible el que el haberle dicho la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos podía ser la causa de que se alejara de él, lo asustaba grandemente.**

**Pero no había tenido opción. Estaba demasiado asustado y no quería perder una oportunidad que no sabía si realmente podría tener nuevamente. Y honestamente no se arrepentía.**

**Pero…**

**Esperaba en algún momento poder tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar sobre ello seriamente. Y comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud del otro de evadir el tema.**

**Una de aquellas noches, ambos se encontraban cenando en un pequeño restaurante, en medio de una de aquellas pequeñas ciudades de grandes edificios; las luces de los rascacielos iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche y le daban al ambiente un toque cálido y acogedor. Para el joven coche rojo era una situación extraña, ya que se había acostumbrado a cenar en el hotel donde se hospedaban o en pequeñas cafeterías de paso.**

**Era la primera vez que el mayor lo sacaba a cenar a un sitio como aquel.**

**Por su lado, el mayor sonreía un poco al ver la expresión asombrada y algo abochornada del ojiazul, que mantenía la boca levemente abierta mientras observaba los demás edificios a través del enorme cristal a su lado; siempre que pensaba que el chico no escondía más sorpresas o que tenía que estar acostumbrado a algo, terminaba maravillándose al notar que no sabía más de la mitad de lo que rondaba en realidad al más joven.**

**Y al parecer, aquella no era la excepción.**

**-Sé que no tenemos edificios como estos en Radiador Springs, pero creía que ya habías estado en sitios como éste antes- comentó el de color azul, cuando el otro se encontraba por quinceava vez, dejando salir una pequeña exclamación de asombro al ver la enorme telaraña de luces al centro del restaurante.**

**-Qué? –el de color rojo parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento y volteando a ver al más grande, que dejó escapar una leve risa**

**-Que pareciera que nunca hubieras estado en un sitio como este- explicó pacientemente el Hornet sin dejar de sonreír- siendo tú… pensaría que siempre has estado en sitios como este, no tiene nada de especial**

**-Oh, eso…- murmuró el más joven volviendo una expresión tranquila y seria al otro- bueno… si, no es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio parecido…**

**Doc**** suspiró sin dejar de sonreír, pero aún extrañado por el comportamiento del otro.**

**-…pero nunca… había tenido la oportunidad de sentirme en paz. Me refiero… normalmente estoy entre otros autos de carreras, agentes, fotógrafos… ellos esperan que tengas un comportamiento en específico, que hagas las cosas que todos quieren ver en un corredor… en mi caso, ya sabes- rodó los ojos y dejó ver una mueca como si la idea le desagradara- el Kuchau… las poses, todo eso…**

**El de ojos azules parpadeó una vez y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no ser él el que mostrase ahora una expresión de desconcierto. Pero si él y todos los demás creían que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ser corredor! Realmente aún le quedaba un largo camino por aprender sobre la vida del otro… y definitivamente no importaba el tiempo, nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderlo.**

**-Pensé que te gustaba llamar la atención de los medios… -comentó el Hornet como si realmente no le extrañase pero el otro solo tembló con irritación**

**-No me desagrada. Es divertido a veces… pero no cuando no te dan la oportunidad de ser tú… no cuando todo el tiempo tienes que ser una pantallita de lo que según su opinión, es la actitud y la figura de un auto de carreras. No soy el único que lo piensa, he platicado con otros que se sienten igual... –suspiró pesado- además… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de venir a un sitio así con alguien a quien yo quiera realmente…**

**Doc**** sonrió con suavidad.**

**Definitivamente… el niño era una sorpresa nueva cada que se daba la oportunidad de abrirse con él. Esperaba poder mantener esa confianza con el chico durante el mayor tiempo posible o tanto como el otro se lo permitiese.**

**Rayo suspiró profundamente antes de ver los ojos del otro auto, que seguían posados en él. Volvió su vista al plato de comida delante y lo removió, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Realmente era un ambiente muy relajado y se sentía muy cómodo en aquellos momentos con el ex corredor, sin preocuparse de nada, sin tener que fingir, tan solo, hablando.**

**Tal vez sería un buen momento de retomar aquel tema. Porqué no? A como se encontraban en aquellos momentos, el mayor no iba a poder evadirlo como siempre lo hacía y él necesitaba saber; lo estaba matando por dentro, tan solo quería saber que, en caso de no sentir lo mismo que él, podrían continuar siendo amigos.**

**Realmente le angustiaba que algo en su relación fuese a cambiar y había comenzado a sustituir las pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir, por aquel tipo de pensamientos que lo mantenían en vela.**

**Ya no podía continuar con aquello.**

**Abrió la boca un segundo, observando inmediatamente como el otro levantaba la cabeza para ponerle atención. Durante un momento, las palabras sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche se quedaron en la punta de su boca, dispuestas a salir pero ahí se quedaron; el otro coche se veía tan relajado y contento como él. No quería arruinarle aquello.**

**Podían hablar de ese asunto en cualquier otro momento.**

**Así que negó con la cabeza una vez y tan solo le sonrió luminosamente al otro coche que pareció quedarse congelado unos segundos antes de devolverle un gesto tranquilo y satisfecho; y era que el Hornet, al ver aquella expresión tan radiante y alegre, se había quedado congelado y atontado, sin poder pensar coherentemente.**

**Desde hacía varios días, el chico había estado tratando de hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido en su habitación, el día de aquel terror nocturno cuando le había dicho que lo amaba; tenía que admitir, que cada que recordaba sus palabras y la forma en que lo había abrazado, le traía un agradable calor a su corazón que no deseaba que deseaba que desapareciera jamás.**

**Pero…**

**No había podido evitar buscar otro tema de conversación cuando el más joven trataba de hablar con él de lo ocurrido. Aún no estaba preparado para escuchar las palabras del otro, disculpándose y asegurándole que no era verdad lo que había dicho en aquellos momentos en que estaba tan asustado; sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad… pero quería conservar aquel recuerdo un poco más, aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar, realmente queriendo que fuesen verdaderas.**

**Volvió a ver al chico y pudo percibir un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco, observando algo en la calle.**

**Aunque el restaurante se encontraba en un piso alto de aquel edificio, los coches que transitaban varios metros mas abajo aún se podían distinguir, gracias a las luminarias en las banquetas; un deportivo negro se encontraba en aquel momento conduciendo por la avenida y entonces el de color azul pudo saber perfectamente que era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico en aquellos momentos.**

**Suspiró. Al parecer aquella herida no iba a sanarse fácilmente con el tiempo.**

**-Tranquilo. Estoy contigo. Nada va a pasarte**

**El de color rojo parpadeó una vez antes de voltear a ver al mayor que le veía con la preocupación destellando evidente en sus ojos; Rayo McQueen tragó pesado antes de volver la vista a su plato.**

**-Estoy bien, no es nada- dijo rápidamente, ruborizándose avergonzado mientras tomaba un nuevo bocado y el Hornet suspiraba cerrando los ojos**

**Aunque el chico comenzaba a abrirse un poco más, todavía tenía severos problemas cuando se daba cuenta de que alguien lo atravesaba y llegaba un poco más adentro de él.**

**-De todas formas… tengo que hablarte un poco sobre el asunto de las Serpientes y los Vientos Desérticos…**

**Aquello hizo que los ojos azules del chico de nuevo se posasen en los propios, prestándole atención.**

**-Hablarme? Ya los he conocido, no es así?... al menos… a tus amigos- dijo algo confundido el joven corredor mientras el mayor dejaba escapar un suspiro**

**-No es solo eso Novato- explicó el antiguo corredor, meditando un poco lo que le diría a continuación- aunque mientras estuvimos ahí, tuviste la oportunidad de convivir con ellos y estuvieron tranquilos…**

**-Correr en las calles, arrojarles objetos en los entrenamientos a los demás y aprender a pelear entre ellos mismos, sacándose partes del cuerpo, es estar tranquilos?- preguntó atónito el de color rojo con un pequeño tic en un ojo**

**Hudson Hornet sonrió con diversión**

**-Te sorprenderías como son cuando están alborotados Novato… ni siquiera en la Copa Pistón con la multitud, podrían tener una idea- comenzó a reír divertido, sorprendiendo inmensamente al más joven, que no recordaba haberlo visto hacer ese gesto de alegría jamás**

**No pudo evitar sentirse cálido por dentro y sonrió igual de feliz que el otro, que suspiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar**

**No había sido una plática muy larga, pero tampoco aburrida. Rayo nunca hubiera imaginado que hubiese tantas cosas en el pasado de Doc pero… tampoco se hubiese imaginado que hubiese tanta violencia en éste; aunque había convivido durante un tiempo con el grupo del antiguo corredor… y de la misma forma nunca hubiese pensado que pudiese haber cosas en las que podrían meterse y sacrificar sus vidas.**

**No sabía que pensar al respecto.**

**-No te cuento estas cosas ara que pienses mal de ellos- dijo Doc tomando un trago de su aceite, con aire pensativo- porque no son malos. Yo viví con ellos y puedo decirte, que todo lo que hacen es por supervivencia, algo difícil de entender si vives en un ambiente protegido y diferente, pero aún así… son buenas personas**

**-Entiendo- dijo Rayo asintiendo una vez**

**-Si te he hablado de esto- dijo Doc despacio, viéndole a los ojos- es porque quiero que a partir de ahora tengas cuidado**

**-Estás diciendo que soy descuidado?- preguntó el chico con el orgullo algo herido aunque sabía perfectamente de sobra que el adulto tenía razón**

**-Si así lo quieres tomar…- dijo seriamente el adulto- ahora realmente estamos en una situación muy delicada chico, en especial tú. El sujeto que te secuestró no era solamente un auto mal de la cabeza… era miembro del grupo rival de las Serpientes… y ahora, sabiendo que te han protegido, probablemente intenten de nuevo algo en contra tuya…**

**-En contra mía?- tartamudeó nervioso el número 95, removiéndose nervioso- pero porqué contra mi? Yo que les hice?**

**El coche azul tan solo le observó con tristeza, deseando no responderle la verdad. No podía decirle que era su culpa, que el hecho de ser cercanos lo había metido en un lío por el cuál ahora querían matarle; sabía que con eso solo lo preocuparía mas y lo expondría a un peligro innecesario puesto que el chico se empecinaría en seguirlo y estar con el todo el tiempo.**

**-Nada Novato. Pero ellos vieron que eras importante para ellos y probablemente vayan a querer jugar sucio a partir de ahora. Así que tendrás que moverte con cuidado. Entiendes porqué te lo digo?**

**-Y las carreras?- preguntó rápidamente el más joven con el corazón palpitando con fuerza- ellos estarán ahí?**

**El Hornet frunció el ceño**

**-Chico, aún ni siquiera estás saludable como para avanzar bien... como puedes estar pensando en…?**

**Rayo McQueen le devolvió el mismo gesto molesto**

**-No pienso dejarlas- pudo ver como el adulto abría la boca para replicar, pero el de ojos azules se tensó con una expresión irritada- y no lo voy a someter a discusión. Es mi maldita decisión.**

**-No estás pensando claramente…**

**-Yo decido que tan claramente voy a pensar o no. No voy a permitir que… es sujeto… -sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y sin pensar, con una llanta tocó su vientre- me quite esto también… -lo último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo y avergonzado, bajando la mirada al suelo mientras comenzaba a temblar- no… no me va a quitar esto…**

**Doc**** suspiró profundamente antes de moverse al lado del otro chico y abrazarle suavemente**

**-Tranquilo. Entiendo como te sientes… -musitó suavemente mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza**

**-No, no lo sabes- replicó en un tono amargo, pero el otro, lejos de enojarse tan solo cerró los ojos y lo abrazó un poco contra sí**

**Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, pensando en silencio sobre lo ocurrido mas dejando la conversación para otro momento; al fin, decidiendo que ya era demasiado tarde y que al día siguiente tendrían que partir de nuevo en su viaje, ambos se levantaron y a insistencias del mayor, éste pagó por los alimentos de ambos.**

**Ambos salieron a la calle y el de color rojo tembló debido al vientecillo frío que corría por la calle; a su lado el más grande se detuvo para cubrirlo, antes de que ambos emprendiesen camino de regreso al hotel.**

**Iban en silencio, el uno junto al otro, tan solo meditando en lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Era un situación algo incómoda que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido atravesar, pero que ahora se encontraba ahí, en sus recuerdos y en sus mentes; en especial, porque Rayo quería tomar aquella oportunidad para hablar con Doc pero…**

**Había tenido que salir a colación el tema sobre que todavía no se encontraba bien.**

**Era verdad, le dolía demasiado conducir, pero no se quejaba puesto que no quería que Doc se preocupase y empezase a pensar en rentar un trailer para llevarlo de esa forma hasta Radiador Springs; su orgullo aún le podía much y no quería armar una escena por ello. Y la fiebre que parecía ceder de pronto, regresaba cuando menos se lo esperaba y no podía menos que maldecir cuando se daba cuanta de que el otro lo notaba.**

**Cerró los ojos con pesadez.**

**Porqué no podían hablarlo simplemente como lo que era? Porqué no sacarse de una vez las dudas y terminar con todo aquello lo que le angustiaba? Y de paso… saber de una vez por todas si él sentía lo mismo o solamente lo veía como el chico al que tenía que entrenar y con el que se había vuelto un amigo muy cercano.**

**-Doc…**

**Rayo McQueen se detuvo en aquel momento, haciendo que el otro frenase un poco más adelante y se virase para verlo a los ojos**

**-Qué sucede Novato?- preguntó con suavidad, al notar que había una sombra de angustia en sus ojos**

**Rayo se quedó en silencio un par de minutos antes de verlo de nuevo a los ojos y tomar aire.**

**-Tengo algo importante que decirte**

**El mas joven tembló un poco mientras el mayor le observaba con preocupación y suspiraba profundo, sin entender que atravesaba la mente del corredor en aquellos momentos. Pero este pareció suspirar profundo nuevamente para tomar fuerzas.**

**-Quiero hablar contigo… sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche**

**Aquello produjo un cambio en la mirada del ex corredor, que hizo un leve movimiento con los ojos como si titubease entre lo que iba a suceder, pero al parecer, había cambiado de parecer a última hora, ya que asintió apenas con la cabeza, para permitirle continuar.**

**-Es… sobre lo que te dije en aquellos momentos- murmuró el más joven, ruborizándose con fuerza ante aquello**

**-No recuerdo mucho en realidad- dijo el número 51, pensativamente- estaba más preocupado por despertarte y que dejaras de estar asustado, que en lo que decías en aquellos momentos- explicó con suavidad el mayor provocando una mirada algo dolida en el más joven**

**En verdad era eso? No le había prestado atención? Su corazón dolía profundamente y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. No podía creerlo. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?**

**Hudson Hornet hizo una leve mueca adolorida. Nunca había sido su intención lastimar de aquella forma al chico y al parecer, sus palabras lo habían hecho; se acercó despacio al chico y le abrazó con suavidad, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro con suavidad, suspirando profundo. Aguardaron unos cuantos momentos, antes de que el mayor volviese a hablar.**

**-Escucha… -comenzó a hablar el mayor, observando al otro que levantó rápidamente la vista- hay algo que quiero decirte sobre… ese momento…**

**Los ojos del chico se iluminaron con una esperanza que derrotó por completo la decisión del Hornet acerca de decirle nada sobre sus propios sentimientos; qué podía perder?**

**Apenas había abierto la boca cuando un silbido y una pequeña explosión rompieron el silencio de aquel momento, haciendo saltar y voltear a ambos coches, que percibieron el aroma a pólvora y pudieron ver el agujero en la pared al lado de ambos; Doc ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, al siguiente segundo había emulado con fuerza al más joven para obligarlo a moverse.**

**-CORRE!- gritó con una expresión de pánico que realmente asustó al número 95**

**Sin más, ambos coches salieron disparados hacia la avenida principal a toda la potencia que tenían en sus motores, haciéndoles resonar por entre los callejones oscuros y los edificios; ni siquiera se atrevían a voltear, el Hornet volteaba a cada minuto, temblando de miedo y pensando en lo cerca que estuvieron de haber muerto.**

**Por su lado, el de color rojo no dejaba de emitir gemidos de pavor. Era como volver a estar en aquella horrible mansión, percibiendo la horrenda mirada de aquel coche, vigilándolo y aguardando por volver a capturarlo y no dejarlo escapar; su velocidad disminuyó un poco mientras su mente se nublaba, dispuesto a rendirse y dejarse caer al suelo, cuando el otro coche le aferró y le obligó a seguirse moviendo.**

**-No te detengas Novato, no te detengas!- urgió el Hornet, volteando hacia atrás y respirando agitadamente- vamos a salir de aquí, tan solo confía en mi de acuerdo? Yo estoy a tu lado…**

**-Él… -gimió el chico con lágrimas en los ojos pero el otro negó con la cabeza y le empujó más**

**-No, él no está aquí y yo si. No te voy a abandonar, pero necesito que corras tan rápido como en tus carreras- suplicó el mayor**

**Las figuras de ambos salieron disparadas por la carretera de salida de aquella ciudad sin percatarse de que en una loma cercana, una moto de montaña se detenía y les observaba partir en medio del frío, de la oscuridad y sin dormir.**

**Sonrió**

**-Este trabajo fue mas fácil de lo que suponía- dijo entre risas antes de ver hacia atrás donde una figura imponente comenzaba a tomar forma.**

**Un auto en color morado oscuro y ojos dorados observó la carretera de salida sin sonreír y entrecerrando los ojos; la motocicleta tembló un poco y sonrió nerviosamente hacia aquel sujeto**

**-No está satisfecho con mi trabajo señor?**

**-Estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo- respondió tranquilamente aquel auto**

**Con lentitud sacó una vieja pipa y se la llevó a la boca, antes de dejar salir el humo de esta; el vehículo más pequeño carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar**

**-Realmente fue muy fácil asustarlos- dijo volviendo a ver la carretera iluminada por las luces de los autos que la transitaban- fue demasiado fácil…**

**-No te confíes- dijo cortante Joan Ferret sin moverse de su sitio- Hudson Hornet no es un coche fácil de asustar. Lo habrás sorprendido esta vez… pero la próxima… podría ser muy peligroso…**

**La motocicleta rechistó molesta antes de hacer sonar su motor y retirarse a gran velocidad, dejando al otro en el mismo sitio, pensativo.**

**Y varios kilómetros mas lejos… el viejo Hornet apretaba los dientes mientras se daba cuenta que la advertencia del líder de los Vientos Desérticos era bastante seria cuando le amenazó en su momento.**

**Estaban en serios problemas y a partir de aquel instante, no iban a tener un solo momento de paz.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	22. El camino

**N/A: Busquen la canción The Way de Fastball... de ahí se inspiró este capítulo ;)**

**.**

**.**

**CAP 22**

**"El camino"**

**Ya habían pasado varios días y Radiador Springs no parecía estar más cerca desde que saliesen de la otra ciudad.**

**Aunque Rayo había iniciado el camino de una forma bastante entusiasta y a buena velocidad, tratando de llegar pronto a su hogar y olvidarse de todo aquel endemoniado pasado que ahora estaría atormentándolo de por vida, en aquellos instantes se podía decir que había perdido fuerzas y se encontraba bastante decaído.**

**Sus ruedas temblaban conforme iba avanzando y su velocidad iba disminuyendo conforme pasaban las horas y aumentaba la distancia recorrida; a veces sentía que simplemente su cuerpo se desmoronaría en el suelo, dejándose llevar por el maldito dolor que cada vez era más persistente en su cuerpo, o el horrible calor que rápidamente se apoderaba de su capó, sumado al del quemante sol de la carretera.**

**Doc**** trataba de animarlo, de hacerle ir un poco más lejos y más rápido, y él deseaba más que nada complacerlo, solo… solo estar a su lado y no volver atrás, pero su cuerpo parecía decidido a mantenerlo anclado al mismo lugar, a pesar de lo mucho que luchaba por seguir adelante.**

**Pero estaba demasiado débil todavía. Y se forzó, por ese orgullo de corredor que aún corría por sus venas, hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más, desplomándose en el suelo con fuerza, demasiado agotado como para moverse.**

**-Novato!- Doc parpadeó y se giró rápidamente para regresar a donde se encontraba el más joven con los ojos cerrados y respirando totalmente cansado- qué sucede?**

**-Yo… ya no… puedo avanzar más…- suspiró con los ojos a medio cerrar el corredor de Rust-eze, mientras algunos escalofríos lo recorrían completamente y sentía como si de repente la carretera hubiese alcanzado la horrible temperatura de un millón de grados**

**-Vamos chico… solo son unos cuantos días más de viaje y estaremos en casa- el Hornet le dio un leve empujón con la punta de su nariz al otro para animarle a ponerse de pie- tenemos que llegar pronto, no sabemos si aquellos sujetos sigan detrás de nosotros…**

**Rayo palideció. No quería ni siquiera pensar en eso, tan solo hacerlo le traía imágenes de un Bran completamente furioso, persiguiéndole para llevarle arrastrando de regreso al infierno del cuál había salido; apretó los párpados mientras se obligaba a ponerse de pie, con las ruedas temblando violentamente**

**-Muy bien novato. Ya estás mejor?**

**-S-sí… -dijo el de ojos azules asintiendo apenas con la cabeza, al tiempo que hacía un ruido muy fuerte con su motor**

**El coche de color azul parpadeó por la sorpresa, no se suponía que el motor de un corredor tan joven hiciese esa especie de sonido ahogado y forzado, como si sus pistones estuviesen en plena carrera a toda velocidad, y no avanzando unos cuantos metros; era verdad, por las prisas y el susto recibido hacía algunos días en la otra ciudad, había dejado de lado el hecho de que el chico aun se encontraba grave.**

**Su radiador comenzó a dejar salir un pitido angustioso de sobre esfuerzo, indicando que si bien estaba usando una nueva pieza, aún estaba resentida por el maltrato sufrido a manos del lamborguini; Rayo apretó los dientes mientras trataba de seguir avanzando, pero apenas llevaba 50 metros cuando sus llantas se tambalearon horriblemente y volvió a caer al suelo, demasiado débil como para seguir.**

**Doc**** rápidamente se colocó a su lado para ayudarlo a apoyarse en él. Aunque muchas de las piezas del chico eran nuevas y trataban de encajar bien para complementar las funciones necesarias para mantener con vida al Ford, no eran las originales por lo que el chico aún tenía piezas heridas y maltrechas que le ocasionaban mucho dolor.**

**Desgraciadamente aquellas piezas que iban de acuerdo al modelo del corredor, se encontraban en el HQ de Rust-eze en Radiador Springs, en su consultorio y el de Ramón.**

**-Lo siento Doc… estoy intentando…- dijo débilmente el coche rojo pero rápidamente el Hornet negó con la cabeza, frotando suavemente su mejilla con la del otro**

**-Está bien chico, yo no debí forzarte a moverte cuando estás enfermo todavía- susurró**

**Suavemente, comenzó a llevar al chico hasta la tierra a un lado de la carretera y dobló unos cuantos arbustos para que le sirvieran de sombra; ya estaba atardeciendo pero aún así, el sol era implacable y el ex corredor no quería arriesgar al de ojos azules a un sobre calentamiento. Al fin, el chico de color rojo se encontraba recostado y temblando en el suelo, tratando de recobrar energías.**

**-Voy a ir más adelante, para ver si encuentro un sitio donde descansar- dijo suavemente observando al otro que negaba con la cabeza- no puedo dejarte seguir caminando en éstas condiciones, podrías hacerte más daño si te fuerzas y yo no quiero eso- susurró el de ojos azul oscuro**

**-Por favor… déjame ir contigo…- dijo muy apenas el más joven, temblando más y observándole con miedo- no quiero quedarme solo…**

**-Está bien chico… todo está bien, solo iré a revisar un camino secundario que se que está más adelante, para ver si encuentro un sitio para descansar y regresaré a tu lado- susurró- prometo regresar pronto a tu lado… no estarás solo mucho tiempo… de acuerdo?**

**Rayo no quería que se fuera. No quería separarse de su lado y darse cuenta muy tarde de que no regresaría por él o que iban a capturarlo de nuevo, pero no tenía alternativa tampoco, si no descansaban en un lugar seguro podían ser un blanco mucho más fácil; unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras asentía muy apenas y el otro le imitaba.**

**-Regresaré pronto Rayo… es una promesa- dijo en un tono que aunque no lo terminaba de calmar, era suficiente para hacerle sentir un poco más tranquilo**

**Suavemente, el Hornet pasó una de sus llantas por la afiebrada cabeza del más joven, antes de sin saber porque, acercarse y presionar sus labios en su frente, en una especie de beso incompleto; no tenía ni idea de porqué hacia ello, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el otro solo cerraba los ojos, mucho más relajado por aquello y feliz en cierta forma.**

**Su corazón realmente se partía en pedazos de pensar en dejarle solo bajo un matorral de tarde, pero no quería arriesgarlo a una muerte dolorosa por insolación o cansancio, solo por llegar rápido a su hogar.**

**Al siguiente segundo, Hudson Hornet retrocedía a la carretera principal y se giraba velozmente para correr hacia la siguiente salida de tierra que había, para comenzar su búsqueda lo más rápidamente posible; si Radiator Springs estaba tan perdida en una carretera alterna similar, probablemente había otros pueblitos parecidos en el resto de los estados.**

**Por su lado, el número 95 se quedó quieto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y temblando debido a la fiebre y al pavor que lo aquejaban. No se había quedado así de solo desde que lo rescatasen de aquella espantosa mansión y ahora estaba a merced de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrirle si alguien se decidía a dañar a un coche solo y herido a un lado de la carretera.**

**Más de un coche se detuvo a su lado y le preguntó si necesitaba asistencia o si llamaban a la ambulancia. No era normal encontrarse a un corredor de la Copa Pistón tirado a un lado de la carretera sin más, con la noche ya tan próxima. Pero el chico continuaba con los ojos cerrados y apretados, negando con la cabeza y aguardando por Doc.**

**Se concentraba solo en eso. Doc no iba a tardar demasiado. Solo estaba buscando un lugar seguro para los dos. Un sitio donde ya nada pudiera hacerles daño y donde pudiesen retomar fuerza para regresar a casa. No iba a dejarlo atrás. Las horas pasaban en su mente y se sentía cada vez más aterrorizado y al borde de un ataque de pánico.**

**Gimió y trató de no llorar nuevamente, era Rayo McQueen, era ridículo que estuviese llorando todo el tiempo por algo como lo ocurrido; era fuerte, había sobrevivido a ese demente y lo seguiría haciendo sin importar qué, porqué de nuevo estaba al lado del único coche al que amaba, ese viejo auto de carreras que había hecho un enorme viaje, tan solo por recuperarlo a su lado…**

**Tenía que resistir…**

**-Oye… mira eso… estará herido?**

**Un Cheyenne negra golpeó a otra camioneta igual y ambos dirigieron sus ojos verdes al chico debajo de los arbustos, que lloraba en silencio y temblaba como si estuviese en el ártico y no a mitad de desierto. Ambos se vieron unos segundos antes de acercarse al de ojos azules, que no parecía haberles escuchado.**

**-Crees que esté vivo?**

**-Pues hay que averiguarlo…- dijo el segundo antes de acercarse más a Rayo y moverlo con una de sus llantas- hey chico! Necesitas ayuda? Te llevamos al hospital más cercano?**

**-A cuánto estamos de Radiator Springs? Sé que ahí hay una Clínica…**

**-A muchos días, pero si vamos rápido, igual y llegamos en menos… hey chico!- le empujó un poco más**

**Rayo murmuraba para si mismo que todo estaría bien, que Doc no tardaría, que estaba apenas a unos minutos de volver… con cada hora que según él pasaba, el pavor de pensar que le había dejado atrás hacía presa de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir miserable y con deseos de morir ahí mismo para olvidar su dolor; pero entonces volvía a pensar, no, se trataba de Doc, él nunca le dejaría atrás, lo llevaría con él a casa y en pocos momentos regresaría…**

**Una voz a lo lejos le llamó. No la conocía. Abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando encontrarse con la mirada calma y serena del viejo corredor, pero en lugar de eso… unos fríos y burlones ojos grises le observaban, junto con esa horrible sonrisa burlona que lo acompañaba en sus más negras pesadillas**

**-Hola cariño! Me extrañaste?**

**El chillido de terror del de ojos azules hizo frenarse violentamente a varios coches en la carretera, que voltearon a todas partes con miedo.**

**-Espera chico, no vamos a hacerte daño!- dijo rápidamente la camioneta al ver lo pálido que se había puesto el de color rojo y como comenzaba a gritar aterrorizado, observándole como si se tratase de algún tipo de monstruo terrible- solo quería saber si…**

**-ALEJATE DE MÍ! TE LO SUPLICO, NO QUIERO REGRESAR! NO ME LASTIMES! DOC!**

**No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero al siguiente momento corría a toda la velocidad que su herido motor le permitía por la carretera principal, gritando y asustando a todos los otros coches que se hacían a un lado para esquivarlo; no tardó mucho en llegar a la siguiente salida donde giró casi con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su corazón latiendo furiosamente en sus oídos y el motor del lamborguini muy cerca.**

**-DOC! DOC! POR FAVOR, DONDE ESTÁS? AYUDAME…! AYUDAME POR FAVOR!**

**El viejo coche de color azul se encontraba manejando de regreso mientras el cielo rojizo y anaranjado sobre su cabeza, comenzaba a dar paso a los colores violetas y negros de la noche; deseaba poder regresar pronto al lado del chico, abrazarle y tranquilizarlo ya que había tardado más de lo esperado pero al menos su búsqueda había rendido frutos: había encontrado un buen sitio donde pasar la noche y donde el niño seguramente se recuperaría lo suficiente para seguir adelante.**

**Y fue entonces cuando escuchó su voz. Lo llamaba a gritos desesperados y se encontraba cada vez más cerca de él. Doc aceleró tan rápido como pudo hasta que al fin, pudo ver al chico acelerando rápidamente hacia él hasta que el de ojos azules se lanzó a abrazarle, llorando a gritos con los ojos completamente cerrados mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y hacía temblar al otro por la fuerza de sus movimientos.**

**-Chico, pero qué…?- comenzó a hablar el de color azul pero el otro continuaba llorando con mucho sentimiento, haciendo que el mayor entrecerrara los ojos con suavidad- novato…**

**-POR FAVOR, NO VUELVAS A DEJARME SOLO!- lloraba con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas caían al cálido pavimento- POR FAVOR…! NO VOLVERÉ A DETENERME, LO JURO, PERO POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES SOLO OTRA VEZ!**

**Hudson Hornet apenas separó un poco los labios, pero no emitió ni un solo sonido, en cambio, abrazó al más joven y comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad para tratar de calmarlo. Podía sentir su corazón acelerado, golpeando con tanta fuerza que parecía tratarse de un pájaro enjaulado, desesperado por liberarse y huir del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba; al fin el mayor cerró los ojos con suavidad, mientras no se separaba del chico con el rayo plateado en el capó.**

**Pasó cerca de una hora y el fresco de la noche fue de gran ayuda para comenzar a bajar la temperatura de la fiebre en el más joven, que de poco en poco, solamente sollozaba con el rostro oculto entre las llantas del auto azul; Hudson Hornet aguardó un poco mas hasta que las sombras ya casi les cubrieron por completo y tuvo que admitir que no podía esperar mas tiempo para llevarse al chico de aquel sitio: eran victimas fáciles de cualquier asalto y nuevamente, la fiebre subía y bajaba como un tenue vapor sobre el capó del mas joven**

**Tenía que llevarlo a descansar pero ya.**

**-Novato- susurró lo mas suavemente que pudo para no perturbar el delicado estado del Ford que debido al susto de horas atrás ahora saltaba al más minimo tono de voz- tenemos que movernos…**

**Rayo McQueen negó un par de veces con la mirada velada por el agotamiento y el espantoso mareo que venía con este; se levantó temblando con fuerza y dejando ver que no faltaba mucho para que ya no pudiese levantarse del asfalto nuevamente pero el corredor veterano hizo una pequeña mueva antes de rodearlo para poder estar a su lado y servirle de apoyo**

**-Encontré una pequeña cabaña de madera un poco mas adelante- musitó siempre tratando de permanecer sereno y tranquilo para que el chico continuase tranquilo- ahí descansarás y mañana seguiremos con nuestro viaje… y llegaremos a casa- añadió al ver que el chico apenas y levantaba los párpados**

**-A casa…- susurró Rayo tambaleándose y apoyándose en el cuerpo del Hornet a su lado, que asintió**

**-A casa- suspiró Doc antes de comenzar a empujarle lentamente, escuchando y recibiendo el dolor de los breves y cortos sollozos del otro**

**Avanzaron metro tras metro sin detenerse pero con paso lento. El viejo Serpiente continuaba preocupado por aquellos ruidos opacos y graves que provenían del motor del chico, parecidos a los que normalmente utilizaba para pavonearse antes de iniciar una carrera con la diferencia de que en este caso reflejaban el enorme esfuerzo que estaban haciendo sus piezas para mantenerle avanzando; solo un poco mas… ese algo mas de resistencia que sabía que el chico prodigio de Rust-eze era capaz de conseguir y estarían listos para llegar finalmente a Radiator Springs donde aquella pesadilla terminaría**

**Sus ojos azules se movieron de lado para observar el gesto del mas joven que dejaba ver claramente su estado de salud**

**No era solamente el sonido que producía sino su expresión. Estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas para dejarse llevar, rendirse finalmente y no salir adelante.**

**Permitirle aquello… dejar que cayese de aquella forma simplemente era imposible. Sabía de lo que el chico era capaz y él se encargaría de ayudarle sin importar lo que le costase. Finalmente Hudson Hornet levantó los ojos y empujó un poco mas al chico, tratando de que subiese la velocidad**

**-Ya casi llegamos chico… ya estamos ahí- animo**

**Rayo levantó lánguidamente la mirada nublada como si volviese a estar en alguna clase de limbo o sueño donde no podía identificar las cosas del todo, sin embargo, entornó la mirada haciendo un esfuerzo hasta que algo mas oscuro que el paisaje y el cielo tapizado de estrellas a su alrededor, se dejó ver.**

**Doc**** tenía razón. Era una antigua cabaña de madera que a pesar de notarse aún de pie parecía no tener mas rastros de vida en esta**

**Algo en ella tenía un aroma levemente dulzón y melancólico que le hizo al joven llevarle a tiempos mas extraños (no podía decir que mejores porque no lo eran) en los cuáles, viviese junto con su hermano mayor y su familia en alguna parte de Estados Unidos, en una granja donde el viento les llevaba el olor de panes caseros, pasteles y algo similar a lo que podría llamar hogar; no era que el chico gustase de rememorar aquellas cosas cuando trataba de mantener su pasado lejos pero… simplemente, no podía evitarlo en esos momentos**

**-Lucky… va a regañarme por llegar tarde- musitó casi cerrando los ojos mientras el anciano le veía con preocupación dándose cuenta de que su temperatura se había elevado tanto que ahora deliraba- él… no quería… que llegara después de que oscureciera…- dijo todavía mas bajo al grado que el coche de tonos azules tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escucharle**

**Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de aquel hogar que extrañamente, mantenía su puerta abierta como si les hubiera aguardado a sabiendas de que no podían perder el tiempo forzándola**

**El Hornet frunció muy apenas el ceño antes de hacer pasar al chico por aquella entrada y luego, encender una de las luces del recibidor**

**La electricidad zumbó un par de veces como si se quejase después de haber estado un gran tiempo sin ser utilizada pero sin embargo, proyecto una agradable y calida luz ambarina sobre ellos dándoles la bienvenida a un hogar sencillo y levemente cubierto de polvo; la madera crujía bajo sus llantas y algunos detalles aquí y allá revelaban que al menos debía de existir alguna mujer residiendo en el sitio. Los encajes de algunas mesitas lucían descoloridos y con manchas pero aún podía notarse la delicadeza de estos.**

**Rayo se tambaleó nuevamente y el viejo corredor le hizo soporte nuevamente**

**-Casa…- volvió a murmurar Rayo en medio de su inconsciencia mientras el coche azul asentía**

**-No se de quien sea pero aguardaremos hasta que llegue su dueño y le explicaremos la situación, de acuerdo?- le dijo a pesar de que estaba consciente de que el chico no le escuchaba mas- esperemos que nos permita descansar hasta que te sientas mejor… no creo que nos nieguen la posada, es una de las ventajas de ser un juez de condado**

**El viejo Hornet rió para si mismo antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a empujar al mas chico que le seguía ciegamente hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba una habitación matrimonial; la cama era bastante amplia y cómoda a pesar de que parecía no haber sido utilizada en mucho tiempo pero aún así, no batalló en empujar al mas joven a esta para que la trepase. Ni bien el joven Ford rojo había apoyado el cuerpo en el colchón, había caído dormido sin hacer mas ruido y sin moverse.**

**Hudson Hornet sintió que la mirada se le humedecía antes de tragarse aquello y gruñir.**

**No podía permitirse aquella debilidad en esos momentos. El chico estaría bien.**

**Se acercó muy suavemente y le cubrió con las polvorientas cobijas haciendo que el mas joven suspirara profundamente para luego, volver a separar los labios**

**-Doc… Doc…- susurró**

**-Tranquilo novato- respondió el mas grande colocando su rostro frente al del mas chico que se removió un poco, como siguiendo el sonido de su voz- no te voy a abandonar**

**Rayo suspiró nuevamente y volvió a quedar en silencio. El auto mas antiguo pareció dudar un segundo antes de acercarse lo suficiente para unir sus labios a los parpados del joven corredor de la Copa Piston, que sonrió en sueños haciendo que el mas anciano le viese con cariño y un sentimiento mas relajado; que finalmente el chico pudiese reposar y que después de varias horas de dolor volviese a sonreir aunque fuese en sueños le causaba una alegría que no siempre estaba dispuesto a admitir**

**Solo quería… solo deseaba que volviese a ser el de antes…**

**Frunció levemente el ceño antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, decidiéndose por observar aquel sitio por si lograba encontrar algo que le indicase la identidad del dueño de la propiedad**

**Sin embargo…**

**Algo en su cuerpo no le permitía continuar. Sus llantas repentinamente habían dejado de responder y una pesadez extraña le llenó por dentro como si de alguna forma fuese peligroso rondar por los alrededores de aquel hogar, tratando de buscar algo que ni él mismo sabía de que se trataba; dejó salir un gruñido antes de repasar lo poco que alcanzaba con la mirada, obligándose a llegar al borde de las escaleras desde la que podía verse la puerta cerrada por la que habían ingresado**

**Conocía ese lugar**

**O al menos, algo por dentro le decía que conocía aquel sitio pero no lograba vislumbrar de donde, como si la información que necesitase estuviese muy bien guardada junto con todo lo que alguna vez había sido parte de su juventud; se frotó la frente tratando de recordar o de pensar en algún detalle que pudiese indicarle el por que de aquella necesidad de moverse… o porque de pronto le venía a la mente la figura de su amigo Sheriff, diciéndole que tenían que dejar aquel sitio de inmediato con su eterno tono de preocupación cuando había algo que no le gustaba**

**Y cuantas veces había descubierto que aquel Mercury tenía razón!**

**Finalmente dejó salir una suave risa y suspiró, negando con la cabeza**

**-Creo que te extraño mas de lo que pensé- sonrió a desgana antes de finalmente, bostezar grandemente y sentir como sus llantas temblaban visiblemente**

**No se había dado cuenta de que tan agotado él mismo se sentía hasta que finalmente, había dejado de pensar en el precario estado del joven corredor; hizo una mueca de desgana antes de darse la vuelta para volver a la habitación, dispuesto a dormir al lado del chico en la cama para poder darle seguridad en caso de que despertase aterrado nuevamente en medio de la noche.**

**Su agotamiento era tal que no percibió cuando las luces se apagaron solas detrás de él una vez atravesó el dintel de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.**

**Y si acaso lo hubiese visto, le hubiera costado percibir como la puerta de entrada dejaba sonar un rechinido por parte del picaporte al girar y permitir que la puerta se abriese muy lentamente…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La mañana llegó fresca y luminosa, dejando que los suaves rayos del sol cayesen sobre la alfombra de la habitación y permitiendo ver el polvo que flotaba en el aire interior de esta**

**Hudson Hornet se removió muy apenas en la calidez del colchón y se apoyó un poco mejor al lado del cuerpo del mas joven que no se movía ni hacia ruido alguno. El coche azul se encontraba en un sopor demasiado agradable sintiendo como dormía y descansaba de una manera en que no lo había hecho durante años y dejó salir un leve gruñido de agrado debido a esto; sin embargo… su cuerpo se estremeció muy apenas antes de percibir entre sueños como el cuerpo del chico a su lado temblaba continuamente**

**Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca mientras se obligaba a despertar muy a desgana para luego, abrir pesadamente los parpados**

**-Hmm chico…?- susurró muy apenas antes de levantar la mirada para observar el cuerpo a su lado, aún cubierto con las cobijas**

**La mirada azul de este parecía congelada en la puerta de la habitación mientras continuaba temblando visiblemente, como si nuevamente estuviese preso en alguna pesadilla de la que no pudiese despertar; el Hornet azul compuso una expresión preocupada**

**-Chico… novato…!- llamó en un susurro mas apremiante pero este no respondió, evidentemente demasiado tenso y asustado por algo**

**El viejo corredor no entendía que había ocurrido… hasta que finalmente percibió algo que le hizo sentir un golpe de frío por toda la espalda: en el ambiente de aquel hogar se dejaba percibir un delicado y calido aroma a desayuno. No podía venir del exterior ya que aquella era la única casa en kilómetros, lo que solo significaba que había alguien ahí y que probablemente, ya los había visto. A pesar de que el mas joven se encontraba tapado, pegó su cuerpo a este y apoyo sus labios en el oído del auto rojo para comenzar a susurrarle con suavidad palabras de aliento**

**Aún no entendía como era posible que palabras dichas de aquella forma surtiesen efecto pero de alguna manera, el cuerpo de Rayo McQueen se iba relajando conforme el otro continuaba prometiéndole estar a su lado y protegerlo de cualquier peligro**

**Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo saldrían de aquello si en verdad era peligroso y estaban atrapados en un segundo piso**

**Finalmente el joven corredor movió su vista de la puerta para clavarla en los ojos azul profundo del otro, que le observó un poco mas tranquilo al verle reaccionar**

**-Crees que… el dueño de este sitio esté muy enojado con nosotros?- susurró Rayo dejando ver finalmente el brillo de la comprensión en sus orbes claras**

**Hudson Hornet suspiró aliviado antes de negar un par de veces con la cabeza y tratar de sonreírle**

**-Mira chico… en cuanto puedas ponerte de pie…**

**Ni siquiera había podido terminar de hablar. En cuanto había abierto la boca la puerta de la habitación había rechinado y se había movido, dejando ver a una anciana Oldsmobile Delta 88 cuya mirada a pesar del velo de la edad dejaba ver un tono agradable y suave para con ambos; la anciana pasó sus ojos suaves de Hudson Hornet que parecía nervioso al ser descubierto hasta el masjoven que se hundió un poco mas en las cobija de la cama, como si tratara de ocultarse**

**La anciana enterneció la mirada antes de hablar con voz dulce y pausada**

**-Me da tanto gusto ver que ya han despertado niños- rió un poco- el desayuno está listo, por si ya se sienten listos para comer algo… se ven bastante delgados- añadió cerrando los ojos con agrado**

**La mujer abrió nuevamente los ojos y pronunció un poco mas su suave sonrisa al tiempo que aguardaba y un brillo de interés se le dejaba ver al observarles durmiendo juntos, lo cuál provocó que ambos coches se ruborizaran al notar que era lo que observaba con tanto interés la Delta; Rayo carraspeó un poco y desvió la mirada sin saber que decir realmente al no tener una excusa validapara el hecho estar invadiendo la propiedad de la señora y Hudson Hornet separó los labios, dispuesto a explicar el hecho de estar acostado junto al chico y en una cama que obviamente no le pertenecía cuando una nueva voz dejó oírse desde el primer piso:**

**-Lala! Ya despertaron los muchachos?**

**Aquella voz dejaba ver que pertenecía a un coche mayor masculino y probablemente, el esposo de la mujer que ahora les veía con diversión añadida**

**-Por favor, en verdad nos agradaría mucho que nos acompañasen a desayunar- insistió la dama**

**Rayo y Hudson se vieron el uno al otro en silencio antes de bajar de la cama y seguir a la gentil dama hasta el primer piso donde les dirigió a las cocinas en las cuáles se encontraba otro Oldsmobil, con el periódico extendido en la superficie de madera de la mesa en conjunto con un buen tarro de aceite caliente**

**El Hornet de tonos azules asintió mientras el joven rojo se sentaba a su lado y observaba con nervios a la anciana que ya se encontraba preparándoles algo para servirles; ambos coches tomaron aire y abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para tratar de explicar nuevamente su presencia en el lugar pero el dueño de aquella propiedad se les adelantó cerrando el diario de aquel día mientras su mujer se detenía a su lado e imitaba la mirada de esta, con un aspecto de agrado**

**-Me da gusto ver que se encuentran mucho mejor que anoche- rió el anciano de buena gana- no se preocupen!- interrumpió al ver que el Hornet trataba de hablar nuevamente antes de desistir por lo infructuoso de sus intentos- pudimos darnos cuenta de que estaban completamente agotados… ni siquiera nos escucharon llegar!- volvió a reir y palmeó un poco el suelo, ladeando la cabeza- se ve que son buena gente y eso es algo ya muy raro de encontrar por estos lados…**

**-En verdad lamentamos todo esto… haber ingresado en su casa sin invitación…- finalmente fue el joven de color rojo quien habló con expresión contrita y tímida mientras la anciana negaba con una llanta**

**-No tienes que explicar nada hijo… entendemos perfectamente… pobrecito, te veías tan enfermo anoche…**

**-Hmm…- Rayo se sonrojó fuertemente antes de verla nuevamente- no queríamos ser ninguna molestia, pero les estamos agradecidos por la posada… señora…**

**-Es verdad querida, no nos hemos presentado- dijo el auto mayor con agrado antes de toser un poco y señalarse- Señores Raymond y Lela Howdell- dijo mientras su esposa les acercaba dos tarros con aceite a Doc y a Rayo- es un placer tenerles en nuestro hogar, hijo…**

**-Yo soy el Rayo McQueen- se presentó el chico un poco mas relajado al sentir que de alguna forma, no estaban en ningún peligro con aquellos dos ancianos- y él es…**

**-Oh! Yo lo conozco!- interrumpió la anciana totalmente emocionada mientras el Hornet parpadeaba confundido y la veía con consternación mientras que el Ford rojo hacía lo propio pero con curiosidad- tu eres el Fabuloso Hudson Hornet!**

**El viejo de color azul parpadeó con sorpresa al verse reconocido de aquella forma por la oldsmobile que palmeó sus llantas con entusiasmo**

**-Pues… me siento halagado debo decir- dijo Doc parpadeando aún sorprendido por aquello cuando la anciana volvió a hablar**

**-Como no reconocer al guapo y lindo jovencito que corría en las carreras y estuvo en las épocas de los 50s? Realmente mas que Fabuloso creo que el termino atractivamente impresionante acertaba mejor- añadió la coche observando al otro con algo de mirada seductora que hizo que el anciano carraspeara y se encogiera un poco, provocando las risas de Rayo que encontraba aquello totalmente hilarante**

**-Parece que realmente tenías admiradoras en los viejos tiempos, Doc- dijo el mas joven entre risas mientras el coche azul le veía de lado y reía sarcásticamente**

**-Te parece divertido eso, niño?**

**-Bueno, es que mi querida Lela siempre fue gran fanática de las carreras- dijo el señor Howdell cerrando los ojos con gusto- le encantaba escuchar de ellas en el radio y si tenía oportunidad iba directamente a verlas! Ahí fue donde la conocí- dijo con un suspiro de melancolía mientras la anciana asentía con emoción al tiempo que Rayo clavaba sus ojos azules en ella**

**-En verdad?- preguntó sintiéndose emocionado por aquello mientras la vieja oldsmobile reía con diversión**

**-Pues si hijo… adoraba las carreras, amaba correr- la anciana cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo ampliando su sonrisa como si algo realmente agradable cruzara por su mente- solía retar a correr a varios en mi pueblo natal y era bastante buena, modestia aparte- añadió antes de ella misma tomar un poco del aceite caliente que les había servido y darle un sorbo- sin embargo… era una época difícil para las mujeres y no era bien visto que una dama hiciera el tipo de cosas que solo los varones tenían permitido- añadió con serenidad mientras el chico de ojos azules sonreía comprensivo**

**-Ya veo…**

**-Sin embargo, eso no me detenía de disfrutar mi pasión observando a los corredores de en ese entonces- la mujer le dio un vistazo rápido a Doc, paseando sus ojos de arriba debajo de la carrocería del otro que tragó pesado su propio aceite y observó con vergüenza al esposo de la anciana que tomaba aceite y mantenía los ojos cerrados**

**-Eso es verdad… y si debo decirlo, aún me siento un poco celoso por ese asunto- abrió sus ojos con una expresión severa haciendo que el viejo Hornet se encogiera en su lugar- y por supuesto hijo, si veo que tratas de hacer algo con mi esposa, tendré que matarte… lo entiendes no?- preguntó observando fríamente al coche azul que abrió grandemente los ojos**

**El y Rayo se observaron de reojo con el mismo pensamiento: si era buena idea correr en aquel instante en que parecía que sus vidas peligraban. Los ojos azul claro del mas joven se encontraron con los del Hornet que tragó pesado y asintió una sola vez… pero entonces una gran carcajada los hizo observar nuevamente al oldsmobil anciano que parecía totalmente divertido con la reacción de los mas jóvenes**

**-Tranquilos niños, tranquilos- tranquilizó el señor Howdell totalmente encantado con la reacción de sus invitados que parecían confundidos por aquello- se ve que ustedes son una bonita pareja y no tengo porque pensar mal de ustedes…**

**Una nueva serie de risas se hizo presente cuando tanto Rayo McQueen como Hudson Hornet desviaron sus miradas a los alrededores de la cocina, tratando de evitar cualquier comentario al respecto; finalmente la anciana se acercó con animos a Rayo que removía una de sus llantas con pena, preguntándose si aquel era un buen momento para obtener la respuesta que tanto buscaba en el mayor… o si este a propósito evitaría cualquier mención al asunto**

**-Hmm… hijo, me preguntaba…- la coche removió su llanta con inocencia atrayendo la atención de Rayo que la observó con curiosidad- si no te importaría correr unas cuantas vueltas con esta vieja amante de las carreras…**

**El chico abrió grandemente los ojos y parpadeó mientras la mujer aguardaba con emoción y en silencio la respuesta del mas joven; este pareció meditar unos segundos pero Hudson Hornet fue quien habló primero**

**-Desgraciadamente el muchacho esta realmente malherido- dijo con algo de pena mientras clavaba sus ojos azul profundo en la carrocería del otro; aunque ya descansado muy levemente todavía podía percibir un breve ronroneo antinatural en el motor del mas joven. Necesitaba descansar mucho mas antes de forzarse a nada mas- en verdad lamento esto…**

**-No… discúlpame a mi- dijo rápidamente la anciana sonriendo con agrado- debí pensarlo…**

**-No- de pronto rayo se había levantado con firmeza y sonreía suavemente- será un placer correr un par de vueltas con usted**

**Hudson Hornet le observó levemente molestó y resopló con fuerza. Que ese chico siempre iba a arriesgarse de esa manera sin importarle su salud!?**

**Sin embargo un par de horas mas tarde se encontró a sí mismo recostado en un espacio de sombra en medio de aquel sitio que parecía desértico y al mismo tiempo rodeado de montes, observando la polvareda que levantaban la anciana y el joven auto de colores rojizos que parecía nuevamente feliz, dejando atrás los horrores de lo que hubiera pasado anteriormente durante su secuestro; había insistido mucho en hacer aquello y a final de cuentas, él no podía hacer mucho por detenerlo**

**De hecho, entendía aquella llama que ardía en el interior de su circuito y que le impulsaba a correr como si esto mismo fuera su vida**

**Para eso estaban hechos. Eso era lo que ambos eran.**

**Ser corredor… recibir el golpe del aire fresco en el rostro, sentir la velocidad y el movimiento de sus pistones…**

**Nada podía superar aquello que les llenaba el alma.**

**Sonrió muy a su pesar, sabiendo que de todas formas tendría que reñirle mas tarde por no cuidarse adecuadamente pero al menos en aquellos instantes era bueno que se despejara y relajara antes de volver a iniciar su viaje rumbo a Radiator Springs; como parte de su recuperación tenía que ejercitarse aunque fuese un poco así que en cierta manera aquellas vueltas en tierra le ayudaban en parte para mantener las piezas nuevas asentadas en su sitio**

**Suspiró sin darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando demasiado el observar la curva brillante del metal en el cuerpo del mas joven a la luz del sol. Y fue por ello que no notó cuando el viejo Raymond se detuvo a su lado, también observando el ir y venir de aquellos dos autos que reian y disfrutaban del correr en aquella zona**

**-No deberías de preocuparte mucho por tu futuro con el chico, hijo**

**Ninguno de los dos autos volteó a verse, prefiriendo que fuese la imagen de los otros dos corredores las que guiase sus miradas; el viejo dueño de aquella propiedad tomó aire antes de volver a hablar**

**-Es obvio… puede verse a toda legua que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro- aseguró con confianza mientras el de color azul emitía un leve gruñido**

**-Eso es algo que no puede saberse… al menos, no creo que con solo ver a un par de desconocidos, usted pueda saberlo… sin ofender- añadió Doc finalmente pasando su mirada a quien se encontraba a su lado y que no parecía irritado por el comportamiento del otro**

**-La edad nos trae muchas cosas hijo- dijo el auto mas anciano suspirando y recostando la carrocería en el suelo aún siguiendo el rastro de los otros dos en la distancia- la experiencia… el dolor… las alegrías… todo es parte del conocimiento que vamos acumulando y que nos permite saber cosas- sonrió muy levemente y observó de lado al Hornet que continuaba bastante serio ante aquello- algún día entenderás de lo que hablo. Confía en el chico- añadió de buena gana antes de sonreir un poco mas- así como yo lo hago en mi mujer. Así ha sido toda la vida**

**Dijo con suavidad**

**-Así como ustedes lo estarán hasta el día de su muerte…**

**Doc**** sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente, como si las hubiera escuchado anteriormente pero no pudiera vislumbrar donde o cuando. Sin embargo cuandovió al otro coche, este parecía leerle la mente ya que ahora sonreía de forma misteriosa**

**-Tal vez…- dijo con suavidad haciendo que al Hornet se le erizara el metal de la carrocería teniendo la impresión de que de alguna manera, estaba respondiendo a sus pensamientos; sin embargo, el anciano volvió a reir antes de continuar- en verdad, ustedes dos no tienen nada de que preocuparse… realmente ustedes nos agradan, son buenos chicos…**

**El auto compuso una mirada algo perdida haciendo que el Hornet se removiese tratando de recordar donde había escuchado acerca del otro**

**-Solo… confíen en nosotros…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella noche tanto Doc como Rayo descansaban nuevamente en la enorme cama del matrimonio, uno al lado del otro sin hablar ni hacer sonido alguno; el fresco del desierto se detenía en las ventanas oscurecidas por la noche y los ruidos de la casa parecían volver a presionarles como si el lugar estuviese abandonado, a pesar de que Lela Howdell les había dado las buenas noches a ambos. El joven McQueen había insistido en dejarles la cama a ellos, después de todo, Doc y él eran invasores técnicamente pero ambos ancianos insistieron que como sus invitados ellos debían de ocupar la cama principal**

**La mirada del Hornet aún dejaba ver algo de seriedad y el silencio sobre ambos era realmente extraño. Finalmente el Ford rojo se removió antes de ver con timidez a su mentor**

**-Te incomoda que estemos tan cerca, Doc?- musitó muy por lo bajo y algo apenado el chico- puedo… no se…**

**El anciano parpadeó unos segundos antes de ver con curiosidad al mas joven que bajaba la mirada con timidez**

**-Porque piensas que me incomodas novato?- preguntó con curiosidad el antiguo corredor levantando una ceja- somos amigos… porque me sentiría incomodo contigo?... estoy a tu lado porque quiero asegurarme que en verdad descanses toda la noche, pero si acaso soy yo quien te incomoda no tengo ningún problema en dormir en el suelo- ofreció en un tono agradable pero el chico saltó rápidamente abriendo grande los ojos**

**-NO!- dijo sorprendiendo al Hornet antes de ruborizarse con fuerza y encogerse un poco- digo… quiero decir… -Rayo suspiró profundo antes de volver a hablar- la verdad es que… me siento mejor contigo durmiendo a mi lado- dijo en un tono muy bajo y tratando de no ver al otro- cuando estoy durmiendo y se que estás ahí… en verdad siento que no estoy solo y no pienso en… eso. Puedo aferrarme a la realidad de que ya no me encuentro encerrado en aquella espantosa casa con Bran…- dijo temblando al pronunciar el nombre del lamborguini que le había lastimado tanto al mismo tiempo que su voz se perdía en un leve hilo**

**El coche azul enterneció la mirada y presionó el costado del otro con la punta de su capó**

**-No tienes nada de que preocuparte novato- le susurró con suavidad- no voy a permitir que vuelvan a llevarte a ese espantoso lugar nuevamente- dijo rozando el metal del coche rojo, que levantó la mirada con expresión de suplica y miedo**

**-Pero… Doc…- dijo- qué sucederá si B…B…Bran aparece de n..n…nuevo?- dijo comenzando a tiritar con mayor fuerza al tiempo que su voz parecía estar a punto de quebrarse y comenzaban a correr las lagrimas por sus ya húmedos ojos**

**El viejo corredor sintió como de nuevo sus fuerzas se quebraban ante el terror que tenía aquel chico al pensar que todavía les perseguían por lo que se elevó un poco para bajar la cabeza del otro y que la apoyase de nuevo en la cama**

**-Shhhh… shhh… no pienses en eso chico- dijo con un tono suave y calmo mientras el otro se mordía los labios tratando de no sollozar- ese sujeto nunca… y escuchame bien, NUNCA volverá a aparecer en tu vida…**

**Rayo tragó pesado antes de levantar su mirada de pánico hacia el otro antes de gemir**

**-Eso no puedes saberlo- dijo en un tono de miedo muy débil- no sabes de lo que es capaz Bran con tal de verme nuevamente atrapado entre sus llantas…- musitó muy por lo bajo sin embargo, elmas grande levantó una llanta para hacerle bajar los parpados, impulsándole a tratar de dormir**

**-Tienes que confiar mas en mi, niño- dijo apoyando muy levemente su cabeza en el capó del otro, que suspiró profundo y se acomodó mejor a cubierto con el de mayor edad como si con esto se sintiese mas seguro- ese tipo ya se encuentra muy, muy lejos… en un sitio donde ya nunca jamás podrá tocarte…**

**Rayo abrió nuevamente los ojos un poco mas tranquilo con la voz serena y pausada del otro que parecía estar algo dormido pero sin embargo se preocupaba en cuidarle; los dos estaban tan juntos en aquellos momentos que el mas joven podía percibir el ruido y el pequeño golpeteo del corazón del Hornet en su carrocería trasmitiéndole una seguridad que verdaderamente necesitaba para salir adelante. Y sin embargo… se mordió el labio bajo dándose cuenta de que era una buena oportunidad**

**-Doc…- dijo muy levemente- acerca de lo que te… dije sobre lo que sentía…- dijo muy lentamente, sintiendo como su corazón parecía detenerse un segundo antes de observar como la respiración del mayor se volvía acompasada y continua**

**El Ford rojo sonrió con cariño al darse cuenta de que el mayor se había quedado dormido.**

**Rayo McQueen suspiró profundo y negó un par de veces sacando la cabeza de debajo del cuerpo del mayor y le observó durante algunos segundos antes de cubrirle con la cobija**

**En verdad… aún le parecía increíble.**

**Aquel viejo gruñón que había recorrido todo el país tan solo por salvarlo y que ahora le regresaba a casa, protegiéndole y cuidando de él, peleando por verle con vida y feliz… era evidente que incluso a él le iba a cobrar cuota el cansancio y el agotamiento; lo estaba dando todo por él… y no se permitía descansar como era debido. El joven corredor de la Copa Pistón se inclinó un poco y besó con suavidad la mejilla del otro corredor antes de apoyarse en su costado y sonreir**

**Todo estaría mejor pronto para ambos**

**Y sin embargo, no notó el par de ojos que le observaban desde la rendija de la puerta, antes de desaparecer**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pensó que tan solo había sido un segundo desde que había cerrado los parpados cuando Lela Howdell le llamaba para desayunar**

**Su voz era algo apremiante y sin embargo, les sonreía de todas formas a pesar de todo. Tal vez era la forma en que les pedía que ya bajaran o que en verdad ambos coches estaban agotados pero ninguno cuestionó la voz de la mujer y casi en trance avanzaron detrás de esta hasta que llegaron a la cocina donde ya les esperaba el ya conocido aceite caliente de la mujer**

**Doc**** Hudson pareció ser el primero en despertar un poco mas conforme se sentaban alrededor de aquel mueble y observaba los alrededores con una sensación extraña y levemente inquietante. Parpadeó y enfocó su vista tratando de ver que era lo extraño en aquella escena aparte del hecho de que rayo parecía casi tan adormilado como cuando se había sentido enfermo; finalmente sus ojos azules se posaron en el par de bebidas alcoholicas que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa y que por su contenido casi podía decir que tenían mas tiempo del que sería normal**

**Frunció el ceño con suavidad**

**Las copas se encontraban secas y olían extraño a pesar de que no recordaba haberlas visto el día anterior**

**Y de nuevo la voz de Sheriff regresaba desde las profundidades de su mente aunque no entendía porque la relación entre su viejo amigo y aquel lugar; especialmente porque con cada minuto la sensación de algo incorrecto y el presentimiento de que debían de salir de aquel sitio se había mas irritante. Movió una llanta hasta dar con el cuerpo del chico dejando de lado su aceite sin tocar**

**-Niño…- llamó en un susurro**

**El aludido tenía los ojos casi cerrados y erraba en tomar el aceite que le habían colocado delante; hizo un breve ruido de incomodidad antes de tratar de abrir los ojos**

**-Que sucede Doc?- preguntó en un gruñido adormilado**

**-No te bebas el aceite- musitó el anciano frunciendo el ceño mientras vigilaba con la mirada a la vieja oldsmobile que se movía de un lado a otro con prisa; el Ford bostezó grandemente y entornó los ojos aun sin abrirlos por completo antes de gemir en queja al Hornet que alejó el aceite del chico**

**-Ahmm… ahora que sucede? Porque no quieres que me lo tome?- preguntó con irritación pero el otro le chistó para que bajara la voz**

**-Solo confía en mi chico, y no te lo bebas sin importar lo que te digan- le susurró en respuesta a lo que el otro asintió torpemente cuando finalmente la anciana se les acercó y frunció el ceño con extrañeza**

**-Chicos, beban rápido sus aceites que ya tenemos que irnos- apresuró pero Rayo se apoyó en el mayor y suspiró con sueño a lo que este se puso de pie y le empujó suavemente para que se sostuviera sobre sus llantas a lo que Rayo emitió un quejido de mal humor**

**-Porque es que tenemos que irnos tan temprano?- preguntó el joven abriendo un ojo mientras veía que en el exterior todavía se dejaba ver la oscuridad de la madrugada**

**La anciana rió con suavidad antes de hacerles una seña para que le siguieran, resignada a que ninguno se bebería su aceite caliente**

**-Hay algo importante que hacer y necesito que ambos vengan conmigo… de acuerdo?- pidió con un tono que pretendía ser tranquilizador- solo… confíen en mi- los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en los azul claro del auto de color rojo, que le devolvió la mirada- crees que puedas hacerlo?**

**Rayo no entendía porque le pedía aquel voto de confianza la mujer… pero algo en su interior le empujó a asentir y a desperezarse un poco mas**

**-Por supuesto señora Howdell- dijo con sencillez a lo que la anciana salió de la casa esperando a que la siguieran**

**Hudson Hornet gruñó un poco pero Rayo le observó de reojo**

**-Se que no confías en ellos… se te ha notado todo el tiempo- dijo a lo que el Hornet hizo una mueca**

**-En verdad?**

**-Eres mas evidente de lo que te gustaría en algunas ocasiones- le sonrió el joven McQueen con calma- pero… algo me dice que en verdad podemos confiar en ellos… no nos lastimarán…**

**-Hmm… algo me dice que eres demasiado confiado a veces niño…- dijo mientras trataba de sacarse de la cabeza al Sheriff… porque no podía hacerlo a un lado!?**

**Comenzaron a seguir a la mujer por aquel oscuro camino tratando de avanzar a la velocidad de esta pero permitiéndose quedar un poco mas atrás para poder hablar con mas facilidad**

**-Porque eres tan desconfiado?- preguntó rayo con curiosidad- son solo dos viejos autos…**

**-Pues después de lo que ha ocurrido, tu deberías ser el primero en ser cauteloso- regañó el Hornet a lo que el otro le observó levemente dolido; el viejo coche deó salir un gemido antes de negar con la cabeza- disculpame novato… es solo que no confio en ningun desconocido…**

**-Por supuesto… y eso te ha salido de las mil maravillas, no es así?- replicó el auto rojo viéndole con diversión- después de todo, yo mismo era un extraño cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y también pensabas lo peor de mi, no?**

**Doc**** Hudson tan solo gruñó haciendo reir al mas joven que aceleró un poco mas para dar alcance a la vieja oldsmobile**

**Algunas horas mas tarde, las luces de un pequeño poblado que comenzaban a apagarse conforme la madrugada se hacía mas clara se dejaron ver a lo que la anciana les observó de reojo y sonrió**

**-Chicos, aún hay un largo camino por delante… ya que no quisieron beber de mi aceite… tal vez se sentirían mejor comprándolo en la tiendita del pueblo?- dijo haciendo ruborizar de golpe a Hudson Hornet y provocando las risas en el mas joven que negó con la cabeza- vamos hijo, que no nací ayer. Anda ve a la tienda y compra algo para ambos…**

**El mayor de color azul les observó un momento mientras Rayo le veía aún mas divertido si se podía y movía una llanta, indicándole que fuese a comprar algo a lo que el Hornet rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la tienda mas cercana para hacer lo que le pedían; ingresó en el pequeño establecimiento atrayendo la curiosa y extraña mirada del dependiente, que levantó una ceja conforme el otro se acercaba**

**-Dos aceites para llevar- dijo de golpe el juez de Radiator Springs a lo que el otro auto asintió y le empujó dos latas grandes**

**-No es algo temprano para que se pongan en camino, señor?- preguntó el auto que le atendía a lo que el de mayor edad tan solo gruñó y le pagó por ambas bebidas- sabe?... siento que ya lo he visto antes…**

**-Lo dudo mucho hijo… ahora si me permites…- Hudson Hornet tomó aquello antes de darse la vuelta y salir, encontrándose con que en el exterior ya le aguardaban no solamente Rayo y la anciana Lela sino también el esposo de esta que finalmente les había dado alcance**

**La mañana continuó su curso y aquel curioso grupo de cuatro autos continuaba su viaje, sin estar seguros Doc y Rayo de a donde les llevaban, sin embargo, el de color rojo impulsaba a su compañero a seguir a los mayores ya que algo le decía en su interior que aquello era lo correcto.**

**Rayo suspiró profundamente dándose cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando aquella travesía**

**Para variar no se estaba preocupando de nada de su pasado. El camino parecía ser aún mas ligero si se podía y la charla acerca de todo y de nada que mantenía con los dos autos mas ancianos parecía no tener fin; era como si se tratase de una mañana perfecta en la cuál su relación con quien fuese su entrenador ya estuviese afianzada y lo que hiciesen fuese simplemente, una pequeña aventura para disfrutar de todo el paisaje que les ofrecía aquella carretera.**

**En una parte del camino, el viejo Raymond señaló un punto y comenzó a reir con diversión mientras le contaba a Rayo que, cuando fuese mas joven un policía le detuviese en aquellos rumbos porque se había olvidado de apagar las luces altas a lo que su esposa le comentó que el señor Howdell a veces era demasiado distraído**

**Todo parecía perfecto**

**Demasiado perfecto según el pensamiento de Doc Hudson que se frenó al igual que los demás al momento de llegar a una bifurcación en la carretera; el viejo Raymond se viró hacia ellos y les sonrió con calma**

**-Yo tengo que ir por aquel camino- les indicó a sus invitados con calma- mi querida esposa, les llevará hasta la entrada de la Ruta 66… si mal no recuerdo, ese es el camino que desean tomar, no es así?- preguntó a lo que Rayo abrió grandemente los ojos para luego, observar a la anciana que asentía con calma**

**-Que? Tan pronto!?- exclamó con sorpresa antes de ver hacia Doc que parecía tan perdido como él- pero no… pero nosotros…**

**-Para mañana ya deben de haber vuelto a Radiador Springs- dijo felizmente la anciana ladeando la cabeza- pronto estarás en casa y todo estará bien…**

**Rayo abrió la boca grandemente. Pero si estaban muy lejos cuando llegaron a la casa de aquellos dos viejos autos! Como había ocurrido aquello? Sin embargo, ambos asintieron antes de que el viejo oldsmobile avanzara hacia donde comenzaba su camino, pasando al lado de Doc Hudson y hablando tan solo para que este lo oyera:**

**-Tienes unos instintos verdaderamente asombrosos hijo- susurró sonriendo misteriosamente de nuevo a lo que al anciano le recorrió un escalofrío- deberías hacerles caso… porque a veces resulta, que tenías la razón… y en este asunto, no estabas nada equivocado…**

**El antiguo coche desapareció por su propia ruta dejando al Hornet congelado en su sitio, temblando de las llantas y totalmente confundido sin embargo, la anciana suspiró profundamente antes de voltear a verles**

**-Entonces… continuamos chicos?**

**Lela les sonrió a ambos y estos comenzaron a seguirla, sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ellos; sin embargo… conforme pasaba el tiempo la anciana comenzaba a conducir mas y mas rápido; Rayo apretó los dientes antes de dirigirle una mirada confundida a Doc… porque de repente la señora Howdell había aumentado la velocidad de esa forma? Y con cada momento, iban mas y mas rápido**

**-Lela!- llamó el chico acelerando un poco mas para darle alcance- que sucede? Porque estamos conduciendo de esta manera?- preguntó con un tono que denotaba preocupación- ocurre algo malo?**

**La mirada del Hornet se oscureció con la sospecha mientras los ojos de aquella mujer se clavaban en los de Rayo**

**-Nos han estado siguiendo- dijo finalmente la mujer a lo que los ojos azules del chico se abrieron de golpe- nos dimos cuenta de que el otro día dos camionetas se pusieron a buscarlos por el camino que daba a nuestra casa…- el chico hizo un pequeño ruido de pánico mientras el Hornet se emparejaba a los otros dos, gruñendo realmente enojado- Raymond y yo les vimos, la motocicleta siguió la carretera principal pero los otros dos estaban a punto de ingresar a nuestro hogar para llevárselos a ustedes**

**La mujer frunció el ceño con molestia sin embargo, la voz del Hornet dejaba ver que se sentía realmente furioso**

**-Porque no nos dijeron nada!?- reclamó de golpe mientras Rayo gemía en pánico y comenzaba a voltear a los alrededores como si presintiese el aliento de aquellos sujetos sobre su parachoques Hudson Hornet hizo rugir su motor y frenó para luego, acelerar y acomodarse al lado del chico apretándole suavemente de lado- tranquilo hijo, tranquilo…**

**-Doc Hudson tiene razón cariño, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- dijo la mujer sonriéndole con cariño al mas joven antes de dirigir su mirada al viejo corredor que continuaba con aquella expresión iracunda- mira… el niño ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones encima y estaba enfermo- la voz de la señora Howdell era calma y paciente- lo ultimo que necesitaba era que lepresionaramos aún mas con esto… ya tenía demasiado en su cabeza de que preocuparse**

**Dijo con cariño pero en ese momento, el sonido de algo frenando y un choque y el ruido de algo despedazándose llegó hasta sus oídos haciendo frenar de golpe a los dos corredores que voltearon a su alrededor verdaderamente en pánico; la anciana oldsmobile suspiró pesadamente y compuso una expresión cansada y por primera vez envejecida**

**-Escuchaste eso Doc?- preguntó Rayo volteando hacia un camino solitario que parecía llegar a aquel que había tomado el señor Howdell a lo que el Hornet asintió**

**-No fue demasiado lejos…- dijo a lo que el coche de color rojo hizo sonar su motor y compuso una mirada fiera antes de que ambos arrancaran por aquel camino, siendo seguidos por la mujer que ahora parecía no estar tan apurada por llegar**

**Sin embargo los otros dos aceleraron antes de frenar de golpe al ver en que terminaba aquel camino**

**Un enorme risco que bajaba de golpe y que muy a duras penas era visible se cruzaba enfrente de ellos y el aroma a goma quemada junto con el color negro de las llantas al frenar de golpe aún se pintaba en el pavimento; Rayo tragó pesado conforme se acercó muy lentamente al borde, seguido de cerca por Hudson Hornet…**

**Y entonces les vió**

**Al fondo de aquel horror, los cuerpos destrozados de Raymond Howdell y de dos enormes camionetas se percibían, partidas en tantas formas que el chico se sintió mareado; no pudo evitar gritar de horror y de confusión al no saber lo que había ocurrido mientras los ojos azules de su mentor se dejaban ver pensativos, como si estuviese finalmente encajando piezas. La esposa de aquel coche que, a opinión de rayo les había salvado la vida se acercó despacio a ver aquella escena de muerte sin embargo, no parecía sorprendida**

**Mas**** bien, dejaba ver un dejo de resignación**

**-Tenemos que ir por ayuda- dijo rayo con desesperación mientras Doc musitaba mas para si mismo que para el otro**

**-Ya es demasiado tarde chico…**

**-NO!- gritó este desesperado- no puede ser demasiado tarde!**

**-No te preocupes por mi esposo, cielo- la voz de la anciana se percibía muy baja, como si de pronto fuese parte de un susurro de viento demasiado leve- él estará bien…**

**-Estar bien!?- exclamó irritado y asustado el mas joven- distrajo a esos sujetos para que no nos siguieran y ahora… ahora…- volteó hacia Doc con desesperación- tenemos que hacer algo!**

**-Muy bien, muy bien- suspiró la anciana observando a Rayo- mas adelante hay un pueblo nuevo, justo en la entrada de la Ruta 66… si gustas, puedes conseguir ayuda en ese sitio…**

**-Perfecto… pueblo en la entrada de Ruta 66- dijo rápidamente el joven corredor antes de hacer rechinar sus llantas y salir disparado por el estrecho camino para volver al que habían dejado- no tardaremos señora Howdell!**

**Esa intercambió una breve mirada con el de mayor edad que ahora la veía con pánico, sin embargo, esta tan solo asintió una vez y le sonrió a lo que el Hornet hizo sonar con fuerza su motor para luego salir disparado hacia donde había desaparecido el mas joven.**

**Este corría totalmente a la máxima velocidad que podía conseguir en su estado, sin embargo, pronto fue alcanzado por el de color azul que se veía livido**

**-Doc?**

**-Pase lo que pase, no dejes de conducir a esta velocidad- dijo el adulto con un tono de voz mas agudo del que quería- no te detengas por nada chico!**

**-Obviamente, hay que conseguir ayuda!- reclamó Rayo pero el Hornet negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes- que?**

**-Solo… solo sigue corriendo- dijo de golpe el mayor**

**Debido a la velocidad que llevaban no tardaron demasiado en llegar al pueblo indicado. Sin embargo no habían mas que traspasado una calle cuando una sirena de policía les siguió a ambos haciendo que el mas joven suspirase con alivio y se detuviese de golpe; Doc le imitó antes de observar al sheriff de aquel condado que les observaba realmente irritado**

**-Pero que sucede con ustedes dos, que no vieron el letrero de la máxima velocidad permitida!?- les reclamó sin embargo, el carro rojo empujó un poco al policía por donde ellos habían entrado, haciendo saltar al oficial- que te pasa!?**

**-Oficial, necesitamos ayuda urgente, hubo un accidente unos kilómetros atrás, en la curva de un despeñadero- dijo con prisas el mas joven a lo que su mentor se acercó para detenerlo**

**-Rayo…**

**-En verdad, necesitamos su ayuda!- pidió el mas joven, siendo recibido por una mirada confundida e incrédula del oficial que ahora veía hacia Doc, que hizo una pequeña mueca a lo que el oficial abrió su boca un poco tembló con miedo; Rayo hizo rugir su motor a la desesperada y observó a ambos adultos que se veían el uno al otro como si un golpe de comprensión les hubiese llegado-Doc! Porque no me ayudas!?**

**El viejo corredor se pasó una llanta por el rostro secando el frio sudor que ahora lo cubría antes de ver con paciencia al mas joven que realmente estaba nervioso**

**Si se lo decía… jamás le creería**

**-Esta no es la primera vez que escucha esto, verdad oficial?- dijo el Hornet observando al policía que negó con la cabeza antes de mover una llanta**

**-No… ya veo porque corrían asi- dijo con suavidad mientras el mas joven parecía a punto de estallar con nervios- así que accidente en una curva, eh?... dejalo así hijo, ellos ya están bien…**

**Rayo le dirigió una mirada incrédula al oficial antes de sentir como era empujado por Doc para que volviesen al camino que les llevaría a la Ruta 66; el coche rojo volteó hacia su mentor que proseguía empujándole con expresión levemente perdida**

**-Doc…?**

**-Confia en mi novato- susurró el auto antes de comenzar el camino de vuelta a casa, siendo seguido por el de color rojo que en verdad se notaba confundido- ya les hemos ayudado así como ellos nos ayudaron a nosotros…**

**No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino, pero mientras viajaban se podía percibir en la mirada del mas joven la molestia que sentía por no haber hecho nada. Y Doc tan solo le veía de lado sin culparle.**

**Como iba a hacerlo? O mejor dicho, como iba a pedirle que le creyese cuando le contase que acababan de pasar por una situación tan fantástica como aterradora sin saberlo?**

**Como iba a contarle de aquello que finalmente se presentaba ante su memoria con la claridad del día? Jamás le creería…**

**"Hace mucho tiempo, antes de llegar a radiador Springs yo trabajaba como oficial de policía a la entrada de la Ruta 66" la voz de Sheriff aquella noche, cuando Doc se decidiese a hacerle compañía en una de sus rondas nocturnas finalmente se presentaba tal cuál trataba de escucharse desde que llegasen a aquella cabaña "ya despuntaba el amanecer cuando tuve que detener a una pareja de Oldsmobiles porque el marido había olvidado apagar sus luces altas. Fue algo muy extraño, el anciano se veía cansado y la mujer bastante distraída… nunca volvimos a saber de ellos hasta una semana después, cuando un compañero y yo les encontramos a ambos muertos al fondo de un desfiladero en un camino lateral… no se como no vieron que iban directo al risco pero ninguno sobrevivió"**

**Hudson Hornet tembló con fuerza a lo que el mas joven le dirigió una mirada inquisidora**

**-Doc? Te sientes bien?**

**-Mejor que nunca- respondió el viejo corredor antes de sonreírle- oye chico… ya no falta nada para llegar a casa… que me dices de una pequeña carrera?**

**-Es una broma?- replicó el mas joven entre risas- aun en mi estado tan delicado?**

**-Bueno, tampoco pensaba que fueras una frágil florecilla que no pudiese hacer un pequeño esfuerzo- respondió el coche azul antes de acelerar, dejando al mas joven con los ojos completamente abiertos ante aquello**

**-Oye!- Rayo gritó antes de hacer rugir su motor y acelerar para tratar de alcanzar al otro, alejándose cada vez mas de lo último que les quedaba de lejanía del hogar**

**El hogar…**

**Ese hermoso sitio al que añoraban y del que no querían separarse nunca mas…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rayo y Doc Hudson se encontraban detenidos en aquella calle, con una expresión de completa extrañeza en sus rostros**

**Un pueblo fantasma**

**Eso era lo que se veía ahora en Radiador Springs, en donde todos los establecimientos se veían cerrados y por el cuál una brisa extraña hizo correr una bola de hierba seca por en medio de la calle**

**-Donde diantres están todos!?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Doc Hudson y Rayo McQueen sin saber que justamente, en una ciudad muy, muy lejana, aquel viejo Sheriff que fuese parte de los pensamientos del coche azul se encontraba gritando lo mismo que ellos al ver que todos sus compañeros se habían perdido completamente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	23. Tiempo en el Aire

**CAP 23**

**"Tiempo en el aire"**

**-Tanto tiempo… tantas oportunidades… y nada… de nada?**

**La voz del Sheriff no solo era de sorpresa sino también, reflejaba algo de desespero y resignación en favor de su amigo, que levantaba la mirada como tratando de tomar paciencia para aquel acoso al que se había visto sometido desde que finalmente volvieran a encontrarse con todos; Radiador Springs en ese momento se dejaba ver de nueva cuenta con vida y con visitantes, moviéndose de un lado a otro de sus calles y siendo atendidos por sus habitantes, casi como si no hubiesen estado sin actividad alguna durante largo, largo tiempo.**

**En verdad… parecía haber sido mentira, todo el drama y las sombras que hubiesen transcurrido hacia tan poco…**

**Los ojos de Doc Hudson se mantenían clavados en los turistas y demás visitantes que iban y venían mientras que el Sheriff emitía un nuevo gruñido y negaba con la cabeza**

**-No eres nadie para decirme nada Sheriff, especialmente después del estado en el que encontré mi pobre pueblo en cuanto puse una llanta en él… **

**-Ahh no, no quieras mezclar las cosas… tú fuiste el primero en salir y nosotros salimos a darte ayuda, así que si, tengo todo el derecho a quejarme si no he visto ningún avance entre ustedes!- replicó moviendo su parrilla y luego, resoplando con fuerza mientras que ambos recordaban ese momento…**

**Aquel día… cuando Rayo y Hudson Hornet volviesen al pueblo y se hubiesen encontrado con que solamente el polvo tenía vida en aquel sitio; los ojos del chico del rayo y el viejo juez permanecieron clavados en la abandonada calle principal al tiempo que una pequeña corriente de aire desértica pasaba y levantaba una ligera nube que se revolvía en sí misma, para luego dejar el sitio tan silencioso y vacío como antes. El Hornet cerró los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo algo molesto removerse en su interior y frunciendo el ceño cada vez con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que el de ojos azul claro dejaba salir una suave risita**

**-Parece… que estamos solos…?**

**Soltó Rayo unos momentos… y entonces pareció que la vastedad de la soledad cayó de golpe encima suyo, haciéndole retroceder muy apenas y encogerse**

**-Solos… en el pueblo… sin ayuda… sin Sheriff…- comenzaba a murmurar muy bajito hasta casi pegar el cuerpo al asfalto- por Chrysler, a donde se han ido todos!?**

**-Cuando desapareciste, todos decidieron que iban a salir a buscarte Novato- respondió Hudson Hornet dejando salir un suspiro fuerte e irritado, volviendo a abrir los ojos para avanzar un poco y no escuchar nada más que el eco de los motores de ambos- todos en Radiador Springs somos una gran familia y tú eres parte de ella ya… así que es normal que se preocupen por ti y también quisieran ayudar a encontrarte- comentó antes de dejar salir un gruñido fuerte- pero eso no justifica que dejen el pueblo de esta manera! Es absurdo!**

**Golpeó con fuerza y un temblor de su llanta el suelo, haciendo saltar levemente al de pintura roja que abrió grandemente los ojos para después, volver a encogerse y reír con mayor debilidad**

**-Supongo…**

**El Hornet azul oscuro temblaba fastidiado… para después reaccionar y verle de lado con preocupación**

**-Lo lamento hijo…**

**-No importa… es tu pueblo después de todo- replicó débilmente el McQueen cerrando los ojos para después, volverse a recostar en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza el aroma de aquel lugar**

**No podía creerlo… al fin… finalmente, después de tanta tortura, tantas noches y días lejos creyendo que jamás volvería a sentir aquello… estaba en casa…**

**-Hudson!**

**La voz de la vieja Lizzie se dejó escuchar, haciendo dejar salir un suspiro de alivio al juez de aquel condado, que se viró a ver a la anciana que se acercaba traqueteando… y aferrando el mango de una sartén con una parte de su carrocería que correspondía a la forma más antigua de brazo adosado para labores de precisión; ambos coches observaron a la otra hasta que finalmente con aquel sonido tintineante y tembloroso, llegó a su lado**

**-Pensé que nunca regresarías, tesoro!- dijo con un tono de voz preocupada y luego, observó a Rayo- igual tú niño! Que no sabes que no debes de hablar ni acercarte a los desconocidos? Pudieron haberte secuestrado!**

**-Secuestrado…- repitió el chico con un tono de voz tembloroso e inseguro pero aún así, riendo- lo siento Lizzie…**

**-Podrías sentirlo aún mas si algo llegara a pasarte, mira que el pobre de Doc se preocupa demasiado por ti y a su edad, podría morirse de un infarto!- continuaba regañando la vieja automóvil mientras que el mas joven asentía cansinamente y el Hornet carraspeaba por lo bajo, entre la incomodidad de las palabras de la mujer y el hecho de ver tan cansado al muchacho a su lado**

**Tenía que recordárselo- pensó para sí mismo- Rayo estaba muy débil y el constante sonido de traqueteo de su motor, así como el tono del humo que salía de su tubo de escape eran suficiente indicación acerca de como debía de tratarlo en esos momentos; era evidente que delante de la anciana el chico trataba de disimular, riendo quedamente y tratando de calmarla en medio de su constante regañar pero aún así, incluso esa tensión era suficiente para dejarle ver que le costaba mantenerse de pie y ya no se dijera, despierto**

**Era como si una vez cruzada la línea del pueblo, su mente le indicase que debía de apagarse y descansar**

**-Andando Novato- indicó finalmente el de color azul oscuro a un chico que había casi cerrado los parpados a pesar de las voces de la mujer, a la que interrumpió de su perorata- tienes que descansar. Y en cuanto Ramón regrese, buscaremos las piezas que necesitas para reemplazar todo lo que está fallando…**

**-Yo…**

**Había comenzado a decir el chico, levantándose muy apenas sin escuchar el bufido y el cruzado de llantas molesto de la anciana Lizzie… cuando tan veloz como un destello, una imagen cruzó por su mente haciéndole abrir los ojos con pavor y provocando un sonido bajo y grave que salió desde el fondo de su maltrecho motor, consiguiendo que el número 51 voltease a verle con alarma; el aire se puso frío para el de color rojo conforme una imagen parecía ser evocada desde el fondo de sus memorias**

**"Aquí estoy Harv… yo cuidaré del chico…"**

**Sacudió la cabeza negando y retrocediendo con el horror alzándose por su garganta ante la imagen de Bran Leander tapando la única salida y entrada de la caja de su tráiler donde solía vivir, aprisionándole e impidiéndole escapar…**

**-No… no, no pudo volver ahí…**

**Gimió con un tono quebrado y agudo, lo que hizo abrir aún mas los ojos al juez que rápido aceleró para sostenerle e impedirle salir huyendo a cualquier otro lado; no podía, no debía de dejarlo entrar en crisis justo cuando se suponía que ya estaban a salvo**

**-B….. B… Bran…**

**-Él ya no volverá hijo- insistió el Hornet con toda la delicadeza que podía, apretando su cuerpo de lado contra el otro para impedirle moverse a pesar de que sabía, que las fuerzas del chico ya estaban más allá de ser suficientes para huir- no lo hará…**

**-Estaba… en mi tráiler… no es seguro…**

**-No irás al tráiler- dijo con firmeza el de color azul asintiendo y frunciendo el ceño con suavidad- iremos a mi casa. Ahí estarás a salvo y no tendrás de que preocuparte…- afirmó con seriedad, recibiendo una mirada dubitativa por parte del Ford, que se pasó la lengua por los labios un momento antes de volver a hablar**

**-Tu casa… yo…**

**Parecía preocupado y entonces, el de mayor edad vislumbró exactamente esta vez que era lo que incomodaba al chico delante suyo**

**-No eres ninguna molestia niño- aseguró con tono firme, de forma que no dejaba lugar a réplica a pesar de que pudo ver como el otro separaba los labios y fruncía el ceño, muy suavemente- tomé la decisión durante el viaje de regreso y te lo ordeno, como tu entrenador y como el jefe de este pueblo. Te vienes conmigo hasta que yo decida qué es lo mejor para tu salud y tu seguridad**

**Rayo pareció nuevamente estar a punto de replicar… pero entonces asintió y cerró los ojos cansinamente, sonriendo con resignación**

**-Está bien, está bien… lo que digas "entrenador"…**

**El de mayor edad había asentido y acto seguido, había guiado con lentitud pero de forma continua al joven corredor hasta la parte trasera de su clínica donde tenía el ingreso a su propio hogar y entonces, le había dejado sobre su propia cama donde sin más el chico, apenas colocada la cabeza en el colchón había caído profundamente dormido; los ojos del Hornet permanecían clavados en el muchacho y en toda la historia transcurrida hasta ese momento y que se vislumbraba sobre su destrozado cuerpo y las abolladuras que lo recorrían casi por completo**

**Ni siquiera eran la sombra de los horrores y el infierno que había tenido que pasar el número 95, pero aun así, eran lo suficiente para saber que aquella experiencia, era una grabada a sangre y lágrimas en el fondo del alma de alguien que no se lo merecía**

**Muy despacio, había salido de aquella habitación y entonces, recorrió los pasillos hasta su clínica donde abrió la puerta principal, tan solo para asomarse al exterior que continuaba tan vacío y abandonado como cuando habían llegado; emitió un gruñido pesado y volvió a fruncir el ceño con verdadera irritación. En donde, en nombre de todos los pistones se había metido el 90% de la población de Radiador Springs?**

**De regreso a la actualidad, el viejo Mercury continuaba escuchando gruñir y repelar a su amigo acerca de que hubieran tenido que esperar tanto a que todos regresaran mientras que él tuvo que hacerse cargo de explicarle a los visitantes el motivo por el cuál el pueblo estaba cerrado en su mayoría y por qué había tantos establecimientos cerrados, si acaso solo aquellos que ahora regentaban algunos foráneos y nuevos habitantes, además de que no pudo atender demasiado la clínica debido a que tenía que estar cuidando del chico, que mientras no tuviese sus piezas originales, iba a tener que moverse con completo cuidado**

**Ya bastantes correrías habían tenido durante su viaje y a pesar de que se le notaba mucho mejor… aún se sobrecalentaba y su motor rugía en los momentos mas inoportunos por no añadir las pequeñas y repentinas explosiones de su tubo de escape por las cuáles el chico se disculpaba continuamente…**

**-…y aún no termino de comprender, por qué no eres capaz de permitirte tener un oficial de reemplazo para cuando no te encuentras- continuaba gruñendo el Hornet provocando que el otro rodase sus ojos**

**-Basta Doc!**

**Cortó de golpe el oficial de aquel condado haciendo sobresaltarse a su compañero para luego, recibir la mirada irritada de este; Sheriff dejó salir un quejido de paciencia y observó los autos detenidos en la estación de Flo**

**-Dejando de lado que todo el pueblo quisiera ir a buscar al chico… aún no me respondes lo que te he cuestionado- frunció el ceño y volvió a ver al de ojos azules, que le devolvió un gruñido nuevo- en verdad, qué estás esperando? Que llegue otro loco demente y se lo lleve, esta vez para siempre sin que el niño tenga la oportunidad de saber lo que sientes por él?... o tal vez prefieres que en la siguiente Copa Pistón sea otro corredor el que se robe su corazón y lo aleje de ti…**

**El Hornet apretó apenas los dientes para después, negar apenas con la cabeza y dejar salir un gemido cansino**

**-En verdad me gustaría… pero…**

**-La edad no Hudson, basta con eso… no es una excusa valedera- regañó el oficial chasqueando la lengua- en verdad… a estas alturas, qué puedes perder? El muchacho no es así, ya deberías saberlo, además, se nota que eres correspondido, vaya…**

**-Que tonterías dices?**

**-Por favor… no hay que ser muy versado en el amor para darse cuenta de la adoración con la que te mira cada que estás cerca- dijo el auto negro y blanco con suavidad, bajando apenas los párpados**

**-Eso es admiración, Sheriff- respondió el de ojos azul oscuro con el mismo tono cascado y cansado- como corredores, siempre sentimos fascinación y admiración por nuestros pares, sobre todo si estos tuvieron renombre antes de nosotros… yo admiré en mi época a quienes estuvieron arriba de mi, el chico por algún motivo me admira a mí y hay muchos otros que lo admiran a él… y así seguirán las cosas durante mucho tiempo hasta que en lugar de rodar, volemos**

**Dijo lo último casi con burla e incredulidad, consiguiendo un bufido del policía**

**Al parecer aquello había terminado por hartarlo puesto que un segundo después, el pesado auto se había movido hacia delante para después, quedar frente a la mirada del otro con una expresión peligrosa que hizo parpadear con sorpresa al ex corredor y luego, retrocedió un par de centímetros; no era que fuera difícil hacer enojar al mercury pero si era inusual observarle esa mirada de frustración y ojos entornados, mas similares a los de un padre que está a punto de dar una charla a un hijo especialmente rebelde que a los de un amigo de la misma edad… o edades parecidas**

**Sheriff pareció verlo aún con mayor molestia, antes de elevar la voz lo que provocó que algunos coches no muy lejos y que iban a una velocidad considerable, la redujesen de golpe por temor a ser arrestados lo que ocasiono el sonar de varios claxon por detrás de los primeros**

**-HUDSON HORNET!- exclamó con rabia contenida, haciendo abrir grandemente los ojos al aludido- ya me tienes ENFERMO de todo esto!**

**-Pero… qué…?- comenzó a farfullar el ex corredor sin embargo, su compañero continuó hablando en pequeños estallidos sin darle oportunidad a replicar de regreso**

**-Estoy HARTO de verte con esa maldita actitud de víctima y de auto lástima, maldito viejo decrépito!- continuaba soltando el oficial esta vez sin contenerse, lo que hacía sentir bastante diminuto al que tenía delante y que de la sola sorpresa, ahora se encogía en su sitio- siempre pensando solamente en ti mismo y en lo anciano que estás, en que no te mereces nada, que la vida para el niño es mejor sin ti porque ya eres una pena… tan solo te quedas ahí, dejando que la vida pase delante de tus ojos y no haces nada por que sientes que eso ya no es para alguien de tu edad y otro sinnúmero de excusas que ya estoy muy viejo para escuchar de alguien como tú…**

**El mercury de ojos azules dio un respiro profundo intentando tranquilizarse y a sabiendas de que finalmente tenía toda la atención del corredor veterano, antes de continuar con mayor calma y un tono de voz mas medido y calculado, suavizando muy apenas la mirada con gesto más comprensivo**

**-Yo sé… que es difícil hacer algo diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado… salir de tu entorno de seguridad y dar un paso adelante, intentar algo nuevo y seguir adelante…**

**Aseguró Sheriff con el mismo tono de voz viejo y cansado de quien tenía delante, haciéndole parpadear entre confuso y sorprendido**

**-Después de pasar un mal trago en tu vida, de haberte decidido a olvidar lo que dejaste atrás y empezar de nuevo para no regresar a lo que fuiste alguna vez, para ya no sentir más dolor…- la mirada del otro había bajado un poco, pensativa, casi como si hablara por sí mismo dejando impactado al Hornet que apenas separó los labios sin sentirse con el derecho a interrumpir al otro, solo dejándole hablar- por Chevrolet, créeme que sé de lo que te hablo, no eres el único con un pasado que no quiere recordar Doc…**

**El de color azul suspiró suavemente y compuso una sonrisa pequeña, asintiendo con comprensión y los ojos apenas humedecidos al encontrar esas palabras, por demás alentadoras; era verdad, no podía centrarse en pensar que era el único que había tenido una vida muy dura, mas de una vez, se había encontrado con pasados diferentes y que sorprendían por su complejidad ante una apariencia que contrastaba con estos y el caso justamente del niño del relámpago en su costado claramente era una muestra tangible de ello…**

**Y nunca se había molestado en pensar, que quizá… de igual forma los demás…**

**Sus amigos mas cercanos…**

**-Así que… ahora tienes una oportunidad, una verdadera oportunidad de ser feliz. Y el niño también. Es una puerta que se está abriendo para ustedes dos y verdaderamente, la única forma en que ambos podrán estar tranquilos y alcanzar lo que desean, es estando juntos- aseguró el oficial regresando a su lugar al lado del Hornet, que continuaba escuchándole con mayor disposición- lo creas o no, en este pueblo también nos preocupamos por ti… eres nuestro amigo, todos te queremos y de igual forma, deseamos que finalmente, seas feliz**

**Sheriff cerró los ojos**

**-Eso es todo. Lo que mas queremos… es que los dos finalmente, sean felices y hagan una verdadera vida**

**Aseguró asintiendo. Doc lo observó unos momentos mas de lado para luego, sonreir de lado con diversión a pesar de que el otro no le veía hacer aquello debido a su momento de pensamiento**

**-Muy bien… entendí, todos ahora se han tomado el papel de mis padres y quieren que me quede al lado del niño… un consejo bastante aceptable, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como tú, Sheriff- dijo riendo por lo bajo a lo que el otro coche finalmente parpadeó confundido, para después verle mejor- y cuál de todos esos consejos tomarás para ti en algún momento? Cuando piensas sentar cabeza también y hacer algo aparte de corretear malhechores por ahí? Tus pistones tampoco serán eternos, compañero…**

**El aludido le observó unos segundos, confundido, para después, dejar salir una risa clara y agradable**

**-Mira por donde!- exclamó el viejo policía para después, dejar salir un largo suspiro- no mi amigo… aún no encuentro a alguien para mí, no he tenido la oportunidad y con mi trabajo, va a ser difícil que encuentre a una persona que acepte a un oficial de policía gruñon y ya de mi edad**

**Aseguró recibiendo una mirada maliciosa del Hornet, casi acusatoria**

**-Sin embargo, tú si tienes esa oportunidad y serían un verdadero idiota, si no la tomas ahora que es tu momento- aseguró componiendo nuevamente un gesto serio para verle a los ojos- no lo desperdicies Hudson… no esperes a que pase algo nuevamente…**

**El otro coche asintió suavemente y volvió a sonreír apenas, cerrando los ojos**

**-Gracias Sheriff…**

**Un momento después, ambos autos parpadeaban y alzaban la vista al escuchar sus voces provenientes de un tercer coche que se acercaba a toda prisa**

**-Flo!**

**Exclamó el oficial mientras que el juez de aquel condado observaba perplejo a la coche de exhibición que llegaba con expresión de angustia en el rostro**

**-Pero qué modos de conducir son esos?**

**-Lo lamento Sheriff- dijo con prisas la sabre apenas observándole para después, dar un vistazo al Hornet que frunció el cejo, presintiendo que aquello era mucho mas serio de lo que era normal- Doc… el niño…**

**No había necesitado más. Al siguiente momento había encendido su motor y corría tan rápido como podía en dirección de su clínica, donde era que había dejado al chico para recuperarse y aún sin darle permiso de ir a correr o practicar sus correrías de siempre, pero al siguiente momento, la dueña de la cafetería se le emparejó a como pudo**

**-No Doc! No está ahí!**

**Exclamó consiguiendo que el otro abriese grandemente los ojos, ahora con temor y frenase para verla**

**-Entonces, en donde demonios…?**

**-Doc!- esta vez la voz del Sheriff le hizo voltear, intentando este llamar su atención hacia la lejanía donde parecía que varios autos paraban y se congregaban, como si tratasen de ver algo; el de color azul oscuro tragó pesado y se movilizó para intentar llegar hasta el otro extremo de la larga calle lo mas rápido posible, temiéndose lo peor o lo que pudieran estar viendo, no pensando que alguien quisiera llevarse al chico… sino que, este hubiese tenido uno de sus ataques de pánico, un terror nocturno o algo similar…**

**Con un demonio, se había olvidado de revisar que hubiese tomado los tranquilizantes de aquel día…**

**-A un lado, a un lado!- el claxon de Sheriff se dejó escuchar conforme iban cruzando las intersecciones del pueblo y atravesando los rojos, haciendo lo posible para permitir al Hornet pasar por delante de todos y alcanzar lo mas pronto posible a la multitud que hablaba entre ellos, entre la confusión y lo que parecía algo de preocupación; una vez se encontraron más cerca, por entre el corrillo de curiosos se dejó ver el cuerpo del impala de colores, que fruncía el ceño observando los alrededores**

**-Doc! Sheriff!**

**Ramón dejó salir un resoplido y se acercó a los recién llegados mientras que su mujer se apartaba para intentar hacer espacio entre los observadores; el auto modificado dejó salir un gruñido y luego, dirigió su mirada al médico**

**-El niño ha salido a los gritos de tu clínica, Doc- esas palabras solo confirmaron las sospechas del aludido, que dejó salir un ruido de irritación y fastidio del fondo de su garganta; en verdad, como era tan imbécil como para olvidar un aspecto tan importante en los problemas del chiquillo?- yo no le vi, pero según tengo entendido un par de clientes fueron a buscarte… y de pronto, el chico había salido a toda velocidad como si ellos no existiesen… casi tira tres postes de luz, dos semáforos y parecía que no era capaz de reconocer a nadie**

**Explicaba con un tono de voz serio y preocupado**

**-Ni siquiera a Mate y eso que intentó de engancharlo para pararlo, pero no hubo manera- continuaba explicando, esta vez al paso del Hornet que empezó a moverse por entre la multitud para dirigirse a donde sospechaba, se había recluído el joven corredor- era como… si algo se encontrara ausente**

**Musitó cerrando los ojos**

**-Doc… dime la verdad… que tan grave se encuentra?**

**-Físicamente?... mientras más pronto lleguen sus reemplazos mejor, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar su computadora con los repuestos de emergencia que tiene… no están diseñados para ningún corredor actual de la Copa Pistón- explicó con severidad el de ojos azules, entornando estos muy apenas- mentalmente? Inestable de forma crítica, lo acabas de ver… es un circuito a punto de saltar a la más leve provocación. Esperaba que estando en la clínica se sintiese más seguro, pero parece que aún no está del todo listo para regresar a la normalidad**

**Dio un respiro profundo y se detuvo en cuanto tuvieron a la vista la larga caja del tráiler de promoción de Rust-eze, rodeado por una multitud expectante acerca del comportamiento anormal de un coche tan famoso y que a final de cuentas, era el atractivo principal de aquel pueblito**

** -Ya se hizo el pedido de todo lo que se necesita para reconstruirlo- dijo rápidamente Ramon aún con expresión seria- desde que regresamos y me lo indicaste, Mate hizo algunas revisiones de las reservas que se encuentran aquí en Radiator Springs y las que hacía falta mandar traer desde el cuartel principal del niño- explicó- pero mientras tanto… demonios, en verdad no esperábamos nunca que estas cosas llegaran a hacer falta… ni siquiera en las carreras cortas del circuito del pueblo ha tenido la necesidad de un equipo de repuesto tan extenso…**

**-Eso es porque no es lo mismo correr en una carrera a ser torturado y destruido sistemáticamente**

**Replicó Doc dejando salir un respiro profundo para después, darle una mirada lánguida al mercury en blanco y negro- Sheriff… **

**Ramon les observó con la duda reflejándose en sus orbes, pero el oficial asintió comprendiendo**

**-Claro Doc… no hay problema. Ayúdame Ramon- indicó el policía encendiendo su sirena y lanzándose hacia la multitud de carros, seguido por el impala que hizo rugir su motor para llamar la atención de quienes les rodeaban- a ver, a ver! No hay nada que fisgonear aquí, sigan circulando señores!- exclamaba el oficial comenzando a moverse para alejar a los coches, algunos haciendo lo indicado con calma y uno que otro, molestándose y reclamando, mientras que Ramón hacia lo propio y a su manera iba despejando a los reunidos**

**-Doc…?**

**-Necesito el sitio lo mas solo y tranquilo posible, Flo- explicó con paciencia el Hornet comenzando a acercarse al tráiler- el chico necesita eso**

**La mujer asintió una sola vez para después, dirigirse a ayudar a los demás hasta que finalmente los sonidos se alejaron lo suficiente para que el de color azul oscuro sintiese que era el momento; muy despacio condujo hasta la entrada de aquella enorme caja roja, con la imagen del corredor en sus costados que sonreía de una manera que el de mayor edad temió, no volvería a ver en largo tiempo. Se detuvo para ver aquello, sintiendo su corazón encogerse adolorido por aquel motivo y después, tomó aire una última vez**

**Buscó por debajo de la rampa que subía a la caja, el botón oculto externo que permitía abrir las puertas desde afuera y finalmente, subió hacia el ingreso de aquel sitio pudiendo observar la oscuridad reinante en el interior, lejos de los tonos neón y aquellas ridículas estrellas que solían adornar el techo de la cabina donde solía dormir el niño de ojos azules; muy despacio fue ingresando sin ser capaz de ver nada hasta que finalmente, cerró las puertas detrás suyo permitiendo que la negrura lo cubriese hasta no dejarle ver nada**

**De alguna forma, sentía que ese ambiente sería más calmo para el chico que si había demasiada luz por lo que le permitió acostumbrarse a su presencia, antes de avanzar un poco mas**

**-Chico…**

**Sabía que estaba ahí. No podía verlo pero escuchaba claramente el sonido se los temblores de su carrocería hasta el fondo de la caja, o que al menos le dejaba saber, más o menos la ubicación exacta del más joven; volvió a hacer silencio unos minutos antes de volver a tratar de acercare**

**-Rayo…**

**Apenas había hecho el amago de avanzar cuando el grito agudo y ensordecedor del de ojos claros le hizo cerrar los propios y tensarse al darse cuenta verdaderamente de lo asustado que se encontraba el niño en aquellos momentos**

**-POR FAVOR NO TE ACERQUES!**

**Chillaba Rayo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, haciendo sonar su maltrecho motor conforme retrocedía lo mas posible pegado al muro contrario de la cabina, como si tratase de fundirse en esta**

**-JURO QUE NO HE HECHO NADA MALO, ME HE PORTADO BIEN!... TE LO RUEGO BRAN, YA NO LO HAGAS! NO VOY A HUIR, NO LO HARÉ NUNCA MÁS!**

**La sola mención de aquel nombre hizo que el de mayor edad tragase en seco al darse cuenta de que el crío estaba teniendo nuevamente un ataque de terror nocturno en el cuál, Radiator Springs no existía y los que lo rodeaban en aquel momento, simplemente eran invisibles a él: básicamente, seguía dormido y la voz de Doc no lo alcanzaba como tal; en parte, era un alivio por qué significaba que el chico no estaba consciente de la situación pero por el otro, no era bueno que continuasen las pesadillas ya que entonces, significaba que ni siquiera dormido el chico estaba descansando.**

**"Lo mejor es que cuando duerma, estés a su lado" había dicho Mark en su momento "de esa forma, al sentirte cerca y verte podrá ver la realidad"**

**Y sin embargo, ahí iba él y lo primero que hacía era dejar dormir al otro a solas en las tardes mientras se apuraba de cosas como ponerse a discutir con Sheriff acerca de la situación del pueblo cuando habían regresado**

**Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y separó los labios… dado que no había agua cerca de donde estaba y no pensaba dejar a solas al chico, lo mejor sería tratar de hablarle despacio, quedo y ver si con ello podía volver a dormirle y alejarle de las pesadillas…**

**Y sin embargo, al siguiente momento pudo escuchar el rugir del motor del número 95, ahogado y con estertores similares a los de varios disparos pero que apenas y le dieron tiempo de prepararse al de color azul oscuro, que apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de percibir el fuerte golpe del choque frontal dado por el Ford; no hubiera encontrado la forma de apartarse y quizá era mejor así, ya que usando su propia fuerza y entre los gritos desesperados del otro, consiguió hacerlo retroceder hasta que nuevamente su propio cuerpo apretaba el de color rojo contra el fondo, escuchándole sollozar y hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por zafarse.**

**Doc por su parte activó su sistema de frenado de emergencia para evitar ser empujado nuevamente y se apretó un poco mas contra el otro, escuchándole ahora sollozar por debajo de su cabeza**

**Dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablarle, suavemente, con cuidado… un lento murmullo continuado que no significaba nada excepto, tratar que el otro de poco en poco fuera reconociendo su voz; no tenía que decirle nada en especial, solo… continuar hablando; recordarle lo mucho que le importaba, que el otro sujeto ya no podía hacerle daño… que pronto estaría nuevamente entrenando para la siguiente Copa Pistón que seguramente sería suya, por lo bueno que era… que se recuperaría y podrían olvidar todo lo ocurrido… y que él estaría a su lado sin importar nada.**

**No podía hacer nada más… solo esperar y rogar que pronto pasase todo aquello, entre los sollozos cada vez más espaciados del joven corredor…**

**Al menos hasta que…**

**Muy lentamente, los gemidos y el llanto comenzaron a dar paso al silencio… luego a la quietud, el paro de los temblores… y al siguiente minuto, el movimiento del coche del rayo amarillo que levantaba con cansancio la cabeza y se disponía a ver los alrededores con la confusión plasmada en el brillo del celeste de sus ojos, muy apenas perceptibles; el Hornet de mayor edad dejó salir un suspiro suave y aliviado al darse cuenta de que finalmente el chico había despertado de sus pesadillas y ahora, la comprensión iba llegando de poco en poco**

**-Doc?**

**Llamó con voz ronca y suave, reflejando las interrogantes que no ponía en palabras a lo que el adulto a su lado asintió muy despacio, olvidando que el otro no podía verle mas sin embargo, le había percibido el movimiento**

**-Buenos días niño… vaya susto que nos has metido…**

**-Lo lamento**

**El tono del otro indicaba que aún no estaba del todo recuperado… sin embargo, aquello era mejor que la pesadilla en la que había estado inmerso momentos atrás; Rayo se estremeció con fuerza al recordar las imágenes que lo habían estado persiguiendo: Bran en la habitación donde le tenía atado del rin de una de sus llantas traseras, con una cadena a la pared del fondo, Bran acorralándolo y riñéndole por tratar de soltarse y decepcionarlo, Bran violentándole de nueva cuenta y de formas que ni siquiera recordaba que hubiesen ocurrido…**

**Un nuevo sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios para luego, sellarlos con toda la firmeza de la que era capaz.**

**En verdad detestaba llorar y soltar aquello, nunca lo había hecho antes, la última vez de niño había jurado no volver a derramar ni una sola lágrima por cualquier cuestión… y sin embargo, ahí estaba, ardiendo sus mejillas con el líquido que corría libremente, casi burlándose del pobre autocontrol que tenía el coche de carreras; Rayo McQueen estaba furioso consigo mismo pero continuó en silencio durante varios minutos mas hasta que finalmente, con un movimiento de su limpia parabrisas limpió las lágrimas de sus cristales y dejó salir un largo suspiro profundo**

**-En… en dónde estamos?**

**Inquirió finalmente, entornando los ojos y tratando de reconocer algo en aquella oscuridad, aunque por su mente pasaba quizá la habitación donde el médico le hubiese dejado aquel día… pero no recordaba que las cortinas fuesen tan obscuras; y había un tenue aroma en el ambiente que se le antojaba completamente familiar, relajándole y al mismo tiempo, poniéndole nervioso al hacerle recordar cosas que no deseaba y sin embrgo, igual se encontraban ahí**

**-En verdad no lo recuerdas cierto?**

**Se rió suavemente el Hornet de color azul para después, alejarse del cuerpo del mas joven ya seguro de que este no haría ningún movimiento brusco; retrocedió a ciegas hasta donde recordaba, había un interruptor de luz y entonces, con un destello las luces neón y las estrellas sobre el techo del tráiler se iluminaron, haciendo cerrar los ojos con fuerza al número 95, que dejó salir un ruido extraño de su motor para después, levantar despacio los párpados y observar la expresión divertida del viejo corredor, que ahora observaba con un dejo entretenido los pequeños juguetes y las pegatinas que adornaban la vitrina a un lado de la ventana**

**El mas joven pegó su cuerpo al suelo del tráiler y dejó salir un suave bufido**

**-Claro… búrlate- se quejó componiendo una expresión de puchero- así de divertido debes de encontrar estas cosas…**

**-Por qué me burlaría de estas cosas, niño?- se rió suavemente el Hornet con cariño, acerándose un poco más al cristal que separaba los objetos del resto del vehículo; antes aquella cosa no estaba sin embargo y después del accidente que abriese la puerta trasera, Rayo había decidido colocar un sistema mejor para conservar sus preciados recuerdos**

**-No lo sé- suspiró el de ojos azul claro acercándose para ver su figura, regresándole una sonrisa congelada en aquel juguete plástico- supongo que has de encontrarlas algo ridículas…**

**-En verdad?- cuestionó el Hornet sonriendo con amabilidad al tiempo que veía de lado al otro que aún se observaba apenado- piensas que lo veo ridículo? La realidad es… que me parece interesante- dijo después de unos momentos observando algunas fotografías de varios corredores al lado del McQueen- acaso encuentras ridículos aquellos recuerdos sobre mi carrera que colocaron en ese museo que entre tú y el resto de chicos construyeron en mi honor?**

**Los ojos del corredor de color rojo se abrieron grandemente por la sorpresa y volteó a observar al otro con auténtica expresión de sorpresa**

**-Por supuesto que no! Es algo admirable y has servido de inspiración para muchos de nosotros… yo… para los que estamos en este momento, es todo un honor y un privilegio poder aprender de un corredor como tú!**

**La sonrisa del otro auto aumentó levemente lo que provocó un nuevo rubor sobre el cofre del número 95, que de inmediato perdió su mirada en lo que tenía por delante para después, dejar salir una pequeña risa y negar con la cabeza**

**-Ya entendí, ya entendí… si capté el mensaje- Rayo levantó los ojos con diversión provocando una nueva risa por parte de su entrenador**

**Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos momentos para luego, el número 95 seguir al de color azul hacia el exterior, deteniéndose en la rampa con un gesto pensativo y los ojos entrecerrados mas no molestos; el de color azul condujo un poco más antes de girarse hacia el más joven que continuaba sin moverse sobre la rampa inclinada, como si de repente se hubiese olvidado de donde se encontraban**

**-Chico?**

**-En verdad lamento todos los problemas que les he causado a ti y a los demás- dijo en un tono suave y serio el de ojos azules, fijándolos finalmente en su jefe de mecánicos que parpadeó un par de veces y luego, se acercó un poco mas como si tratase de entender- todo el show que he armado con este asunto de… mi secuestro y lo demás, y los terrores nocturnos- suspiró pesadamente y removió una llanta con incomodidad- los he preocupado y parece que ni siquiera me estoy esforzando en superarlo, vaya**

**Levantó nuevamente la mirada unos segundos mas esta vez con fastidio y después, observó unos momentos sus alrededores con lentitud**

**Nuevamente, las memorias de aquel entonces regresaron hasta él, pudiendo observar como si se tratase de un tercer espectador ese momento en que el coche negro y de lujo se acercase para tratar de hacer contacto y lentamente, convencerle de que era un auto de carreras importante, admirado por el trayecto y los triunfos del mas joven; el Ford no pudo reprimir una sonrisa lacónica hacia su propia persona, dándose cuenta de que no importaba cuanto quisiese creer que ya era maduro, cosas como esa solo demostraban su nivel de ingenuidad**

**-En verdad… lo lamento tanto…**

**-No tienes nada de que disculparte chico- respondió el Hornet suavizando la mirada, tan solo observando con dolor todas las expresiones y cada uno de los movimientos del otro- entiendo como te sientes… y sé que por mucho que te digamos que todo está bien y que no s tu culpa, tardarás aún un tiempo en darte cuenta de ello**

**Rayo McQueen cerró los ojos y el otro bajó la mirada, recordando él mismo. Hacia tantos años, viéndose tan derrotado como el 95 y culpándose tanto del accidente como del ataque que vino después, sintiendo que a final de cuentas todas sus acciones eran las que lo habían llevado a un final como ese, apartado de su familia, de sus amigos… de las pistas de carrera que tanto amaba, ocultándose en las sombras de lo mas alejado donde los ecos de los recuerdos no pudiesen alcanzarlo y lastimarlo nunca más…**

**-Yo… sé que no puedo borrar todo lo ocurrido…**

**Dijo finalmente Hudson Hornet dejando caer un poco sus párpados mientras que el McQueen levantaba sus ojos para verle**

**-No hay forma de hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido ni manera de cerrar los ojos y solo, desaparecer nuestro alrededor para volverlo a un momento mejor- suspiró y cerró los ojos para luego, ver con decisión y mayor firmeza al corredor novato que pareció sonreír con un gesto entre agradecido y mas animado- sin embargo, si hay algo que puedo prometerte es que siempre me tendrás a tu lado. No importa lo que suceda o lo que pueda llegar a pasar, siempre voy a estar contigo para ayudarte a salir adelante**

**-Para siempre**

**Musitó el McQueen en referencia a aquella promesa que le hubiese hecho el Hornet hacia ya tanto tiempo, que incluso parecía ser solo un sueño donde todas las cosas fuesen buenas para ambos; Hudson Hornet se acercó un poco hasta rozar con la punta de su cofre al otro y entonces, suspiró dejando que el ambiente los relajase a ambos**

**-Para siempre Rayo**

**Unos momentos después, el de color azul carraspeó y se separó despacio observando los alrededores como si buscara algo mas el de color rojo no se alteró, solo le observó curioso; no era que no quisiera aprovechar para preguntarle nuevamente acerca del asunto de su confesión, pero… tampoco era como que quisiese romper aquello. La verdad, ahora no sabía como decirle todo lo que tenía por dentro y ya bastante incómodo parecía el mayor con aquel momento personal así que…**

**-No crees que tu tráiler está demasiado alejado del pueblo?**

**Inquirió finalmente el Hornet con voz firme, haciendo reir muy apenas a Rayo que un segundo después, negó apenas con la cabeza y dejó salir un largo suspiro resignado**

**-Quizá deberíamos… mudarlo mas cerca, hay un espacio entre los negocios que debería ser para una casa pero creo que tu cajón bien podría entrar en…**

**-Gracias Doc… pero… creo que por el momento sigo prefiriéndolo en este sitio- dijo el chico con cuidado, intentando no sonar como que despreciaba el esfuerzo del mayor que frunció el ceño con gesto de duda mientras que los ojos claros del otro se movían a los alrededores y una brisa extraña pero fresca, se colaba entre los matorrales de flores de Rojo y llegaba hasta ellos, regalándoles con una curiosa sensación de calma en medio del ajetreo de un pueblo, que sabían que les rodeaba por completo**

**El mayor finalmente dejó salir un gruñido y se acercó observando con seriedad al otro, sin comprender**

**-Rayo…**

**-La verdad… es que me gusta que este sitio sea solitario, sabes?... entiendo que con lo que ha sucedido…- tragó un poco y suspiró profundo antes de volver a hablar- y tal vez estoy aún algo mal de la cabeza…**

**-Y bastante todavía, me temo…**

**-Pero me gustaría conservar eso. Un sitio tranquilo, lejos del barullo- se explicó con algo de timidez, parpadeando sin creer que él fuera el mismo que dijese eso, después de todo, era el primero en desear estar bajo cuanto reflector tuviese cerca; parpadeando aún sorprendido por aquello, buscó la mirada de su entrenador que para variar… era de comprensión y no de molestia**

**-Entiendo. Necesitas un tiempo a solar también para superarlo**

**Dijo con voz amable y suave el de ojos azules, haciendo que el otro asintiese mas relajado**

**-Comprendo. Pero de todas maneras, pienso enviar a Sheriff a dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de tu tráiler mientras estés aquí, Sarge puede ayudarme a vigilar el pueblo en general- dijo, recibiendo una mirada luminosa, alegre y de gratitud por parte de su protegido- pero de todas formas, te quiero de regreso en la clínica antes de las 10 de la noche, entendiste?**

**-Si, si… lo que digas, anciano**

**Respondió el número 95 con un tono bromista, alzando los ojos y dándose cuenta de que por lo pronto, así sería la relación de ambos hasta que las aguas se calmasen nuevamente; Hudson Hornet asintió una vez y entonces, se giró para retirarse y buscar al policía, dándose cuenta de que justamente en aquel instante, el chico parecía querer estar solo. Y no estaba equivocado.**

**-Te espero para cenar, novato… y ni un minuto mas de las 10!**

**Volvió a soltar conforme se alejaba, dejando salir una suave risa por parte de Rayo McQueen que aguardó a dejar de ver el brillo del metal del cuerpo del otro… y entonces, su gesto volvió a ser serio y pensativo**

**Era bueno que a veces el Hornet fuese tan perceptivo en cuanto a lo que sentía o necesitaba y a veces, incluso hasta dándole la privacidad de no decirle exactamente que era lo que quería hacer pero en cierta forma, algo le decía que le daba aquellas libertades por lo ocurrido durante su secuestro; era irónico que tanto terror y cosas malas, le trajesen al mismo tiempo algo bueno para lidiar con ello. La vida en verdad a veces era extraña y curiosa en cuanto a las formas de reponer ese dolor.**

**Tomó aire y comenzó a retroceder hacia su tráiler, despacio y esta vez sin darle la espalda al ingreso**

**Había algo que necesitaba hacer**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se suponía que este sería el penúltimo capítulo de este fic... pero se terminó alargando así que lo he partido en dos! Por lo que por lo pronto, tendremos un capítulo mas de este fic! Muchas gracias a quienes han esperado tanto tiempo por esta actualización y me han seguido apoyando; esto va para ustedes de todo corazón! Nos falta aún un último rape así que... cuando será, será?

Albastru

En verdad extrañaré tus biblias... y en verdad, agradezco mucho, MUCHO tus reviews... lo bueno que cuando estés regresando, verás este capítulo nuevo subido y esperemos, uno mas... muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo

Hetare

Debo decirlo, leí lo de la virgen de la papaya y no pude dejar de reir por casi 5 minutos x'D. Este capítulo fue tranquilito y quizá algo soso (pero ya estaba pre-escrito desde hace un buen) pero te prometo que todavía tendremos un capítulo emocionante que se nos viene, antes del final; me siento feliz de que te guste esta pareja y me seguiré esforzando por que la historia sea de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

Sekhmet Dei

Capítulo tranquilito pero prometo que el próximo rape... bueno... ejem... en todo caso, espero que sea de tu agrado, y me seguiré esforzando por mantener la calidad de la escritura! me siento muy halagada por tus palabras, en verdad mil gracias por tu review!

Youko Saiyo

Hola! Hahaha me alegra ayudar a traumar gente xD se viene otro rape así que esperemos que eso ayude también bwahahaha... y pensar que antes tenía dibujos de Bran maltratando de esas formas a Rayito! mil gracias por tu review!


End file.
